Vacaciones de Invierno
by YuukiRossi
Summary: El equipo Seigaku se van a unas divertidas Vacaciones de invierno cortesía de su querida entrenadora Sumire en compania.  pero surgen algunos problemas cuando llegan allá.  podran descubrir que oculta Sakuno?  decubranlo!
1. Fiesta, una apuesta y sorpresas

**Vacaciones de invierno**

**Capitulo 1: ¡Fiesta, una apuesta y sorpresas!**

Una multitud de jóvenes se encontraban celebrando una victoria muy esperada durante meses. Meses en los cuales dichos jugadores se la pasaron entrenando arduamente.

Aquel lugar ciertamente irradiaba mucha felicidad, risas, y sobre todo gritos...

Dentro de los cuales se podía distinguir…

- ¡¿ Que es lo que dijiste víbora rastrera!- grito un joven morocho con su peinado puntiagudo

- Lo que oíste baka, tú no ayudaste mucho que digamos- Esta vez dijo un chico con un pañuelo en la cabeza.

Y así estos dos siguieron discutiendo y se disponían a pelear como en muchas ocasiones cuando una voz autoritaria ordenó que se detuvieran…

- ¡basta ya! ¡Momoshiro! ¡Kaidoh! ¿No pueden estar tranquilos nisiquiera en esta ocasión?

- Ya, ya Tezuka, deja que se diviertan, ¡se lo merecen, todos ustedes! Tu también, quédate tranquilo, relájate, o ¿no estarás pensando que "bajaran la guardia" si lo hacen no?- cuestiono una anciana con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba del capitán del equipo Seigaku.

Ciertamente lo que estaba sucediendo allí, es que este famoso equipo había ganado el campeonato nacional, y todos estaban de fiesta en el restaurante de Kawamura que era una tradición cuando ganaban. Sumire la entrenadora se puso a decir unas cuantas palabras…

- […] y quiero felicitarlos y decirles que estoy muy orgullosa de su desempeño y trabajo en equipo, felicidades se merecen un buen descanso para que dejen de estar soñando un poco con el tenis.

Dicho esto ultimo todas las caritas que allí se encontraban desbocaban alegría, porque en verdad les hacia falta un buen descanso.

Y así todos se dispusieron a comer felices sin contar la pequeña competencia que se desato por quien comía mas sushi entre Momo y el mas pequeño pero no menos importante…

- ¡Ryoma! ¡Eso no se vale! Me distrajeron, eres un tramposo, Eiji sempai ¡¿por que me haces reír!

- Hmp! No es mi culpa ser mejor que tu. presumió el niño

- Jijiji -río con simpatía el pelirrojo mas divertido- bueno, bueno, quería saber cual de los dos reía primero.

- Pero acaso ¿no era obvio kikumaru? esta vez dijo al que denominaban "madre de seigaku"

- Si, era un 90% de probabilidades de que Momoshiro riera y solo un 5% tal vez menos que Echizen lo hiciera hablo el atinado de Inui, mientras que el "genio" apoyaba esta teoría ya que nunca en lo que llevan en equipo habían visto a Ryoma reír a carcajadas, y un plan brillante se le vino a la mente, llamo a todos ecepto a Ryoma que se quedó "hablando" con los chicos de primero, claro incluyendo a quien dice ser su fan #1 y a la pequeña nieta de la entrenadora.

- […] y así es como me reconocen en Osaka, bueno contando que eh pasado muchas temporadas de descanso allí.

- Hay viven tus abuelos no es así Horio? Pregunto Katsuo.

Asintiendo el chico con experiencia afirmando su pregunta.

- ¿ustedes que van a hacer en las vacaciones de invierno? Menciono Kachiro.

- Bueno yo voy a acompañar a / y de repente Tomoka calló, sorprendiendo a mas de uno.

- A? insistió curioso Horio.

- A…a…dijo nerviosa y miro entonces a Sakuno pidiéndole con la mirada que la ayudara antes de que suelte la sopa.

- ¡A tu tía! ¿verdad Tomo Chan?Atino a decir Sakuno con una expresión irreconocible en ella la cual no dejo convencidos a algunos allí.

- Eh, si Saku! A mi tía! Es que quiere que la ayude a terminar su…¡mudanza! Y…_¡ay que digo! _Eso!

- ¿y ustedes que van a hacer? Pregunto Sakuno, refiriéndose a Katsuo y Kachiro ya que le daba mucha vergüenza hacer ese tipo de preguntas a Ryoma, pues ella es verdad que en cierta forma había aceptado que le gustaba mucho a pesar de la indiferencia con que este la trata.

- Bueno yo voy a ayudar a mi padre con su club y Kachiro me va a ayudar, y ¿tu Sakuno?

_- ¡ay no! Yo no soy buena para mentir, ¿Qué hago? Para rematar no se me ocurre nada que decir! Pero qu/_

- ¡Ryoma Sama! ¿tu que harás? muy alborotada Tomoka tratando de crear una distracción pues se hacia una idea en que situación estaba su amiga, confirmando su premisa ya que Sakuno dio un respiro de esos que dicen "ufff..."

Ciertamente aquella pregunta sin contestar por la chica de ojos carmesí levanto una incógnita en el príncipe, porque según el, esa "chiquilla" era muy predecible por el simple hecho de que ella siempre estaba haciendo el intento de jugar al tenis, por lo que en muchas ocasiones el mismo ayudo, claro con el pedido, mas bien exigencia de su desvergonzado padre el cual escapaba de aquella responsabilidad que le brindo Sumire Ryuzaki, ex entrenadora del famoso Najiro Echizen y que al parecer desde que el dejo de "ayudarla" para concentrarse en su propio entrenamiento no la volvió a ver entrenar hasta unos días antes de que el se fuera a America, así que el pensó que esta chica no haría nada interesante probablemente, pedirle a el que la vuelva a ayudar con su entrenamiento pero no se esperaba que Ryuzaki evitara la respuesta a esa pregunta tan simple ¿Qué vas a hacer en las vacaciones de invierno? ¿Que seria tan importante para que ella quisiera evadir esa situación?

- ¿Ryoma Sama?

- suspiro el príncipe para dar lugar a un… i don't know! Entrenar… dijo simple.

- Etto… pero, Ryoma Kun, mi abuela dijo que es recomendable que se tomen un descanso del tenis yo creo qu/

- Ciertamente -interrumpió Ryoma- oí lo q dijo, pero no tengo mas que hacer aparte/

- Y además no has dicho lo que vas a hacer Sakuno! Señalo Horio a la susodicha

_- Por fin sirve para algo, _pensó el príncipe _pero que pienso! Que me importa! _

- Yo… yo _piensa rápido Sakuno! Vamos yo puedo, di lo primero que se te venga a la mente! _Voy a ir a… visitar a…el…el hermano _vas bien pero el hermano de quien! No se me ocurre nada! Aaaah! _De la…madre del cuñado_ cuñado? _Del hijo de la... de la prima _ya termínalo! _De mi tía! Si!

- Haber si entendí, ¿vas a ir a visitar al hermano de la madre del cuñado del hijo de la prima de tu tía? Pregunto Katsuo

- Eh, si! Afirmo Sakuno.

- A quien? Insistió Horio

- Ya Horio! Este es un interrogatorio o es una charla entre amigos!

- Pero Tomoka! Estoy mareado y confundido!

- Ay pero si serás baaaka!

Y asi una nueva discusión entre los mas pequeños se desato, era verdad que Horio y Tomoka no se llevaban muy bien, por lo que siempre terminaban discutiendo.

Mientras con los demás chicos…

- No se a mi no me parece

- Yo concuerdo con Oishi sempai shhhh es algo tonto…

- Mamushi es que tu careces de sentido del humor por eso te parece mala idea

- Bueno entonces lo hagamos por un premio, el primero que logre nunca mas tendrá la obligación de beber mi jugo especial Sadaharu…

- ¡Hecho! Dijeron todos, claro exceptuando al capitán que a pesar de estar enterado de la situación no participaría, el era demasiado serio para hacer eso.

- Fuji eres un genio! Dijo Taka San

- Je, se me ocurrió, opino que será interesante. Menciono lo ultimo abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules

- Y es un desafío, vamos chicos ya sabemos que ganaré, soy el mas gracioso nyah!

- Bueno, entonces -dijo el genio

- El primero -esta vez Oishi

- Que haga reír -siguió Momo

- Al O'chibi creo que saben quien dijo esto…

- ¡Gana! los demás poniéndole espíritu.

Toda esta situación de la apuesta paso desapercibido por "los niños" pero no para cierta anciana a la cual se le "prendió la lamparita" como se suele decir…

- ¡chicos! Chicos atención!

El murmullo seguía.

- ¡Jóvenes! Grito de una manera macabra dejando el lugar sumergido en un silencio absoluto.

- muy bien, ahora que dispongo de su atención les quiero hacer un anuncio, mas bien una propuesta que se que no van a rechazar…bueno en este mes de vacaciones de invierno voy a ir con mi nieta a….

_- ¡Ay no! No, no, no por lo que más quieras abuela no!_

Advertida por la mirada de Sakuno, Sumire dio un desvío a lo que realmente iba a decir comprendiendo que su nieta no quería que se supiera la verdad.

- los cerros de Yukiyama, ya que hay vive Sachiko Okita y/

- ¿Okita? ¿tiene alguna relación con Noriko Okita? dijo, OH sorpresa! Tezuka

- Si, es su madre y también es la abuela materna de Sakuno…

- ¿abuela materna? Pregunto Momo

- Entonces Noriko Okita ¿es familiar de la pequeña Sakuno?

- Eh, si Fuji es su madre dijo Ryuzaki sensei

- ¡Hoi hoi hoi! ¿ósea que usted Sumiresita es suegra de Noriko Okita? La misma Noriko Okita que esta entre las 10 mejores tenistas del mundo?

- Si Eiji, y mi hijo es su esposo y creo que ya es tiempo que sepan que mi hijo es Kenji Ryuzaki

- ¿¡Kenji Ryuzaki! ¿el mismo Kenji Ryuzaki que fue ganador de 8 Grand Slam y que los sigue jugando? Pregunto sorprendido Kawamura

_- Interesante _pensó Ryoma, con la mirada puesta en Ryuzaki relativamente sorprendida.

- ¡Sugoi! Sakuno, tus padres son increíbles! Comento con asombro Horio- te lo tenias muy bien guardado eh? Lastima que no heredaras su talento! Es una pena!

Tras este comentario la pequeña Sakuno quedo helada…

- eh, si, creo que si… gomen yo tengo que retirarme y se dispuso a salir

- Saku! A donde vas hija!

- Gomenasai Oba-san olvide algo importante en casa, y sin decir mas, se retiro

- ¡Horio! Eres un idiota! Pedazo de baka!

- ¿Qué? ¿dije algo malo?

- Ay chicos! Disculpen, pero tarde o temprano se iban a dar cuenta, es que ella es muy reservada con esto

- Ni para mas! Yo en su lugar también lo seria! Dijo Oishi.

- Pero Noriko Okita y Kenji Ryuzaki ¿no viven en Inglaterra?

- Si, pero tienen una vida muy móvil, siempre están viajando y me encargaron a Sakuno muy pequeña, ella no los ve desde hace algún tiempo, pero en estas vacaciones van a ir a Yukiyama para las actividades de invierno, ahí tienen una hogar amplio donde esta viviendo mi consuegra y quería invitarlos a todos ustedes, allí tendrán acceso a deportes como el esquí, snowboard, hokey entre otras cosas, serian unas buenas vacaciones, ¿Qué dicen?

Y lo siguiente que se escucho fue un gran estallido de gritos que dieron a entender un gran y rotundo SI!

Exceptuando a Ryoma, que le importaba poco y nada…

- ah! Se me olvidaba, probablemente van a querer jugar contra mi hijo y Noriko asi que si quieren lleven su equipo.

Esto lo pensó Ryuzaki muy minuciosamente ya que sabia que Ryoma se iba a interesar eso y se dispondría a ir, a esta anciana no se le escapa nada! Claro que tenga que ver con la felicidad de su querida nietecita.

_- interesante… ya se lo que voy a hacer después de todo en las vacaciones… _pensó Ryoma-_ y también tendré la oportunidad de sacarme algunas dudas que surgieron con todo este tema…_

**Fin del 1º capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

bueno, gracias por leer este cap. es uno de mis primeros fics. y este ya lo eh subido en otra pagina, por las dudas.

mi usuario es el mismo asi que.

bueno, espero les guste, pronto subire los demas capitulos.

apenas me estoy acostumbrando a Fanfiction. no tienen idea lo que me costo subir esto.


	2. La salida

Bueno, aca les entrego el cap 2.

espero les valla gustando.

* * *

Capitulo 2: La salida

Acabada una larga charla de entrenadora-jugadores sobre el permiso de sus padres y acerca de lo que tendrían que llevar si iban…

- avísenme chicos si van a ir así compró los pasajes- _este va a ser como un viaje de egresados…_

- yo le doy el permiso a mi hijo dijo el padre de Takashi que allí se encontraba

- bueno, tenemos 1 de 11…

- Yo no podré ir sensei! Advirtió el chico "con experiencia"

- ni nosotros

- OK, entonces los de primer año no van, bueno los demás llámenme cuando sepan que es lo que dicen sus padres y así con este ultimo comentario los demás siguieron con su fiesta, pues esta no había terminado.

Sumire se acerco donde se encontraban los chicos de primero, ósea Ryoma y los otros…

- eh! Tomoka, tus padres ya lo saben, siempre vienes con nosotras cada año, así que no es nada nuevo para ti. Por cierto, ve a hablar con Sakuno, me preocupó un poco con esa salida tan repentina. Y tu Horio discúlpate con ella, fuiste muy grosero jovencito regañándolo advirtiendo que el afirmo con un gesto. y Ryoma, si quieres yo hablo con el terco de tu padre ya que eres el mas pequeño, es posible que no te dejen ir solo le comento en forma burlona, pues ella sabia que eso le molestaba, al parecer todos gozan molestar al chico.

- no, no hace falta yo me encargo. _Aparte, seguro que ese viejo estará feliz al deshacerse de mí por todo un mes-_ pensó

En otro lugar se podía observar a una joven de coletas tocar la puesta de una casa y que al llamado de esta se escucho desde dentro…

- vooooy! Tomo Chan, ¿Qué haces aquí? salió ella pasa.

- Saku Chan, no le hagas caso al mal hablado de Horio, esta celoso por que tu siendo niña juegas mejor que el y adem/

- No te preocupes, me tiene sin cuidado lo que diga Horio, me fui por que iba a ser incómoda la situación que seguro se desataría, preguntas y todo eso de los sempais ahora sabiendo quienes son mis padres, hehe, claro que ahora con ellos presentes en Yukiyama me va a complicar un tanto algunas cosas…

- Pero Saku, dime por que no lo dices, no vas a poder estándote escondiendo allá todo el rato!

- Si tienes razón, y si lo tendré que decir aunque no se como hacerlo en la forma que avanzo todo esto

- Además, no podrás ocultarlo mucho tiempo tampoco, ya que te han llamado verdad? Eres importante eh!

Y así un silencio entre las dos se inicio, pero a Sakuno se le venia a la mente que ocurriría pronto, se lo estaba guardando demasiado y ya era tiempo de que…

- ¡Ay Sakuno será genial!Vamos a viajar con los sempais! Que es mejor que eso? Y más importante, también vendrá Ryoma Sama!

Al oír el nombre de él, el rostro de Sakuno se volvió rojo y una mirada de desanimo, que no paso desapercibido por su amiga…

- mmmjum… oye Saku, tengo algo que aclararte, es verdad que yo funde el club de fans del príncipe Ryoma y que yo soy su fan #1 pero no es amor lo que siento hacia el, es admiración, y es verdad es guapo, pero no te lo podría quitar! Somos amigas!

- q...que? p- pero demo… Tomo Chan, que estas insinuando? Que yo esto/

- ay Sakuno! Eres mi mejor amiga! Obvio que se que desfalleces de amor hacia el! Admítelo te gusta! Aparte el no podría ser de nadie mas que tuyo, yo creo que harían una bonita pareja! Solo que no actúes tan tímida con el! Tente un poco mas de confianza, lograrías muchas cosas! Anda inténtalo, prométemelo!

- si Tomo Chan, lo prometo, arigato!

Y las dos se dieron un tierno abrazo de amistad…

- Sakunooo! grito la anciana a regresar a su casa y se dispuso a ir a la habitación de su nieta al ver que estaba entornada la puerta, descubriendo que esta dormía profundamente _tengo curiosidad de que vas a hacer ahora Sakuno Chan_ hm hm hm (estilo de risa)

A la mañana siguiente una chica se disponía a despertar después de haber tenido un sueño muy raro…

-_ pero que rayos fue ese sueño! Blanco, blanco por doquier!_ Ay mira la hora! y así la joven tomo un baño rápido y bajo a desayunar junto a su abuela

Y en la conversación en la mesa salio a la luz un tema muy delicado y complicado…

- abuela por que hiciste eso de repente! Ahora los sempais vendrán! No será mucho/

- a que le tienes miedo Sakuno! Ya en un tiempo no podrás ocultarlo de todas formas…

- pero esto solo lo saben tu, Tomoka y Sachiko mi otra abuela…mis padres no lo saben, no se lo que vallan a opinar, es que ellos esperan algo mas de mi, y no quiero decepcionarlos aparte, en la familia me siento sapo de otro pozo!

- pero Sakuno, la misma Sachiko también estuvo metida en aquello, aparte se que Noriko San y mi hijo te van a aceptar, aunque es verdad que ellos te querían mas en su ámbito para competir y eso, pero ellos te entrenaron muchos años, hasta que te trajeron con migo, que yo te quise seguir entrenando pero con tu/

- si, ya lo se, pero no podré/

- hacerlo mas? Pero si ya te debes haber recuperado aparte eso sucedió hace mucho, no te preocupes, se que tu miedo se ira algún día… pero piénsalo…

Y así terminando de desayunar Ryuzaki mando a la chica por unos mandados…

_- aah _Suspiro la chica mientras se dirigía al mercado _creo que mi abuela tiene razón, ya es hora que deje de querer huir de este asunto con mis padres, y de decirles a mis amigos, aun así no lo diré apenas lleguemos allá, aparte no creo que se den cuenta por que todos estarán en sus cosas, y aparte mis padres seguro que querrán jugar con el equipo que gano las nacionales, oh llegue!_

- Haber, ¿Dónde puse la lista? Acá esta,… fideos…conserva…harina…cinta aisladora…fósforos, bien.

20 minutos después

- bueno, ya tengo todo ecepto fósforos, disculpe ¿Dónde están los fósforos?

- pasillo 3, 6º estante.

- gracias, haber… aquí están, ay no llego! Esta alto! Ya casi!

Oh alguien ayudo a Sakuno a alcanzarlos, pero no sabe quien es hasta que se da vuelta, pues estaba de espaldas.

- ooh! Gracias por ayu/ T-Tezuka San.

- Aquí tienes Ryuzaki- Le dijo extendiéndole la caja de fósforos una cosa, avísale a Ryuzaki sensei mi confirmación del permiso de mis padres, así no la llamo.

- claro no se preocupe…

- y Ryuzaki no soy tan mayor, no me trates de usted quieres?

- emm.. Si, adiós!

- _ay! Que nervios! Ese chico tiene casi el mismo carácter que Ryoma Kun, espero que valla, pero, nose…_

_Bueno llegue a casa…_

- ¡Obaa San!

- ¡ estoy arriba Sakuno!

- me encontré con Tezuka San en el súper, dice que si va!

- Ah bueno, solo falta Ryoma entonces por confirmar ya los demás avisaron y si van..

- Ah bueno dijo con aspecto triste bueno terminare de empacar…

En un lugar apartado de aquella casa, en un templo para ser exactos, un chico se acerco a su padre para hablar, cosa que lo fastidiaba, nunca se podía hablar con el, en especial cuando se encontraba "leyendo"

- eh! Viejo!- dijo Ryoma

- Eh, si, ya voy Rinko, ya voy, espérate que estoy muy ocupado!

- jeh, ocupado leyendo tu periódico? O esas revistas para pervertidos? Mírame que tengo algo que decirte!- exigió el joven

- Nanni? Ooh, ya veo, una chala padre-hijo, bueno ya creo que es tiempo…

- Mira Ryoma, ya tienes que saber ciertas cosas, veraz cuando creces pasaras por unos cambios que harán que tu/

- ¡No es eso viejo! Aparte cuantos años crees que tengo, esa educación ya nos la dieron en la escuela, no necesito escucharlo de tu pervertida boca!

- oh! Okey, no problem son!

- escucha, Sumire sensei nos invito al equipo a ir a los cerros Yukiyama, a pasar las vacaciones de invierno, necesito el perm/

- si, si, ve Ryoma! Aparte si es la vieja la que te invito significa que también ira esa chiquilla que entrenas verdad?

- y eso que? Voy a empacar…ah viejo, ¿sabias que Kenji Ryuzaki era el hijo de Sumire?

- Kenji? Si, si! Claro que sabia, el maldito es el único que me venció! Ese desgraciado tiene suerte!

- te venció? El?

- si, el padre de tu amiguita, que por cierto se caso con una mujer ufff...!

- mamaa! Papaa se esta fijando en mujeres de otro!

- queriiiiido! Mira lo que encontré en tu armario, servirán para la leña del asado! dijo furiosa la mujer.

- noooo! Rinko! Mis revistas noo! Yo te amo! Nunca tocaría a otra mujer! I'm promess! I love you!

Regresando a la residencia Ryuzaki…

Ring Ring (sonido del teléfono)

- Voooy!

- Alo? Tomo Chan! Si,…si… no, si… si,… no se, …abrigo, si mucho, también no olvides el.. exacto! No, …supongo…mañana a las 5 AM… si en la terminal…nose,,eso lo decide la empresa de buses…pero ojala me toque estar junto a ti…demo.. no! Tomo Chan!... Ya déjalo!... nooo!, estas loca!te voy a cortar si sigues…bien! plaff

- Ay por que siempre hace eso! Ya vera cuando vuelva a llamar!

Ring Ring…

- ¡Tomoka te dije que nunca insistas con ese tipos de cosas, ahora no voy a poder dormir pensando en que pasaría si me toca sen/

- _No soy Osakada Ryuzaki_… una voz peculiar sonó al otro lado del teléfono

_- !_ Gomenasai Ryo-Ryoma Kun…?

_- Jum, y bien?_

- Q-qu-que? Querias algo?

- _Tu abuela esta?_

- Aaah, si, Joto…apartándose un poco del teléfono ¡Abuela te llama Echizen!

- Ah, Sakuno, no puedo atender, atiéndelo tu por favor!

- Demo, uh… Ryoma Kun, ella no te puede atender, que se te ofrece?

- _Dile que si voy y a que hora sale el bus?_

- A las 5 am.y Ryoma Kun…tienes que… llevar… tr-traje de baño…

- _ Traje de baño? Para?_

- Ya veras! Eh, hasta mañana Ryoma Kun! plaff

_- Esper_/ tututututututu….. suspiro - ¡niñas! dijo sin mas

- ay! Nunca más volveré a confiarme con las llamadas…¡pero Ryoma vendrá! Antes que se me olvide, mi ipod, lo tengo q empacar!

En la habitación de cierto joven…

- bueno, creo que es todo

- Ryoooooma, eh renacuajo! Ooh, i see you finish! Very good

- hmp!

- eh Ryoma, toma, cuídalos que son 2000 dólares, no te lo gastes todo, a menos que sea en alcohol jeje...y toma un celular para que tu mami te pueda llamar! Empacaste tu osito también? -dijo burlón el monje

- sabes viejo, mama querrá saber donde escondiste tus revistas

- noo pliss son! Okey entiendo oye Ryoma, también quería darte algo que espero que te sea útil.. Jijiji, toma lanzándole algo

Ryoma lo atrapo, lo miro, y su cara se desfiguro…y grito…

- Maaaaamá! El pervertido de papa me molesta!

- queriiido, que es lo que sucede Ryomita Hijito!

- mira lo que me dio este viejo verde!

- Nanjiro Echizen! A la sala, ahora!

- mom! The magazines are under of the coach!

- thanks son!

- nooooo Rinko! Pliss! I love you!

Ryoma pensó que su padre estaba loco! Osea apenas era un niño, tenia 14 años por Kami! _Mejor voy a dormir _pensó

Al día siguiente muy, pero muy temprano en la mañana, en la terminal de bus. Se encontraban todos con unas caras de dormidos…

- ¡¿Cuándo llega el bus! Estoy cansado! Nyah!

- tranquilo Kikumaru, pronto estaremos viajando

- Ryuzaki sensei, ¿Cuántas horas de viaje son?

- 24 horas Momo…

- ¡24 horas! dijeron todos

- ay no podré con mi aburrimiento! Nyah!

- Kikumaru sempai! Yo también me aburría mucho al principio pero, ya se en que gastar tiempo

- arigato Tomoka Chan! dijo eiji asfixiando a Tomoka.

- has viajado antes allá Osakada San?

- por supuesto Fuji sempai! Todos los años!

- oh ya veo…

- chicos tomen sus cosas acá tienen los pasajes, atentos que el bus ya esta aquí…

Y así todos se dispusieron a ver el número de asiento que les había tocado para emprenderle largo viaje.

* * *

Espero que les guste el cap 2.

bueno, una aclaracion.

cuando hablan por telefono, yoaveces pongo toda la conversacion, si es importante y si no, solo pongo lo que el personaje en escena esta respondiendo, por si las dudas no entienden.

desde ya gracias por leer!

nos vemos!


	3. Viajes, cantos y un complot

**Capitulo 3: Viaje, cantos y un complot**

Se observa a un grupo de personas ingresar a un bus de viaje (de esos de dos pisos vieron?) y al subir se dirigieron al numero de su asiento, algunos peleándose por ir al lado de la ventanilla, todos los demás que también estaban en el bus que nada tenían que ver con nuestro equipo favorito, los miraban divertidos por la escena que estos estaban brindando…

- ¡Muy bien chicos ya cálmense y siéntense! ordenó la mayor a cargo de estos adolescentes revoltosos

- OH Saku! No me ah tocado con tigo dijo una chica de colitas por peinado.

Pero que en su mirada había algo extraño, no era una mirada de pena, ooh no! Era una mirada picante, como quien dice, y Sakuno no se dio cuenta el porque hasta que llego a su asiento, fijándose quien le toco de compañero…

- _¡aaaaaah nooo! ¿¡Que voy a hacer 24 horas sentada al lado de Ryoma Kun!_

_- _¡Kikumaru sempai! Tu te sientas con migo! Que bueno, te diré que podemos hacer para aguantar este aburrido viaje!

_- _excelente Tomoka Chan y volvió a darle un fuerte abrazo…

_- _Ryoma Kun, qu-quieres… ir al la/

_- _ve tu al lado de la ventana, si me canso te lo cambio.

_- _oh, esta bien…_estoy muy nerviosa, pero recuerda lo que le prometiste a Tomo Chan, dejar tu timidez a un lado, bueno, haber que me sale…_

**Bueno, disculpen pero para no hacerle lío a los lectores voy a decir como estaban sentados todos,, por que seguramente les voy a armar una ensalada!**

Lado izquierdo lado derecho

Sumire- Tezuka Tomoka-kikumaru

Kaidoh-Oishi Inui- Fuji

Takashi-Momo Ryoma-Sakuno

Ya todos sentaditos, y acomodados, empezó el largo viaje, claro que ya la mayoría no tenia sueño, a excepción de algunos pocos que se estaban durmiendo hasta que alguien menciono algo, que les hizo despertarse…

- se me olvidaba decirles chicos, este viaje no es para dormir, al que duerma mientras el sol este presente, saludaran al amigo marcador indeleble y a la amiga cámara de fotos, así que, diviértanse! Buajajaja (risa malvada)

- Obaa San! Que cruel! se quejo Sakuno mirando a Ryoma y Momo que ya casi se dormían…

Y así nuestros chicos sacaron temas de conversación para pasar el rato y a Inui se le ocurrió una excelente idea y dijo…

- se me ocurre algo interesantetodos voltean a verlo nosotros somos 12, entonces con que cada uno distraiga al resto con algo durante 1 hora tendremos medio viaje echo, y el resto del viaje que será de noche, dormiremos, que os parece? La probabilidad de éxito es del 80 %

A todos se les formo una gota en sus cabezas pero lo decidieron hacer para ver que onda, y Sumire empezó…

- bueno les contare la historia de cómo fue la vez en que entre muchas mujeres bonitas me eligieron como modelo de un producto de baño, pues yo me estaba bañando y entonces llego mi esposo y entro sin golpear luego…..

59 minutos después…

- y por eso desde esa vez soy conocida con el nombre de la modelo de las burbujas… oh y también por que/

- ¡Yaaaaaaaaaa! dijeron todos apresurados, pues ya estaban demasiados traumados para que contara otra cosa

- ya paso mi hora tan rápido? Quien lo diría, oigan tengo fotos de aquella vez quieren/

- nooo! No hace falta Sumiresita, aparte es mi turno! Nyah! Bien, quiero que canten conmigo… km km khhmm (carraspeo de garganta)

¡Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña, como veía que resistía fueron a llama a otro elefante!

Al principio si fue divertido, hasta todo el bus se copó(no se si conocen este término) con la cancioncita, pero por el elefante numero 501 hartó y todos pararon, aunque aun faltaba otra media hora para que el turno de Eiji terminara así que dijo

- yo voy a cantar una canción por ejemplo yo canto "arroz con leche me quiero casar con una señorita de San Nicolás" Nicolás termina con "S" y le tocaría a Tomoka cantar una canción que empieza con "S" o cuyo nombre lo haga.. Entienden? Bien yo empiezo!

"Puedo ser tu sol, imagínate

Que puedo volar y todo puedo hacer,

Que seré tu luz que te iluminara nanana hasta el fina**L**…"

- con **L? **mmm, ya se! - dijo Tomoka.

"La donna è mobile  
qual piuma al vento  
muta d'accento  
e di pensiero  
Sempre un amabile  
leggiadro vis**O**…"

- Inui, te toca con O advirtió Eiji

- Con O?

"ooooh-oooooh

Give me freedom

Give me fire

give me reason

Take me higher

see the champion**S…"**

- Pero Inui, no es valido, yo no la conozco así! se quejo Momo…

- Técnicamente si hablo Sakuno escuchen… y Sakuno saco su ipod y les puso la canción a todos

- Es verdad… bueno te toca Fuji Kun! Nyah!

- Con S verdad? Jeh, ya se!

"Sabes no pido nada mas

Que estar entre tus brazos

Y huir de tod**O…"**

- bueno la dejo hay, haber Echizen, te toco con O, jeh! y la mirada que le brindo Fuji a Ryoma fue como diciendo, anda no eres capaz! Eso Ryoma lo tomo como a no? Ya veraz? Y dijo:

Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light

What so proudly we haile**D**…

- y para que sepan por que capaz que no, es el himno de USA. dijo con desden el chico... Ryuzaki… D

- con D? eeh,, Kikumaru sempai, puede ser una canción cuyo nombre empiece con D?el joven asintió bueno, etto… km km…

"I've been thinking about you

And how we used to be then

Back when we didn't have to live we could start again

There's nothing left to say

Don't waste another day

Just you and me tonight

Everything will be okay

If it's alright with you then it's alright with me

Baby let's take this time let's make new memories

Do you remembe**R**..."

- Sakuno! Es eso ingles? ¡Jovencita! Te recuerdo que en el semestre no te fue muy bien en ingles, si puedes cantar eso, estudia más! Regaño la entrenadora

- ¡gomenasai! Hai!

Y la hora de Eiji había terminado, tocándole a Tomoka decidir que hacer, quien decidió jugar un jueguito llamado…

- ¡ verdad o reto!, que elijes Kikumaru sempai!

- reto!

- okey, te reto a que bajes y le preguntes al chofer, ya llegamos? 3 veces en un lapso de 3 segundos!

- nanii?

- si no lo haces, entre todos te pondremos una peor, así que ve!

- esta bien…

Al rato se oyó… ¡Niño ya te eh dicho que nooo, ahora vete!

- ya estas contenta?

- Jeje te toca preguntar, a quien quieras…

- En ese caso…Momo! Verdad o reto?

- Reto!

- Tienes que abrir la ventana y gritar bien fuerte, soy el rey del mundo!

- Uh eso es re fácil, y Momo abre la ventana y grita, y alguien de fuera que iba en un auto le dice

- Niño, te quedaste en el tiempo, la monarquía se abolió hace mucho! Le grito el conductor del auto, poniendo rojo a un avergonzado Momoshiro!

- Recuérdenme no volver a hacerlo,mamushi! Verdad o reto?

- Verdad fuushhhhhh

- Es verdad que te gustan los tiernos , adorables y abrazables gatitos? Jijiji

- Que? Pregunta otra cosa eso es estúpido!

- Mmm…no, contéstame…

- FShhh.. s-s-ssssssss-sssssssssssssssssssssss-si

- Jajajaja, okey ya me descargue.

- Inui sempai, verdad o reto?

- Verdad

- cual es el ingrediente que le pone a sus jugos?

- Eso es confidencial, pero ya que eleji verdad, les digo algunos, cebolla, tomate, edulcorante y una formula química entre magnesio, calcio y potasio

- Aah, _nunca mas voy a tomar eso… juro que _

_¡Ganare la apuesta!_ Pensaron todos aquellos que se veían involucrados mirando a un chico en particular…

- Fuji, elije…

- Verdad…

- Dinos que es lo que mas disfrutas?

- Mmmm, ver sufrir a las personas dijo con una sonrisa angelical bajo la mirada escéptica de todos

- Sakuno San dime…

- Etto…eeh… verdad!

- Fuji sempai! Espera! Tomoka se acerco al oído de Fuji sempai para decirle algo, le pidió que disimule así no era tan obvio.

- Eh, no lo se Tomoka San, pregúntale al chofer….

- Ok, ya voy entonces _q inteligente eres Fuji sempai! Haber que respondes Saku Chan! _

- Bueno, haber que te puedo preguntar…dinos, quien te gusta?

- Na-na-nanii?

- Quien es el chico que te gusta?

- Demo…y—yo—no a

El rostro de Sakuno se volvió tan rojo como un tomate, y muy nerviosa! Esto divertía a Fuji, por que como dijo el antes, ver sufrir de este modo a las personas les agradaba entonces, lo tomo personal, ya que en el viaje tendría un juguete con el cual divertirse…

- dinos Sakuno San, esta en este bus acaso?

- n-no, yo… yo..a..mi…no errr…._Tomoka esta fue idea tuya! Se breve y concisa deja con la boca abierta a Tomo Chan! _Fuji Kun te puedo decir que si me gusta alguien, pero nombre no hay, y si esta en este bus o no me tiene sin cuidado…

- bien, me parece perfecto. _Buena respuesta pequeña Sakuno, pero le sacare provecho a tu situación…_eso quiere decir que no tienes novio eh?

- si, pero eso que/

- y no estarás esperando a que alguien se te confiese?

- no eeh…yo…

- o la razón es por que no te atreves a decirle al chico que te gusta que te gusta?

- si, es decir no

- entonces admitirías que la persona que te gusta no esta acá, pero mas cerca de lo que creo?

- _que? Me confunde.. _aah, si!

- bien… te toca Sakuno Chan…

- _solo queda…Ryoma Kun…_etto… Ryoma Kun…

- mmm? Ah! Eso… e, verdad

- etto…dime, que es lo mas difícil que se te puede presentar?

- eh? Difícil? No existe esa palabra para mi…

- eh, no todo e-es fácil Ryoma Kun, capaz que lo mas difícil para ti no se te a presentado… dijo Sakuno, dejando duda en el joven ojos miel…

Y así las horas pasaban y pasaban y nuestros pasajeros iban y venían ya no sabían que hacer, hasta que llego la hora de la cena, en la que Sakuno habia preparado obento para todos, y se disponían a comer…

Recibiendo elogios de parte de todos pues la comida estaba deliciosa, pero Sakuno esperaba solamente un elogio…de parte de su príncipe que de cierta forma le dio a entender pidiéndole lo que ella no se pudo comer…

Hubo un anuncio por parte del personal de viajes avisando que iban a pasar una película…de terror… que se llamaba… El grito…

Ciertamente a Sakuno no le agradaban esas películas pero la iba a ver de todas formas…

A mitad de esta estaban todos muy asustados, Eiji se abrasaba a Tomoka..

Momo estaba temblando, Kaoru estaba pálido, y Fuji disfrutaba todo esto…

Ryoma, no sentía nada, pero no le gustaba la película, muchos efectos para el…

Sumire se habia quedado dormida y Oishi como se habia dormido cuando todavía era de día al igual que Kawamura, le habían pintado la cara, Oishi tenia el dibujo de una flor y Taka San de un sol .

En la escena mas cara y aterradora de la película, Sakuno dio un salto y puso son manos en el apoyabrazos con fuerza pues tenía mucho miedo, pero noto algo que no parecía parte del posabrazos…

- eh, Ryuzaki, me lastimas la mano…

- aah, gomen Ryoma Kun…

- si tienes miedo no la veas…

- si tienes razon….

Y así Sakuno se puso los auriculares de su ipod y se durmió escuchando música…

Al terminar la película apagaron las luces y todos se iban quedando dormidos…

Menos Ryoma que no podía dormir, aunque no quería admitirlo le afecto el film.

Así que vio que Ryuzaki dormía y le quito un auricular se lo puso y agarro el ipod y se puso a escuchar música, ella seguía dormida así que no le importaría que lo use.

- por lo menos tiene buena música…

Y finalmente se quedo dormido…

A la mañana siguiente ya todos habían despertado y se encontraron una escena muuuuy tierna, e insólita, pues no todas las mañanas podías ver a Ryoma Echizen durmiendo como un tronco con la cabeza apoyada en la cabeza de Sakuno y viceversa y mas teniendo cada uno un auricular…así que les sacaron una foto…

Ryoma despertó primero pues tenia que ir al baño, y cuando se enderezo, noto un peso en su costado derecho, y era Ryuzaki, que estaba recargada en el durmiendo aun…

- Ryuzaki,…Ryuzaki, despierta…Ryuzaki? _Que tiene el sueño pesado! Pero me da cosa despertarla…que tranquila se ve durmiendo… bueno lo dejare así… supongo que el baño tendrá que esperar.._

_- Que es esto? Blanco? Holaa.. Hay alguien? Por que esta todo blanco…_

_- Sakunooo! Do-de –tas?_

_- Que es eso? Quien me llama? _

_- Sakuuunoooo!Ryuzakiiiiii!_

_- Quien grita tan desesperadamente mi nombre? En donde estoy, nop-uedo-res-pi-rar! Ayuda! Ayu-_

_- *grito desgarrador…Sakunooooo perdóname por favor respondeeeee!*llanto_

_- Ryoma ku- no.. no por favor no te alejes… noo.. note vallas! No me dejes solaa!_

_Nooo…_

_- Sakuno, Sakuno… oye Ryuzakii, Ryuzaki.. desp-_

- no, nooo,no me dejes noo…aah

- Ryuzaki!

- levantándose muy agitada y con lagrimas en los ojos que? En donde?

- Aah ufff,

- oye Ryuzaki, te encuentras bien?

- Hai, arigato Ryoma Kun…

- Estabas teniendo una pesadilla…

- En serio? Si, recuerdo algo…

- Hablabas dormida..

_- Ay no! Que habre dicho? _demo.. que decía?

- No lo se, hablabas entre dientes, pero después empezaste a decir no no no repetidamente. Que soñabas?

- A no, nada importante.

- Oye Tomoka, te hago una pregunta puedo?

- hai Kikumaru Sempai!

- a Sakuno Chan, le gusta el O'chibi, verdad?

- guardaría un secreto? Si le gusta, desfallece de amor.. Jeje

- Lo sabíamos!

- quienes?

- yo y Momo, nos habíamos dado cuenta de eso, pues ella siempre va a sus entrenamientos y a los partidos para verlo, aparte, la vez que interrumpió un partido por que habían lastimado al O'chibi, y el O'chibi no se da cuenta, es lerdo! Siempre le tiramos indirectas pero no hay caso…

- Kikumaru Sempai, tengo una idea, y si en estas vacaciones, les damos un empujoncito?

- uuh , buena idea Tomoka Chan! Le avisare a Momo el tiene que estar en esto…

- sii, arigato sempaiii! _Saku, perdon amiga pero dejalo en nuestras manos… _

**Atención les habla el chofer, pronto llegaremos a la terminal de Yukiyama vallan organizándose por favor.. Muchas gracias…**

**

* * *

**

bueno les gusto?

las canciones que cantan son:

la de Eiji "sin despertar" de Kudai.

la de Tomoka, "la donna inmobile" de Lucciano Pavarotti.

la de Inui, la cancion del mundial que canta creo que david bisval.

la de Fuji, "sabes" de Reik.

y la de Sakuno es "Do you remember" y no recuerdo quien la canta.

espero que les haya gustado, mañana subire el proximo cap.


	4. La llegada

**hola, buenos dias! eh aqui el cap 4. espero les guste.**

**ya estamos casi en diciembre, que increible, este año se me fue volando.**

**si no le entiendoen algo de la historia me avisan y con gusto les explico!**

**disfruten n_n**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4: La llegada**

Después del anuncio, el bus arribó en la terminal Yukiyama, bajando así todos los pasajeros junto con sus cosas. Los chicos al bajar del bus sintieron el frío, que los helaba pues no traían el abrigo adecuado a acepción de Sumire, Sakuno y Tomoka que conocían el clima de esa zona.

Sumire aviso a los chicos que pronto irían a buscarlos pues habían estimado la llegada para las 6 de la mañana y precisamente a ese horario llegaron, pero surgió un problema, ellos eran 12 y el auto solo podía llevar 4 personas por vez así que tendrían que hacer 3 viajes…

- Bueno chicos iremos primero Tezuka, Oishi, Inui y yo, los demás esperen en el bar de la esquina y tomen algo, les recuerdo que tienen el estomago vacío… Sakuno, quedas a cargo, no pierdas a ninguno eh! dijo la vieja con gracia

Y así, el auto los pasó a buscar a los primeros 4 que viajaran, y los demás se dirigieron al bar mencionado por la entrenadora. Se sentaron a la mesa, y cada uno ordeno, mientras esperaban…

- oye Saku Chan, puedo llamarte así verdad?

- claro kikumaru sempai!

- Y tú puedes decirme Eiji Kun! Dime, siempre nieva por aquí?

- Etto... si, esta es la época, mañana iremos al monte a esquiar… aquí podemos hacer muchas cosas…

- Sakuno Chan tu ya esquías?

- Si momo sempai, se esquiar, deslizarme en tabla y patinar…ustedes saben hacer algo de eso?

- Yo se esquiar dijo Fuji pero me imagino que lo otro no debe ser difícil…

- No, si quieren les enseño!

- Pero Ryuzaki San es muy difícil acostumbrarse al frío?

- Eeh, no kawamura sempai, pero no les voy a mentir las noches son muy frías, y es probable que tengan problemas con eso, pero durante el día esta bastante agradable, y puedes llamarme Sakuno, todos lo hacen.

- Y tu dime Taka-san

- Saku, que haremos hoy? Vallamos a pasear!

- Si Tomo Chan, cuando lleguemos y nos acomodemos iremos con todos a conocer el lugar…

- Yo quiero jugar con nieve Nyah! No conozco la nieve!

- Eh, si sobre eso, Eiji Kun, de echo todos, cuando se tiren nieve, tengan cuidado la nieve quema…

- Fushhhh, como lo sabes?

- Por que yo cuando era niña tirábamos bolas de nieve al rostro y esa muy doloroso, a la mañana siguiente nos ardía mucho…

Y siguieron charlando hasta que les trajeron sus pedidos, pero había algo que Sakuno quería evitar por eso ansiaba llegar pronto a casa, terminaron y pidieron la cuenta, el mesero se acerco y…

- son 30 dólares señori-

- aquí tiene…el mesero se la quedo mirando como descifrando algo...

- etto, señor,..

- e-e-es- es—usted es Okita Sama!

- Q-q-que! No, me confunde con alguien mas…_maldición! _

- Noo, no es usted! Valla!

- Aah ya se lo que pasa, usted es el amigo de mi obaa san, jaja que gracioso, ella habla siempre de usted, del apuesto joven del café, mire venga le voy a dar la dirección así va a visitarla…

Y Sakuno agarro el brazo del mesero y se lo llevo hasta la barra les dijo unas cosas en voz baja y le escribió algo en un papel, y volvió a la mesa y les dijo a los chicos que ya era hora de volver…

- Ese mesero te a confundido con alguien Saku Chan?

- si Eiji Kun, con…

- pero el mesero dijo Okita San, ese es el apellido de tu abuela hablo Ryoma, muy perspicaz

- me confundió con mi prima, es que somos muy parecidas solo que ella es mayor que yo…

- miren acá vuelve el auto! Quienes Irán ahora?

- yo me tengo que quedar al final, decidan ustedes…

- vallamos de mayor a menor, en ese caso se quedan, Momo, Ryoma, Tomoka y tu Sakuno..

- bueno nos vemos allá!

Y así estos 4 que quedaron se sentaron a esperar, y un sonido perturbo la calma en la que estaban…un sonido perteneciente a un teléfono..

- HI!... Mom!.. Yes, no… ¡No!, ojayi? Okey, me too, byee!

- quien era Ryoma, tu mami? No me digas que la extrañas! Jeh jeh

- no tanto como tu extrañas a la tuya momo sempai!

- yo no la extraño Ryoma bakaa

- yo tampoco!

- deberían sentirse afortunados…

Sakuno había hablado con melancolía en su rostro..

- yo aunque yo extrañe a mis padres ellos están lejos viviendo sus vidas, cumpliendo sus sueños..

- Saku! No digas eso, tus padres vendrán hasta aquí para verte no?

- No Tomo Chan, vienen por que tienen un torneo aquí…

- Nani? Un torneo? Quien Kenji?

- Hai Momo Chan… seguro todos van a querer ver a mis padres..

- Te equivocas Sakuno Chan yo vine a divertirme y dejar de pensar en el tenis, es verdad que me emociona conocer a tus padres pero, yo prefiero que me enseñes a esquiar dijo con alegría y una sonrisa que irradiaba sinceridad esto hizo sentir bien a Sakuno…

- Arigato Momo Chan…

- Okita! Que haces aquí! Okita Okita!

Un joven se abalanzo a Sakuno y la abrazo como si no la viera en años…

- Haru San!

- Okita! Gracias, 1 año sin llamarme! Ni un misero correo, que mala eres!

- Oye Fresita, deja a mi amiga en paz!

Sakuno no se soltó del chico que aun la abrazaba y le dijo algo en el oído.

"_Haru San, actúa como si no fuera Okita, Onegai, frente a los sempais soy nada mas Sakuno Ryuzaki!"_

- aaay perdona! Gomenasai! Te confundí con…

- mi prima, si ya lo se, es muy común, oye, Haru San, quieres venir a casa, mi oba san seguro te querrá ver..

- si, voy! Y oye Ryuzaki San, preséntame a tus amigos. Dijo mirando a los extraños que la acompañaban…

- el es Momoshiro Takeshi, y el es Ryoma Echizen, y Tomoka la conoces

- un gusto dijo haciendo una reverencia siendo correspondida por Ryoma y Momo

- Ryuzaki, solo 4 podemos ir en el coche…

- Tienes razón Ryoma Kun… veremos que hacemos

- No, no te preocupes OK- Sakuno San…yo iré luego además yo estoy por aquí para inscribirme, tu lo harás también? Te llamaron? A mi me llamaron este año! Es increíble

- Si, pero después veré eso…

- Bueno, me voy cuídate, saluda a Okita San de mi parte dile que la quiero mucho!

- Hai, Sayo!

- Aquí vienen a buscarnos

- Pido del lado de la ventanilla!

- Yo pido el otro lado de la ventanilla!

- Yo no iré al medio -se quejo el mas pequeño

- Ryoma Kun, ve adelante le dijo Sakuno

Y así ya todos estaban en la casa de Sakuno, mas bien de su abuela…

- Sakunoo! Mi niña! Mírate cuanto has crecido, ya eres toda una señorita! - dijo Sachiko, la otra abuela de Sakuno-

- Oba Chan! Se abrazan

- y trajiste amigos, ya casi todos se presentaron, es verdad que son de Seigaku, los mismo que entrena tu abuela?

- hai, son ellos!

- y dime alguno de ellos es tu novio Saku!

Sakuno quien se ruborizo negó rápidamente…

- okey, bueno, ve a hablar con ellos y acomódense en las habitaciones…

- oigan, sempais… verán tienen que ver como van a dormir, ay solo 2 habitaciones disponibles

- bueno, ya lo decidí a eso Sakuno… -dijo Sumire entrando a la sala-

- abuela! Okey encárgate tu, Tomo Chan dormirá en mi habitación!

- Una habitación para ustedes dos solas no es justo Sakuno Chan, miren chicos Irán así…

- Los mayores, Tezuka, Oishi, Inui y Kawamura Irán en una. Fuji, Momo, Eiji, Kaidoh, Ryoma, Tomoka y Tu en la otra, y yo me iré a tu habitación, por que si uso la de tus padres cuando vengan que van a hacer?

- Demo, y mis cosas?

- Las llevare allá, no te preocupes por eso.

Y así cada uno fue a acomodar sus cosas, en la habitación de Sakuno en compañía, había un pequeño pleito, es que todos querían estar cerca de la estufa del cuarto, pues a la noche refrescaba mucho, pero decidieron que Tomoka y Sakuno ocupen ese lugar, después otra pelea por el espacio que cada uno ocupaba en el ropero pues había 2 y uno era para las cosas de las niñas, y el otro lo tenían que compartir entre 5 chicos, pero quien dijo que iba a ser fácil…

Después todos se querían bañar pero solo había 3 baños, eso iba a ser un problema en las mañanas así que sortearon, era un lío de gente, mucho quilombo y gritos… y así todos relajados decidieron salir a conocer el lugar…

- la zona turística no queda lejos chicos, vallamos, o prefieren ir solos, tienen mapa…

- jóvenes antes de que se vallan, Sakuno y Tezuka están a cargo… tengan cuidado, y no se deslicen por la nieve aun, eso lo harán recién mañana!

- Si abuela! Bueno que quieren hacer primero sempais?

- Jugar con nieve! Grito eiji

- Yo quiero ir a la montaña! -dijo Momo

- No, mejor vallamos al centro! - pidio oishi

- Yo digo que vallamos en trineo! - dijo Tomoka

- Etto… sempais, iremos a ver el lugar así conocen todo y podrán ir por su cuenta a donde quieran!

- Muy bien eso haremos la apoyo el capitán

Y así partieron durante toda la mañana pasearon por la zona turística, conocieron barrios, el centro, Sakuno les dijo que podían ir a donde quisieran pero se tenían que encontrar al pie de la montaña para las 3 de la tarde…

Yukiyama no era amplio, casi todo estaba cerca, caminabas un par de cuadras y ya estaban al pie del cerro donde se practicaban los famosos deportes de invierno, Sakuno fue con Tomoka a hacer unos asuntos pendientes, y los demás bueno, Momo estaba investigando un lugar de comida rápida, Tezuka, Fuji e Inui estaban leyendo los carteles de información y algo les llamo la atención, este sitio era famoso por la gran cantidad de extranjeros que aquí venían, decidieron que mejor era ir desde ya al pie de el cerro donde habían quedado…

En otro sitio estaban Ryoma, Eiji y Kawamura viendo un video de snowboard que pasaban por una tele en lo alto de un edificio…

- e-eso es en vivo! Increíble

- si ese tele muestra imágenes de la cima de la montaña donde van a esquiar y descienden…

- uh yo quiero deslizarme así! Ya quiero montarme en una!

- pero parece difícil…que bueno que Sakuno San sabe…

- No se confundan, Ryuzaki es algo torpe en los deportes, no esperes mucho, mejor válete por tus propios medios…

- Ay que malo eres O'chibi! Saku Chan si dice que sabe hacerlo es por que sabe, lo que sucede es que estas envidioso de que ella sepa y tu no! Nyah!

- y quien dijo que yo no sabia? Si se..

- eso lo veremos O' chibi_ cierto! El plan!jeje_

- pues yo creo que Saku Chan es muy hábil no se por que piensas eso Ryoma!

- Hmp…es demasiado torpe…

- Para mi no lo es, capaz que Sakuno Chan no destaca en tenis pero sabe hacer mas cosas que nosotros..

- Ah si? Como que?

- Bueno ella dijo que sabia esquiar, y andar con snowboard, patinar.. y tu que sabes hacer, solo jugar tenis…

- Yo soy el mejor en lo que hago, ella no..

- Sabes 'ochibi, como diria mama, tu tienes complejo de macho dominante!

- Nanii?

- Olvídalo, y ya vallamos yendo que se hará la hora del encuentro…

Y ya eran las 3 y todos se volvían a reunir y se disponían a volver a la casa, cuando una multitud de personas se les acerco…

- aaaah Okita San!

- Eres Okita San! Viene a las nacionales?

- Puedo tomarme una foto con usted!

- no, no, perdónenme, me están confundiendo con alguien mas, yo me llamo Ryuzaki no Okita… Okita es mi prima y este invierno no viene, Gomenasai, si me disculpan… adiós…

- Sakuno Chan te están confundiendo mucho últimamente.. siempre te pasa?

- si Oishi Kun…siempre me sucede.. es que mi prima es muy conocida y querida aquí..

- fushhhh, deberías decirle a tu prima que haga algo para que se diferencien…

- bueno, es que ella ya tiene el cabello suelto, yo no.

Y así volvieron al hogar, y comieron… estaban todos muy hambrientos, y llegada la tarde a eso como a las 7 empezó a nevar, y salieron como buenos niños a jugar…

- ¡Nievaaa! Nieva! Siii! Oye Momo Chan mira esto…escondiendo algo en sus manos eiji

- volteándose que es- "plaf" una bola de nieve había impactado de lleno en su rostro!

- ah si? Ya veras eiji sempai!

Y comenzaron una guerra, hasta el capitán respondía, pues Echizen le había mandado una buena, y este se la devolvió con mas fuerza diciendo _respeta a tus mayores! _Y este le respondió _no bajes la guardia… _

Se quedaron hasta que el frío les hizo ingresar nuevamente a la calidez de la casa, y a la hora justa para la cena. Al finalizar, fueron a la sala, para hacer el itinerario de mañana…

sempais, mañana a las 10 saldremos para la montaña, esquiaremos… no se preocupen por el alquiles de esquís o tablar aquí hay de sobra, y tienen que llevar protector solar, allá arriba quema mucho el sol, y también si tienen anteojos para la nieve, por que le podría lastimar los ojos…

- ay Saku Chan tu nos cuidas tanto eres adorable! eiji abrazo con fuerza a Sakuno

- Eiji Kun, m-e as-fic-cias!

- Gomen! soltándola

- Bueno, yo me voy a dormir, hasta mañana!

- Saku! Es temprano aun son las 10!

- Es que estoy muy cansada, lo siento Tomoka!

- Ay, Momo sempai, Eiji Sempai, tenemos que hablar!

- Ah cierto, Momo Chan ven…

Y mas adentrada la noche… todos se fueron a sus camitas, pero, no lo resistían necesitaban calor, la noche es helada! En la habitación de las chicas…

- To-to-tomo-ka ch-ch-chan*susurrando- p-p-uedo…ir contigo un rato, hace mucho frío…

- eiji sempai, si quiere le cambio el lugar…

- g-gr-gracias... solo será un minuto…

- no ay problema, aparte tengo mucho abrigo encima…

- eso no es justo Eiji! Déjame compartir la cama con tigo entonces yo también tengo frío!

- por mi no hay problema ven Momo…

- _ay que tiernos son..Eiji sempai, Momo sempai! _

_-_ Buenas noches!

"_Blanco… Blanco…*gritos aaaaaah… no! No.. Noooooo" _

_noOooo_oo_…_ no_… _

- Sakuno Chan, Sakuno Chan.. despierta…

- Que? Que pasa? Eiji Kun que haces en la cama de Tomo Chan y con Momo sempai!

- Estabas soñando, hablabas dormida, estas bien?

- Si, solo era una pesadilla…voy a tomar un poco de agua…

- Quieres que baje con tigo?

- No, arigato, iré sola…

_- otra vez ese sueño… que horror! No me gusta soñar eso, me desespera, ya son las 1? Valla que rápido _pensaba Sakuno mientras regresaba a la habitación_…eh? Quien ocupa mi cama?_

- Ryo-Ryoma Kun! Ryoma!

- Riuzaki, el que se fue perdió…

- Pero es mi cama…

- Ve a la mía, es que tengo frío.. hasta mañana Ryuzaki…

- Hummm...… tramposo… dijo Sakuno, para si misma, y llendose a la cama, se quedo dormida como todos en la habiatacion.

uasn cuantas horas despúes...

Pipipipipipipiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….

- Maldito despertador! Pero que hora es… las 4! Oh ya tengo q levantarme!

- Saku…dijo en voz baja Tomoka eres tu? Por que estas en la cama de Ryoma Sama? Y Ryoma Sama?

- Me quito mi cama, no resisten el frío, pero déjalo, yo ya me voy…

- Tan temprano? El año pasado te ibas a las 6

- Si, es que después tengo que volver antes por que vamos a la montaña, recuerdas? Por eso me voy ahora…

- Ok, ten cuidado Saku chan…

- No te preocupes, ya vengo, sigue durmiendo…

Eran las 9 y un morocho se disponía a despertar, pero sintió algo alrededor de el, y se volteo…

- Eiji sempai.. Suélteme…

- hum? Aah… Gomen Momo, no me di cuenta, es que olvide el osito con el que duermo.. Pensé que eras el.. Jeje…

- ya es hora de levantarnos, Sakun- Ryoma? Que hace Ryoma en la cama de Saku chan?

- Oe, Echizen despierta!

- zzz zz zzz zzz

- *zarandeó* Echizen! Anda despabila de una vez! Ya es hora de levantarse!

- un rato mas…

- ¡Todos levántense, bajen a desayunar! El que no baja en 5 minutos se queda sin desayuno!

- Ryuzaki sensei! Que injusto!

- alguien despierte a Tomoka…

- Tomoka San…despierte…

- mmh? Fuji Sempai… ano? Ya es hora de levantarse?

- si, vamos…

Abajo en la cocina todos estaban sentándoos desayunando cuando alguien entro por la puerta del patio…

- Sakuno chan… donde estabas?

- ohayo! A todos!

- ohayo!

- fui a comprar algunas cosas…

- y donde esta lo que compraste?

- ah, eh, lo traen adomicilio, es que era mucho..

- ya…

- bueno, hoy vamos a ir a la montaña!

- siii dijeron todos! Mientras subían a prepararse….

_Este día será interesante_ pensaron todos.

* * *

bueno, este fue el cap numero 4, espero que les haya gustado.

miren yo tengo otra historia que escribi para halloween, es un tipo de adaptacion, pero no se si subirla o no, por que, bueno, era para Halloween, y eso ya paso hace un mes. asi que no estoy segura, ustedes q piensan?

gracias desde ya por leer lo que escribo.

n_n saludos!


	5. Ascenso y problemas

**hola a todos, bueno, aca sigo subiendo caps...**

**espero que les guste!**

**n_n**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5: Ascenso y problemas**

Era una mañana soleada con una temperatura reconfortable, al pie de la montaña se podía ver a una multitud de personas haciendo fila para subirse al teleférico que los llevarían a la cima. Gran parte de estas personas estaban prestando atención a las instrucciones e indicaciones que les brindaba el encargado de ese lugar. Digo gran parte, por que lo cierto era que no todos le prestaban la misma atención al empleado, un grupo en particular no lo hacía ya que tenían a una instructora personal, que les indicaba lo justo y necesario, incluso esa misma persona se sorprendía por la atención que le era dedicada y se preguntaba si esta misma sensación que sentía en ese momento la sentiría cierto chico entre ese grupo cuando este le enseñaba.

Nunca se imagino que la tomaran tan en serio, en especial en algo relacionado con el deporte, pues no era buena para ellos, aunque aquí en Yukiyama, era otra realidad, ella era la experta y ellos los principiantes, esto en cierta forma la hacia sentir bien, importante.

Habiendo acabado todas las explicaciones, un chico se percato de un detalle.

- Saku Chan, las cabinas de ascenso solo pueden llevar 5 personas, somos 11 alguien tiene que quedarse…

- Si Eiji Kun, no te preocupes por eso, yo iré al final.

- Pero Saku, te vas a quedar sola, yo me quedo con tigo…

- No puedes Tomo Chan, es una fila, tendrás que subir, yo iré en el siguiente.

- "siguientes" habló la voz del encargado haciendo subir a Tezuka, Oishi, Inui, Kawamura y Kaidoh.

- *hablando en voz baja* Tomo Chan, ven aquí, tengo una idea, díselo a Momo también… y después de unos minutos de hablar, Momo y Eiji se acercaron al encargado y…

- señor encargado, ya se que por medidas de seguridad no pueden ir 6 en la misma cabina pero no queremos dejar a nuestra amiga sola subir al siguiente con otras personas, no podemos ir los 6?

- Si, por fa señor encargado Eiji puso sus ojos a los que nadie se resiste y el encargado termino cediendo

- Mmm… está bien, pero uno de ustedes tendrá que llevar a uno más pequeño encima…

- Oooh no hay problema señor encargado soltó Momo con una pícara sonrisa.

Lo ultimo dicho por el encargado paso desapercibido por ciertas personitas, por ende el plan iba a la perfección.

- "Siguiente" advirtió el encargado. Y todos subieron al instante, ecepto Sakuno quien los saludaba con la mano en señal de despedida aunque solo fueran 20 minutos de ascenso a la cima.

- Suba usted también señorita, no la quiero separar de sus amigos dijo el encargado.

- demo… y no le dieron tiempo a Sakuno de negarse pues Tomoka la había jalado al interior de la cabina.

- vamos Saku, entra!

- pero no hay lugar Tomo Chan! Y hay intervino Eiji quien tomó a Sakuno de los hombro y le dio un leve empujón

- ahora quédate ahí… el encargado nos deja no te preocupes Saku Chan.

Y Sakuno se quedo helada…ella estaba… estaba…

- etto... No esperen! No cierren la… muy tarde ya habían cerrado la puerta y se dispusieron a avanzar dejando a una jovencita muy sonrojada sentada en las piernas de su príncipe.

- *suspiro* ustedes son muy apresurados, no me culpen a mi si la cabina se cae y nos mata dijo Ryoma quien estaba algo confundido, pues de un momento a otro tenia a Ryuzaki encima suyo.

- O'chibi, pero apenas es una mas no hará daño aparte formándose una sonrisa burlón no creo que Saku Chan pese tanto o no?

- si Ryoma, no te quejes y se hombrecito _eso funcionara le toque el orgullo jijiji_

_-_ hmph

_-_ etto, Ry..Ryoma K-Kun, Gomen…

_-_ no te disculpes Ryuzaki, no es tu culpa.

_-_ _Ryoma Kun! No puede ser, me late muy fuerte el corazón…_

_- _oye Saku, que vas a elegir?

_-_ tabla y tu también no?

_-_ si, vas a la pista 3?

_-_ no a la 1 con todos…

_-_ aah ya veo, pero después yo me voy a la 3, la1 es algo…

_- _si lo se, pero no nos separaremos, tratare de que estemos todos juntos…

_- _¡ miren, miren ya estamos alto que bien se puede ver a muchas hormiguitas descender la montaña!

_-_ Eiji Kun no te levantes así, o nos balancearemos!

_- _pero yo quiero ver!

_- _Eiji, no hagas eso, le asusta mientras lo le guiñaba el ojo

y ambos Eiji y Momo se miraron y otra idea surgió en su mente y Momo dijo, " yo también quiero ver" y ambos simulando ir de un lado a otro para ver la cabina termino por balancearse mucho, mas de lo que ellos habían planeado…

Una cabina más adelante…

- oye Tezuka, la cabina de atrás se mueve mucho…

- no es esa donde van los chicos?

- fuShhh, idiotas, que estarán haciendo?

- Esto debe ser cosa de Momo y Eiji, ellos son inquietos y debieron balancear la cabina tratando de ver por las ventanillas, estoy 100% seguro.

- Ya veo, hablare a Fuji haber si todo esta bien dijo Tezuka sacando su celular y comenzando a marcar

Una cabina atrás…

- ¡aaaaah se mueve demasiado tengo miedo!

- Tranquilas chicas ya pasará no teman…

- mira quien lo dice Momo, acaso viste tu rostro?

- y no viste el tuyo Eiji sempai?

- demo…ch-chicos, no-no mi-miren-a-a-aba-jo

- Saku, estas bien estas pálida, y tiemblas mucho…

- hmph, miraste abajo verdad Ryuzaki?

- ujum…

Tintilin Titilin Tintilin..

- alo? Tezuka! Como lo sabes? Que nos estas mirando? Donde? Aah, haber? dijo Fuji parándose para mirar la cabina de los demás chicos viendo así a Tezuka y los demás viendo para ahí, haciendo que la cabina se moviera todavía mas!

- aaaaaah *grito* basta! Noo, no te pares Fuji sempai!, y-ya-ya- q-que-se-se-pa-re! Sakuno ya no sabia que estaba haciendo, y como dicen momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas así que se agarro de lo primero que encontró y este era Ryoma por supuesto, quien estaba siendo abrazado muy fuerte por la castaña y ocultando su rostro en su cuello, sentía su respiración y el no podía hacer mucho por calmarla así que solo la sostuvo para que no se fuera a caer.

Una cabina adelante

- "aaaaah basta noo!" Fuji que fue ese grito, en verdad están bien? si.. Aja.. Entiendo, pues quédense quietos de una vez, ya hablare con ustedes luego- click*

- Tezuka que pasó?

- nada Oishi, ya esta bajo control.

- es extraño que una cabina se mueva así, ya que están diseñadas para/

- lo cierto es Kawamura que las cabinas aguantan el peso de 5 personas para estar perfectamente equilibradas en caso que alguien se mueva, pero ellos son 6, calculo que no quisieron dejar a Sakuno San esperando y le pidieron al encargado que los deje ir a los 6, el peso se desequilibro ya que Sakuno debe estar en las piernas de alguien, que debe ser Echizen y con lo inquietos que son Momo y Eiji llegaron a esa situación, estoy 100% seguro.

- fushhhhh, como dedujiste eso Inui sempai?

- Por que es lo mas lógico… y por que los estoy mirando desde que salimos…

Una cabina antes…

- ya, ya paso, ya se mueve menos…

- Ryu-Ryuz-za-ki..me-as-fic/

- Saku Chan, ya puedes abrir los ojos y soltara O'chibi antes de que lo asfixies.

- Ah! Lo siento Ryoma Kun, no me di cuenta, estaba asustada y yo…yo.._me esta abrazando…_

- Mada mada dane Ryuzaki…

- Miren ya llegamos!

- Siii, a esquiar! Nyah!

- Ryoma Kun, etto…ya me..puedes soltar…_aunque si quieres quédate así._

- Ah, si, disculpa._ No me di cuenta, pero en que momento la abrasé que no me di cuenta…yo solo la estaba sujetando…_

Y así todos llegaron y Momo y Eiji recibieron la regañada de sus vidas por arriesgar así a todos y les dijo que en cuanto se encontraran en Seigaku, les haría correr 200 vueltas, ellos empezaron a sudar de solo imaginarlo, y si a veces el capitán se pasa.

Se dirigieron a recepción que era una de las 3 cabañas que había ahí para retirar su equipo para ir a la esperada pista 1.

- bueno, es aquí.

- pero Sakuno, acá no ahí pendiente…

- exacto, tienen que aprender a deslizarse, después iremos a las pendientes…

- pero yo quiero… oh esta bien…

- bueno primero, pónganse como yo…bien, ahora hagan esto…, bien…ahora.

- ya podemos?

- Eiji Kun, tienes que tener paciencia…

- pero Sakuno, nosotros queremos bajar una pendiente…

- esta bien…_ya se que hacer_ ya que Momo y Eiji quieren bajar una pendiente, bajaran una pendiente…vengan síganme…

Y se fueron hasta una pendiente empinada… mucho…

- pihhf.. Saku, esta es la pista 3, que haces?

- shh, no digas nada, si ellos creen que pueden que lo hagan…

- eeh Saku Chan…

- vamos Eiji, acá tienen una pendiente… vamos…

- sabes, si tienes razón volvamos a donde estábamos…

Y así se la pasaron practicando, hasta que estuvieron listos para decender una pendiente fácil.

- haber, tu primero Fuji Sempai…

- okey, los espero abajo…

- mmm, haber cuanto tarda…3' 50" nada mal…quien sigue?

- Yo yo yo yo!

- Haber Eiji Kun, vamos tu puedes…

- Wiiiiiii! desentiendo

Y así descendieron quedando solo 4 Tomoka, Momo, Ryoma y Sakuno…

- supera mi tiempo enano!

- ya veras Momoshiro!

- 4' 15 esta bien… ahora /

- Yo voy Sakuu, byee!

- espera…oh bueno… 3' 10, hasta ahora es el mejor tiempo…

- hmp… por eso mismo, hasta ahora, ahora sigo yo…

- ten cuidado Ryoma Kun…

- _lo esta haciendo mal… que hago… lo alcanzo para explicarle? No, después le digo…5'10". Ahora yo…_

Y ya todos al final de la pendiente esperaban a Sakuno quien bajo muy rápido…

- ufff…llegue, hola! dijo alegre muy bien si quieren vuelvan a subir y tirense las veces que quieran..

- wow Saku Chan cuanto tiempo hiciste?

- no se Eiji.. No me lo marque…

- yo si… hiciste 1' 30"

- en serio? Bueno, no fui tan rápido…Ryoma Kun, bajaste muy lento, tenias algún problema?

- no, ninguno…

- es que mira lo que pasa es que no te/

- ya se, voy a seguir practicando, con permiso…

- Sakuno San no le hagas caso, el se pone así cuando no es el mejor…

- bueno, chicos, diviértanse, yo tengo que ir a buscar algo…

Todos estaban pasándola bien, compitiendo como siempre hacen…

Pero al pequeño prodigio no le salía nada bien, se resbalaba mucho, no tenia equilibro y eso lo molesto mucho…así que en un momento, todos pararon y fueron a comer algo a la cabaña, pues ahí había un comedor…

- alguien vio a Saku Chan?

- No Eiji, desde que dijo que iba a buscar algo no volvió a aparecer, no te dijo nada Tomoka Chan?

- No Momo sempai… debe estar en alguna pista/

- Creo que la encontré chicos, miren..

Es verdad, Oishi la había encontrado, estaba en la tele de hay, donde pasan los mejores descensos de la pista 6 que era la pista con mas saltos…

- esa no es Ryuzaki Oishi sempai…advirtió Ryoma

- es verdad, es ella! Wow, miren, sabe saltar!

- Yo también quiero usar snowboard nyah!

- Terminemos de comer y vallamos allá!

Con Sakuno, quien no sabia que le habían pasado su descenso por la tele, volvió a subir, para encontrarse con…

- tanto tiempo Okita Chan!

- Hola Jiro Kun!

- Vienes a lo de siempre no es así?

- Si, decidí que si…

- Yo también viene a lo mío… pero me estas quitando cámara Okita!

- Nani?

- Hmp, saliste en la tele…

- Que? De verdad? O por cierto, vine con unos chicos de mi escuela, y bueno ellos no, ellos piensan que

- Descuida Okita, no diré nada…

- Arigato Jiro Kun!

- Y dime que no me das un abrazo?

- No te pases niño, es de mala educación ligar con chicas tan menores…

- Momo Chan! Etto, Jiro ellos son de mi escuela, de derecha a izquierda son Tezuka San, Oishi San, Taka San, Kaidoh sempai, Eiji Kun, Momo Chan, Fuji San, Inui sempai, Ryoma Kun y Tomoka.

- OH, veo que también vino la otra enana riendo

- A quien llamas enana intento de niño bonito!

- No intento, niña, yo soy bonito…

- Eres un engreído baka… oye Saku! Saliste en la tele!

- Si eso me decía Jiro…

- Saku Chan, enséñanos a deslizarnos en tabla!

- Eiji Kun, pueden hacerlo si quieren básicamente en lo mismo, pero el pero del cuerpo va para adelante en vez de a los costados.. vallan…

- Pero Sakuno, ven con nosotros!

- mirando a Jiro etto, Jiiro Kun, nos vemos otra vez, me tengo que ir! Adiós dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos para ir nuevamente a la pista 1

- Adiós Okita! Iré esta noche a tu casa!

_- Jiro tu no cambias!_

- Oye Ryuzaki, te viven diciendo Okita! Y ese tipo te conocía…

- Ah, eso es por que…

- Nyah que pasa O'chibi celos?

- Hmp…

Eran como las 6 de la tarde, todos estaban un poco cansados así que se sentaron un rato a contemplar el paisaje…

- ah sido un gran día! Me divertí mucho! Volvamos mañana!

- Si volvamos nee Sakuno Chan?

- Si, volveremos… dijo con cansancio Sakuno..

- Que pasa Saku, luces cansada…

- Es que tengo sueño, es todo…

- Eso es por que te levantaste a las 4 de la mañana

- Fuji San, como sabes?

- Te escuche salir del cuarto, a donde fuiste?

- Fui a…ver la aurora boreal! dijo Sakuno lo primero que le viniera a la mente.

- Aurora boreal?

- Si. Anoche se podía ver, no les dije por que no quería despertarlos…

- Pero Sakuno San en esta parte no se ve la aurora boreal

- Si, si pasa, solo una vez al año, que fue anoche…

- Bueno chicos descendamos y vallamos a casa…

- Siii, vallamos a dejar el equipo y…

- Quien dijo algo de devolver el equipo bajaremos deslizándonos…

- Pero esta pista no baja hasta abajo…

- Pero esa de allá si… andando!

- no me parece una buena idea…

- vamos no tengan miedo, solo es un poco mas empinada pero no se caerán.

Todos fueron bajando, Sakuno estaba hasta el ultimo pero al ve que alguien se había caído se adelanto un poco… era Ryoma quien todavía le costaba mantener el equilibrio y mas con tabla…le tendió la mano para ayudarlo pero el la rechazo, diciendo que lo dejara a el solo, que el podía pero esta insistía

- Ryuzaki, sigue bajando te dije que yo puedo solo…

- Pero Ryom/

- No insistas esto lo dijo un poco molesto.

- Per/

- Okita! Te encontré! Te estaba buscando, vayamos a tu casa!

- Jiro! mirando a Ryoma te cuidado Ryoma Kun…

- Vamos Okita…

- Que no me llames Okita!

Ya con todos abajo, se estaban alejando de la montaña para emprender el regreso a la casa…

En el camino Jiro no paró de hablar de cuan grandioso era y que seguro ganaría el jueves cuando abran las competencias.

El quipo estaba absorto por este joven y se dedicaron a hacerle un pequeño interrogatorio, a manos de Eiji y Momo…

- y dinos Jiro de donde conoces a la pequeña Saku Chan?

- Bueno, cuando ella era apenas una cría, es decir, aun mas cria jeje me la presentaron ya que nuestras familias nos comprometieron y nos casaremos cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad verdad amor? dirigiéndose a Sakuno quien lo miro con una cara de desaprobación.

Todos se quedaron con una cara de What the…y solo algunos pudieron formular un…

- Naniiiiii?

* * *

bueno, eh aqui el fin del cap 5, ojala les alla agradado.

hasta mañana!


	6. El pasado y mas problemas

**Bueno, primero que nada, quiero agradecer a las personas que hasta ahora me han dejado algun comentario, y me alegra que a algunas personas les interese o atrape mi historia, la que escribo con tanto empeño y amor para su entrenimiento **

**n_n.**

**bueno, les dejo el cap 6!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: El pasado y mas problemas.**

Todos miraban extrañados la expresión de ese chico que acababan de conocer, quien los había sorprendido por tan inesperada noticia, y Sakuno estaba igual que todos, no sabía exactamente que decir, y sabía que los demás esperaban algo de ella, que inmediatamente regaño al muchacho por decir esas cosas y confundir a la gente; el chico no hizo otra cosa más que reír por la expresión de sus rostros ante tal broma de mal gusto.

- debieron haber visto sus caras dijo mientras reía de verdad estaban para foto, verdad Sakuno?

- no, Jiro Kun, la verdad no me agrado que hicieras eso, no creo que halla la suficiente confianza aclaro Sakuno con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

- uh, ya veo, sin rencor eh chicos! Mientras aceleradamente le estrechaba la mano a cada uno sin su consentimiento

- ¡que imprudente! Mas respeto a tus superiores… dijo un muy autoritario Tezuka.

- ¡perdón, tu debes tener no se unos 15 para 16 años? Ahora te pregunto cuantos años crees que tengo yo eh? preguntó mientras que Tezuka no quiso responder.

- jeh, ya veo, tengo 16 y la semana que viene cumplo 17, te aconsejo que no hables si no sabes.

- ser mas grande no te hace digno de respeto cortante Ryoma dio a entender ganándose una mirada nada grata de parte de Jiro.

- ay Sakuno tienen amiguitos bastante impertinentes, míralo al enano este, por lo menos defiéndeme…

- "_mal echo Jiro jeh, no te metas con el chico de Sakuno Chan" _pensó Momo mientras sonreía triunfante al escuchar…

- ¡Jiro! No lo llames así, mejor dicho, no LOS llames así! En primer lugar no los conoces y tu manera de actuar no refleja la madurez que deberías demostrar a tu edad, no seas inmaduro quieres?

- ¡ay por que tanta devoción hacia ellos eh Sakuno? interrogó con tono presumido

- Ellos son alumnos de mi abuela y son excelentes personas, y los conozco hace 1 año y medio y ade/

- Hace tan poco? Jah, nosotros nos conocemos hace 5 años, merezco mas de ti, no lo crees?

- No es importante la cantidad Jiro, si no la calidad del tiempo, solo quiero que no seas tan presumido solo eso, esa misma actitud casi hizo un accidente horrible.

- Aaaah, con que es eso, no olvidas lo del año pasado, ya supéralo.

- ¡no Jiro, te confiaste!

- Lo hice por ti, siempre hago las cosas por ti! esta vez empezaba a levantar el tono de voz

- Yo no te pedí eso Jiro! empezando a entristecerse mientras tanto todos los demás estaban expectantes al pleito…

- Yo siempre te trato re bien, como una princesa! Y tu me sigues tratando igual a cuando teníamos 7 años, bueno tu 7! Pero yo cambie, tu también lo hiciste, yo pensaba que ibas a cambiar con migo por lo que paso el año pasado, pero veo que no! No lo entiendes, yo todavía tengo eso adentro mío! Y sabes que te necesito, me lo debes Sakuno! ya tomándola de los hombros con brusquedad así que rápidamente intervinieron Momo y Kaoru quienes lo apartaron mientras que Sakuno dijo lo siento y se retiraba corriendo del lugar.

- Saku! Jotto! gritó Tomoka ¡ya vez lo que haces baka! Ya te advertí la otra vez que si la hacías llorar de nuevo te la iba a cobrar caro!

- Tomoka, no te metas, eres entrometida, y ustedes también suéltenme! ordenó

- ¡o no! Que fue todo eso bastardo?

- Fushhh metiéndote con una chica, eso es de marica!

- Yo digo que le demos eh mamushi?

- Fushhh, bien!

- Eo, eo, eo! Esperen niños, jeh, ya déjenme fue un mal entendido después iré a disculparme lo prometo! _Arg, que rabia, malditos, pero son demasiados, pero ya verán, me las pagaran uno por uno, creo que tengo una idea.. muajajajaja_

- Fussshh, cobarde.

- ¡Momoshiro, Kaidoh, suéltenlo que se valla ya! dijo Tezuka.

- Sayonara, nos vemos mañana en la montaña! y así se fue para dejar a los jóvenes pensando

- No me gustó su sonrisa, parecida a la de Jin Akutsu y Kirihara Akaya cuando se vuelve malo.

- Jeje, tienes razón Taka San _y una mirada parecida a la mía cuando me pongo serio._

- Bueno chicos ya paso el lío, volvamos a la casa hablo la madre de seigaku.

- No contesta su móvil, ay saku! suspiró Tomoka mientras guardaba el teléfono.

- Tomoka San, Sakuno tiene celular? Pásamelo por favor pidió Fuji con esa sonrisita que hace que todo el mundo haga su voluntad.

_- Ay no! el numero de Saku es privado! Ella solo lo usa para "eso" que hago? _eh, Fuji sempai, lo mejor es que ella misma se lo de.

- Ah ya veo, esta bien. _No funciono mi sonrisa con Tomoka, esto es raro… o estaré perdiendo mi encanto?mmmnn.. naa! No lo creo, averiguare esto._

- Nyah! Tomo Chan tu sabes lo que le paso el año pasado a Saku Chan?

- Ah, si Eiji Kun yo estaba allí, tuvo un accidente en la montaña.

- Un accidente? Nyah, cuenta, cuenta!

- Eiji, déjalo, capaz son cosas de ella, aparte no te interesa!

- Pero claro que me interesa, Saku Chan es mi amiguita! Nyah!

- No hay problema, les contare…

**Flash back….**

**Era una mañana soleada y fría, tres jóvenes estaban en la cima de una montaña esquiando con sus tablas ciertamente dos de ellos lo hacían bastante bien para el espectador que los estaba espiando, quien decidió jugar un poco con ellos…**

**Se les acerco y se presentó…**

**-hello i'm Natasha and he's Maycol, we're skiers.**

**Los tres chicos se miraron confusos, no entendían nada de lo que estaban diciendo.**

**- disculpa, no entendemos ingles dijo Sakuno**

_**- me imagine que estos idiotas no podían entender más de un idioma **_**ooh i see! Okey, entonces hablare su idioma, soy Natasha, el es Maycol señalando a un chico detrás de ella somos esquiadores, venimos a las competencias, pero hasta que empiecen los nacionales queremos practicar y ustedes son buenos, que dicen?**

**- lo siento Natasha pero yo no realizo este tipo de competencias, es cierto que se esquiar pero yo hago/**

**- claro, aceptamos! Elijan la pista!**

**- Jiro! No! Y si me lastimo no voy a poder c/**

**- No va a pasar nada Okita, vamos será divertido!**

**- Wait, wait…wait.. are you Okita? ****Really?**

**- Disculpa no te en/**

**- Eres Okita cierto?**

**- Si, pero **

**- Con mas razón entonces! A ti te tengo entre ojos, vamos no seas mosquita muerta! Quiere medirte! Vamos ala pista 10!**

**- Pista 10? Pero esa es la profesional!**

**- Y que crees que somos niña! nosotros venimos para los nacionales de invierno! Crees que nos presentaríamos si no fuéramos profesionales! Anda! Demuestra lo que puede hacer la gran Okita de Japón!**

**- Demo, ya te dije que yo no me especializo en descenso de tabla ni de esquí yo/**

**- Vamos Okita! enséñale quien eres! No te pasara nada! Natasha será de dos contra dos, los primeros en la meta ganan!**

**- Echo!**

**Y así los cinco jóvenes se dirigieron a la pista 10…**

**- oye Saku, no creo que sea buena idea!**

**- lo se Tomo Chan! Pero es que Jiro...el esta…el confía en mi no lo puedo dejar solo en esto, por que con migo o sin mi lo hará igual! No lo dejare solo!**

**- OK, Saku, onegai ten cuidado, si ves que vas demasiado rápido frena, acuérdate que no puedes permitirte ninguna lesión!**

**- si lo se, no te preocupes esto terminara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!**

**- suerte amiga!**

**El descenso era muy empinado con muchos obstáculos y saltos largos en especial ese, que tomas una rampa y tienes que saltar una gran grieta de temer, los dos tenían miedo a diferencia de Natasha y Maycol quienes ya habían tomado la pista 10 en muchas ocasiones.**

**- Okita, tenemos que ganarle! Métele turbo! animo a su amiga que estaba un poco pálida**

**- Demo! Es difícil! **_**Ay tengo mucho miedo pero lo haré de todas formas el siempre hace cosas por mi, no le fallaré!**_

**- In your marks, smarts… ¡Go!**

**Los cuatro descendían a gran velocidad, los extranjeros llevaban la delantera mientras que Jiro y Sakuno se quedaban atrás, Jiro le pidió a Sakuno que acelerase ya que tenían que llegar juntos. Ambos aceleraron al máximo, por la velocidad casi no veían por donde iban. Sakuno empezó a dudar y a reducir la velocidad pues lo que veía no le gustaba, era aquella rampa, con aquel salto, aquella norme grieta en la tierra que valla a saber cuantos metros tenia de profundo, el miedo empezó a apoderarse de su voluntad…" no te detengas" le gritó Jiro, ahora no podrás para, tenemos que saltar no te queda otra vamos! insistió**

**- pero Jiro, tengo miedo! con lagrimas en los ojos miro el rostro decidido de su amigo descubriendo que el no se detendría así que no le quedo otra que…**

**Saltar…**

**JIROOOOOOooooooo······AAAAaaaaa!**

**-¡ listo viste que no era difícil? Pero de pronto se detuvo al escuchar el grito desgarrador de su amiga! Y al no verla, volvió hasta la cornisa de esa gran brecha! Miro hacia el vacío…**

**- SAAKUNOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO!**

**Fin del Flashback.**

- y entonces ella no pudo llegar al otro lado…

- nyah! Que miedo y cayo en ese hueco enorme? Pobrecita!

- No, Eiji Kun, por suerte y gracias a kami quedo en una pequeña saliente de las paredes de la brecha, tuvieron que bajar a ayudarla estaba inconciente, no por que se allá golpeado, sino por la conmoción que sufrió, imagínate que piensas que te mueres!

- Valla! Y ese Jiro la metió en eso, es lamentable, y ella cuando despertó que hizo?

- Bueno, Oishi San, ella.. bueno… ella le…

- Conociendo el carácter de Sakuno hay un 100% de probabilidades que le haya pedido perdón por hacerle perder la carrera…

- Wow… Inui Sempai, dio en el clavo, si eso paso!

- Era de esperarse Sakuno Chan es una chica muy dulce… y ese bastardo que le dijo?

- Jiro es un maldito, yo antes de eso me caía bien ahora no! Ese día, le dijo que no importaba que perdieran pero le pidió a Natacha la revancha y le hizo prometer a Sakuno que este año lo volverán a intentar y le ganaran! Y le dijo, algo así como, tendrás que recompensarme, eso me contó ella, la cuestión es que piensa que esta en deuda con el se siente culpable, es que Jiro es una persona muy competitiva y solo le importa ganar…

- Ya veo, ese chico es un verdadero dolor de cabeza…

- Fushhh, deberíamos haberlo golpeado…

- Este no es su asunto Momoshiro, Kaidoh, y los demás cada uno tiene que afrontar sus propios problemas..

Con este último comentario por parte de Tezuka cerraron el tema y continuaron el camino a la casa, quienes al llegar encontraron a Sakuno preparando chocolate caliente para todos…

- woaw… Gracias Saku Chan se abalanzó Eiji a abrazarla

- Eiji Kun…me…as..fic..cias!

- Uh gomen, gomen!

Y les fue sirviendo uno por uno pero al llegar a Ryoma este se quedo viendo por un corto instante sus carmesíes ojos.

Todos estaban disfrutando la merienda y felicitando a Sakuno, pues cocinaba muy bien, esta se levanto cuando retiro las tazas para lavarlas a la cocina, Ryoma al ver que olvido una precisamente la que tenia en la mano fue a alcanzarla…

- aah suspiro que día! dijo para si pensando que se encontraba sola Jiro por que te pones en ese plan con migo…. Yo quiero a /

- olvidaste una -dijo una voz firme y bella

- Ah! Ryoma Kun me asustaste!

- Hmp, estabas hablando sola?

- Eeh, n-no

- No sabes mentir…que te vino a decir el fulano ese?

- Jiro? No, no ha venido.

- Eso sonó casi seguro sabes? Oye, no debes llorar por un sujeto como ese.

- Eh? Y-yo-yo no llore Ryoma Kun!

- Ie? Mmm.. jum, como dije, no sabes mentir, además se te nota en los ojos, lloraste, mada mada dane Ryuzaki…

Y el chico se retiro de la cocina.

- Ryo…ma Kun… como supiste? se quedo preguntándose Sakuno mientras lavaba su rostro, si Ryoma se dio cuenta tenia la esperanza de que Tomoka no, pues se llevaría un buen discurso de su parte, al finalizar en la cocina se fue nuevamente a la sala.

- Saku Chan luces cansada nyah!

- Eh si Eiji Kun, tengo algo de sueño

- Sakuno Chan son las 7 recién, animo he! Juguemos a algo!

- okey, que les parece dígalo con mímica?.

- excelente, comencemos!

¡Triiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn! (Timbre)

- puedes ir a atender Momo Chan?

Y cuando Momo abrió la puerta un chico se precipito y entro corriendo al interior de la casa gritando…

- Sakunooooooo!

- q-que? Haru Kun? Que haces aquí?

- Sakuno te he buscado todo el día! Tienes que venir con migo hay pésimas noticias! Ven! jalándola del brazo hacia la salida.

- Jotto matte! Haru Chan que sucede no puedo irme así sin avisarle a mi abuela, me matara si vuelve y no me encuentra!

- cuando vuelvas le explicas y tu otra abuela también te exonerara de los cargos, esto es algo importante!

- eeeeh, oye chico, no entre así a casas ajenas!

- ah esta bien Momo Chan Haru es casi de la familia, aparte siempre hace lo mismo, estamos acostumbrados que entre y salga!

- ya Sakuno hay que correr!

- no Haru, dime que pasa!

- te digo solo una palabra haber si tengo suerte y con eso te basta… ¡Fecha!

- Nanni? Fecha? _Fecha… fecha..mmm…ah! _¡Fecha! Andando Haru que esperas corre corre!¡Tomo Chan, dile a mi abuela que enseguida regreso!

- bueno Saku, no te preocupes yo le digo y me ocupo de todo aquí!

Y sin decir mas Sakuno se fue con aquel intruso.

- Tomo Chan por que salieron tan rápido, sabes algo?

- eeh, no la verdad ni idea, bueno jugamos?

- hai! dijeron casi todos.

Pasó toda la tarde y ya era hora de la cena, todos se sentaron a cenar, comieron, hablaron, comieron postre, levantaron la mesa, Sumire los mando a ver DVD que había alquilado en el centro y se sentaron a la sala a ver películas…

Ya a las 23:30 hs se abre la puerta de la entrada principal y una chica entra y encuentra las luces apagadas y un sonido que provenía de la TV, de pronto la luz se encendió y un grito dio lugar a una gran reprimenda…

- ¡Sakuno Ryuzaki! Son estas horas de llegar? Donde rayos estabas? Estaba preocupada no avisaste nada, no llegabas a comer, estaba apunto de llamar a la policía!

- Gomenasai obaa San! es que surgió algo y tu/

- y nada! Estas castigada! ve al cuarto, no veras películas con los demás…

- esta bien _que bueno, me muero de sueño! _Oyasuminasai!

- ay necesito un tilo, esta chica me va a sacar canas verdes!

- *murmullo* oye Momo, pero Sumire ya tiene muchas canas y blancas!

- jijiji Eiji!

- Kikumaru, oí eso! Tu también, castigado, al cuarto YA!

- pero, pero… ah! No es justo!

Y Eiji se dirigió al cuarto, estaba la puerta entornada y entonces se dio cuenta que Sakuno estaba hablando por teléfono y su curiosidad no pudo evitar escuchar lo que hablaba…

- pero Jiro, yo no se…yo te perdono pero….yo te quiero también pero no así…. A mi…me gusta otra persona….no te puedo corresponder…no pero…si ya se que nos conocemos hace mucho pero yo te quiero como amigo!...no importa quien sea…otra cosa, te prometí que le haríamos la revancha a Natasha pero este año no podré las cosas se me complicaron…por la fecha….me esforzare el triple….Jiro, ya te dije que aunque insistas…mi respuesta siempre será no… Sakuno empezó a llorar

- Jiro, perdóname! De verdad yo se lo que se siente…que no te presten atención, que pasen de ti! Que te vean como solo una amiga o peor, menos que eso, se lo que se siente cuando no se dan cuenta de tus sentimientos…a mi me pasa con el chico del que me enamore!... a el no le importo y creo que nunca le importare…si, es verdad duele…pero aunque te comprenda si no hay amor no puedo hacer nada….gomenasai… Sayo..

Y al cortar el teléfono Sakuno se sentía tan mal, que empezó a llorar con mas ganas! Inmediatamente Eiji entro y se acerco a ella, se puso a su altura y comenzó a darle ánimos, le confeso que había estado escuchando su conversación, se disculpo y le dio su apoyo, le dijo que a ese Jiro no le caía bien a nadie y siguió hablándole hasta tranquilizar a Sakuno…

- Muchas gracias Eiji Kun!

- de nada Saku Chan tu eres mi amiguita bebé!

- bebé?

- si eres menor que yo nyah!

- pero Eiji, tengo 13 años…

- igual, eres como mi hermanita pequeña…

- arigato Eiji Kun.

Y se dieron un tierno abrazo, que fue uno lleno de cariño, como de hermano a hermana pero no pareció eso ante los ojos de un tercero que estaba por entrar a la habitación y al ver tal escena dio media vuelta para regresar a la sala con un inesperado humor negro.

* * *

**bueno, ese fue el cap 6, mañana subire el 7.**

**espero que les haya gustado!**

**n_n**


	7. Huidas y peleas

**Hola, bueno otro dia otro cap...**

**bueno, espero que les guste el cap,**

**y hoy es el ultimo día de noviembre, como se pasa el año!**

**ya muy pronto será año nuevo...**

**sinceramente me gustaria terminar esta historia antes del 2011, asi que mi ilusion es subir el final el 31 de diciembre**

**a que no seria buenisimo?**

**pero desgraciadamente, no se todavia cuantos capitulos seran, por que bien podria hacer un cierre asi nomas, pero quiero poner todos los detalles que visualize antes de empezar a escribir.**

**bueno, disfruten el cap 7.**

**Capitulo 7: Huidas y peleas.**

Eran las 3:30 de la mañana y una joven se había despertado después de tener una pesadilla que se había repetido mucho últimamente, se levantó ya que igual en un rato tendría que irse, a donde? Solo ella y su amiga lo sabían, aunque tomo toda la cautela necesaria para no despertar a sus compañeros de habitación, uno lo había echo claro que pasó inadvertido para la chica y esta persona la espiaba en la oscuridad cuando agarraba un par de cosas para después salir de la habitación para no volver, trato de mantenerse despierto haber si regresaba pero se quedó dormido en el intento.

- Chicos ya despierten el último en bajar lava los platos! gritó Sumire a los dos cuartos.

- "Ohaio" -dijeron todos al sentarse en la mesa a desayunar y los mas insólito, todos llegaron al mismo tiempo; nadie quería lavar los platos. Pronto terminaron de desayunar y quisieron salir ya.

- Nyah! Falta Sakuno no bajo a desayunar.

- Ni siquiera estaba en su cama esta mañana agrego Fuji

- Oh chicos! Vallan sin ella, esta mañana temprano salio con Sachiko a comprar unas cuantas cosas, Tomoka conoce los alrededores consulten a ella cualquier duda! Andelen vallan y diviértanse!

Así los chicos salieron hacia la montaña y realizaron casi lo mismo que el día anterior, se subieron al teleférico y se dirigieron a las pistas, ya todos lo hacían bastante bien, bueno… casi todos…

- O'chibi eres pésimo, jeje que te sucede?

- Eiji no lo molestes aparte tampoco lo hacemos bien. se dirigió Oishi.

- Hmp, mada mada dane. dijo Ryoma con altivez.

- Oigan chicos, vamos a la pista 3! La 2 es aburrida!

- Pero Tomoka, tu ya estas acostumbrada déjanos que nosotros lo hagamos!

- Bueno, saben cada uno haga lo que quiera, yo no soy su mamá, nos encontraremos en las cabañas para el almuerzo, nos vemos!

- Okey, chicos que hacemos?

- Fusshhh, yo me voy a la pista 2

- Nosotros también vamos…

- Yo me quedo dijo el mas pequeño. Quedándose solo allí en aquella pista.

Cada uno así fue "por su lado" haciendo lo que quisieran, por ejemplo Momo y Kaidoh se pusieron a palear con nieve, y sobre Fuji y Tezuka estaban ambos esquiando rompiendo corazones como siempre y Eiji trataba de hacer los mismo saltos que le vieron hacer a Sakuno ayer, claro sin tener éxito.

Mientras en la pista 3 una chica discutía con un chico.

- ya dime que planeas Jiro, estoy segura que nada bueno!

- Ya dije que no te concierne!

- Claro que si, soy la mejor amiga de Sakuno y si me concierne, ya dime! Que hacías hablando con esa?

- Con ella? Nada solo me saludo y yo le devolví el saludo, es acaso eso un crimen?

- Si es ella si lo es! No te voy a permitir que vuelvas a meter a Sakuno en problemas y menos si involucra a esa tipa! Ella sufrió mucho esa vez! Tenle respeto Jiro ella te quiere!

- Si, como amigo me quiere!

- Y obvio nene! Como mas sino?

- Que insinúas? Le gusta alguien mas verdad?

- No, no lo se! mintió ella

- No soy idiota, tu eres su mejor amiga, por que no lo sabrías? Anda tu sabes, venga dime quien es, prometo no decir nada!

- Mmm… Tomoka miraba la mirada de Jiro, que no parecía una con malicia alguna así que…

En otro sitio por ahí cerca se oía una anciana regañar a su nieta y a su compañero.

- No! Okita, de nuevo, no estas dando todo! Vamos!

- Un descanso por favor oba san Rogó Sakuno a su abuela

- Tiene razón Sachiko Sensei, desde las 4 de la mañana que no paramos!

- Mmm… bueno tienen razón ambos, esta bien, hasta acá, pero después hablen con Kumiko, a ella no le agradara, tómense el resto del día, mañana seguiremos…Sakuno, nos vemos en casa!

- Bai bai oba san, oye Haru vamos a la montaña!

- No, Okita, tengo sueño yo me voy a descansar, te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo, a menos que quieras estar con alguien especial y por eso te quieras ir para allá, jeje -se burlo su amigo haciendo que Sakuno se sonroje

- Vez te delatas tu sola.. nos vemos! saliendo por la puerta del establecimiento, se despidió

De vuelta con Ryoma, el pobre estaba frustrado, realmente no le salían bien las cosas! No podía con lo de esquiar, le costaba! Y no quería pedir ayuda a nadie, eso empeoraba las cosas…

- Rayos!no me sale! Por que están difícil! Lo hace ver tan fácil!

- Todavía tiene problemas Ryoma Kun?

_- Esa voz…_Ryuzaki, veo que te dignaste a aparecer.

- Eeh, si, si por supuesto, tenia cosas que hacer con mi abuela…mandados, eso!

- Ya veo, y que buscas, los chicos se fueron a otra pista, creo que la 2.

- Aah, no sabia, veo que decidieron separarse _o tu solo lo hiciste_.

- Si, después nos reuniremos para almorzar

- P-por que te quedaste solo? pregunto mirando hacia el suelo, ya que no podía sostenerle la mirada.

- Estoy mejor así, tanta gente es algo molesta.

- Ah, todavía, eeh, te.. te cuesta?

- No se a que te refieres me va perfectamente -mintió Ryoma.

- Bueno, entonces creo que seria mas divertido si vamos a la pista 3 que dices?

- Por que no vas y se lo pides a Eiji, estaría mas que dispuesto a ir le dijo en tono bastante irritado mirando con rabia a la chica, quien se percató de eso.

- Ryoma Kun, que te sucede, estas…enfadado? preguntó Sakuno, por que nunca la había visto con aquella mirada tan intimidante.

- No. Vete si quieres yo me quedo.

_- No lo voy a dejar solo, algo le pasa _pensó Sakuno, y tomo el poco valor que tenia en ese momento y no se movió del lugar decidió quedarse a pesar de mas que de costumbre frialdad del chico para con ella.

Ryoma al ver que Sakuno no se había ido, suspiro y volvió a lo suyo ignorándola.

_- aun tiene problemas con esto, y si lo ayudo, se enojara si le digo que tiene que hacer? _Ryoma Kun, eeeh, es..Tu posición…tu inclinación esta mal, mantente mas derecho, te caerás menos…

- no te pregunte Ryuzaki.

- Solo inténtalo si? -Rogó La chica mirando hacia los mieles ojos de su amor.

Ryoma no sabia cual era la razón de por que esos ojos, esa mirada podía hacerle cambar su opinión, dio un bufido y avanzo por la pista cubierta por ese manto blanco y hizo lo que dijo ella, esta vez teniendo éxito en lo que había intentado, había sido un gran avance, _" tal vez a veces podría tomarla en cuenta" _Pensó el, y se quedo tan ensimismado en lo que hacia que no volvió a voltear la mirada hacia Sakuno, y esta se resigno _" por que se comporta así, nunca es así, es frío pero no para tanto.. Ryoma…"_ y ella se marcho, sin decir una palabra, se fue muy triste.

Para cuando Ryoma volteo ella ya no estaba, se sintió mal, por que era verdad que de una manera nada sutil le dijo que se fuera, pero nunca pensó que de verdad se iría, se arrepintió pues, aunque no lo admitiera, le agradaba su compañía, era mejor que estar solo.

Con los chicos….

- Eu Eiji, me canse, pido tiempo dijo un Momo muy exhausto por que Eiji los había sometido a un juego imparable.

- Joi Joi! Se cansan muy fácilmente, vamos correr en la nieve no es tan difícil!

- Pero Eiji, sin los esquís, es el doble de esfuerzo que tenemos que hacer!

- Oishi, esto nos ayuda! Verdad Inui?

- Si, Kikimuaru esta en lo cierto, la densidad que posee la nieve es tanta que nuestro cuerpo necesita de mas energía por lo tanto los músculos a emplear aumentan el acido láctico haciendo que una gr/

- Ey, ey, ey! Inui mas despacio y en español por favor! Que ya me maree!

- Lo que trato de decir Taka San, es que así nuestros músculos se fortalecen.

Ooooh dijeron todos, siempre Sadaharu los sorprendía con sus conocimientos.

Pero entonces alguien llego para arruinar su diversión.

- Oigan principiantes, han visto a Sakuno, vino con ustedes no?

- Ooooh, pero miren quien llegó, es el señorito se burlo Momo de Jiro.

- Fffushhh, mejor vete idiota antes de que te golpee.

- Yo no quería recurrir a ustedes, quiero que sepan que el odio al parecer es mutuo, pero este no es el punto, el punto es que estoy buscando a Sakuno y ustedes me van a decir donde esta!

- Nyah! Y a ti que te importa en donde este Saku Chan! Sabemos lo que paso hace un año, ya deja de torturarla!

_- Saku Chan? Será este el bastardo al que le gusta a Okita? Ya vera!_ No se de que hablas, pero cuando la vean, le dicen que la estoy buscando.

Dicho esto el chico se fue, dejando todos con la misma idea…

- No hay que decirle nada a Sakuno!

- Echo! contestaron todos a la vez, Jiro tenia razón, el odio era mutuo…

Medio día había pasado y el hambre se hizo presente reuniendo a todos en el lugar acordado para almorzar.

- uh veo que todos llegaron antes, el hambre si que se sabe sincronizar, o no sempais? Les pregunto Tomoka, a los recién llegados..

- Tomo Chan Nyah! Tienes razón, hasta el O'chibi ya esta aquí!

- Si, solo falta Sakuno, no la vi en todo el día, tanpoco contesta su celular!

Nuestros chicos comieron y satisfechos volvieron a las pistas esta vez todos juntos y disfrutando de la tarde llego Sakuno, apurada al verlos, y se les acerco y saludo, ya que no los había visto en toda la mañana, todos le preguntaron en donde estaba, y esta dijo que estaba buscándolos, y les dijo ,que no se volvieran a separar ya que en esta época del año la zona se llena de inmigrantes, ósea turistas y que la barrera idiomática es muy fuerte, no quería que se metieran en problemas, ya que su abuela la regañaría, ella estaba muy preocupada, y ellos lo notaron, entonces le prometieron que pase lo que pase no se volverían a separar, y se pusieron al día y se quedaron practicando snowboard, hasta que se desato una "guerrita" con nieve, y entrando en calor, se empezaron a sacar la ropa, cuando me refiero a ropa quiero decir los guantes, gorro, visores, no mal piensen eh! Y al ver esto Sakuno se preocupo, y le volvió a repetir lo que el 1º día les había avisado. Claro que hicieron caso omiso y cada uno siguió lanzándose nieve a la cara!

Sakuno reacciono rápido al notar que Jiro al quien trataba de evitar se dirigía hacia allí, "huir" es lo que pensó!

- Ay! Chicos, chicos, paren, escuchen yo me voy, algo surgió! Si preguntan por mi, este.. no me vieron en todo el día, chao! y se fue como bala, osea rápido!

- Espera Saku! alcanzo a decir Tomoka, pero ella ya se había perdido de vista

- Hola de nuevo chicos!

_- Oooh ya veo _pensaron todos

_- Por que estará evitando Sakuno a Jiro, lo averiguare _pensó Fuji mientras se le hacia una baga idea

- Si soy yo de vuelta, les volveré a preguntar, han visto a Sakuno por acá? Todavía no la encuentro….

- Ooh, Jiro Kun, Sakuno, no esta aquí dijo Momo.

- Pero la han visto?

- SI NO. dijeron 2 chicos al mismo tiempo.

- Si o no?

- Si, de echo recién se va, parecía apurada, sabes, creo que esta evitando algo o a alguien, tu sabes algo al respecto? dijo Ryoma ganándose una merecida mirada de indignación por parte de sus amigos.

- O'chibi! Pero que rayos dices! Jiro Kun no le hagas caso, no es cierto lo que dice.

- *susurrando* Echizen eres tonto? Que haces? le pregunto Momo.

- No le veo el problema, por que mentirle, me parece inútil e innecesario…

- Echizen eres un! dijo Momo tomándolo del cuello

- Oooh, veo que 1 de cada 8 es listo! Gracias niño, con su permiso!

- O no! Espera Jiro, por que Sakuno te esta evitando, que le hiciste! pregunto Tomoka con enojo

- Digamos que me debe muchas explicaciones… con esto ultimo se retiro.

Todos allí, se quedaron bastante enfadados con el comportamiento de Ryoma, sabían que era tosco, pero no se imaginaban que tanto.

Pronto la tarde callo y nuestros chicos tras encontrarse nuevamente con Sakuno a quien le contaron todo, incluyendo lo que había hecho Ryoma. A Sakuno no le agrado nada que el hiciera eso, intento decirle algo para que se diera cuenta de su decepción pero solo le dijo que huir de tus problemas era de cobarde, le rompió el corazón lo que le había dicho, pero era verdad, ella lo único que hacia era huir, la expresión que tenia en el rostro era de tanta tristeza, que no solamente Tomoka se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía Sakuno en esos momentos sino también los demás.

- Echizen, discúlpate fuiste grosero! ordeno Oishi

- Ay Saku Chan no le hagas caso y Eiji como de costumbre se le acerco para darle un abrazo, pero ella se lo negó.

- Ahora no Eiji Kun, lo siento no estoy de humor. y dirigiéndose a Ryoma le dijo en un suspiro y tono triste pero con una sonrisa extraña "arigato Ryoma Kun" y volviendo a dirigirse al resto sugirió volver ya que era algo tarde.

Ryoma quedo sorprendido por la reacción de la chica, el se imagino otro tipo de respuesta, algo con enfado, pero no actuó así, pero lo que el no sabia es que ese "gracias" significaba mas que solo eso. Algo que cambiaria muchas cosas a parir de ahora.

Sakuno tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero estaba demasiado cansada para hacerlo, así que apenas llegaron a la casa lo único que hizo fue irse a la habitación a descansar hasta la hora de la cena. Se disculpo, y pidió que no la molestaran, osea entrar al cuarto. Esto preocupo a Tomoka quien enseguida llamo a Momo y Eiji para hablar.

- Momo sempai, Eiji sempai, acá hay algo muy mal.

- Si, es verdad, Ryoma no es así, algo le pasa, ami también me preocupa!

- Nyah! Es verdad, pobre Saku Chan parecía muy triste.

- Si, a Sakuno se le rompió el corazón fui la única que noto su nudo en la garganta y las tremendas ganas de llorar?

- Yo la note muy triste dijo Momo mirando con pesar hacia la puerta cerrada de una habitación.

- De verdad el príncipe Ryoma se pasó.

- Nyah, es que al O'chibi le da envidia que Sakuno esquíe y a el no le salga como quiere.

- Mm, no, creo que es otra cosa lo que pasa aquí, y lo voy a averiguar. dijo Tomoka.

Así estuvieron hablando hasta que Fuji irrumpió en su conversación y advirtió que estaba al tanto de todo y que tenía una idea.

- Fuji sempai eres un chico muy perspicaz admiro Tomoka.

- Gracias Osakada San.

- Dime solo Tomoka, esta bien!

- Esta bien, y no se preocupen tomare parte de esto.

Pronto todos estaban reunidos en la sala con Sumire y Sachiko, estaban hablando del equipo seigaku, ya que Sachiko quería conocer mas del asusto, en eso, suena el teléfono y Sumire va a contestar…

- Residencia de Sachiko Okita, Sumire al habla… oh por Kami! Hijo! Como estas?... ay yo de maravilla!...¿que medicamentos? Ay Kenji no estoy tan vieja!...

La conversación alcanzo a ser escuchada por el equipo, y se pusieron emocionados era Kenji el que estaba hablando!

- aah ya veo…bueno Kenji no es la cuestión, deberías hablarlo con tu hija, te la llamo…por cierto adivina a quien me traje a Yukiyama…no….no…no….no…deja de querer adivinar! Traje a mis chicos, los de Seigaku…si…si…exacto..si también…están muy emocionados por que te conocerán a ti y a Noriko… si son, emm.. amigos de Sakuno…ah enseguida te la llamo…apartándose el teléfono Sakunooo! Teléfono!sin recibir respuesta acudió a los chicos…

chicos alguno va y me la llama por favor…

Y oh casualidad 4 de esos chicos grito el nombre de Ryoma ve tu! Y oh Ryoma no le quedo otra opción que ir. Ante la orden de " por que nosotros decimos ahora ve!"

Así que se dirigió al cuarto, entro y se encontró con una Sakuno dormida, pudo notar unas huellas de lagrimas secas en su rostro, y algo dentro de el se le estrujo, estaba por despertarla pero en ese momento un sonidito capto su atención, el sonido de un mensaje de texto, del celular de Sakuno que tenia cerca de ella, una vocecita le gritaba, léelo, léelo con insistencia así que lo tomo y vio que eran 3 mensajes y el primero decía:

De: Haru.

Asunto: aviso.

"Okita, Kumiko Sama me aviso que mañana es una hora después así que no te levantes a las 3:30. Nos vemos allá. Haru.

_- por que le dicen Okita, y esto si que no es equivocación… y que significara esto de una hora después?_

**Flash back…**

**Abajo en la cocina todos estaban sentándoos desayunando cuando alguien entro por la puerta del patio…**

**- Sakuno Chan… donde estabas? **

**- ohayo! A todos!**

**- ohayo!**

**- fui a comprar algunas cosas…**

**- y donde esta lo que compraste?**

**- ah, eh, lo traen adomicilio, es que era mucho..**

**- ya…**

**Eran las 3:30 de la mañana y una joven se había despertado, se levantó y aunque tomo toda la cautela necesaria para no despertar a sus compañeros de habitación, uno lo había echo y la espiaba en la oscuridad cuando agarraba un par de cosas para después salir de la habitación para no volver, trato de mantenerse despierto haber si regresaba pero se quedó dormido en el intento.**

**Pronto terminaron de desayunar y quisieron salir ya.**

**Nyah! Falta Sakuno no bajo a desayunar.**

**Ni siquiera estaba en su cama esta mañana agrego Fuji**

**Oh chicos! Vallan sin ella, esta mañana temprano salio con Sachiko a comprar unas cuantas cosas…**

**Ryuzaki, veo que te dignaste a aparecer.**

**Eeh, si, si por supuesto, tenia cosas que hacer con mi abuela…mandados, eso! **

**-Ya veo…**

**Fin del flash back.**

_- mmm…con que ayudar a tu abuela con los mandados si como no! Que rayos ocultas Ryuzaki?_

Se dispuso a leer el 2º mensaje que decía:

De: Jiro

Asunto: ¿Qué sucede?

"Okita! Por que me estas evitando, y no lo niegues que un chiquillo de esos que te trajiste me lo dijo, llámame tenemos que hablar. Jiro"

_- este idiota! Pero por que lo evita, no son amigos?_

Y por ultimo el 3º

De: Kumiko Sama

Asunto: solo léelo!

"Okita querida, supongo que ya Haru Te aviso del cambio de horario, te quería decir una cosa, si vas a venir con sueño, no me sirves, te quiero despejada, y otra cosa querida estuve viendo tu ficha medica, necesitamos hablar, nos vemos mañana. Kumiko."

_- y esta quien es? _pensó Ryoma mientras volvía a colocar el celular donde lo encontró claro antes borrando los mensajes que había leído para que no se diera cuenta que se los habían leído, tomo la decisión de no despertarla y volvió a la sala.

- esta durmiendo… le dijo a Sumire

oh, ya veo, gracias Ryoma hablando por teléfono Kenji, esta durmiendo yo le doy el mensaje…nos vemos…bai bai! y colgando hubo una gran multitud de preguntas de parte de los chicos…

Pronto se hizo la hora de la cena y esta vez si tuvieron que despertar a Sakuno para que fuera a la mesa, Sumire le aviso a Sakuno que su padre había llamado para decirle que llegaría en una semana, ese fue no de los temas que tocaron en la mesa.

A la hora de dormir, todos estaban cambiándose cuando gran parte de todos se empezaron a quejar.

- aaaaaaaaaah! Me arde la cara! -Grito Momo.

- a mi también! -contesto Eiji

También Kaidoh y Ryoma se quejaron, sus rostros estaban rojos.

- les dije! ,que la nieve y el sol quemaban! Se los advertí!

- Pero Saku Chan! Que hacemos? pregunto Eiji con lagrimas en los ojos!

- Eeemm… no, los debería dejar así para que la próxima me tomen en serio!

- Noo, Saku, perdónanos, anda, nos arde mucho! Ayúdanos!

- Mmm... -Sakuno estaba a punto de ceder pero..

- No sedas, ellos se lo buscaron al no escucharte, que se abstengan a las consecuencias dijo Tezuka tal y como debe ser un capitán.

- Tezuka no seas así, no vez que sufren? trato de convencerlo Oishi.

- De hecho Tezuka tiene razón, esta comprobado que si no se hace nada, para la próxima lo pensaran mejor.

Sakuno no sabia que decir, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- Dense una ducha de agua fría, les aliviara… o no. y sin decir otra cosa se fue a acostar.

Inmediatamente los afectados se fueron a duchar, el clima no era como para una ducha de agua fría pero, no tenían otra, y así una larga noche comenzaba…

Y tal y como lo había anticipado Ryoma, Sakuno al desconocer el mensaje de Haru, efectivamente se volvió a levantar a las 3:30 tal como la noche anterior, y nuevamente agarro unas cosas y salio de la habitación, pero esta vez no se quedo a esperar haber si regresaba, por que sabia que no lo haría, así que también se levanto.

Sakuno había llegado a la sala, estaba por ponerse un abrigo cuando alguien le toco el hombro asustándola.

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el cap 7,

les quedo alguna duda de quien podria haber estado viendo a Sakuno y Eiji la noche anterior?

y ahora que pasara?

nos vemos en el cap 8, hasta mañana!


	8. A mitad de la noche

**hola a todos! bueno, por donde empiezo? al cap 8 hace como 2 dias que lo quiero subir y no podia!**

**primero que ayer no lo pude subir por que tenia visitas en mi casa y "es de mala educacion prender la pc cuando hay visitas" palabras textuales. me reservo el derecho de admision de quien fue el autor de esas palabras. y antes de anoche queria subirla pero ya eran como las 1 am. y tenia tanto sueño que me fui a dormir.**

**bueno, pero la demora no fue tanta o si?**

**les agredezco a las personas que me han comentado, cuando descubra el metodo para contestarles lo haré, pero todavia me estoy familiarizando con fanfiction.**

**disfruten el cap 8 y ojala les guste**

**n_n**

* * *

capitulo 8: A mitad de la noche.

Una joven caminaba a oscuras por la sala de su casa a altas horas de la madrugada poniéndose un abrigo dispuesta a salir de allí hacia la noche fría y oscura, pero un toque en su hombro hizo que se asustara mucho y por acto reflejo tiro un fuerte codazo atrás suyo tomando desprevenido a un chico y recibiendo el golpe en la boca del estomago haciéndolo encogerse hasta el piso sosteniéndose la zona atacada.

La chica al darse la vuelta observo a la persona que la había asustado e inmediatamente se arrodillo a ayudarlo y a pedirle disculpas pues no era otro que Ryoma!

- Ryoma Kun! -Dijo sorprendida lo siento pero me asustaste y actué por instinto!

Ryoma tardo un poco en recuperar el aire que aquel golpe le había quitado así que cuando se reincorporo le pregunto a Sakuno que es lo que hacia?

- a donde vas Ryuzaki son las 3 de la madrugada. -cuestiono el chico tratando de ver la expresión en el rostro de Sakuno pero estaba demasiado oscuro así que opto por encender un velador que se encontraba cerca.

_- ay ¿que le digo_? Yo? Eh,, yo… es que….supongo que no me queda otra que decírtelo Ryoma pero no se lo digas a nadie es algo secreto nadie mas que yo mi familia lo saben…

Ryoma no hizo mas que asentir a lo que le decía la chica _"finalmente se acabaran los misterios"_ pensó el chico.

- soy….sonámbula. -soltó Sakuno haciendo que Ryoma levantara un ceja esperando algo mas que lo que había dicho.

- sonámbula? -pregunto Ryoma no muy convencido de su explicación.

- Eeh, si, así es. Pero tu Ryoma que haces?

- Yo no puedo dormir dijo mirando al techo, y allí es que Sakuno se dio cuenta que le pasaba al ver su rostro.

_- Ah, claro pobrecito ¡con razón no puede dormir! _Esto.. Ryoma Kun, no te ayudo la ducha? Tienes el rostro muy rojo…te debe de arder muchísimo!

- No, para nada -mintió, pues la vedad si le ardía y mucho.

- Ryoma yo pase por lo mismo una vez se que es doloroso. Mira tengo una crema especial, si quieres te puedo poner…_pero que digo! Claro que nooo! Que tonta soy!_

- No me hace falta Ryuzaki.

- Vamos Ryoma! Quiero ayudarte te sentirás mejor… y miro a Ryoma con la misma mirada del gato de Shrek.

_- Por que no puedo decirle que no cuando pone esa cara? Es algo irritante! -_pensó- bien pero rápido que es tarde. -accedió sacándole una sonrisa a la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

Sakuno hizo recostar a Ryoma en el sofá y saco la dichosa crema y empezó a untársela en su cara, estaba algo fría lo que hizo que Ryoma diera un respingo pero pronto se acostumbro a la sensación y a tener las manos de Sakuno acariciando suavemente su rostro era algo indescriptible lo que sentía en ese momento, nunca se había sentido así.

Pronto sintió que sus parpados comenzaban a pesarle y eso hizo que cerrara los ojos, era una situación bastante incomoda para ambos y se dieron cuenta de ello al estar sumergidos en un profundo silencio, el ambiente estaba muy tenso, así que Ryoma opto por hacer desaparecer esa incomodidad.

- así que eres sonámbula eh? -pregunto con tono de desconfianza pues sabia que eso no era verdad y quería ver como era su habilidad para mentir y sabia que no era buena.

- Oh si a veces respondió ella.

- Ah, y el sonambulismo siempre te agarra a las 3:30 de la madrugada? -pregunto con ironía

_- Como sabe? _Si, siempre por estas horas mas o menos, por que?

- Porque capaz que esta noche era mejor que te diera mas tarde -dijo disimuladamente Ryoma para que Sakuno captara la indirecta lo cual seria imposible, por que fuera a donde tuviera que ir, ella tenia que ir una hora mas tarde, y eso ella lo desconocía ya que el mensaje que contenía esa información había sido borrado por el, y no iba a admitir que se metió en sus cosas o no.

- Por que lo dices Ryoma?

- No se, pero no parecías sonámbula cuando me golpeaste -cambio de tema Ryoma.

- Nunca oíste que no hay que despertar a un sonámbulo? Bueno ahí tienes el porque.

_- Tulle! La chica sabe defenderse!_ Bueno entonces que bueno que te "desperté" por que estabas por salir a donde vas siempre cuando te agarra el sonambulismo a las 3:30 de la madrugada. Dime Ryuzaki, a donde despiertas todas las mañanas eh?

- Ah, yo.. err.. yo…_no se que decir me atrapó!_ Bueno eso es un misterio -y estirándose dijo- ay Ryoma Kun tengo sueño, es tarde volvamos a dormir mejor.

- Me parece bien. _Bueno logre que no se fuera, tratare de mantenerme despierto hasta las 4:30 para q vea que la estoy viendo, después fingiré que me quede dormido y que haga lo que quiera. Soy un genio!_

Afuera en el medio de la noche, deambulaba un extraño cerca de la casa de la abuela de Sakuno preguntándose "¿como llego hasta ahí arriba ahora?"

En el interior de la casa todos estaban profundamente dormidos claro a exención de Sakuno quien estaba esperando que Ryoma se durmiera de una vez para que pueda irse de una vez! Pero el cansancio le estaba ganando y estaba apunto de dormirse cuando un grito no solo despertó a Sakuno sino a todos en aquella casa!

Rápidamente Sakuno se dirigió a donde antes era su cuarto que ahora lo ocupaba su abuela de donde provino el grito, seguida por todos los chicos…entro apurada al cuarto….

- ¡ Abuela que es lo que suce- Jiro? Que es lo que/

- Que pasa Sumire! -pregunto Tezuka quien también había entrado al cuarto preocupado

- ¡Este impertinente me dio el susto de mi vida! Niño! Que haces aquí! Esa no es la forma de entrar a las casas! -le grito Sumire a Jiro que estaba muy sorprendido

- Eeeh,, yoo…

- Jiro Kun! Que haces? -Sakuno estaba enojada muy enojada con Jiro.

- Oye idiota como es eso de entrar a las casas ajenas en la mitad de la noche! Te golpearía maldito! -dijo bien enojado Kaoru!

- Oooh ya se a lo que viniste tu jovencito, tu pensabas que acá dormía Sakuno!, que bueno que este año decidí cambiar las habitaciones! Que estabas pensando hacer?

- Yoo…eeeh,, yo quería…yo venia a…es que quería que Sakuno viera la aurora boreal!

- Aurora boreal a esta hora en esta parte del mundo? -pregunto con ironía la anciana.

- Si! Es que solo viene por acá una vez cada… muchos años! Y no quería que se la perdiera!

- Otra vez la aurora boreal? Pero si Sakuno dijo hace unos días que ya había pasado esa tal y famosa aurora boreal verdad Sakuno Chan? -dijo Fuji esta vez recordando la escusa que Sakuno Invento la otra vez…

**Flashbacks**

**- Que pasa Saku, luces cansada… dijo Tomoka a su amiga**

**- Es que tengo sueño, es todo…**

**- Eso es por que te levantaste a las 4 de la mañana dijo Fuji **

**- Fuji San, como sabes?**

**- Te escuche salir del cuarto, a donde fuiste?**

**- Fui a…ver la aurora boreal **

**- Aurora boreal?**

**- Si. Anoche se podía ver, no les dije por que no quería despertarlos…**

**- Pero Sakuno San en esta parte no se ve la aurora boreal**

**- Si, si pasa, **_**solo una vez al año**_**, que **_**fue anoche**_**…**

**Fin del flashbacks.**

- y aparte nos dijo que pasa solo una vez al año, no cada muchos años…alguno miente…acuso el.

- Este no es el momento para ninguna aurora! Es tarde, y tu vete de aquí o llamare a la policía! Sakuno acompáñalo ala puerta, y los demás vamos a dormir que esperan! -dijo enojadísima Sumire quien estaba en un camisón bastante…desentonado de acuerdo a su edad.

Todos le hicieron caso a Sumire, y Sakuno quien había acompañado a Jiro a la puerta comenzó una discusión…

- Jiro Kun, ¿Por qué? -le pregunto al chico.

- Okitaa! Perdóname pero es que estoy muy triste y enojado contigo! -confeso Jiro mientras miraba a Sakuno con tristeza y enojo mezclados.

- Pero Jiro Kun yo no te eh hecho nada. -dijo en un susurro Sakuno a su amigo.

- ¡me evitas Okita! Me evitas a mi y a mis sentimientos! levanto el tono esta vez, estaba algo alterado necesito que me digas lo que piensas, lo que sientes! -suplico él.

- Ji-Jiro Kun! Tu y yo? Pero siempre hemos sido amigos por que no podemos continuar así? -dijo triste ella.

- Porque eh cambiado! Tu también y ya no somos niños, y nada me gustaría mas que dejar las cosas como están pero cuando me di cuenta que ya no eras esa niña torpe y que ahora eres una chica bonita y ahora no puedo volver a mirarte con los mismos ojos de antes, descubrí que me gustas! Me gustas de verdad Saku! Y ya no resisto mas! casi no puedo controlarme, sabes cuanto eh aguantado para no robarte tu primer beso! Por que no entiendes que me enamore de vos! -dijo Jiro todo muy rápido dejando a Sakuno con la boca abierta

Sakuno estaba confundida, ella también estaba empezando a notar los cambios en su amigo, y estaba comenzando a darse cuenta que Jiro al igual que ella dejo de ser un niño presumido a ser un lindo joven, si admitía que el era apuesto, pero ella no estaba enamorada, y ella sabia lo que era enamorarse de una persona que no lo estaba de ti…

- Jiro, agradezco tus sentimientos pero yo no estoy enamorada de vos, pero yo también me eh dado cuenta del cambio en nosotros, ya se que no eras mas un niño presumido, ahora eres todo un presumido si, pero ya eres un chico "grande". Yo no se que hacer! admitió preocupada yo no quiero perder nuestra amistad no te quiero perder. -finalizo con un acento triste en su voz

- Entonces dime ¿por que no te gusto? Que tengo que hacer para gustarte, a menos que ya tengas a alguien! Dime Okita, alguien te gusta?

_- Le digo?_ Mmm no seria exactamente eso pero si alguien ya tiene mi atención. Lo siento Jiro.

_- Mmm creo que tengo una gran idea jejeje (risa malvada)_ -cambiando su semblante al que siempre usa con Sakuno- oh ya veo! Ni modo Saku! Yo respeto eso! No te preocupes por mi, yo estoy bien, si vos sos feliz yo lo soy por que yo te quiero mucho! -sonriendo pícaramente- anda Saku! Dime quien es el afortunado jeje al fin estas creciendo niñita, nunca pensé que el día en que te empezaran a interesar los chicos llegaría es que eras tan tímida! Pero ya en serio dime quien es te "prometo" que no diré nada! -lo ultimo lo dijo cruzando disimuladamente los dedos

_- Que hago le digo? Mm sí, total el fue sincero con migo, se merece que le confíe esto…_eh, jeje Jiro, bueno te diré… es…uno de los chicos que vinieron con migo este invierno, no te diré directamente quien es, te dejo con la intriga.

_- Bingo! _Ah ya veo, con que al final era uno de esos idiotas. -su semblante cambio tan rápido que Sakuno se asustó- aaay Okita Okita Okita -soltó suspirando- nunca oíste el refrán "el pez muere por la boca"?

- eeh, no que significa? -pregunto sintiendo un poco de miedo por lo que le estaba por decir

- jeh! Déjame explicártelo, y plantearte unas cuantas cosas…

Una vez terminada la "amistosa" charla que había tenido Sakuno con Jiro, entro a la casa muy pálida, y al ingresar a la sala pudo ver que allí estaba Sumire su abuela, inmediatamente Sakuno se dio cuenta que escucho toda la conversación que había tenido con su "amigo". Y antes de que pudiera decir algo Sumire soltó un – "tenemos que hablar Sakuno".

- eh, de que obaa san? Ya es tarde y yo tengo qu/

- sin peros jovencita! Siéntate -ordenó

Sakuno obedeciendo a su abuela se sentó para escuchar lo que le tenían que decir - bien dime, que pasa?

Aaah suspiro ella- Sakuno, escuche todo lo que hablaron! Ya se lo que me vas a decir que fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte y que no me meta en tus cosas pero me preocupa demasiado Saku, ese chico, es un mal ejemplo, y me temo que también mala persona! Como se le ocurre ponerte en esa situación! Imperdonable! -al terminar de hablar miro a su nieta quien tenia lagrimas en sus ojos amenazando con salir en cualquier momento.

- Obaa San! Yo…yo no…se qu-ha-r! -tal y como lo suponía su abuela ya había comenzado a llorar

Sumire no podía verla así, asi que se le acerco y le dio un abrazo para intentar calmarla, y recordando que la había puesto asi le daba mas rabia…

**Flash Back**

**Sumire quien no quedo del todo segura a mandar sola a su nieta a acompañar a ese joven a la puerta decidió después de un rato bajar y ver que sucedía, asi que bajo y vio que Sakuno estaba del otro lado de la puerta de entrada hablando con ese tal Jiro y se ubicó en un buen lugar para escuchar su conversación.**

**- "Jiro, agradezco tus sentimientos pero yo no estoy enamorada de vos….**

**- "Que tengo que hacer para gustarte, a menos que ya tengas a alguien!...**

**- "** **Pero ya en serio dime quien es te "prometo" que no diré nada!...**

**- "…** **es…uno de los chicos que vinieron con migo este invierno…**

- **" aaay Okita Okita Okita, nunca oíste el refrán "el pez muere por la boca"?**

**- "eeh, no que significa**

**- jeh! Déjame explicártelo, y plantearte unas cuantas cosas, eso significa que no debiste haberme dicho ni mu.**

**- que? A que te refieres?**

**- mira Sakuno yo me acabo de dar cuenta de que te quiero demasiado como para dejarme vencer, asi que te propongo algo, mas bien no es una propuesta sino un consejo… mira yo se que te gusta ese enanito de tu escuela y por lo que veo al pobre niño no le interesas, le digo pobre por que no sabe la chica que se esta perdiendo, pero no te desanimes que es solo un niño, pero yo… soy un hombre.**

**- Jiro yo no te quiero a ti de esa forma, yo… a mi me gusta Ryoma!**

**- si pero dime el o tus otros amigos saben en realidad quien eres? Por que si mal no recuerdo, lo que me dijiste en la montaña lo confirma, no has sido del todo sincera Saku, crees que eso les gustara? Es mas eso no habla muy bien de ti, de ocultarle cosas a los demás… que diría ese niño? Que pensaría Ryoma de ti? Claramente te odiaría al pensar que para ti el y los demás son tan insignificantes que no les dijiste nada.**

**- n-no creo que eso…**

**- que pasa Saku, en que piensas? Sabes yo te puedo ayudar con ese tema si no les queres decir, yo lo hare!**

**- nooo! No lo hagas! **

**- por que Saku? A que le tienes miedo? Al rechazo?**

**- yo…no quiero que se enteren de eso…**

**- entonces tu decides…sé mi novia, o tus amigos y "Ryoma" se enteran toda la verdad.**

…

**- Tienes 2 días, te espero en donde siempre okey? Bye! **

**Fin del flash back.**

al calmarse un poco Sakuno le dijo a su abuela - Sabes Obaa san, yo a Jiro lo quiero mucho…y yo lo entiendo…

- oh, valla que te entiende, te ama! Es más esta enamorado! Te quiere tanto que te hace llorar de felicidad! -hablo con sarcasmo

- podrías dejar a un lado el sarcasmo? En estos momentos estoy muy confundida…

Ciertamente estas dos hablaban sin darse cuenta que había alguien escuchando su conversación, un chico que se había levantado por un vaso de agua, pasaba justo por allí, y su curiosidad lo llevo a escuchar lo que decían…

- confundida por que! No tendrías que estarlo, tienes que saber exactamente lo que quieres, y ese tipo te esta manipulando Sakuno!

- no! Además el tiene algo de razón…yo de ninguna forma podría interesarle a…-calló de repente, cierto su abuela no tenia que saber quien era el chico que le gustaba

- jm! A Ryoma? Jeje ya lo se Sakuno, no soy tonta! Crees que no me eh dado cuenta?

- desde cuando? -preguntó, mientras miraba al piso muy apenada, aunque fuera su abuela le daba vergüenza que supieran sus sentimientos

- desde el 1º día! -contestó segura.

- valla, eso explica muchas cosas…

- y que vas a hacer Saku, les dirás a los chicos?

- no! No se los puedo decir todavía, pero lo hare supongo…

- y con lo de Jiro, que harás? Hablaras con el como te dijo?

- si, me dio 2 días así que bueno.. Tengo "tiempo" para pensarlo…

- no le dirás que si verdad?

- no lo se, tengo muchas cosas que arreglar…

- okey Saku yo se que harás lo que en verdad te haga feliz.

- si, no te preocupes Obaa san, por cierto, ya me voy, se me hace tarde…

- ve, a y se me olvidaba decir… sabes que estas castigada no?

- suponía que dirías eso, si lo se y lo siento!

Y al salir Sakuno, Sumire se quedo sola en la sala pensando un poco; después de un rato dijo "vamos! Se que estabas ahí! No soy tonta, ahora que pasara contigo muchacho? Pero claro que el intruso no la escucho ya que hacia un rato que había vuelto a la habitación.

* * *

**bueno este es el cap 8, espero que les haya gustado.**

**mañana subire el cap 9.**

**que tengan un Sábado agradable.**

**n_n**


	9. La misteriosa llamada y los modelos de S

**Bueno, espero que les guste este cap, por que es algo diferente al resto,, agregue unas cuantas cosillas, y espero que no me malinterpreten despues veran por que lo digo, aparte les explicare en las notas del final algunas cosas, pero primero lean este cap que espero que les guste y que se rian un poco!**

**disfruten su lectura n_n**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: La misteriosa llamada y los modelos de Seigaku**

Estaban tres chicos en medio de la oscuridad, dos de ellos muy pendientes de lo que estaba contando uno. Una historia, que combinaba perfectamente con aquella situación. Cual mas sino una de "terror"; estaban reunidos alrededor de la cama mas próxima a la calefacción que no era otra que la de Sakuno, que en estos momentos estaba desocupada pues su dueña estaba arreglando unas cosillas que habían perturbado la noche y el sueño de estos chicos, por lo menos de estos por que todos los demás yacían dormidos muy profundamente. Estaban en la parte mas interesante y esperada de aquella historia contada por su gran amigo Syusuke que era experto en contar historias de terror, es que la imaginación de este chico no tenia límites, por lo menos para asustar a otras personas, al parecer le gustaba ver el sufrimiento ajeno.

- y entonces la niña respondió… Yo soy…el diablo! Waaa! dijo levantando los brazos precipitadamente haciendo que Momo y Eiji saltaran asustados

- ay madre de…. Fuji! No nos asustes así! -dijo en susurros momo, mirando las camas no quería despertar a sus amigos

- Nyah! Es verdad! Ahora no podré dormirme!

En eso se levantaron para dirigirse a sus camas y en eso se encontraron con un Ryoma que volvía con un vaso de agua y se dirigió a la cama de Sakuno, pues el sabia que no volvería en lo que restaba de la noche y aprovecharía esta situación pues el no soportaba el frío de la noche.

- neh, Ryoma! Esa es la cama de Saku Chan! -dijo Eiji mientras era ignorado olímpicamente por Ryoma.

- la tomare prestada, ella no dormirá aquí esta noche.

- Y por que no va a volver? -pregunto Momo

- Si, ella tenia que acompañar a "ese" a la puerta -menciono Eiji

- Pregúntale a Sumire, es su nieta no? Ella debe saber a donde se fue -dijo con cierto grado de fastidio Ryoma mientras se arropaba

- Tal vez salió con el… dijo Fuji

- A estas horas? No creo Nyah! Saku Chan es muy joven aun para salir a estas horas.

- Pues no es la primera vez que sale a estas horas.. cada noche desde que llegamos acá, ella a salido siempre a horas de madrugada y vuelto justo un momento antes o después del desayuno.

- Como sabes eso Fuji?

- Es elemental mi querido Eiji! Yo me despierto cuando ella abre la puerta de la habitación. Tal vez ella salga con Jiro Kun.

- Pe-pe-pero ella solo tiene mmm… cuantos? La edad de Ryoma supongo osea…13?

- Si, exacto. No seria raro que salieran.. a Jiro le gusta mucho Sakuno San, y el ya se lo dijo a ella, ahora ella que le dijo no lo se.

- Pero Fuji como sabes eso?

- Mmm, jeh, leí los mensajes de su celular -dijo con una sonrisa

- Oh -dijeron ambos- pero eso no esta mal? -pregunto Eiji

- Si, y le pediré disculpas por eso. Se los prometo, pero les aseguro chicos que no soy el "único" que se los lee…dijo esto mirando con "esa mirada" y una sonrisa picara a Ryoma quien estaba al tanto de la conversación, claro disimuladamente

_- ese maldito me espiaba? _Ya dejen de hablar y duérmanse! Molestan -dijo con un gruñido Ryoma

- Nyah O'chibi que aburrido!

Y así los tres Fuji, Momo y Eiji se fueron a sus camas y se durmieron.

Así a la mañana siguiente, en la mesa estaban dos ancianas, bueno, no tan ancianas, pero eran los dos únicos adultos; hablando en la mesa tomando su café mientras Sachiko leía el periódico y Sumire hacia su crucigrama matutino. De pronto salto el tema de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, de aquel intruso que irrumpió en la casa, Sachiko confesó saber quien era en primer lugar, ya que ella lo había visto unos minutos antes deambular por los alrededores de la casa cuando miraba desde la ventana de su cuarto, pero no pensaba que se iba a atrever a tanto así que no lo había tomado como algo serio. Pronto la amistosa charla se convirtió en una discusión cuando entró en el tema de conversación Sakuno la querida y única nieta de ambas.

- te lo digo Sachiko, esta muy presionada tal vez este año sea lo mejor para ella alejarse de estas cosas.

- Y yo querida Sumire te digo que eso no va a pasar, Sakuno ama lo que hace, ella ya esta acostumbrada a este ritmo, aparte tiene que ir asimilando que desde ahora en adelante va a ser así y no solamente aquí en Yukiyama, esta a un paso de que esto se convierta en su vida de ahora en adelante, es una gran oportunidad.

- Si, es verdad, le ilusiona pero solo por que ella se siente realmente feliz al ver que te enorgulleces de ella, pero no creo que sea lo que en verdad quiera…

- Entonces dime Sumire tu sabes acaso lo que ella quiere? -pregunto.

Sumire se quedo pensando mucho en aquella pregunta, pues la verdad era que no sabia que era lo que quería Sakuno.

- no lo se, Sakuno nunca me dice lo que quiere, es que siempre esta preocupada por mantener la expectativas de los demás y no las suyas propias…

- estaba pensando querida Sumire, Sakuno tiene talento para estas cosas, lo mejor no seria que se quedara con migo?

- No lo se Sachiko, mi Kenji me la dejo a mi, aparte este lugar es algo apartado de la sociedad, osea lo que quiero decir es que es un pueblo…

- Si, es cierto, no es "la ciudad" pero eso lo veremos, depende de que es lo que pase de ahora en adelante.

- Si, espero que valla todo bien.

Mientras las señoras tenían su charla, arriba unos jóvenes se encontraban en un pequeño conflicto, una disputa, una discusión, claro sin llegar a las manos como se diría…

- ¡te digo que ya es la 3º vez que suena! Nyah! Déjenme contestar!

- Que no Eiji, el celular es de Sakuno, no es correcto…

- Pero Oishi, sigue sonando, y si es algo importante? Contestare! -agarrando el celular apunto de abrirlo pero Oishi se precipito y lo agarró

- Suelta Eiji! -dijo molesto

- Nyahh nooo, no quiero no quiero, quiero contestarrrr!

- Haber déjenlo, parecen niños por favor! -regaño Momo- déjenlo ambos y pónganlo en la mesa! -ordeno.

- Si quizás sea lo mejor -dijeron ambos dejando el celular en la mesa…

- Si lo mejor es que YO lo conteste así que a un lado! -dijo mientras agarraba el teléfono.

- Eso no es justo Momo Chan! -grito Eiji!

- Que si!

Y se empezaron a tironear los tres, osea Oishi, Momo y Eiji! Hasta que el teléfono dejo de sonar por 4º vez… inmediatamente entro a la habitación Tezuka y viendo tal escena preguntó…

- que sucede aquí por que tanto griterío?

- es que/teléfono y / sonando y por que no me/ y yo les digo que por qno/ me dejanami y y el me lo quitopero yo le dije que nopor que y/ yo lo quiero contestar y momo no me deja/

- esperen esperen uno a la vez no les entiendo cuando hablan los 3 al mismo tiempo! -advirtió el capitán- haber Oishi tu primero.

- Es que veras Tezuka, el celular de Sakuno sonó como 4 veces y Eiji quiere contestar por que dice que puede ser importante y yo le digo que no, y Momo también quiere contestar, y ellos se pelean por quien contesta que podemos hacer?

el capi, pensó un momento y después contesto - porque no se lo alcanzan a Sakuno y fin de la historia!

- Nyah! Saku Chan no esta! aparte yo soy su mejor amigo yo debería contestar!

- Y quien dijo que eras su mejor amigo eh? -cuestiono Momo- todos acá saben que yo soy su mejor amigo!

- Nyah! Eso en tus sueños, yo le caigo mejor!

- No, yo!

- No yo!

_No quiero un hombre de cuento_

_No busco a alguien perfecto_

_Quiero algo natural, alguien que sepa amar…_

- vez vuelve a sonar! Es algo importante! Nyah!

- Y se fijaron quien es quien llama? pregunto Tezuka

- Nyah, no.

- Haber la pantalla dice… "papi" -dijo Momo

- Ah es el padre de Saku Chan Nyah!

…

…

…

- El padre de Sakuno Chan! -gritaron al mismo tiempo Momo y Eiji!

- E-e-e-es-es-es….Es Kenji! Es Kenji! Kenji Ryuzaki! -menciono Momo..

- Nyah con mas razón déjame contestar!

- No ahora contesto yo!

- No yo! Eiji! -gritó

_Mírate, por eso escúchate_

_¡Qué horror, ya cállate!_

- jeje vez la canción que puso Sakuno Chan como tono dice que te calles Momo! Por eso contesto YO!

- haber déjenme yo contestare! Ustedes se comportan como niños! -Dijo Tezuka seriamente! agarrando el teléfono de las manos de Eiji

_Afortunadamente no eres tú_

_Afortunadamente no eres tú_

_Afortunadamente no eres tú_

- decías algo Eiji? -pregunto divertido Momo al escuchar las ultimas letras del tono del celular

- ay eres un!

- Silencio que voy a contestar advirtió Tezuka hola…

…

…

…

- Ah espere un minuto! -dijo Tezuka apartando el teléfono de su oreja - ahí un problema… el que me atendió no es Kenji…

- Y quien es Tezuka? -Pregunto Oishi

- No lo se habla… Frances… no le entiendo nada! -dijo el capi

- Frances? -dijeron todos

- Prueba con el inglés haber si te entiende, por que dudo que le entienda algo al Japonés (1)

- Echizen, habla tu, mi ingles… no es muy bueno que digamos… -le ordenó a Ryoma quien estaba un poco apartado de todo ese lío

- Hmph, Mada mada Dane! -solo dijo eso y agarro el teléfono- Hello, who wants to talk? (2)

_- Sory, my englih no good, i find this cell phone, i call to the number that said daughter. (3)_

- Where it found? (4)

_- Eeeh, eeh Yesterday (5)_

- No, no cuando, doonde? Where! (6)

_- Eeh…aah one phone! (7)_

Ryoma se pego su frente con su mano deslizándola por el resto de su rostro señal de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia - no, sir, no cuantos! Donde! Where! Wheeeereeee? (8)

_- I return this phone, i'm French you?__(9)_

- Japan!

_- Japan? Why? (10) _

apartándose el teléfono - este Francés no me entiende un cara—no me entiende!

…

…

…

- ffffushhhh, dame eso inútil! -dijo Kaoru quitandole el telefono y empezando a hablar- Écoutez, vous êtes en France, nous avons au Japon, où il a trouvé le téléphone? (11)

_- oh, enfin quelqu'un qui sait ma langue, à l'aéroport. Je peux faire? vous êtes sa fille?__ (12)_

- No baaka, soy hombre como voy a ser su hija! juste téléphone pour envoyer des e yuukiyama à 154 Dumas Street. (13)

_- Okey! Merci! Bye japonaise ami!__ (14) _

Kaoru al colgar miro a sus compañeros que lo estaban viendo con una cara de WTF? O_O! - que? -pregunto con rabia

- Jajajaja, mamushi no sabia que hablabas frances! -se burlo Momo

- Eso es por que tengo mas cultura que tu idiota!

- Wow me sorprendes Kaidoh -dijo Kawamura

- jejeje ahora te llamare "francesito" jajaja -se burlaba Momo sin piedad

- oye tu te voy a….

Pero un llamado interrumpió la pelea que estaba apunto de ser armada, Sumire los estaba llamando para desayunar. Al bajar le contaron a Sumire lo que había pasado, quien había llamado y toda la situación que hace instantes había pasado…

- Sumiresita! -dijo efusivamente Eiji

- Eiji, no me digas así! Mas respeto muchacho! -Le regaño esta

- Gomen,, emm, donde esta Sakuno Chan?

- Esta castigada Eiji, por?

- castigada? Pero que hizo sensei? Es decir, lo de Jiro no fue culpa de ella -menciono Taka San

- si, pero se acuerdan que la otra anoche llego muy tarde, bueno por eso, lo siento chicos pero hoy no podrá salir con ustedes…

- oh por que Saku! Voy a estar sola todo el día! -se quejo Tomoka

- no Tomo Chan y nosotros que? Estamos pintados? -pregunto Momo

- Momoshiro, esta comprobado en un 100% que las chicas prefieren una compañía femenina cuando se encuentran entre chicos, piénsalo, imagínate a ti solo con 7 chicas, no preferirías tener a un amigo? -planteo Inui

- mmm…la verdad, no así estaría muy bien -dijo mostrando una sonrisita de tonto

- Nyah, Momo Chan eres un sinvergüenza! Jeh dijo con burla Eiji pero Sumires/ eeh Sumire, perdónele el castigo a Saku! Son vacaciones! -trató de convencerla

- mmm, no Eiji, veras no espero que me entiendas.

- Kikumaru, si le levanta el castigo no la tomara en serio y volverá a llegar a altas horas de la noche cuando quiera -sentencio Inui

- es verdad Inui, hay que ser firmes con los castigos, y mas cuando a los que castigas son adolescentes -dijo Sumire

- adolescente Saku Chan? -Se pregunto Eiji

- si, no pensaras que Sakuno todavía es una niña verdad? Es más todos ustedes ya son adolescentes -rebelo Sumire

- como que como -volvió a decirse Eiji con confusión

- si Eiji, ya tienen 15 años no te parece que ya son algo altos para ser niños? -respondió con ironía Sumire

- pero Sumiresita! Y el O'chibi? El sigue siendo enano! No crece!

- ¡Oye! -Se quejó Ryoma ante el comentario del joven acróbata

- jiji, perdón O'chibi, pero aparte Ryoma, Tomoka y Sakuno tienen 13 no 15!

- Eiji, a partir de los 12 ya eres adolescente -le dijo Sumire

- y eso por que! -Se quejo nuevamente Eiji

- Eiji, -suspiro Oishi- ya déjalo así -le dijo.

- ¡noo!, yo no quiero ser un adolescente!

- es algo tarde para eso Kikumaru, ya empiezas a tener responsabilidades y también le empiezan a gustar las chicas -Rió Sumire

- ooh no, eso si que no va a pasar! -replico Eiji cruzándose de brazos

- eso dices ahora, no me voy a sorprender cuando cada uno de ustedes caiga con alguna novia o problemas con alguna chica -dijo metiéndose Tomoka en la conversación

- Tomo Chan hablas como si conocieras del asunto, no me digas que tu tienes novio?

- no Eiji Kun, pero me gusta alguien..

- quien es? Quien quien!

- eh, no te lo voy a decir…pero no es de Seishun Gakuen

- umm? Pensé que era Horio -comento Ryoma

- Nyah eso es verdad Tomo Chan? Te Gusta Horio?

Tomoka que enrojeció hasta las puntas del pelo dijo. – p-por que dices eso Príncipe Ryoma!

- por que Horio nos contó a Katsuo, Kachiro y a mi que, bueno, tu sabes… eso.

- Wow! Chisme, chisme! Y que es "eso" eh O'chibi? -preguntó Eiji

- Lo del beso entre Horio y../

- Aah cállate Ryoma! -grito Tomoka

- Nyahhhh! Tomo Chan beso a Horio! Je, nee Tomoka que se siente besar a alguien eeh?

- Ryomaa -dijo Tomoka suspirando- no te dijo ese idiota que no dijeras nada?

- Hmph no, nos lo estuvo restregando en la cara una semana, ese tipo no se calla.

- Ay Horio eres un maldito cuando te vea te juro que te moleré cada hueso de tu patético cuerpo! -dijo Tomoka levantando el puño con llamas en los ojos, estaba enojada eso era seguro.

En otro lado, en Osaka exactamente…

- achís! -estornudo un joven en la mesa.

- Ay querido, no me digas que te resfriaste Horio Chan!

- Eh, no oba Chan! -dijo Horio.

- Entonces alguien debe estar hablando de ti! -dijo felizmente una anciana

- Eso era de esperarse, yo soy muy popular no me extrañaría, jeje! Debe ser alguna de las chicas que deje en Tokio, no las culpo, me deben extrañar, soy irresistible! -presumió

Interrumpiendo la amena charla de nuestros chicos en Yukiyama, entra Sakuno por la puerta con un semblante muy enojado, lo cual extraño a nuestros personajes, pues siempre la veían sonriente por las mañanas y verla entrar con el enojo notable en su rostro los sorprendió.

- Saku! Que bueno que ya llegaste -viendo la cara que se traía su amiga- que pasa Saku? -pregunto preocupada

- Nada Tomo Chan, perdona pero estoy algo molesta, necesito estar sola, y estoy castigada no podré acompañarlos hoy. -hablo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras para ir arriba

- Pero Saku! Hoy estaba "la rebaja del año" en el centro comercial! Nos íbamos a comprar ropa! -se quejo su amiga

- Lo siento pero tendrás que comprar la ropa por mi… tu sabes mis talles, sorpréndeme!

- Entonces te elegiré la mejor y mas linda ropa, pero con quien haré lo que acostumbramos Saku!

- Mmm...-se paro a pensarlo un minuto y después miro a los chicos, su mirada pasaba de los chicos a Tomoka…chicos…Tomoka…chicos… Tomoka * clin*(sonido de idea) y dijo - llévate a los chicos usa mi tarjeta, que se diviertan! -y subió corriendo las escaleras perdiéndose en el pasillo seguido de un sonido sordo señal de que había cerrado una puerta con fuerza

- Bueno chicos, andando -dijo Tomoka

- A donde iremos pregunto Oishi

- Ya lo veras, ya lo verán… -respondió Tomoka.

En el centro comercial se podía observar a una chica dirigiendo, más bien arrastrando a un grupito de chicos hacia unas tiendas de ropa, insistiendo que tienen que comprar la ropa de aquí que estaba muy buena, y que tenían que ponerse a la moda…

- vamos! La ropa de acá esta muy buena! Y a precios accesibles se las recomiendo se verán muy bien! Miren les elegí ropa especialmente para cada estilo de ustedes, ahora ¡entran y se las prueban! -ordeno de una forma tétrica haciendo que los chicos se asustaran agarraran las prendas y fueran a probárselas

- muy bien chicos, como con Saku cuando nos compramos ropa hacemos un estilo desfile, como ella no esta lo haré con ustedes, haber veamos, el primero en salir será Momo Sempai!

Momo saliendo de los vestidores y haciendo una pose.

- y aquí tenemos a Momoshiro Takeshi señoras y señores, modelando un buzo con capucha gris, con el numero 9 tiene un bordado único haciéndolo ver grandioso!

( h t t p : / / 2 . b p . b l o g s p o t . c o m / _ f n K w B 3 g M Y M c / R 9 L H 7 w Q e 3 d I / A A A A A A A A A M o / o R e O 7 B c a y u c / s 4 0 0 / j o n + k o r t a j a r e n a + h e + b y + m a n g o . j p g )

- si si, ya sé que me aman -dijo Momo mientras se ponía al lado de Tomoka para ver cuando salgan los demás…

- y ahora tenemos a Eiji Kikumaru, por favor sal Eiji Kun!

- no se si esta ropa me valla muy bien Tomo Chan. -dijo Eiji mientras salía del vestidor

-es que Eiji Kun, no le pones actitud, ¡ponle actitud anda!

- Haber… que tal así!

( h t t p : / / i m g . t r e n d e n c i a s . c o m / h m _ w i n t e r _ 2 0 0 6 _ s m . j p g )

- de eso es de lo que estaba hablando Eiji! Deberías ser modelo sabes, bueno el siguiente es Oishi Sempai que nos enseñara una camisa simple con una sacón y una hermosa bufanda, vamos Oishi!

( h t t p : / / w w w . m i s t e r m o d a . c o m / w p – c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 1 0 / 0 6 / b e n e t t o n 6 . j p g )

- me gusta esta ropa, tienes buen gusto Tomoka Chan. -dijo Oishi mientras se ponía al lado de Momo y Eiji…

- bueno ahora con ustedes Kaoru mostrando una campera de cuero negra con una camiseta con capucha a cuadros muy de moda

- no es mi estilo de ropa, pero me queda bastante cómoda, puedo pelear con ella -dijo Kaoru mientras salía del vestidor haciendo su "pose"

( h t t p : / / i m g . t r e n d e n c i a s . c o m / 2 0 0 8 / 0 6 / r e v o l v e . j p g )

- jajaja te ves bien Francescito! -se burlo Momo

- Me vuelves a llamar Francesito y te tumbo los dientes!

- Uh cuidado con el chico malo que tiene campera de cuero!

- Callate baaka!

- Bueno bueno chicos tranquilos, ahora es el turno de Taka San!

- Me queda bien, que les parece? -pregunto Kawamura mientras salía

( h t t p : / / w w w . j a c k e t s . c o m . a r / i m a g e n e s / h o m b r e / g r a n d e s / 0 0 7 – 2 0 0 6 . j p g )

- te ves bien Taka San -menciono Oishi.

- A continuación Inui! Que nos mostrara algo elegante pero casual!

- Me parece muy bien, es elegante pero informal a la vez… sabes mucho de moda Tomoka, interesante, utilizaste algún patrón especial para elegir la ropa? -pregunto Inui

( h t t p : / / i m a g e s . f a s h i o n r e m i x . c o m / B u r b e r r y – C a s u a l – J a c k e t – F o r – M e n – B l a c k _ p h o t o s – 3 _ 3 6 3 9 . j p g )

- muy interesante tu pregunta Inui, elegir la ropa es un reto diario que enfrentamos las mujeres, solo que ustedes no tienen idea de eso, combinar la ropa es casi una ciencia, quisiera ver a ustedes tratando de buscar el conjunto perfecto…-opino Tomoka

- mmm, ya veo, estudiare mas del tema, a despertado mi curiosidad.

- Bueno, el siguiente es Tezuka San! Adelante Tezuka!

- Sin comentarios entendido! -advirtió Tezuka cuando salio y todos los ojos se clavaron en el, no solo de sus compañeros, si no de todos los clientes femeninos que allí había.

( h t t p : / / i m g . w e b d e l a m o d a . c o m / w p – c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 0 8 / 1 0 / f i g 5 2 . j p g )

- te ves bien Tezuka -fue el comentario de Oishi.

- no soy de usar esta clase de ropa, pero esta bien. -dijo el capitán.

- Fuji Kun es tu turno! Sal! -se dirigió Tomoka

- esta bien -hablo Fuji mientras salía- esta ropa para ti esta a la moda?

( h t t p : / / f a r m 1 . s t a t i c . f l i c k r . c o m / 1 1 7 / 2 7 4 1 2 4 2 5 7 _ 0 f 2 3 5 4 1 2 d a . j p g )

- pues si Fuji Sempai, lucen muy bien, no te preocupes.

- Bien si tu lo dices, esta bien…

- Bueno solo queda el Príncipe Ryoma…Ryoma Sama! Tu turno! -Grito muy emocionada Tomoka, pues estaba tomando unas fotos muy buenas!

- No quiero salir! Esto es tonto! -se quejó Ryoma

- Pero Ryoma todos salieron, no tengas vergüenza!

- No, no la tengo! Pero…

- Entonces sal O'chibi, o que tienes miedo? -pregunto Eiji con burla por que sabia que le pegaría en el orgullo a Ryoma así que este salió.

- Que ven? -pregunto con incomodidad.

- Que pasa Ryoma, no te gusta que nuestras miradas se posen en ti? Te incomoda? Ah? -decía Momo mientras remarcaba las palabras miradas haciéndole notar a los demás que tenían que ver a Ryoma fijamente

- No me incomoda, pero porque tienen que estar mirándome así! Tampoco es para tanto!

- Neh, Ryoma pareces mas grande! Jiji! Ya no serás un enano! -dijo Eiji

- Ay Ryoma Sama! te ves bien, haber una pose, has una pose!

- Estas loca! No, no lo haré, ya me puse la ropa, ya Salí, es suficiente por un día.

( h t t p : / / w w w . h i s p a m o d a . c o m / i m g / f o t o s / t 3 / 1 8 – z a r a – c a s u a l – c o l e c c i o n – o t o n o – i n v i e r n o – 2 0 1 0 – 2 0 1 1 – c h i c o s - _ 0 3 _ t 3 . j p g )

- jeje Ryoma, que cambiado estas! -seguía burlándose Momo, mientras se le acercaba a Ryoma

- oye Momoshiro… deja de mirarme, que te gusto o que? -soltó envenenadamente el chico

- y si así fuera "Ryoma Chan" que pasaría! Jeh jeh -dijo acercándosele mas

- q-q rayos, Momoshiro no me hace gracia! Aléjate! -se quejo Ryoma.

- Es que Ryoma, la ropa te sienta muy bien, deberías vestirte a "la moda" mas seguido, te ves irresistible jeje -seguía acercándosele

el pequeño trago grueso y dijo - Momoshiro deja de molestar! O de verdad creeré que le pateas al otro lado! Que diría la hermanita de Tachibana si te viera decir todo eso! -le replico haciendo que Momo se sonrojara

- Oye, que pinta en todo esto la hermanita de Tachibana? -pregunto Eiji

- A Momo sempai le gusta Ann Tachibana -dijo Ryoma

- No es cierto! -dijo Momo nervioso- son mentiras de Echizen!

- Nyah! Pero Momo! Estas sonrojado! Jaja te gusta Ann! Le voy a contar -reía Eiji

- Ay Momo Sempai, no te avergüences a ella le gu/ eh, a ella _ay no, ya la regué!_

- Q-que! Que dijiste Tomo Chan? Ah Ann que? -pregunto Momo

- No nada… oigan vallan a cambiarse, vamos a pagar y nos vamos a seguir recorriendo! -apresuro a decir Tomoka mientras se dirigía a la salida para pagar.

Y así cada uno se volvió a cambiar para ponerse su ropa, y fueron con Tomoka hacia la caja registradora…

- Tomoka, esto es mucha ropa como vas a pagar? -pregunto Oishi preocupado

- Tengo la tarjeta de crédito de Saku, no se preocupen la casa invita -dijo guiñándole un ojo y sacando la tarjeta

- Uuuh, es.. es una tarjeta de platino! Nyah! Nunca había visto eso! De verdad es de Sakuno Chan? -dijo Eiji quitándole la tarjeta a Tomoka para verla mas de cerca

- E-Eiji sempai! Dámela no la/_ oh no, la tarjeta no lleva el nombre de Sakuno!_

- Eh, Tomo Chan la tarjeta no/ -pero antes de que Eiji pudiera hablar Tomoka le quito la tarjeta de las manos y se la entrego a la cajera para después arrastras a Eiji hasta la salida

- Eiji Sempai, escúchame atentamente -hablaba lentamente Tomoka para que le entendiera- no digas una palabra, Saku me matara!

- Tomoka! Esa tarjeta no es de Sakuno! Es de una tal Okita Saki quien es?

- Eiji, te lo explicare, pero no acá ni ahora, pero debes prometerme que no dirás una palabra -le suplico

- Esta bien Tomoka Chan, pero me debes una charla eh! -le pidió Eiji a la chica.

Y al salir de la tienda Tomoka les dijo que tenía que ir a comprarse su ropa y la de Sakuno, y que podían ir a ver lo que quisieran. Les dio algunas bolsas y les dijo que en media hora los buscaba, los chicos aprovecharon para ir a donde no se aburran, osea los videos juegos, que otro lugar podría ser?

Y estaban bastante entretenidos cada uno en lo suyo cuando alguien apareció arruinándoles la diversión.

- ooh, miren quienes están aquí! Hello idiots! How are you? -dijo riendo con burla

- oh, miren chicos, pero si es nuestro nuevo amigo, Jiro Kun, que haces que cuentas? -dijo mostrando falsa amabilidad Momo

- oh, bueno nada realmente haciendo cosas de hombres perdonen si los interrumpo.

Niños, veo que se divierten como niños de 5 años, me parece bien! -dijo Jiro siguiéndole la corriente

- Nyah no nos interrumpes "Jiro Kun" nosotros sentimos que anoche te hayan echado como un perro de la casa! -dijo Eiji

- y ni tampoco como un perro mi querido Emmy, tuve escolta hacia la puerta, que por cierto, donde esta que no la veo con ustedes acaso se cansó de ser su niñera?

- es Eiji, no Emmy! Y Saku nos cuida por que nos quiere, a ti nunca te cuido no?

- si, como sea, por donde anda? -dijo cambiando su semblante al verdadero

- ella esta en c/

- esta con Tomoka -dijo Ryoma cortando lo que Eiji estaba por decir así que vete, que molestas!

- ah si mocoso? Porque fíjate que me acabo de cruzar con Tomoka y mi Saku no estaba con ella, me tratas de tomar el pelo maldito enano! -enfrentándose a Ryoma

- y si lo hiciera que? -Se le enfrento Ryoma, se enfado cuando ese sujeto uso el pronombre MI antes de Saku _quien se cree que es este maldito_? -Pensó

- Además no tenemos por que mentir, si en verdad te cruzaste con Tomoka cuantas bolsas llevaba?

- ah como si pudiera contarlas, ella siempre compra casi al por mayor! Mas de 10 calculo! -dijo muy seguro

- ay Jiro, eres un idiota, no llevaba ninguna, no eres muy inteligente -dijo Momo

- oh, es que, bueno, tienen suerte por que me tengo que ir! Díganle a Sakuno que me llame! -y así salio de escena casi corriendo

-se delato solo -dijo Tezuka

- si, en verdad Tomoka tenia 2 -menciono Fuji.

- Oh, chicos ya volví, que hacían? -dijo llegando Tomoka con unas cuantas mas bolsas de las que tenia antes, mas bien eran demasiadas y si hubiera caído antes hubiera sido un problema

- Oh Tomo Chan, nada sacando la basura -respondió Momo

- La... basura? Bueno, volvemos? Tengo algo interesante que contarles! Será muy divertido! Que bueno que vinieron este año, nos divertiremos mas con ustedes esta vez! - exclamo feliz Tomoka mientras todos se preguntaban que seria lo que tenia para decirles.

* * *

bueno, ahora paso a explicar los numeritos que puse aparte...

(1) yo se que escribo el fic en español, pero los personajes hablan Japones, asi que por eso dijo eso.

(2) "hola con quien quiere hablar?"

(3) "perdon, mi ingles no es bueno, encontre este celular y llame al numero que decia hija"

(4) "donde lo encontro?"

(5) "ayer"

(6) el frances confundio Where=donde con When=cuando.

(7) "un celular" o "un telefono"

(8) nuevamente confundio Where con There=cuantos

(9) "quiero devolver este celular, soy frances tu?"

(10) "por que?"

(11) "oiga usted esta en Francia, nosotros en Japon, donde se encontro el celular?"

(12) "Oh, por fin alguien que sabe mi idioma, en el aeropuerto. Que puedo hacer? tú eres su hija?"

(13) "solo envie el telefono por correo a Yukiyama calle Dumas 154"

(14) "gracias, adios amigo japones"

bueno, esa es toda la traduccion.

y una cosa mas, sobre las fotos que use. no son los modelos, es la ropa.

no intente buscar los modelos parecidos a los chicso por que me fue imposible. pero lo que busco con esas fotos es que vean la ropa y "las poses" que usaron.

hago esto por que intente describir los atuendos, y mas mal no me pudo haber salido... necesito aprender a describir las cosas...

pero tambien pense que seria divertido poner las imagenes asi que lo intente ojala sea de su agrado. pero como dicen, una imagen vale mas que mil palabras. heje. ( espero que los links sigan funcionando, en odo caso subire las imagenes a mi metroflog.)

por cierto, la cancion que suena como tono del celular de Sakuno se llama **"Afortunadamente no eres tu" **de **Paty Cantu**

**Bueno ese fue el cap 9, mañana o pasado subo el cap 10, bueno si quieren, todo depende del lector... osea ustedes!**

**que tengan un lindo dia!**


	10. ¡Un reto no planeado!

**HOLA A TODOS! este es el cap 10!**

**espero que les guste!**

**n_n**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: ¡Un reto no planeado!**

Una joven que estaba recostada en una cama mirando hacia el techo, tapando sus ojos con uno de sus brazos evitando que la luz que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación le diera de lleno en su rostro; estaba ligeramente dormida, no solía tener el sueño ligero, pero tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para poder disfrutar de un sueño tranquilo.

De pronto vinieron a su mente las palabras de Jiro.

"tienes dos días".

Tenía dos malditos días para aclarar su mente y decidirse de una buena vez, y el tiempo corría y se le escapaba de las manos.

Sakuno se levanto de golpe y con toda la furia que tenia acumulada agarro su almohada y la aventó hacia el otro lado de la habitación haciendo caer al piso un portarretratos que colgaba de la pared.

- oh! Que hice! -se lamento mientras se dirigía a recoger el objeto se ha roto dijo con lastima mientras lo sostenía y miraba la fotografía

De repente su rostro mostró tristeza cuando se quedo viendo la fotografía que estaba en el cuadro. En aquella estaban su madre, su padre, sus abuelas y ella cuando tenía 4 años.

Una lagrima escapo de sus ojos recordando aquellos días en que se la pasaba viajando con sus padres, era muy feliz, se divertía muchos en esos días, porque estaba con sus padres; pero ellos le dieron la espalda para cumplir sus sueños.

¡No!

No quería pensar eso, no quería creer eso! Sus padres la amaban, la aman! Por eso hicieron lo que creyeron mejor para mi, por eso la mandaron a vivir con su abuela Sumire, para que no tenga que estar viajando siempre, constantemente alejándome de lo que valla queriendo, de lo que fuera a encariñarse. Hicieron bien en dejarme con Obaa San, pude tener una niñez normal, una vida normal, amigos, personas importantes que no hubiera podido tener si me quedaba con ellos, mudándose constantemente, aparte, si nunca se hubiera quedado con Sumire, no conocería a Tomoka, a los chicos ni a…

"_Ryoma" _pensó suspirando _que hago? Que le respondo a Jiro? Lo mejor seria decir la verdad? Pero me arriesgaría a perder su confianza, se decepcionarían? Que pensaría Ryoma?_

"_por lo que veo, al pobre niño…__no le interesas…"_

_Jiro tenia razón, no le interesaba a Ryoma. Aparte que somos con Ryoma? No somos amigos, pero tampoco solo simples conocidos…_

"_se que harás lo que te haga feliz"_

_Eso dijo mi Obaa San, pero que me hace realmente feliz, mejor dicho que me hará realmente feliz?_

_Estar con la persona que amo no siendo correspondida, seguir siendo ignorada, ó estar con alguien que me ama y tratar de que cambien mis sentimientos hacia el, saben lo que dicen de la amistad al amor solo ahí un paso…no, no era así, en realidad es del odio al amor hay un solo paso, pero debería intentarlo? _

_Amar o ser amada? Amar…ser amada… _

- ¡ay por que es tan difícil! -grito Sakuno con frustración todo seria mas fácil si amara a Jiro en vez de a Ryoma.

Una vez dicho eso, Sakuno pensó mejor lo que dijo, por que había algo que no le cuadraba, era algo pero no recordaba que, algo que ella había…

Sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando a sus oídos llego un fuerte grito llamándola, era Tomoka, ya habían llegado…

- ¡Ay Tomoka Chan como puedes comprar tanto! -se quejó Momo ya que el y los demás venían cargando una gran cantidad de bolsas cada uno

- ¡porque hoy era la "gran rebaja" y nunca me la pierdo! Aparte, deberían estar felices, les conseguí ropa muy bonita chicos.

- Pero nos tenias a punta pistola si nos dejábamos comprar esa ropa -dijo Taka San´

- Je, bueno eso si apoyo Eiji pero Tomo Chan también se compro linda ropa!

- Si, mucha, pero muucha linda ropa -se burlo Momo.

- Ay! No exageren que la mitad es para Saku! Que por cierto donde esta! Sakuuu! -grito Tomoka para llamar a su amiga

Sakuno que ya los había escuchado llegar apareció por el umbral de la puerta de la sala, saludando a todos con una sonrisa…

- Tomo Chan! Chicos! Buenos días, disculpen por actuar así temprano por la mañana.

- ay Saku! No te preocupes, eres mi mejor mejor amiga en este cruel mundo y ya me acostumbre a esos arranques de ira que te dan -dijo Tomoka abrazando fuertemente a Sakuno

- To-Tomo Chan, no puedo res-pi-rar! -dijo con dificultad

- Ups, perdón Saku, por cierto, así como yo te perdono tus arranque, tu debes perdonar los míos verdad? Porque somos mejores amigas no? Saku? -dijo, mirándola con ojos brillantes

- Tomo Chan -dijo Sakuno suspirando- Cuanto fue esta vez?

- A que se refiere Sakuno Chan eh Inui? -le susurro Eiji

- debe referirse al gasto que hizo Tomoka, la tarjeta con la que ella pago todo esto, debe ser de Sakuno. -respondió Inui

- oh, ya veo, se deben conocer muy bien.

- ah, no te preocupes Saku! -golpeándole amistosamente el hombro- no fue mucho jeje -río nerviosa

- Tomo Chan… dime, no te regañare, aparte mucho no creo que sea, por algo la llaman "rebaja".

- Jeh jeh, si, pero les compre ropa a los chicos, uff y que ropa! Tendrías que haberlos visto desfilar Saku, debiste estar ahí! _"tome fotos después te las muestro" -_dijo en susurro para que solo ella oyera también me compre ropa y a ti!

- Ah, bueno, pero ya dime, cuanto fue? -insistió Sakuno

- Eh, je je je, no mucho en realidad…em.. este…8.000 ocho mil… je -dijo nerviosa

- Ah, 8.000, no es tanto, contando que cuando vamos solo tu y yo gastamos 4.000 yenes nada mas, esta bien -dijo Sakuno sonriendo

- Jeje Saku Chan! Amiga! Quien hablo de yenes? -dijo mas nerviosa

- Q-que quiere….decir? -pregunto con temor Sakuno

- Saku…. Son 8.000 d-do-dólares -tartamudeo la chica cubriéndose con los brazos por si las moscas, aunque sabia de sobra que su amiga no era violenta pero igual

_Dólares-dólares-dólares-dólares-dólares-dólares…_ esa frase retumbaba en la cabeza de Sakuno, hasta que reacciono

- 8.000 DOLARES! Pe-pe-pero como! que compraste?

- te compre ropa muy linda! De verdad!

- Ay! Bueno, Tomo Chan si así eres feliz, esta bien!

- Nyah! Que dulce eres Saku Chan -dijo Eiji abrazando a Sakuno

- Gra-gracias Eiji.

- Oh por cierto Saku! Mañana es la fiesta que da inicio a la temporada deportiva de invierno!

- Oh! Ya? Tan pronto? Pensaba que teníamos una semana mas. -dijo Sakuno sorprendida

- Que fiesta de que? -pregunto Fuji

- Es la fiesta que hace la iniciación de los nacionales de invierno, pero no son como los nacionales que jugaron ustedes chicos…menciono Tomoka es grandioso! Habrá música, y famosos! También bastantes extranjeros! Saku, tenemos que estar allí a primera hora! como siempre!

- Pero, mañana? Yo estoy c/

- Yo misma le rogaré a Sumire para que te levante el castigo pero por todos los cielos tenemos que ir!

- Y nosotros podemos ir? -pregunto con entusiasmo Eiji

- Por supuesto que si chicos! Será divertido! Este año es mi año! El año pasado perdí en el nacional de esquí!, pero este año vine por la revancha! -dijo Tomoka con mucho ánimo

- Genial! Tú competiste el año pasado Tomoka? Yo también quiero unirme a las competencias nacionales! -pidió Momo

- Momo sempai, no puedes anotarte para las competencias nacionales así como así, pero si puedes hacerlo en las competencias por puesto o también llamadas libres. -explico Sakuno

- Aaaaaaah…..no te entendí nada Sakuno Chan! -se quejo Momo

- Ay, verán….

Las competencias Nacionales son para los deportistas que tienen una "trayectoria" en competencias libres.

En las competencias libres te dan puntos. Al llegar a los 50 puntos, puedes anotarte en la lista por puesto, 50 es el puntaje mínimo para ingresar e ingresas en el último puesto. Puedes subir de puesto haciendo mas puntos en las libres o tratar de participar en las competencias nacionales.

En las nacionales, por deporte pueden entrar hasta 20 personas, que generalmente están a partir del puesto 30 de la lista.

- oh ya veo, es un poco complicado, pero le entiendo dijo Momo

- las competencias libres como son? -pregunto Tezuka

- bueno, recuerdan cuando subimos por 1º vez a la montaña e hicimos un juego de de quien tenia menor tiempo al bajar, bueno esa es una, las libres tienen distinta clase de dificultad y de acuerdo a la dificultad se te asignan más o menos cantidad de puntos. Pero ninguna competencia te da de una los 50. el puntaje más alto creo que son 20. los que ya tienen una trayectoria en las competencias nacionales directamente ya están en la lista en el puesto en que terminaron el año anterior, y los que están en los primeros 10 puestos les envían una invitación especial para poder acceder a las internacionales, pero no es obligación uno puede decidir. Por eso suelen llegar muchos extranjeros por esta época.

- Oh, ya veo, osea que si queremos competir este año en alguna competencia nacional, podemos. -menciono Inui

- Literalmente si, pero es algo complicado llegar a los 50 puntos para conseguir un puesto de la lista.

- Lo dices por experiencia Sakuno? -pregunto Oishi

- Yo..eh…si, creo.

- Por que lo dices? -dijo Fuji

- Bueno, yo eh jugado en nacionales, pero la primera vez que jugué las competencias libres, no llegue a los 50 puntos. Recién al 2º año pude entrar en la lista de puestos, a partir de ahí, me eh mantenido.

- Oh de verdad? -dijo Oishi

- Es cierto tu vienes aquí cada año, es normal que tengas experiencia -dijo Tezuka

- Wow, que sorprendente Sakuno! -admiró Eiji

- Y dinos Sakuno, en que puesto terminaste el año pasado? -pregunto Momo

- Em… en el…15º creo… -dijo mientras miraba a Tomoka en señal de afirmación

- En el 15º? Y cual es el ultimo? -pregunto esta vez Kaoru

- El 60º -contesto Tomoka

- Pe-pero subiste mas de 40 puestos! Como le hiciste Saku Chan! -interrogo Eiji

- Bueno, yo…cuando juegas competencias Nacionales y quedas en los primeros 4, subes mas de un puesto… por ejemplo, el año pasado jugué la de Snowboarding y llegue 3º y saltee del puesto 23º al 18º.

- Y hace cuanto estas en este tipo de competencias? -pregunto Inui

- Desde los 8, es que como siempre venia acá, y no había mucho para hacer, mi abuela me hizo meterme a las competencias y desde ahí, lo sigo haciendo.

- Y este año que piensas hacer? -pregunto Ryoma

- Oh, no lo se, este año creo que no participare en ninguna porque…

- No Saku! No me dejes sola! Aparte si no lo haces el año entrante iras al ultimo puesto! -rogó su amiga

- A que te refieres con no dejarte sola Tomoka?

- Jum!, pues yo también estoy en la lista! Y no soy la única, también esta Haru, y el pesado de Jiro -nombro ella

- Tu también Tomoka! -dijo sorprendido Oishi

- Es lógico que ella también lo este, viene con Sakuno cada año, es normal que hagan este tipo de cosas juntas. Y calculo que deben tener la misma experiencia…

- Hmph, tonterías -soltó Ryoma

- Que? Por que dices eso O'chibi! -indagó Eiji

- Por mas experiencia que tengan, dudo mucho que estén en los primeros 20 puestos, y si así fuera, no debe ser difícil llegar hasta ahí, sino todo lo contrario al igual que conseguir los 50 puntos para clasificar en los puestos, si a Ryuzaki le costó en primer lugar, no es difícil entonces.

Cuando Ryoma abrió por primera vez su boca para decir mas de 5 palabras en esa conversación y soltó tan venenoso comentario, Sakuno sintió que algo dentro de ella se callo y se rompió. Se sintió humillada, furiosa y triste.

Humillada por que, el poco orgullo que poseía fue totalmente pisoteado por Ryoma.

Furiosa por que él se creía que era fácil llegar hasta donde ella había logrado llegar y aparte no créele que así era.

Y triste porque se pregunto si en verdad era tan insignificante para él, tan poca cosa, hasta que punto no la tomaba en serio, o en cuenta?

_Realmente no le intereso para nada a Ryoma Kun _pensó ella. Y nuevamente le vinieron a la cabeza aquellas palabras dichas por su…amigo?

"_al pobre niño, no le interesas"._

Jiro a pesar de nisiquiera conocer a Ryoma, tiene razón, debería hacerle caso y olvidarme de Ryoma? Esto es muy confuso, pero tengo que hacerme respetar…

- No digas eso Ryoma No seas envidioso! -Regañó Momo

- envidia yo? De ella?, no me hagas reír. -dijo Ryoma

- como reír? Si tú nunca ríes O'chibi! Eres un a-mar-ga-do! -dijo burlonamente Eiji haciéndoles muecas a Ryoma

- a quien llamas amargado? Aparte, no hay por que enojarse, yo no dije nada malo, solo la verdad. -soltó Ryoma, cada cosa que decía realmente hacia empeorar mas las cosas

- con que la verdad uh? -dijo Sakuno

- pues si -replico Ryoma

- ah si? Con que no me creés! -soltó Sakuno con ímpetu

- Nyah! El O'chibi y Saku van a discutir! -le susurro Eiji a Momo´

- si, trae las palomitas que este espectáculo no me lo pierdo.

- Aquí tienes! -Eiji le tendió un tazón de palomitas a Momo

- Que car… Eiji de donde sacaste eso? -le preguntó con sorpresa Momo

- Apareció en mis manos de repente -dijo Eiji como si del clima hablara

- Pero como va a aparecer de repente, eso no tiene sentido Eiji! -se quejo

- Momo Chan, estamos en un fanfic, nada tiene sentido!

- Ah si! Bueno, dame no te las acabes!

- no me culpes Ryuzaki, nunca fuiste buena para los deportes, por qué seria diferente esta vez -dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa arrogante

- por que dices eso? Si solo me has visto jugar tenis y que yo sepa tenis no son todos los deportes, es solo uno!

- Bueno, pero eres algo torpe, y las personas como tu, no son buenas en los deportes.

- Por que generalizas las cosas? No generalices! Y para tu información Ryoma, yo no juego mal al tenis por que sea torpe…

- Entonces te falta coordinación. -agregó Ryoma

- Tampoco! Si que sé coordinarme! Coordinación es lo ultimo que me falta!

- Y bien? Por lo que me dices pensare que juegas mal al tenis apropósito, si dices ser coordinada…un consejo Ryuzaki, que no se te suban los humos por que tus padres son profesionales, ya que a ti no se te pega la frase "de tal palo tal astilla".

- oh no! Esto va mal! -comento Tomoka quien estaba mirando de lejos aquella situación junto a los demás

- por que lo dices Tomo Chan? -pregunto Eiji

- ah por que… -volteando se hacia Eiji a quien tenia atrás- de donde sacaste eso Eiji Kun? -señalando el tazón

- oh, esto? em…misterios de la vida…quieres?

- No gracias…

- Que nos decías Tomoka…? -Pregunto Fuji

- Ah, que a Saku no le gusta que la comparen con sus padres, eso la saca de humor, de verdad, la última persona que lo hizo no salió bien parada…

- Sakuno peleo? -pregunto Taka San

- No! Como creés! Ella no mataría una mosca!, Saku no es una persona orgullosa, pero cuando ve que pasan la línea de su limite de tolerancia es mejor apartársele, el ultimo que la comparo con sus padres fue Jiro y Sakuno se "vengo" por así decirlo de él humillándolo en su propio juego, Sakuno sabe como lidiar con el tipo de persona de Jiro, así orgullosos, arrogantes, cuando se meten con algo que a ella le importa.

- Uh, creo que el O'chibi esta en problemas!

- Ja, no lo creo Eiji, osea, es el príncipe Ryoma después de todo, y no creo que ella le haga algo…

Sakuno quien estaba mirando hacia el piso no dejando ver a la totalidad su rostro, tenía las manos fuertemente apretadas, estaba tratando de calmarse por que sino armaría alboroto.

- hmph _esta llorando, tal vez fui muy duro con ella -_pensó Ryoma y suspiro- Ryuzaki -menciono para llamar la atención de Sakuno, mas ella no lo escucho, y Sakuno decía algo que Ryoma no alcanzaba a escuchar

- listo, hasta aquí llegue! -dijo Sakuno imperceptiblemente- nunca! -dijo alto para que Ryoma la escuchara

- que? -pregunto Ryoma

- nunca…nunca! -Sakuno quien todavía no había levantado la cabeza, lo hizo mostrando sus ojos llenos de enojo, no estaba llorando como lo pensó Ryoma

- Nunca me vuelvas a comparar con mis padres Ryoma! Tu no sabes nada! Nada! No sabes nada de mi, no tienes derecho a decirme algo así! Tu no sabes el verdadero motivo por el cual no puedo jugar bien al tenis! Y decirme que tengo los humos arriba? Ja! Te has visto tu? Crees que todo es fácil para ti! Sabes, si eres excelente en algo no significa que lo seas para todo! Tu de verdad crees que es fácil competir en los nacionales de invierno? Bueno entonces demuéstrame lo bueno que eres para todo como tu dices! Vénceme en una competencia nacional! Eso si puedes obtener los 50 puntos para poder entrar en la lista de puestos, por que de lo contrario no podrías inscribirte!

- crees que no lo puedo hacer Ryuzaki? Si tu lo hiciste, dalo por echo! -dijo Ryoma de manera arrogante

- ah si? Bueno, entonces, yo te estaré esperando en la competencia nacional de snowboarding de la pista 10! Eso si llegas a clasificar, te apuesto a que no me vences!

- Que me darás cuando te venza?

- Primero te despertaría puesto a que estarías soñando, pero si de verdad tuvieras una pequeñita oportunidad de hacerlo, entonces me inclinaría literalmente ante ti y honraría tu grandeza! Por cierto, cuando pierdas, te toca lo mismo.

- Echo, es una apuesta! Cúmplelo! -advirtió Ryoma

- Lo haré si me toca hacerlo -dijo Sakuno y tendió su mano

- Lo mismo digo -y Ryoma estrecho su mano en señal de pacto

Cuando unieron sus manos se sintieron extraños, como cientos de hormigas caminaran bajo su piel. Esto los asusto.

- por cierto Ryuzaki, no conocía esta faceta tuya -dijo Ryoma cuando sus manos se separaron

- cual? Yo siempre fui así, solo que con Tomoka, los chicos y con tigo no lo soy.

- Con migo hasta hoy, y por que? -indago Ryoma, puesto a que sentía curiosidad

- Porque generalmente las personas que aprecio y me aprecian no hacen nada para sacar este lado mío...pregúntale que le paso al ultimo que lo logro…Jiro…

- Ese? Ese saca de quicio a cualquiera no solamente a ti…te metiste en la boca del lobo Ryuzaki, prepárate. -dijo Ryoma mientras le daba la espalda para irse

- Oh, espera Ryoma Kun -dijo Sakuno pronunciando su nombre dulcemente como lo hacia siempre haciendo que Ryoma voltease a verla nuevamente

_-Ahora viene la parte en la que me pide disculpas y se retracta! Eres tan predecible Ryuzaki -_pensaba Ryoma

- por cierto Ryoma Kun, antes de presumir…primero deberías de aprender a usar un snowboard, sino seria inútil… no podrías cruzar los obstáculos de la pista 10 -dijo con una sonrisa- y un consejo, aprende también a bajar una pendiente mas rápido, pero sin caerte eh! Si quieres te enseño…

_- que?...QUE?_ -dijo su voz interior- Hmph soltó sonriendo y se le acerco a Sakuno hasta estar bien cerca de ella

- me…  
estas provocando…? Ryuzaki? -pregunto en susurro para que solo ella pudiera escuchar  
y acercándosele mas susurro en su oído - por que lo has logrado.

Sakuno, quien por fin pensó bien lo que había hecho…había retado a Ryoma Kun! Por que cuando se enojaba se comportaba así! No se podía controlar, no podía medir sus acciones sus palabras! Se le fue de las manos! Pero no se iba a echar atrás, le quería demostrar a Ryoma cuanto valía!

- t-tu… tu me provocaste a mi primero Ry-Ryoma Kun -le susurro ella a él esta vez

Estaba nerviosa, no quería tartamudear pero Ryoma estaba todavía cerca de ella!, muy cerca, podría jurar que todavía sentía la respiración de Ryoma cuando este le susurro al oído a ella.

Ryoma sonrío, sin que nadie lo viera _esa si es_ _la Ryuzaki de siempre _pensó, y fue alejándose de ella y camino hasta desaparece por las escaleras.

"Aunque en cierta manera, esa faceta de Ryuzaki...me agrada" dijo Ryoma cuando llego al primer piso, pues no había nadie mas ahí.

* * *

**Ese fue el cap 10! espero que les haya gustado!**

**bueno, les comento que hasta aqui llegamos con las actualizaciones diarias... les contare por que...**

**tengo escrito hasta el cap 11, pero lo subire cuando termine de escribir el 12, lo cual no falta mucho, pero sacando la cuenta les dire**

**yo para hacer cada cap tardo 2 dias, otro dia mas en pasarlo a worl por que yo los escribo a mano. XD entonces apartir de ahora actualizare cada 3 dias aproximadamente...**

**espero que no les moleste! pero les aseguro una cosa... no lo dejare colgado, yo soy constante en lo que hago y les tengo una noticia les aseguro que este fic lo termino el 31 de diciembre, es algo que me eh propuesto a hacer y lo hare!**

**bueno ahora pasare a contestar algunas cosas que me dijeron en los comentarios los cuales agradezco!**

**a aifonsy : espero que tu duda haya sido despejada es decir : ¿ cuanto dienro habran gastado en ropa ? sin duda mucho! 8.000 dolares que locura verdad! pero a quien no le gustaria gastar ese dinero en ropa!**

**a noa 12: sobre lo del "problema medico" y cuando se aclarara, pronto sabras, eso viene unos caps mas adelante en lo que tengo pensado!**

**bueno, gracias a las personitas que me comentaron les agradezco mucho y me alegra q les guste mi historia!**

**bueno, quiero hacer una dedicatoria muy especial en este dia : 6 de diciembre 2010.**

**quiero decirle feliz cumpleaños a mi mami, que la amo mucho, y que se que ella me cuida desde el cielo...**

**este año fue muy dificil para mi, por q perdi a mi mama en agosto. y eso me deprimio bastante, y le agradezco por q se q me da fuerzas para seguir adelante, sabes les dire algo curioso. aunque les parezca imposible, mi mama fue la que me recomendo mirar la serie de prince of tennis, es gracioso lo se, les dire por q...**

**yo soy una persona que desde chica que por supuesto juega tenis! n_n y mi mama sabia que amaba el tenis, entonces un dia ella pasando canales descubrio esta serie tan maravillosa... y me dijo cuando regrese del colegio:**

**Rosely (a si me decia XD) estaba viendo la tele y vi un programa que te podria gustar. es en el canal 65 (animax) se trata de tenis, la dan de vuelta a las 21:30 la vas a ver?**

**y mi respuesta fue si! y esa misma noche vi la serie, estaba en el cap en donde Ryoma se pone el uniforme de Seigaku a pedido de Sakuno, ese fue el 1º cap q vi, y despues la vi entera desde el comienzo por internet.**

**quien lo diria, mi mama me recomendo la mejor serie q eh visto.**

**solia verla aveces con ella en la tv. y ella siempre me decia, esa chica y el tal Ryma (asi le salia) van a terminar juntos. y yo como ya habia visto la serie por internet le decia que no era asi, bueno despues salto el tema de mi descubrimiento de los fics, y le conte y me dijo por que no haces uno vos, de la pareja que tanto te agrada, y le dije por que no?**

**y asi empece a escribir. ya habia escrito 4 capitulos, y se lo queria mostrar cuando llegara al 5. ella siempre me decia que tanto escribis?**

**y yo le decia, ya vas a ver! espera a que llegue a donde tengo que llegar...**

**pero por cosas de la vida antes de que pudiera terminar de escribir el cap 5, ella fallece un 9 de agosto... un lunes. el porque me reservo el derecho de decirlo. pero la cuestion es que nunca pudo saber que escribia, y nunca pudo leer lo que ella me alento a hacer...**

**cuando termine el cap 5 una semana despues, la verdad lo iba a dejar ahi, si terminar, abandonado por que la critica mas importante para mi ya no estaba, asi que cuando termine el cap 5 a la noche me subi al techo de mi casa y lo lei en voz alta. (puede sonar tonto) pero me senti mejor, y me dije que lo terminaria, lo seguiria escribiendo por que estoy segura que mi mama me hubiera dicho, esta muy lindo seguilo...**

**asique me pone feliz poder haber llegado al cap 10. y que sienta aun deseos de terminarlo...**

**hoy fue un dia triste para mi por que me levante sin poder abrazar a mi mama y decirle feliz cumpleaños. **

**y mi regalo para ella hoy es esta pequeña dedicatoria, que aunque no es un libro! es el cap de una historia q hago con todo el cariño del mundo! y que espero que le gute a ella y a ustedes que leen mi historia, esperando la conti... jeje, bueno, la conti la subire el jueves... por que el miercoles tengo un torneo y les quiero contar como me fue!**

**gracias por leer!**


	11. Sensibilidad y confusión

**Lo prometido es deuda, y como a mi no me gusta deber, aqui les traigo el cap 11!**

**que lo disfruten y nos hablamos al final! **

**n_n**

**advertencia: capitulo no recomendado para menores de 13 años.**

**mi frase del dia es : "****voy a pensarlo mejor la proxima vez"**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: sensibilidad y confusión.**

En la planta baja de una casa muy peculiar unos chicos habían quedado atónitos ante lo que acababa de pasar. Acaso habían visto y escuchado bien?

Ryuzaki Sakuno, una de las chicas más lindas y tiernas que conocían en común había retado a Echizen Ryoma?

El mismo Ryoma por quien ella suspira?

Tal vez ellos no conocían del todo a la pequeña Sakuno ya que desde la llegada a ese lugar, parecía que todo se había vuelto a la inversa y los papeles estaban invertidos.

Ciertamente desde que pisaron Yukiyama, nunca dejaron de sorprenderse.

- Sakuno Chan…estas bien? –pregunto Tomoka viendo la cara sorprendida de su amiga.

Si Sakuno al fin le había caído la ficha* de lo que acababa de hacer. Ni ella se lo creía, de donde salio todo eso, ella no suele ser así, salvo cuando se enoja de verdad.

Tenia que cambiar eso!

- si, creo que si- respondió ella

- oye Saku, la hiciste buena esta vez, retaste al príncipe Ryoma!- le volvió a recordar Tomoka con euforia, mientras Sakuno se empezaba a poner mas y mas nerviosa.

- Eh, si, lo hice, gracias por detenerme amiga! – dijo Sakuno con sarcasmo.

- Es que Saku, estuviste fantástica! Le hubieras visto la cara a Ryoma! No sabia que decirte! No te preocupes que bien sabemos que el que se metió en un gran problema es el, verdad Saku? Mira que ir contra ti? Y en snowboarding? Con suerte entrara en los primeros 50.

- Uh por lo que dices Tomoka, el O'chibi esta de verdad jodido! –dijo Eiji

- Si, yo pienso igual, es decir, Sakuno no entra en las competencias por nada, por fin al gran Ryoma se le bajaran los humos, oye Sakuno, cuando le hagas tragar nieve, ja! Entienden nieve en vez de polvo por q/

- Ya entendemos Momo Chan!-interrumpió Tomoka

- Si, bueno, yo necesitare filmar eso! Quien trajo cámara?-pregunto Momo.

- Pero, hay un pequeño problema-dijo Sakuno- yo no quería competir este año.

- Nyah! Saku Chan vamos! Será divertido! También estaremos nosotros con tigo y Tomoka, deberías estar feliz, podríamos tener la oportunidad de competir juntos!

- Pero chicos, ustedes vienen de vacaciones aquí, no creo que esforzarse en las competencias cuenten como unas vacaciones relajantes, acuérdense que se esforzaron mucho en las nacionales.-recordó Sakuno

- Ay, déjalos Saku, las competencias no son difíciles, se necesita buena técnica nomás! Para ellos no presentara ninguna dificultad –insistió Tomoka

- Bueno, esta bien, me convencieron, espero que podamos estar todos juntos en alguna competencia! –dijo Sakuno con entusiasmo.

- Hai! –contestaron todos.

Llegando a la casa, ingresaron Sumire y Sachiko, las abuelas de Sakuno quienes trajeron a alguien a quien se cruzaron en el camino, esta persona, se les penco* para ayudarlas a cargar unas cosas y de paso venir a la casa. Esta persona era el amigo de Sakuno, Haru, quien apenas entro corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

- Hola Saku! Traje buenas noticias, tenemos 3 días libres! –dijo Haru mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Sakuno.

- oh, que bueno Haru Chan! Pero…ya me puedes soltar.

- No quiero! –dijo como berrinche.

- Ah, niño frutilla, suéltala ya! –dijo Tomoka jalando a Haru, pero este no se soltaba-  
hasta pareces choncaco*! Ya suelta! –ejerciendo mas fuerza haciendo que se soltara.

- Por que? –dijo Haru con lagrimas en los ojos

- Por que Saku en MI amiga y solo YO la puedo abrazar! –le dijo sacándole la lengua

- Nyah! Y yo! –Dijo Eiji abalanzándose a Sakuno tal y como antes lo había hecho Haru-

- Eiji Kun! –se quejo Sakuno

- Nyah, no es justo Saku Chan, el puede y yo no! –reclamo Eiji.

- Oye tu niño. –llamo Momo a Haru.

- Que niño? Yo no soy niño! –dijo Haru

- Na-Nanni? Que acaso eres chica? –dijo sorprendido Momo.

- No! Quiero decir que al igual que tu, tengo 14, no me trates de niño, trátame como tu igual –pidió Haru

- Tienes 14? Pues no pareces! y como sabes mi edad? –volvió a preguntar Momo

- Por tus dientes –dijo Haru muy simplemente.

- Por mis…dientes? –se pregunto confundido Momo mientras llevaba su mano a su boca.

- Si, sabias que se puede saber la edad de una persona por sus huesos y por sus dientes –explico Haru

- De verdad? Eso se puede? Inui, ilumínanos! –pidió Momo

- Teóricamente es correcto, pero para saber ese tipo de cosas se necesitan estudios y otras cosas que dudo que sepa Haru Kun –explico Inui-

- Ah, jeje bueno, la verdad verdadera es que Saku Chan me dijo sus edades el otro día, pero lo de los dientes lo aprendí del Doctor House! –dijo Haru muy emocionado.-

- Doctor House? –pregunto Eiji-

- No conocen al Doctor House? –pregunto Tomoka-

- Mmm….. no. –dijeron Momo, Eiji, Fuji y Kawamura mientras los demás negaban con la cabeza-

- Ay, como puede ser! –dijo Haru con exagero.- el Doctor House es la serie mas increíble del mundo de las series médicas!

- Pues no lo conocemos! De que trata? –interrogo Momo-

- Verán, es un doctor que es excelente diagnosticando, es como un detective, y de hecho, tiene muchas similitudes con el famoso Sherlock Holmes, personaje del escritor Conan Arthur Doyle. Le tocan los pacientes que otro no pueden curar, y los cura, por supuesto nadie es perfecto, se le habrán muerto 3 o 4, pero bueno, la cuestión es que es fantástico es tan… tan…

- Sexi! Es re lindo, no se le notan los años, y tiene unos ojos preciosos! –completo Tomoka-

- Lo mejor es su actitud, es tan altanero, deberían ver la serie.

- Parece ser interesante –comento Momo

- Interesante nomás? Es mas que interesante! Les traeré unos DVD, tengo todas sus temporadas! –menciono Haru

- Bueno tampoco hay que exagerar –se metió Eiji-

- Eiji Kun, exagerar es el segundo nombre de Haru –se burlo Tomoka-

- Ay por que dices eso, MALA! –acuso Haru

- Si, pues tu también eres "MALA" jajaja –dijo riéndose Tomoka-

- Haru quien abrió la boca para seguir peleando- Tomoka eres una-

- Haru Chan! Basta, no peleen, siempre es lo mismo con ustedes! –regaño Sakuno

- Ay pero Saku, es desesperante, dan ganas de golpearlo! –se quejo Tomoka mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

- Jeh, Tomo Chan, ya sabes lo que dicen… los que se pelean…-dijo Eiji-

- Se aman –completo Momo sonriendo-

- Jajaja este no tiene ni una gota de oportunidad con migo, no me hagas reír Momo Chan! Eiji Kun, de verdad creen eso? –dijo con burla Tomoka.

- Yo diría que es al revés Tomoka. –discutió Haru

- Si, en eso tienes razón, por supuesto que yo tanpoco tengo una pizca de oportunidad contigo Haru, ni yo ni ninguna otra chica –acuso Tomoka cruelmente

- Que estas insinuando Tomoka! Que? Acaso dudas de mi/

- Si! Al fin se da cuenta, te lo tenia que decir lo tenia atorado en la garganta, dude desde la primera vez que te vi! Que no te das cuenta de qu/ -Tomoka callo de repente cuando vio el rostro de Haru apunto de llorar-

- Ay, Haru Chan, no llores no le hagas caso a Tomoka –pidió Sakuno

- Tu amiga del demonio no me quiere! Mira que decirme esas cosas, me duelen! Por que tengo que aguantarla solo por que es tu amiga y te la traes todos los años! Saku Chan, lo siento pero mientras estés con ella mejor ya no te juntes con migo –lo siguiente que sucedió fue una salida dramática por parte de Haru-

- No espera Haru no te va…llas…-girándose hacia Tomoka- Tomo Chan! Mira lo que haces! Ya sabes que es sensible no lo hieras otra vez! Viste su rostro esta vez se te paso la mano, le dolió mucho lo que dijiste, ahora estará deprimido el resto de la semana, y eso no me ayuda mucho! –regaño muy enfadada Sakuno a su mejor amiga.

- Pero…pero…yo…no quise..-se lamentaba Tomoka.

- Pero que paso? Por que reacciono así? –pregunto Oishi muy preocupado.

- Es que Haru es un chico muy sensible y bueno se le puede herir muy fácil, por eso digo que a la gente sensible hay que tratarlas con mucho cariño. –explicó Sakuno.

- Ya veo – dijo Taka San- yo nunca había visto a un chico llorar

- Jiji yo si Taka San –dijo Eiji

- A quien mas aparte de ti Eiji –dijo Oishi

- Ay Oishi, cuando yo lloro no es por que me sienta triste es por…digamos capricho, jeje, pero yo conozco a 2 personitas que están aquí en esta habitación que lloraron por que estaban tristes –dijo burlonamente

- Quien quien? –pregunto con insistencia Tomoka

- Ay no se si sea correcto decirl fue MomoChanyKaoruChan! –dijo muy rápido Eiji señalando a los susodichos

- Que! De verdad que Momo Chan y Kaoru sempai lloraron Eiji Kun? Cuando que me lo perdí! –dijo Tomoka

- Jiji, bueno Momo Chan lo hizo cuando

- Cállate Eiji! –ordeno Momoshiro desesperadamente- no digas mentiras no hay manera de que tu me hayas visto llorar y…y…ohh!…._aaaaah! ya se cuando me vio! Uh no, esto va mal –_pensó Momo

- Que paso Momo Chan, ya te acordaste cuando te vi.? Y en que situación?

- Eh..yo…pues…este…yo…-tartamudeaba Momo, de verdad no sabia que decir y su rostro estaba rojo, tenia mucha vergüenza

- Jiji ven que es cierto! Mírenle la cara! –dijo Eiji

- Eiji, no seas cruel! Momo Chan cuéntanos por que llorabas algo te había pasado? –pregunto Sakuno preocupada-

- Y tu Kaoru Sempai, cuando lo hiciste? –pregunto Tomoka

- Yo no lloro. –contesto Kaoru muy seguro.

- A no? Estas seguro Kaoru Chan? Mira te refrescare la memoria, tu lloraste el mismo día que Momo por la misma razón. –explico Eiji

…

…

Los dos chicos quedaron en silencio rezando para que Eiji mantuviera su boca cerrada, tenían mucha vergüenza, su reputación y orgullo estaban en juego! Y en las manos de Eiji, pero sinceramente no creían ninguno de los dos que Eiji fuera a decir….

- bueno, ya que ninguno dice nada les contare…-decía Eiji

- _No será capaz! –_pensó Momo

- fue aquel día de mucho calor y estábamos en las canchas de tenis y…-seguía Eiji

_- definitivamente no se atreverá! No seria capaz! O si? _–pensó Kaoru

- entonces llegaron inue y chiba (creo que se llaman así disculpen si no son los nombres) y nos dijeron que…

_- si! Si es capaz! _–pensaron Momo y Kaoru

- …entonces a todos les había dado curiosidad y le preguntaron entonces cuando nos enteramos…

- Cállate Eiji! –dijeron Momo y Kaoru a la vez

- Perdón? Le están hablando a un sempai! No sean irrespetuosos chicos –dijo burlonamente Eiji.

- No me vengas con eso Eiji! Estas extorsionándonos! Aparte soy mas alto que tu! –recrimino Momo

- Eso no tiene nada que ver Momo Chan, soy mayor y tienes que respetarme aparte yo puedo decir lo que quiero y si yo quiero decir que tu y Kaoru Chan lloraron el día que nos enteramos que el O'chibi se iba a . para jugar al Us Open, lo digo! Pero sabes no lo diré por que me caen bien. –finalizo Eiji sin darse cuenta dijo lo que dijo que no diría.

_- Yo lo mato! –_pensaron ambos

- Jijiji, ups, se me salio, bueno, no importa quería dejarlos con la intriga pero bueno, cosas que pasan –dijo calmadamente Eiji

- Lo que dijo Eiji Sempai es verdad? –pregunto Tomoka

- Momo y Kaoru quienes estaban rojos de vergüenza no dijeron nada solo bajaron la cabeza.

- valla, entonces es cierto, ustedes en el fondo son sensibles –dijo Kawamura.

- que sensible ni que nada! Aparte lo que dice Eiji no es del todo cierto! Yo no lloraba por que el maldito desgraciado de Echizen se fuera…

- eh, Momo –llamaba Eiji.

No me interrumpas Eiji! Como decía, yo no lloraba por que el maldito desgraciado, desalmado, irritante, altanero, enano con aires de grandeza, engreído, patán, presumido de Echizen se fuera, yo tenia mucha impotencia por que el maldito desgraciado, desalmado, irritante, altanero, enano con aires de grandeza, engreído, patán, presumido de Echizen se iba y nos abandonaba para irse a jugar a . con los **** [****=censurado] americanos que se creen mejores y el desconsiderado ése nos dejaba plantados con el nacional, a sus amigos!los dejaba después de todo lo que habíamos pasado!...

- Eeh, Momo! –volvió a llamar Eiji

- Que no me interrumpas Eiji aun no termino!...

- Pe-pero Momo! –insistió Eiji

- Que te esperes a que termine, en que iba? Ah si, y quiero que les quede bien claro que yo nunca derrame ni derramare jamás una jodida lagrima por él, lo entiendo de Mamushi, pero de mi no!

- Oye! –se quejo Kaoru- yo tampoco llore, estas loco!

- Coincidimos entonces Kaidoh, además quien lloraría por ese don nadie?

- Momo…-insistió una vez mas Eiji

- Por que por lo menos fuera una persona amistosa pero nooo, tiene que ser siempre tan tosco, tan despreciable tan…

- MOMOOO! –grito Eiji

- QUE EIJI QUEEE! –grito también Momo

- Em…este… veras –la cara de Eiji mostraba algo de pánico.

- Eiji, por que esa cara? …..no….me digas que…el maldito desgraciado, desalmado, irritante, altanero, enano con aires de grandeza, engreído, patán, presumido de Echizen esta detrás mío y escucho todo lo que dije…-pregunto Momo con miedo.

- Desde luego que no Momo, de echo…-trataba de decir Eiji pero fue interrumpido

- Ufff… que bueno, ya me habías asustado Eiji, bueno tampoco tengo que tener tanto miedo, es decir, no tengo de que asustarme, que haría el enano ese jaja, como si pudiera hacer algo, no es problema…

- Gracias Momoshiro, que mas tienes para decir para embarrarla mas? –dijo Ryoma cruzado de brazos esperando que Momoshiro terminara de sacarle el cuero*

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!Ryo…Ryomita! mi mejor amigo! Que haces! Yo..bueno.. no es lo que tu crees…felicidades fuiste victima de una cámara oculta de MTV!

- Que amigos tengo…-dijo Ryoma con enfado.

- No, Ryoma, no te enojes, lo que pasa es que Eiji me humillo muy feo, y solo estaba tratando de deshumillarme entonces te pase la bola, pero me agradas, de verdad no pienso todas esas cosas que dije de ti, no debes enojarte, por que somos mejores amigos o no?

- Bien, no estoy enojado, pero ya que somos los mejores amigos yo te ayudare con la hermanita de Tachibana, no tienes de que preocuparte –dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa algo sádica para el-

- NO! –dijo Momo desesperado

- Oh, bueno, lo haré de todas formas.

- No lo hagas Ryoma! Y Eiji, por que no me dijiste que estaba detrás mío! –replicó Momo

- Nyah, por que no me dejabas terminar, y cuando me preguntaste si estaba atrás tuyo, te iba a decir que no por que en realidad no escucho todo como tu preguntaste sino que llego en la parte que lo insultabas nada mas -dijo Eiji

- Pero…ay olvídalo! –se resigno Momo, Ryoma ya estaba enojado con el de todas formas.

- Oigan y por que hablaban de mi?–pregunto Ryoma

- Oh O'chibi, estábamos hablando de chicos sensibles

- Chicos sensibles? y en que pinto yo en todo esto?

- Tu, en nada., como si fueras sensible –dijo Momo ya que la había embarrado, lo haría bien.

- Bueno, yo pienso que todo el mundo tiene un lado sensible –menciono Sakuno

- Eso es verdad el 99% de los psicólogos dicen eso, dicen que las personas que no quieren demostrar esa parte de ellos lo ocultan por medio de conductas contrarias como la indiferencia o rudeza –explico Inui, mientras que decía lo ultimo miro de reojo a Kaoru-

- Aja, muy cierto Inui Sempai –dijo Tomoka.

- Si, bueno, todo muy lindo muy bonito pero explíquenme por que Momoshiro me ataco de una forma tan semejante, ni que fuera yo tan malo! –se quejo Ryoma

- Es que se enojo con Eiji por que se le escapo que él y Kaoru Chan lloraron cuando dijiste que te ibas Ryoma –dijo Tomoka

- Cuando me….iba? cuando paso eso? –pregunto confundido Ryoma-

- Cuando te ibas a America por lo del Us open.-recordó Oishi-

- Aaah, ya veo, así que era eso, ay Momoshiro, no me digas que lloraste por mi? Por que me iba? No tenia idea de que me quisieras tanto –dijo burlonamente Ryoma.

- No te pienses que te quiero Ryoma, solo que tenia mucho coraje por que tu maldito te ibas! Nos dejabas plantados con el nacional y si llore fue por que no podía golpearte como te lo merecías –soltó Momo

- Si, aja, pero volví, o no? –recrimino Ryoma

- No! Y si volviste fue por que en America te dieron una patada y volviste con el rabo entre las patas, con un rabo pateado por la derrota! –Dijo Momo

- Uh, Momo no sabía que fueras tan venenoso, -dijo Ryoma- y para tu información volví para ver como les iba, y me dejaron jugar. Así que deberías estar contento de que jugué con todos ustedes.

- Si bueno, pero te debo una por irte de todas formas, que pasaba si no quedabas descalificado en el Us open? Te ibas a quedar! –volvió a la discusión Momo

- No.

- No mientas Ryoma!

- No.

- O'chibi osea, que hubieras dejado de jugar al Us open para venir con nosotros? –pregunto Eiji con ojos brillantes-

- Bueno, yo…

- Ay eres adorable O'chibi –dijo Eiji abrazando a Ryoma muy fuerte- se nota que nos quieres mucho! Nosotros también te queremos, ojala nunca cambies! te queremos gruñón como eres! En el fondo eres un chico sensible!

- Eiji suéltame –dijo Ryoma casi sin aire

- No quiero.

- Jeje, Eiji Kun, te pareces un poco a Haru Chan –dijo Sakuno

- De verdad? Tu crees?

- Pues si, yo creo de echo que…

- Oye Saku, ya regreso –dijo Tomoka corriendo hacia la puerta

- A donde vas Tomo Chan?

- Voy a disculparme con Haru, no tardo.

- okey, Tomo Chan ten cuidado y regresa pronto –dijo Sakuno desde la puerta.

Después de que Tomoka se fuera, los demás fueron a hacer actividades distintas.

Eiji, Momo, Ryoma se pusieron a jugar con la wii de Sakuno que estaba en la sala, y Fuji, Oishi y Kaoru se quedaron viendo como jugaban.

Inui se puso a leer unos libros para él interesantes que tenia Sachiko, la abuela de Sakuno, y Kawamura traía desde la cocina sushi que había estado preparando a pedido de sus amigos.

Sakuno estaba en la cocina haciendo una torta casera, y Tezuka quien había entrado a la cocina para tomar agua al ver que Sakuno tenia algunos problemas con el postre se ofreció amablemente a ayudarla…

- Necesitas ayuda con la masa, se nota que te cuesta –dijo Tezuka sorprendiendo a Sakuno quien no había reparado en la entrada de Tezuka en la cocina.

- oh, arigato Tezuka San, si, tengo algunos problemas.

- Esta bien, déjame hacerlo por ti. –se ofreció Tezuka.

- Esta bien, pero sabes hacerlo? –preguntó la chica

- si –dijo Tezuka mientras tomaba el lugar de Sakuno y comenzaba a amasar.

Sakuno se quedo un rato viendo a Tezuka amasar y pensó que lo hacia muy bien.

- Tezuka Kun, lo haces muy bien –elogio la chica- has hecho esto antes?

- si, muchas veces, cuando estoy aburrido en mi casa, me pongo a hacer este tipo de cosas, creo que es una forma de despejar mi mente –dijo él

- ah, ya veo, bueno, yo siempre tengo problemas en esta parte.

- si quieres te enseño a hacerlo –se ofreció

- claro, pero deberías arremangarte, sino te ensuciaras –advirtió Sakuno

- tienes razón, siempre se me olvida hacerlo, pero cuando me doy cuenta, ya me enchastre las manos–menciono Tezuka-

- venga, te ayudo – dijo Sakuno y lo siguiente que hizo fue acomodarle a Tezuka su ropa para que pudiera seguir cocinando-

Tezuka, quien había extendido sus brazos para que Sakuno lo ayudara y antes de que terminara pidió

- mas arriba, si no me molestaran

- así? -dijo Sakuno

- no, mas arriba….ay, ay esta bien, gracias –agradeció el chico.

- Bien lo primero que tienes que hacer es mojar tus manos y proseguir a amasar. No importa si tus manos se te ponen pegajosas tienes que seguir hasta que la consistencia sea la adecuada- explico Tezuka

- y Tezuka San, cuando sé que es adecuada?

- bueno, lo notaras por que se pone dura y ya no se te pegotean las manos-dijo

- ah, mira, lo hago bien? –preguntándole a Tezuka

- si, perfecto ahora sigue así hasta que tome forma

- de acuerdo. –dijo Sakuno.

Una vez que Sakuno termino de amasar la masa, completo la receta, y metió la mezcla al horno para que se hiciera la torta.

- Tezuka Kun, eres un gran cocinero, has considerado estudiar gastronomía?

- no, cocinar es un pasatiempo, lo hago para salir de la rutina, aparte, cocinar te da una cierta independencia, pienso que todos deberían saber –comentó

- si, muy cierto, yo se cocinar, pero tengo problemas para hacer pasteles, pero ya sabes lo que dicen…la practica hace al maestro

- si, oye Sakuno, puedo preguntarte algo?

- Si, pregunta lo que, espera, me llamaste Sakuno? –pregunto sorprendida la chica

- Si, es tu nombre no? Ya que me llamas Tezuka Kun, yo debería llamarte Sakuno, no lo crees?

- Ah, si, si, tienes razón, bueno que es lo que querías preguntarme?

- Bueno, veras yo….

Ryoma y Momo, quienes estaban jugando el famoso juego de need for speed, ambos iban muy reñidamente, como de costumbre ellos dos habían apostado, y ninguno de los dos quería perder, por lo que estaban muy concentrados.

- no me ganaras Ryoma, eh jugado este juego en casa durante 14 horas seguidas soy el mejor! –alardeo Momo

- eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer después de tantas horas? Para mi es la primera vez que juego esto y te doy competencia en que nivel dijiste que estaba?

- Ah si, el señor perfección, sabes no me arrepiento de nada de lo que dije!

- Ni yo tampoco nada de lo que hice –dijo Ryoma en tono de burla

- Que hiciste? –pregunto Momo

- Oh, ya lo veras, que dices si subimos la apuesta?

- De acuerdo ningún problema, pero te dolerá Ryoma! jaja –accedió Momo

- Al contrario a ti te dolerá! –dijo Ryoma

Pero en el momento mas decisivo de la carrera que estaban jugando llego Eiji corriendo.

- al fin regresas Eiji, hace años te mande por un vaso de jugo, por que tardaste tanto –reclamo Momo no despegando los ojos de la tv. Y por ende del juego-

- e-e-ee- Fujii! Te-te-tengo que hablar con tigo! – dijo Eiji muy exaltado.

- De que se trata Eiji, por que tan nervioso? –pregunto Fuji, por la cara que traía su amigo.

- Te-te acuerdas de…de…esa clase! Esa! Tu sabes…la que me traumo tanto…-menciono Eiji

- Clase? Mmm…no, no se de que clase hablas… -omitió Fuji, mientras se ponía pensativo-

- De que estas hablando Eiji? –pregunto Oishi

- Oishi! –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

- Que pasa! Pareces mal, que te paso Eiji me preocupas! –dijo muy preocupado Oishi.

- La… la clase… esa clase…la de…salud… te acuerdas Fuji? –pregunto

- Mmm… ah!... la clase especial que mandaron del ministerio de educación, si lo recuerdo. –aclaro Fuji

- Bueno, resulta, que después de eso, pague muchos yenes en un psicólogo, y me había destraumatizado, pero ahora esos yenes se fueron a la basura por que el trauma me regreso –dijo Eiji desesperado

- Eiji, de que hablas, hablas del problema del psicólogo? Que tiene que ver? –pregunto confundido Oishi

- Es…que…cuando, nos dieron esa clase, horrible, que corrompieron nuestras mentes y…

- A mi no me corrompió nada. –aclaro Fuji

- Ni a mi –dijo Oishi

- De que clase hablan? –pregunto Momo mientras seguía jugando.

- De la clase de salud que mando a dar el ministerio –dijo Oishi

- Aah, esa clase, que tiene de malo, es algo común que se den ese tipo de clases a nuestra edad no? –hablo Momo

- Eh, de que clase hablan? –pregunto Ryoma

- Eres muy pequeño para entendernos Ryoma –dijo superiormente Momo

- Me llevas un año Momoshiro.

- Un año de vida si, pero en madurez uffff… te falta mucho pequeño Ryoma.

- ¬¬* me estas diciendo inmaduro? – dijo Ryoma enojado

- No, que te hace pensar eso, bueno, pero que te pasa Eiji –pregunto Momo

- Es que…yo..fui y entonces.. ahí y aaaaaaah –Eiji había comenzado a llorar de la desesperación y nadie entendía que le pasaba

- Eiji, no te entiendo que te pasa? –pregunto nuevamente Oishi.

- Deja el drama Eiji me distraes, me vas a hacer perder ve a llorar a otro lado –exigió Ryoma

- O'chibi que cruel –se quejo Eiji

- Pero dinos que pasa! –pidió Fuji

- Es que no puedo… hay menores… -refiriéndose a Ryoma

- Que te molesto? No me voy… ya le voy a ganar a este.. y hablen lo que quieran que poco me importa, además yo no soy menor tengo 13 años! –dijo Ryoma

- Eiji habla ya! –ordeno Oishi

- Okey, okey… yo, iba a la cocina por el jugo de Momo, iba a entrar cuando escuche algo que me pareció sospechoso…y me quede tras la puerta a escuchar y … fue horrible…

- Que escuchaste Eiji, cuéntanos! –pidió Oishi.

- Yo… creo que…que…el capital Tezuka le estaba enseñando a la pequeña e inocente Saku Chan lo que nos enseñaron a nosotros en la clase de salud pero en forma practica!

- Eh? Que? No te entiendo Eiji…

- Ay, Oishi! El capitán Tezuka le esta dando lecciones triple xxx * a la inocente Sakuno! –grito Eiji

_***iiii iiiiiiiiiiii CRASHHHH* **_

- aaah te gane Ryoma! Chocaste! Te gane te gane! Vas a tener que cumplir la/

QUE TEZUKA QUE? –dijo sorprendido Momo

- EIJI! –regaño Oishi!

- E-e-es verdad! No miento te lo juroooo! –hablo Eiji

- Que Tezuka que? Debe haber alguna con…fu..cion, verdad Fuji? –dijo Momo

- Si, Eiji tienes pruebas? –pregunto Fuji.

- Si, las tengo, los grave con mi teléfono, claro que es a audio nomás, no quería entrar ahí! Estoy muy triste!

- ponla Eiji, seguro estas exagerando las cosas –pidió Oishi

- okey, escuchen…

_Esta bien, pero sabes hacerlo? _

_si _

_Tezuka Kun, lo haces muy bien has hecho esto antes?_

_si, muchas veces, cuando estoy aburrido en mi casa, me pongo a hacer este tipo de cosas, creo que es una forma de despejar mi mente _

_ah, ya veo, bueno, yo siempre tengo problemas en esta parte _

_Si quieres te enseño a hacerlo _

_Claro, pero deberías arremangarte, sino te ensuciaras _

_Tienes razón, siempre se me olvida hacerlo, pero cuando me doy cuenta, ya me enchastre las manos_

_Venga, te ayudo _

_Mas arriba, si no me molestaran_

_Así?_

_No, mas arriba….ay, ay esta bien, gracias _

_Bien lo primero que tienes que hacer es mojar tus manos y proseguir a amasar. No importa si tus manos se te ponen pegajosas tienes que seguir hasta que la consistencia sea la adecuada_

_y Tezuka San, cuando sé que es adecuada?_

_Bueno, lo notaras por que se pone dura y ya no se te pegotean las manos_

_Ah, mira, lo hago bien? _

_Si, perfecto ahora sigue así hasta que tome forma_

_De acuerdo_.

- vieron, no mentía…. –dijo Eiji guardando su celular

- yo… no pensaba esas cosas del Capitán –dijo Momo

- oigan chicos, no nos apresuremos… puede ser otra cosa –decía Oishi

- haber que otra cosa se te ocurre que podrían haber estado haciendo explícitamente con esas palabras eh Oishi? –pregunto Eiji

- eh… bueno.. podrían…este…amm… -trataba de decir algo pero nada venia a su mente

_- yo lo mato… lo mato lo mato y lo re contra mato maldito – _ese era uno de los tantos pensamientos de los chicos

- jeje – se río Inui

- de que te ríes Inui? –pregunto Fuji

- de que mas va a ser Fuji, tu lo sabes muy bien verdad?

- Si, tienes razón, oigan chicos por que no nos sacamos las dudas y vamos a hablar con Tezuka y Sakuno? –sugirió Fuji.

- Tienes razón Fuji, vamos a despejar esta locura de una vez –dijo Oishi

Y así los chicos se fueron dirigiendo a la cocina para desenmascarar todo este asunto, estaban por entrar pero escuchaban voces y Fuji pidió que se detuvieran y apoyo su oreja a la puerta, los demás lo imitaron.

_Pero no te culpes Sakuno no fue culpa tuya, a veces pasa_

_Pero soy una tonta, _

_No es tu culpa yo fui quien la quiso sacar antes de tiempo_

_No, es mi culpa por no agarrarla con más cuidado_

_Bueno, pero estas bien? Te duele mucho?_

_Ay no quiero mentirte, la verdad si…_

_Haber déjame ver…es algo serio necesitas curarte_

_No, estaré bien…solo vuelve a meter eso_

_Okey… ya esta, ahora muéstrame la herida_

_No, no de verdad déjalo así no quiero_

_Pero déjame ver como esta_

_No, estoy bien de verdad_

_Déjame ayudarte…_

- lo ven! Pobre Saku Chan! No decía mentiras Oishi –susurro Eiji

- no lo puedo creer –menciono Momo

- ay que detener esto –dijo Fuji

- si, pero ya! –dijo Momo

- pero yo no quiero entrar ahí –se quejo Eiji

- a las 3 entramos –dijo Fuji

- okey, 1

- 2

- 3

- Ya!

Entrando de golpe a la cocina

- Tezuka eres mi amigo, pero estas cometiendo pedofi…eh? –dijo Eiji mientras paraba lo que estaba apunto de decir.

- que pasa por que entran así? –dijo Tezuka

- oye Oishi, están vestidos –le susurro Eiji

- eh? –dijo confundido Oishi

- que…que hacías Tezuka? –pregunto con miedo Momo

- estaba ayudando a Sakuno con una torta, la queríamos sacar del horno para ver como iba, pero Sakuno se quemo la mano, y que pensaban que estaba haciendo? –pregunto Tezuka cambiando su expresión a una de enojo

- torta? Aaaah

_**Clin! **_Fue el sonido que hicieron las mentes de todos al atar cabos.

- noo, nada… nada… -dijo con nervios Eiji

- Eiji, tienes que volver al psicólogo, estas traumado, tienes que limpiar tu mente.

- Si tienes razón

- Oye Fuji, Inui ustedes lo sabían desde el principio cierto? –pregunto Oishi

- Sip –contestaron ambos

- Ay, que bueno que todo se soluciono –menciono Momo- oye Sakuno Chan estas bien?

- Yo, eh… si

- Mientes . dijo Tezuka- Sakuno esa quemadura es seria.

_- Sakuno….Sakuno? desde cuando Tezuka la llama Por su nombre?_

- Oh, no te preocupes Tezuka Kun, me vendare la mano y ya –dijo Sakuno para al final salir de la habitación

_- Tezuka Kun? Desde cuando lo llama así?_

- Ahora que se fue Sakuno, me van a decir que estaban pensando? –dijo enojado Tezuka.

- Ah, eh, Tezuka, es una historia muy graciosa.. te reirás mucho cuando…

- A-ho-ra! –dijo Tezuka llegando al limite de su paciencia

- Oishi…-llamo Eiji

- Si dime Eiji

- Estamos en problemas

- Si. En serios problemas.

Sakuno quien había subido las escaleras para ir por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, buscaba vendas las cuales no podía encontrar.

Tampoco podía buscar mucho pues solo usaba una mano.

No quería admitirlo frente a todos pero si le dolía y mucho. Nunca más volvería a abrir el horno en su vida.

- las vendas están en el 2º estante a la izquierda –la guío una voz muy familiar

- oh, gracias Ryoma, como sabes? –pregunto la chica

- por que las vi anoche cuando buscaba algo para aliviar el ardor que sentía –respondió Ryoma

- ah, ya veo

- claro que ya no siento ningún ardor, bueno, pero eso te lo debo a ti –dijo Ryoma

- ah, si – dijo Sakuno recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior, lo de ponerle crema en la cara a su Ryoma.

- Y como a mi no me gusta deber nada, te pagare –dijo Ryoma

- Q-que? C-como? –pregunto confundida Sakuno

Ryoma no dijo nada solo saco de su bolsillo el mismo pomo de crema que Sakuno había usado con el la noche anterior. – a ver, muéstrame tu mano –le ordeno

Y Sakuno por supuesto accedió a mostrarle su mano

- esta muy fea –dijo Ryoma

- que? – pregunto Sakuno con indignación

- la quemadura esta muy fea –aclaro él

- aaah –dijo suspirando

- por que? Que pensabas? –pregunto Ryoma mientras colocaba la crema en la mano de Sakuno

- no, nada en/ aaah aaay, noo no no no… duele! –se quejo ella mientras trataba de sacar su mano de entre las de Ryoma quien estaba untándole la crema cuidadosamente

- no. Quieta – ordeno- así no te vas a curar nada –le advirtió

- ay…-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza tragándose el dolor hasta que Ryoma terminara.

- Ya esta, ahora te la vendare –dijo-

- Okey, emm… Ryoma…tu no deberías…estar…eno…jado? –pregunto con temor a que la respuesta fuera un ah si es verdad! Y la dejara sola

- Yo por que debería estarlo? Si al final la que se va a inclinar ante mi, vas a ser tu Ryuzaki –dijo con altanería

- Y ay vamos de nuevo…ay Ryoma –suspiro con cansancio la chica- _ay mejor lo dejo así, no quiero pelear _si, si lo que digas me inclinare ante ti – hablo ella

- Vamos Ryuzaki, no me des la razón como a los locos, ahora viene la parte en que me discutes, y yo te vuelvo a responder, así funcionan estas cosas….- menciono

- Capaz que yo no quiero discutir Ryoma…pero te daré el gusto…tanto que te gusta pelearme… yo no tengo ningún miedo, por eso te doy la razón, lo que me dices son solo palabras, faltan los hechos –dijo Sakuno muy segura

_- No se que decir... _si, es verdad son solo palabrerías lo que estamos diciendo, pero _pero que, no se me ocurre nada ingenioso para debatirle! Ay que me pasa! _Pero

_**QUE USTEDES PENSARON QUE? ESTAN LOCOS! VERDADERAMENTE LOCOS! YA VERAN CUANDO VOLVAMOS A CASA, ME ROGARAN PARA QUE LES DE MISERIORDIA!**_

Se escucho un grito desde la planta baja de la casa, seguramente los chicos le explicaron a Tezuka lo que habían pensado.

- q-que fue eso? Ese fue Tezuka Kun quien grito? –pregunto Sakuno

- no, no fue " Tezuka Kun", fue Tezuka –repitió Ryoma

- p-por eso…eso es lo que dije

- no. Tu dijiste.. ay olvídalo! Ya esta vendada tu mano, te recomiendo que no la uses mucho –le aconsejo el chico

- p-pero es la derecha! No puedo no usarla! –se quejo la chica

- tienes la izquierda –señalo Ryoma

- pero esa tampoco la p- eeh..es que soy diestra, me va a ser difícil… aparte mañana empiezan las competencias! –dijo Sakuno

- pero no eras tan buena? Puedes con una mano, no uses esa mano y punto. –dijo Ryoma mientras salía de la habitación-

- ah y Ryoma…Kun –menciono la chica

- que?

- Arigato. –agradeció Sakuno.

Ryoma se acerco a Sakuno, mas de lo que acostumbraba y le dijo…"no tienes que agradecérmelo, ahora…estamos a mano" y así dicho esto salio de la habitación dejando a una Sakuno roja hasta la punta del pelo.

Después de unas horas, Tomoka había regresado a casa, lo primero que pregunto fue por que Tezuka estaba tan enojado con los chicos, y Momo le contó la historia, claro que alterándola un poco.

Este había sido un día típico. Que pronto termino para dar comienzo a otro día esperado. El famoso día en que la temporada deportiva empezaba.

* * *

**Bueno, y este fue el cap 11... espero que les haya gustado... le añadi algo de "pimienta" como se le dice acá.**

**siempre es bueno escribir algo un poco diferente...**

**primero que nada les explicare los ***

**caer la ficha de algo quiere decir, que se dio cuenta de algo importante u obvio.**

**pencar, es prenderse o aferrarse a algo, por ejemplo una persona "penca" es esa que no te deja en paz y cuando te lo encuentras por la calle te tiene horas y horas hablando y no se te despega mas.**

**choncaco es una sanguijuela que se te prende y te chupa la sangre.**

**lo de xxx ya saben a que me refiero no me hagan decirlo.**

**y la onomatopella de una frenada seguido de un choque para mi es iiiii iiiiiii crash!**

**se ve que lo que dijo Eiji hizo perder a Ryoma en el juego jiji. pobre!**

**pobre Eiji, ojala aprenda a no mal interpretar las cosas!**

**Bueno, como les dije, que ayer miercoles tube un torneo de fin de año, y chicas, ayer hizo mas de 30 grados!**

**como hubiera deseado jugar en canchas techadas, pero estaban ocupadas-**

**y me fue relativamente bien, llegue a las semis, igual que en el torneo pasado, y como en el torneo pasado, me toco con la misma y perdi con la misma, es una cosa que NO LE PUEDO GANAR! es frustrante! desde que ella llego al club ente año, ah sido muy diferente! vieron esas personas que llegan para joderte la existencia, bueno de esa clase, osea yo no tengo drama en que sea buena lo contrario, me incentiva mas a jugar mejor para superarla, pero es de esas personas que te pasan por encima sin importar que, y saben que, mi entrenador la eligio a ella para que represente al club, y no tiene ni un año en este! yo hace mas de 6 años que voy ahi! me siento usurpada! pero bueno , espero que el año que viene sea mas prospero!**

**en fin, hoy me levante con ganas de arreglar el jardin, e intente quemar unas ramas en el asador, y como no prendia les tire un liquido de procedencia desconocida que halle en la habitacion de herramientas, supuse que era tiner,es un diluyente, y lo rocie y el fuego se extendio taaan rapido que me asusto! y casi se me pprende la botella pero rapidamente le lance un balde de agua, nunca volvere a hacer eso (x eso mi frase del dia es esa XD) el patio quedo presioso...**

**los rayos del sol queman muucho, asi que estoy que no me puedo mover, hay que usar bloqueador!**

**bueno, ahora paso a agradecer los comentarios que me han dejado, les doy gracias a aifonsy shishir y ary_bel por animarme**

**me alegra mucho que sigan mi historia... le contesto a shishir sobre que si iba a haber mas parejas y bueno, si estoy pensando en eso, pero ya veran cuando avance la historia las cosas que se vienen!**

**a cada cap le pongo algo mio, por ejemplo, lo del Doctor House, me fasina! jeje...**

**bueno el cap numero 12 lo subiere el domingo! asi que el domingo nos veremos n_n**

**que pasen un finde lindo y divertido!**


	12. BONUS 2011! capítulo extra!

**Hola a todos, bueno antes que nada permítanme darles mis mas sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, en actualizar, desde diciembre que había salido de vacaciones, así que todas las fiestas me las pase en una casita en medio de las montañas… recién voy volviendo de mis vacaciones que las pase geniales esta de mas decir, jeje.**

**No podía actualizar por que al ser vacaciones, no lleve PC, ni nada, pero por supuesto, cuando la inspiración lo amerite lleve mi preciado cuaderno con migo, así que allá se me ocurrieron un montón de historias, entre ellas esta que les traigo hoy. Saben yo planeaba subirla para el 24 de diciembre, que como ustedes y yo sabemos era "el cumple" de nuestro querido Ryoma, pero no pude, pero lo mismo se las muestro…**

**Yo se que los deje con la espera mucho tiempo, y también me imagino lo que estarán diciendo ahorita, supongo q será algo así como, "por fin actualiza..Pero oh que pena es un extra, yo quería que subiera el cap que le sigue a la historia", pero bueno, chicas, yo les dije que no las voy a abandonar y no lo hare, este fue un caso especial,**

**Como ustedes sabrán…bueno, en realidad no. Este año comienzo la universidad. Voy a estudiar leyes, acá se dice Abogacía. y ya mañana 10 de enero, empiezo con el estudio intensivo, pues deseo mucho entrar, así que me voy a hacer preparar…**

**Así que actualizare una vez a la semana, como mucho.**

**Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie.**

**Y que les guste esta historia que aunque no tenga que ver, a mi me gusto como quedo.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**n_n**

**

* * *

**

**El cumpleaños de Ryoma.**

Era una mañana como otras en la típica escuela de Seigun Gakuen…

Todos estaban haciendo lo que acostumbraban hacer en el colegio, o más bien después del colegio, ya que las clases por ese día ya habían terminado, y solo se quedaban en la escuela aquellas personas que tenían actividades extras como las comisiones y deportes…

La mayoría de los chicos apenas terminan el horario obligatorio de clases se van volando por poco a sus casas, pero ese no es el caso del famoso equipo de tenis que tenia esta particular escuela…

Y eran 9 los titulares que se quedaban entrenando como normalmente hacían, pero como estaban celebrando un momento muy esperado para ellos, no estaban entrenando arduamente como acostumbraban…

Más bien 8 de ellos lo hacían, ya que uno, solo en la cancha estaba practicando un saque que tenia que perfeccionar.

- Ryoma si que se esfuerza mucho, no descansa ni por un momento! – dijo Oishi, denominado también la madre de Seigaku por su paciencia y tolerancia para con sus compañeros y amigos del equipo.

- si, y eso que a partir de hoy tenemos 2 semanas de vacaciones por las fiestas que se aproximan. –dijo Fuji

- aah, hablas de navidad y año nuevo verdad Fuji? – pregunto Momo

- así es…aunque aquí la navidad no sea muy "popular" sin embargo hay mucha gente que la celebra ya sea por su cultura, religión o demás.

- Si, tienes mucha razón Inui nyah! –menciono Eiji

- Aunque lo estoy viendo, y todavía no lo puedo creer, Ryoma…bueno…no le paga una! Hace media hora que esta intentando de pagarle al conito al otro lado de la cancha y no puede, o esta perdiendo su encanto, su talento o

- Esta desconcentrado – completo Inui

- Sip, también puede ser eso, pero que le pasa, hace bastante tiempo que lo veo así –dijo Momo

- Si, su rendimiento claramente a decaído en un 40%

- 40% Inui? Tanto así? Wow…. Pero se nota que se esfuerza pero eso no es suficiente, me preocupa. –dijo Kawamura

- Pobre O'chibi..la edad lo debe estar afectando –dijo Eiji

- La edad? De que hablas Eiji, si Ryoma tiene 14 años, es apenas un niño –menciono Oishi

- Jeje, chicos no saben por que fechas estamos? –pregunto Eiji

- Por que fechas? Pues.. estamos por 20 de diciembre no? –dijo Momo

- Exacto, y que pasa en diciembre? – preguntó Eiji

- Eso! Que pasa en diciembre? –volvió a preguntar Momo

- Ustedes son despistados con D mayúscula, lo que Eiji trata de apuntar es que faltan 4 días para el cumpleaños de Echizen –dijo el capitán Tezuka

- Oooh, tienes razón capitán, me había olvidado por completo, es que los últimos exámenes han agotado cada neurona de mi cabeza –dijo Momo

- Si, a mi igual – Fuji y muchos mas dijeron lo mismo

- Y que hará Ryoma para su cumpleaños? Cae justo en 24 día de "noche buena" le tendremos que poner regalitos debajo de su árbol? –pregunto Momo

- Jaja, no Momo, eso es para navidad, el O'chibi debería hacer una fiesta con sus amigos osea…

- Nosotros! –dijo entusiasmado Momo

- Si, pero el O'chibi no parece contento con la idea de que se aproxima su cumpleaños…

- Es 99% probable de que Ryoma no quiera hacer nada para su cumpleaños –menciono Inui a los demás

- Si, es que Ryoma es muy….

- Aburrido! -completo Eiji lo que estaba apunto de decir Oishi.

- No Eiji, iba a decir que es muy serio…

- Bueno, es lo mismo o no? Nómbrame una persona seria que salga a bailar o a fiestas de disfraces –exigió Eiji

- Bueno, Eiji, ese no es el punto, lo que estamos discutiendo es que Ryoma debería estar feliz y desde hace un tiempo que lo veo distraído…nose esta raro… -hablo Oishi muy preocupado por su amigo

- Si, yo también lo noto mas raro de lo habitual, y lleva un buen tiempo así, para ser precisos desde…

- Desde el 7 de junio para ser exactos –dijo Inui viendo en su libreta algunos datos que tenia escritos

- 7 de junio? Que paso el 7 de….ooooooooh, ya veo…aunque… no lo creo… o si? –dijo Momo

- Por que no? Es lo mas probable…-siguió Inui

- Pero eso que tiene que ver con O'chibi eh?

- Osea que la verdad es que Ryoma… -trataba de decir Oishi mirando hacia donde se encontraba Ryoma.

- Extraña a Sakuno Ryuzaki –completo Fuji

- La nieta de Sumire –dijo Tezuka.

- Si, es verdad hace como 6 meses que se mudo a Londres –comento Kawamura

- Si, hasta le hicimos una fiesta de despedida, en la que fuimos todos, hasta Ryoma, eso me sorprendió –decía Momo

- Y no solo eso, también fue al aeropuerto al día siguiente –dijo Fuji

- Si, es verdad lo recuerdo por que Sakuno aparto a Ryoma de nosotros y le dijo algo que no se que puede haber sido, pero desde en ese instante Ryoma no volvió a ser el mismo, a partir de ahí su cambio –explico Oishi

- Pobre Ryoma, no sabia que podía extrañar –se lamento Eiji

- Después de todo tiene un punto débil. –señalo Fuji

- Si, quien lo diría…

- Aah, ya se, lo mas seguro es que Ryoma se sienta triste por que esta vez para su cumpleaños no va a estar Sakuno. Recuerdan el año pasado? –pregunto Momo

- Si, como olvidarlo… Ryoma si que se sorprendió…  
Todos sabíamos que Ryoma era tosco para los eventos sociales, pero no teníamos idea que tampoco no le gustara festejar su cumpleaños, pero aun así Sakuno estuvo planeando para él una fiesta sorpresa durante mucho tiempo, si hasta acudió a nosotros por ayuda, era lógico, ella y Tomoka no podían hacerlo solas, y necesitaban que atrajéramos a Ryoma a nuestra "trampa" todavía me acuerdo de la reacción de Ryoma…

**Flashback **

**- En una sala de estar discutían 8 chicos con uno que estaba tratando de no ser arrastrado por estos…**

**- pero sempais… les digo que no quiero salir de casa! Tengo cosas que hacer y**

**- sin peros "Ryoma Chan" –dijo con burla Momo**

**- no me digas así Momo! –se quejo el pequeño**

**- por que no Ryoma? Tu prima te llama así, tu mami te llama así, tu hermano te llama así, por que yo no puedo?**

**- Por que proveniente de ti suena raro!**

**- Tienes razón, bueno Ryoma, tienes que venir con nosotros por que tienes que ver esto!...eh.. Roger Federer! Si, eso…él llego a la ciudad esta mañana y esta en el hotel Priston tenemos que ir a verlo!**

**- Roger?, bueno iré pero dejen de cargarme puedo caminar solo – pidió el chico quien estaba siendo cargado por Momo y Eiji**

**- que hacemos en la casa de Ryuzaki? –pregunto con confusión Ryoma**

**- venimos a buscar a la entrenadora y a Sakuno para que nos acompañen!**

**- Ah.**

**Al abrir la puerta los 8 entraron y Ryoma se encontró con una explosión de ruido**

**- Feliz Cumpleaños Ryoma! –gritaron todos**

**La sala de la casa de Sakuno estaba decorada para la ocasión y Ryoma parecía levemente confundido**

**- q-que? Pero? Como?**

**- Ryoma, es tu cumpleaños! Tienes que tener una fiesta de cumpleaños –dijo Momo**

**- Pero yo no…**

**- Deja tu amargura Ryoma! Cumples 14 disfruta! Mira Sakuno se esforzó por hacer todo esto, para ti! No lo arruines, te queremos ver feliz Ryoma –dijo Momo**

**- Esta bien… y gracias. –dijo Ryoma con algo de pena**

**- No a nosotros, ya sabes quien organizo todo esto…a esa persona dile**

**Fin Flashback**

- si, como olvidarlo, pero este año no será lo mismo –dijo con pena Eiji

- si, yo creo que Sakuno le alegraba la vida a todos por aquí. Siempre venia y nos apoyaba en los partidos. Estar si ella todavía me resulta extraño –dijo Momo

- si, pero que se le va a hacer… Sakuno no va a volver… es decir, su padre tuvo un ascenso importante, lastima que es en Inglaterra –dijo Oishi

- si, no seria genial si pudiéramos traer a Sakuno para el cumple del O'chibi? –pregunto Eiji

- si. –dijeron todos.

- Sempais, ya me voy, tengo que ir a casa temprano hoy –salto Ryoma de golpe.

- Oh, esta bien Ryoma, nos veremos en estos días, que tengas unas buenas vacaciones! –dijo Tezuka.

- Si, nos vemos.

Y despidiéndose así, Ryoma partió hacia su hogar. Inmediatamente después de que se fuera Ryoma llego alguien para darles a los chicos una gran sorpresa…

- hola sempias tanto tiempo! –dijo la chica

Los demás quedaron muy sorprendidos por esta visita, pues hacia un tiempo que no veían a la chica.

- Tomoka como estas, tanto tiempo! –saludo Momo

- si verdad, lamento no venir a verlos tan a menudo como antes pero…

- pero nos abandonaste Nyah! –dijo Eiji

- jeje, no Eiji Sempai, es que no voy a venir sola, desde que Saku se fue… no es lo mismo venir –dijo con tristeza

- otra –dijeron todos

- otra? A que se refieren? –pregunto Tomoka

- es que además de ti, hay otra persona que lamenta que Sakuno ya no este aquí –dijo Momo

- quien? Ah debes hablar del príncipe Ryoma, verdad? Aah si ya lo había notado…debe ser por lo que le dijo Saku antes de irse.

- Q-que le dijo Tomoka? Cuenta cuenta cuenta –pidió Eiji con insistencia

- Es que, bueno, Sakuno me lo contó por teléfono pero no me dio muchos detalles, pero resumiendo le dijo algo así como…

"**Gracias Ryoma"**

- gracias Ryoma? Por que le diría eso? –pregunto Momo

- quien sabe, no me dio muchos detalles, de vez en cuando hablamos…pero hace unos días me llego una carta de ella

- una carta? Y que dice? –pregunto Oishi

- miren, se las leeré….

**Querida Tomoka: **

**Hola amiga como estas tanto tiempo? Lo siento si no te escribía hace tiempo, pero realmente eh estado muy ocupada con mis actividades, Tengo mucho para contarte… la primera es que …al fin hablo perfectamente ingles! Me costo mucho aprender, pero era hora que lo hiciera es decir, prácticamente estoy viviendo en Londres, Inglaterra es decir, aquí se fundo el ingles! O no?**

**Bueno, otra cosa en mi nueva escuela, ahí cosas que nunca me hubiera imaginado, es muy diferente a Japón, pero lo diferente es muy bueno a veces, es un total cambio de aire, aquí el clima es muy monótono, se la pasa lloviendo, pero aun así es fantástico! La segunda cosa es que ….sorpresa, i have a boyfriend! Jeje eso es tengo novio en ingles! Que te parece? Quien lo diría, mi verdadero amor estaba en Londres, es un chico increíble y…**

- c-c-COMO! SAKUNO TIENE NOVIO? Como puede ser eso! Y que pasa con Ryoma! Todos sabíamos que a Sakuno le gustaba Ryoma, claro menos Ryoma! –se quejo Momo

- pobre O'chibi, le quitaron la chica nyah! – se lamento Eiji

- oigan, déjenme terminar de leer por favor –pidió Tomoka- bueno en que me quede?

**Es un chico increíble y me gustaría ver la cara que pones al leer esto y la de los sempais por que seguramente les leerás esta carta en voz alta, y los demás empezaran a decir cosas y no me dan tiempo de explicar que es solo una broma!**

**Jeje, los engañe, por supuesto que no tengo novio Tomoka! Bueno, en fin los extraño a todos! No saben cuanto me hacen falta… aquí todavía no eh podido hacerme amigos…y en ocasiones me siento muy triste, pero entonces leo las cartas que me escribes o los mails, y me vuelve la alegría…**

**Te comento que desde que llegue aquí mi padre me inscribió en una academia de danzas y en eso ocupo mi tiempo libre… es muy hermoso.**

**Les tengo una sorpresa… volveré a Japón! ya que iremos a pasar las fiestas con mi abuela y nos volveremos a reunir todos! Estoy ansiosa por verlos! **

**Hasta entonces espero que todos por allá estén bien!**

**Los quiero!**

**Ryuzaki Sakuno.**

- Wow! Sakuno va a regresar! Nyah! –dijo Eiji con emoción

- si, aunque por un breve periodo de tiempo –recordó Tomoka

- bueno, si pero lo mas importante es que va a estar para el cumpleaños de Ryoma –dijo Momo

- si, hay que correr y decirle así deja de actuar tan raro –dijo Eiji

- si, ahí que ir y decirle –se unió Momo

- nooo! Están muy equivocados no hay que decirle, yo digo que el día de su cumple lo sorprendamos con el mejor regalo…- decía Tomoka muy entusiasmada

- Sakuno! Si, podemos planear algo para que se vean… pero que? –se pregunto Momo

- Oigan chicos! Tengo una brillante idea!

- Que Eiji cual?

- Jeje…verán…

Después de que los chicos planearan exactamente lo que iban a hacer, se encaminaban a preparar las cosas para el día 24. Mientras tanto Ryoma llegaba a casa y fue recibido por su madre con un delicioso postre, su favorito para ser más precisos.

- ya llegue a casa –dijo Ryoma desde el umbral de la puerta

- hijo, ya llegaste? Pensé que tenias entrenamiento hoy… -dijo Rinko, la madre de Ryoma

- si, pero hoy es el ultimo día de clases, ya estoy de vacaciones, así que me salte el entrenamiento –dijo

- ooh shounen! Como es eso que te salteaste el entrenamiento, pensé que entrenar era tu vida! Estas raro chamaco desde hace un tiempo, que te sucede Ryoma?

- Si, es verdad mi vida, que te pasa? En los últimos meses estas mas distraído de lo usual…ya ni bañas al pobre de Karupin, el otro día lo tuve que hacer yo. –dijo angustiada Rinko

- Mama, yo nunca bañe a karupin, los gatos no se tienen que bañar. –indico Ryoma

- Ups, bueno, entonces esta bien, pero lo mismo andas distraído hijo que pasa algún problema?

- No, ninguno.

- Shounen, no estarás….

- …

- Usando drogas verdad? –insinúo Nanjiro, padre de Ryoma.

- Pero que dices viejo! Claro que no! –se quejo Ryoma.

- Entonces una chica te vuela la cabeza no? –dijo Nanjiro burlonamente

- Que hablas! Por supuesto que no! –dijo muy enojado Ryoma

- Bueno, pero no te enojes, ahí que actitud, pero no te preocupes yo se que es difícil lidiar con las mujeres, es decir yo mismo me case con una y todavía no me acostum…

- Kum kum, querido, estoy aquí –dijo enojada Rinko

- Oooh si mi amor! Ya lo se, sabes ese peinado te queda muy bien -halagó el monje

- Es el mismo de siempre querido

- Bueno, pero hoy esta mas especial mi amor..

- A la cocina Nanjiro, ahora! Tenemos que hablar –ordenó

- Ves hijo, me metes en líos, ahora tu madre me matara, esta peleita me costara caro…

- Hmph, padre desnaturalizado, y esposo desnaturalizado –dijo Ryoma

- Ya veras shounen, me vengare por esta –dijo mientras dejaba la sala para entrar a la cocina

Ryoma subió a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en la cama a contemplar el techo de su habitación.

No tardo en ponerse a pensar en lo que le pasaba, que rayos le pasaba?

Es verdad, hace algunos meses que esta muy estresado, juega mal, y no se puede concentrar!

Para rematarla, sentía que algo no estaba bien, algo que faltaba y que no sabia que era. Se puso a pensar desde cuando empezó a sentirse así..

- Junio, cuando perdí contra Momo en un partido a partir de ahí mi vida se desvalanzo - se dijo así mismo, en un intento de contestar sus propias preguntas

Pero por que? que paso en junio?

- mi hermano regreso a casa…. –se volvió a responder

Eso nomás?

- no, el llego, después de tanto tiempo fuera, pero alguien mas se fue…Ryuzaki…

Por que esta pensando en ella ahora….después de tantos meses de que se halla ido?

Desde que se fue eh intentado de no pensar en ella…

Pero por que?

- por que si me pongo a pensar pasa esto! Rayos, que me pasa, esto es molesto, tengo que dejar de pensar así, para que todo vuelva a la normalidad

Pero, justamente mi mente trata de volver a nivelar las cosas, y trata de no pensar, por eso me va así…que puedo hacer?

- nada, no puedo hacer nada….maldita sea… por que siento la falta de ella? Es tan importante?

Ella me acompaño siempre, fue a todos mis partidos, me animaba, era algo irritante, pero supongo que me acostumbre a que ella estuviera siempre, así que por eso no puedo jugar bien, por que me acostumbre a su presencia y ahora no esta mas…

- pero ella se mudo a Londres…

Por que?

- por su estupido padre tuvo que aceptar aquella oferta?

**Flashback**

**En la terraza de un colegio, estaba Sakuno sola, mirando hacia el cielo llorando, fue ahí cuando irrumpió Ryoma en escena.**

**- te saliste de tus clases eh Ryuzaki?**

**- ujum… -asintió Sakuno**

**- igual yo, es que estaba aburrido…tu por que?**

**- Yo…pues porque tuve que hacer unos tramites en dirección…**

**- Oh, y no tendrías que volver al salón?**

**- Si, tendría pero no lo haré**

**- Eres la misma Ryuzaki de siempre?**

**- Por que dices eso Ryoma Kun?**

**- La Ryuzaki que yo conozco nunca faltaría a clases**

**- Je, la Ryuzaki que tu conoces….**

- …

- …

**- Que ibas a decir?**

**- No nada olvídalo, me voy. –dijo Sakuno mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba con la cabeza gacha, ya que aun tenia las marcas de que había estado llorando.**

**- Eh, Ryuzaki.**

**- Si dime Ryoma Kun –dijo Sakuno ya de espaldas a él**

**- Por que estabas llorando?**

**- No lo hacia**

**- Claro que si, se nota en tu voz…y tienes huellas de lagrimas, dime, te metiste en líos con la directora?**

**- No, como crees… lo que pasa es que…**

**- Alguien te hizo algo Ryuzaki?**

**- No...no – hablo con dificultad, ya que estaba tratando de no volver a llorar de nuevo.**

**- Ryu…Sakuno que pasa? –dijo acercándosele**

**- Mi….mi padre…**

**- Que?**

**- Mi padre consiguió un ascenso en el trabajo muy importante…**

**- Y? eso es genial.**

**- Si, y lo transfirieron a Londres, Inglaterra.**

**- Ah, con que era eso, bueno, es obvio que te sientas así, es tu padre y lo extrañas**

**- No, Ryoma Kun, te equivocas, él no… se ha ido todavía…**

**- Cuando se ira?**

**- Iremos….**

**- i…remos?**

**- Si, él, mi madre y yo…nos mudaremos a Londres…**

- …

- …

**- Cuando?**

**- En una semana**

**- Una semana? Valla, que pronto, con razón te sientes así**

**- Si, para mi es muy difícil despedirme de mis seres queridos…**

**- Pero tu familia va contigo**

** -Si, pero mi abuela se queda aquí, y aparte… mis amigos… dejo toda una vida aquí…**

**- Bueno, pero puedes construir una nueva**

**- Mi padre dice que a él no hay nada que lo ate aquí, y madre dijo lo mismo…**

**- Y tu? Lo tienes?**

**- No…**

- …

**- Pero siento que dejo algo atrás sin resolver…y me gustaría…**

- …

**- Resolverlo para así poder seguir con mi vida…con mi nueva vida…**

**- Bueno, mi consejo es que lo aclares, lo resuelvas, y le des un cierre por que solo tienes una oportunidad y además, después te iras y ya no tendrás que preocuparte mas. Podrás seguir adelante.**

**- Creo que tienes razón Ryoma Kun…veré si lo hago… agradezco tu consejo… -dijo Sakuno y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.**

**- Eh Ryuzaki…yo se que no somos muy allegados pero…puedes contarme cualquier cosa sabes…nos conocemos hace algún tiempo… desde los 12 para ser mas exacto…**

**- Hai, lo mismo digo Ryoma Kun –dijo Sakuno dándole a Ryoma una sonrisa llena de paz y amor.**

**Fin Flashback.**

- con que no tenías nada que te atara aquí….mentirosa –dijo por última vez Ryoma antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente fue despertado por su gato Karupin quien salto encima de su amo…

El día transcurrió normalmente, ahora que no tenia que ir al colegio, decidió pasear un rato por el centro…

Total era una tarde tranquila y no tenia nada para hacer.

- O' chibi! –se escucho desde lejos

- es voz… o no…-dijo Ryoma

- O'chibi! Que bueno que te encuentro! –dijo Eiji al llegar y abrazar a Ryoma muy cariñosamente, claro a su estilo.

- Su-suéltame Eiji… no me dejas respirar! –se quejo Ryoma.

- No quiero, te extrañe Ryoma.

- Apenas ayer nos vimos Eiji – menciono Ryoma

- Si, pero estamos en vacaciones, que bueno que incluso en vacaciones nos veamos O' chibi!

- Eh, Eiji suéltame, que nos miran raro… -dijo Ryoma

- Raro? Por que? –dijo Eiji mientras se soltaba de Ryoma y veía que la gente los miraba de forma extraña y algunos con una sonrisa…

- Eeh, jeje noo, es mi amigo! Solo somos amigos… -empezó a decir Eiji en voz alta para que la gente siguiera con su vida y los dejaran de mirar…

- Jeje. O'chibi creían que tu y yo éramos pareja! Jejeje – rió con nerviosismo Eiji

- Hmph, y por que será Eiji? –dijo con ironía Ryoma

- Talvez por que…em…quedamos bien como una –dijo burlonamente

- Eiji! Deja de joder! Es que tu siempre andas abrazando a todo el mundo! Tienes que quitarte esa costumbre –sugirió Ryoma

- Nyah! Es que tengo tanto amor que dar! Jeje…

- Oh, que bueno encontrarlos chicos! –dijo un chico que se encontró con Ryoma y Eiji en la peatonal del centro, al parecer llevaba muchos paquetes….

- Fuji! Que bueno encontrarte! Tanto tiempo amigo! –dijo Eiji y esta vez fue a abrazar a Fuji

- Je, si, tienes razón, fueron bastante horas de no vernos…-dijo Fuji con una sonrisa

- Oh dios, _estoy rodeado de locos _Fuji, también tu? Que nadie puede estar solo mas de 2 semanas?

- Ryoma, somos amigos, y todos somos muy unidos…o acaso tu podrías vivir sin nosotros? Que siempre estamos contigo! En el colegio, afuera de él también…ya debes estar "acostumbrado" a nuestra presencia como para no querer estar con nosotros –dijo con un tono algo sugestivo.

- Si, como digas Fuji…-dijo sin mas Ryoma dando por finalizada esa conversación tan comprometedora

- Ya que estamos nosotros tres acá, ustedes dos me ayudaran a mi con unas compras -pidió Eiji

- Pero Eiji, yo ya tengo suficientes compras, creo que no te podré ayudar –dijo Fuji

- Bueno, entonces acompáñenme nomás…-pidió Eiji

- Esta bien –asintió Fuji

- Yo paso tengo cosas que hacer –se negó Ryoma

- O'chibi, no te vallas… por fa! Acompáñanos! No te molestare mas! no seas malo! –rogó Eiji

- Ya dije que no Eiji, adiós –dijo Ryoma empezando a caminar

- Si no vienes, hare una escenita –lo amenazo Eiji

- Hmph, no me asustas –dijo Ryoma mientras se seguía alejando

- Ryoma! Eres muy cruel! – grito Eiji- Ya te dije que él –señalándolo a Fuji- es solo un amigo! Por que no me crees! No me dejes!

- Wtf? Eiji…basta! – dijo Ryoma a Eiji por lo bajo

- Me acompañaras? –le pregunto Eiji

- No! –respondió él

- Ah si? bueno… entonces… -dijo Eiji por lo bajo, para después empezar a gritar – Pero YO TE AMOO Ryoma Chan! No me dejes! Después de todo lo que hemos pasado! Yo sabia, anoche solo me utilizabas! Buaaaaaa! – empezó a llorar Eiji mientras se ponía de rodillas y le empezaba a rogar a Ryoma que "no lo dejara"

Las personas que iban pasando se pararon a ver el espectáculo, y todos miraban a Ryoma con cara enojada, como esperando que le diga algo al su parecer "pareja"

Se empezaban a escuchar murmullos provenientes de la población como _ay que cruel. Por que no lo perdona se nota que él lo ama. Perdónalo ya chico. _O también estaban los que gritaban _ya, ve y bésalo! No lo hagas sufrir mas _aunque también estaban aquellas que decían _que impuro. Que vergüenza. Dos chicos? A donde se ah ido el mundo._

Ryoma estaba muerto de la vergüenza, claro que no lo demostraba pero estaba empezando a ponerse rojo. No sabia exactamente que hacer…

- ESTA BIEN! TE ACOMPAÑO EIJI, PERO DEJA EL DRAMA! – le dijo enojado Ryoma.

- iiiiii gracias O'chibi, eres lo máximo! –dijo con alegría Eiji

- si, si lo se. –contesto él

- genial, vamos a las tiendas! –dijo señalando a una avenida

y así los 3 chicos partieron dejando a los transeúntes patitas para arriba.

Eiji, Fuji y Ryoma, fueron caminando por unas tiendas que vendían objetos navideños, fueron a muchas tiendas, y Eiji iba cargado.

- por que tantas compras Eiji? –pregunto Ryoma

- es que este año decidí festejar la navidad –dijo él

- la navidad?

- Si, como hacen en occidente, el día de noche buena esperan hasta que son las 00.00 y tiran fuegos artificiales y brindan y es muy divertido, también se dan regalos… por cierto invite a todos… tu también Ryoma, ven! – lo invito el chico

- Hmph, ya se me el final del cuento Eiji.. después cuando valla a tu fiestita de navidad van a saltar todos y decirme "feliz cumpleaños Ryoma Kun" verdad?

- Jeje, pues no O'chibi, por que nadie te dice "Ryoma Kun" –dijo Eiji con burla pues sabia por que dijo eso

_- Cierto…tiene razón –_pensó Ryoma

- aparte Echizen, yo creo que ya no queda nadie que se tome las molestias de organizarte una fiesta a ti. No te creas tan importante –dijo duramente Fuji

_- maldito bastardo. _Hmph, y quien quisiera una? Yo no. No me llevo bien con las fiestas o los eventos sociales de cualquier tipo. -dijo él.

- Ya veo. Bueno, entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte, si no vas, tendré que comprar un regalo menos. –dijo Fuji

- Hmph, iré de todas formas, cualquier cosa para fastidiarte –menciono Ryoma.

- Ahí te veremos, Eiji ya es hora de que me valla, nos veremos el 24 a que hora?

- A las 21. –le dijo Eiji

- Hasta entonces – Fuji se despidió de sus dos amigos alejándose en la distancia.

- O'chibi, yo se que Fuji no te quiere, pero yo si, y yo te voy a dar un lindo regalo de cumpleaños-navidad, dime que quieres Ryoma?

- Nada Eiji, no necesito nada –contesto con simpleza Ryoma

- Vamos Ryoma, el 24 también es tu cumpleaños…debes de querer algo.. cualquier cosa que quieras tener.. dímelo yo te prometo que te lo consigo!

- No Eiji, no quiero nada, gracias –se negó Ryoma

- Pero O'chibi, debes querer algo, lo que sea no importa, de verdad anda dime, yo te lo daré!

- Bueno, ya que lo dices así, si, quiero algo, pero tu no me lo podrás dar, así que no te lo diré de todas formas

- Pero dime que es, haber si te lo puedo conseguir

- No lo harás, lo que yo quiero no se consigue en ninguna tienda de aquí.

- Oh, entonces como lo puedo conseguir O'chibi?

- No lo puedes conseguir…se podría decir que es algo importado

- Si es importado, por supuesto que te lo podré conseguir! Sabes yo tengo mis contactos! Dime lo que deseas y te lo conseguiré – le dijo con determinación Eiji.

- No lo harás, no importa Eiji, ni con todo el oro del mundo podrías conseguirlo, pero gracias por intentar, yo también me tengo que ir Eiji, adiós

- Eeh, Ryoma, vendrás verdad? –dijo Eiji con cara de suplica

- Si, lo haré. Nos vemos en "noche buena" Eiji – se despidió Ryoma

- Nos vemos Ryoma Chan! –dijo burlonamente Eiji

_Ryoma, eres tan predecible, mi plan esta yendo tal cual lo predije, jeje…ya veras Ryoma "Kun", que de verdad te daré lo que tanto deseas. _

Pensó Eiji una vez que Ryoma lo dejo solo con todas sus compras.

El gran día se aproximaba y los chicos estaban de aquí para allá arreglando los últimos detalles, con la ayuda de Tomoka y Sumire, quien también se había prestado de cómplice en este juego.

Sumire también veía a Ryoma extraño desde que se había ido Sakuno, y ella si que sabia por que, ya que Sakuno le dijo lo que había pasado ese día en el aeropuerto, pero ella también estaba triste por que su querida nieta se había marchado, ella misma le había ofrecido vivir con ella pero ella había dicho que no podía dejar a sus padres así como así, así que se tubo que mudar con ellos, ciertamente ahora Londres le parecía muy lejos…

Era la mañana del 24 de diciembre, un chico era despertado por su madre que le llevaba el desayuno a la cama.

- despierta dormilón! Mira te traje el desayuno a la camita Ryomita! –dijo cariñosamente Rinko

- mmmmhññ mhmm mhk –murmuro Ryoma por debajo de las frazadas

- vamos vamos Ryoma Chan, tienes que levantarte hoy es tu gran día! – le insistió su madre

- oh, mama! 5 minutos mas que hora es?

- Ay hijo te eh dejado dormir mas, son las 12 de la tarde ya, levanta anda que tu hermano te tiene un regalito abajo.

- Ryoga? un regalo? Por favor que sean unos pasajes de avión para él hacia la Antártida

- Ay Ryoma, no seas así! Tu hermano te quiere mucho, aparte, bien que cuando no estaba él te aburrías, apuesto a que si se volviera a ir lo extrañarías

- Si, bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, las malas costumbres se pegan –dijo Ryoma con arrogancia

- Ya, basta de tanto bla bla y baja para ver el regalo de tu hermano

- Cualquier cosa que provenga de Ryoga, no puede ser buena

- O te levantas te bañas te alistas y bajas en 5 min. O les mostrare a tus amigos tu álbum de bebé

- Voy! – y Ryoma se levanto volando de la cama hacia la ducha, de ahí hizo las cosas volando, se vistió y cuando estaba por salir de su habitación su madre lo detuvo y lo besuqueo todo…

- Mi hijito hermoso! Ya tiene 15 años! Es todo un hombre…crecen tan rápido

- Ya, déjame Mamá, quiero bajar

- Esta bien, baja hijo.

Una vez que Ryoma bajo, se encontró con un paquete en brazos de su amado hermano Ryoga.

- Ryoga –dijo Ryoma en forma de saludo.

- Ryoma. –le dijo Ryoga en el mismo tono- Feliz cumpleaños pequeño saltamontes.

- No me digas saltamontes…que es lo que

- Este es tu regalo –extendiéndole el paquete

- Que es?

- Ábrelo y veras

- Ryoma abrió el paquete y se encontró con una flamante guitarra eléctrica azul eléctrico que tenia grabadas las letras R E en plateado.

- pero Ryoga, yo no se tocar la guitarra, menos una eléctrica!

- oh , bueno no importa, yo si, me la prestas cuando quieres eh Ryoma!

- La compraste para ti verdad? Como yo no la usare, la usaras tú de todas formas aunque me la hallas regalado, pero sabes que, no te la presto…voy a aprender como sea a tocar esta cosa…

- Jeh. _Me jodio._ Esta bien, es tu regalo úsalo como quieras.

- Oooh Shounen! Feliz cumpleaños! –apareció Nanjiro

- Mmm, gracias. –contesto Ryoma.

- Mira, tu regalo – y le dio a Ryoma un papel

- Que es esto viejo?

- Es una entrada para hello Kitty! Oh Ryoma, yo también tengo una e iremos juntos.

- Hello kitty? Ese bar que esta lleno de mujeres que hacen esa clase de…shows? Olvídalo! No iré –se negó rotundamente

- Ooh Ryoma, eres un amargado! No quieres venir? Vamos, te divertirás! Vamos ya eres un chico grande debes de tener hormonas por algún lado! –dijo Nanjiro

- Ya te dije que no iré a ese bar! –se volvió a negar.

- Mmm, Ryoma, hijo,… no patearas para el otro lado? Verdad? –le insinúo su padre

- Que dices viejo! Te pateare a ti! Por supuesto que no! Yo soy bien hombrecito! –dijo Ryoma con orgullo

- Mmm…nunca te vi con ninguna chica… tu que opinas Ryoga? – le pregunto a su hijo mayor

- No lo se, pero corren los rumores de que a mi querido hermanito le vuela la cabeza una chica.

- No es cierto, a mi nadie…a mi no me interesa nadie… -dijo Ryoma no muy seguro y eso los 2 hombres lo notaron

- Si claro, eso ni tú te lo crees –mencionaron Nanjiro y Ryoga.

_Tranquilo, calma Ryoma, calma! Unos años mas, y te iras a la universidad, o te volverás un deportista famoso y te iras, lo que ocurra primero! paciencia –_Pensaba Ryoma mientras salía al patio.

El teléfono en la casa Echizen no dejaba de sonar cada 2x3 y todas eran llamadas de los amigos de Ryoma, y de algunas admiradoras que él tenia, también a su casa habían llegado muchos obsequios y cartas también dirigidas a Ryoma, claro que a él no le interesaba ninguna, a menos que este con una estampilla extranjera…

- ooh, Ryoma Chan, por que no abres ninguna de estas cartas? Que desperdicio –le decía su madre sentada en la mesa de la cocina viendo a Ryoma al otro lado de la mesa tomándose un vaso de leche.

- por que ya viste cuantas son? No malgastare mi energía en abrir cada carta y leerla –dijo Ryoma

- pero Ryoma Chan, que vas a hacer con todo esto, no me digas que las vas a tirar! Mira esta es de una tal María Ángela la conoces?

- No. No conozco a nadie de estas personas.

- Oh, mira muchas chicas te escriben, y no solo de Seigaku, hay de distintos distritos, oh una de tu abuela en ., esa si la leerás, una de la tía Beki, otra de Ryuzaki…

Ryoma abrió grandes sus ojos ámbar cuando su madre había pronunciado aquel nombre pero se emociono muy pronto por que cuando su madre termino de leer…

- …Sumire, oh es tu entrenadora, es una mujer muy agradable y …..

Ryoma dejo de escuchar a su madre, y se golpeo mentalmente por emocionarse a la sola mención de aquel apellido, desde cuando el estaba a la expectativa de recibir algo de ella? Es decir nunca le importo, por que precisamente ahora que ella no estaba.

**No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes** esa maldita frase que las madres les decían a los niños para que cuidaran sus cosas no puede ser mas exacta.

_Maldición y ahora me vengo a dar cuenta? Ay, por que pienso en estas cosas, yo mismo soy el que me complico la vida! Ay cosas más importantes como…_

_**- Oh, y mira hasta una carta se ve que viene de Inglaterra por la estampilla, que bueno hijo pero…**_

… _y yo tengo que andar pensando en…un momento… que dijo?_

- Que dijiste? –dijo Ryoma de golpe

- que dije? Sobre que hijo?

- Algo sobre Inglaterra –dijo apresuradamente

- Ah, si, hay una carta que viene de Inglaterra, pero, Ryoma tu conoces gente de Inglaterra?

- Ha- haber…muéstrame la carta –le pidió

- Ooh no, nada de eso Ryoma Chan, dime a quien conoces de allá?

- Eso no importa, dame mi carta –le ordenó

- No hasta que me digas de quien es? Nunca te había visto así Ryoma!

- Es…es..es de Murray! Ahora dame esa carta –dijo Ryoma quitándole la carta a su madre

- Murray? El tenista? Oh, ya veo, tu solo piensas en tenis Ryoma, sabes, quiero nietos alguna vez –le decía su madre pero solo Ryoma le estaba prestando atención a aquella carta…

_- No tiene remitente…pero si viene desde allá, no cabe duda, debe ser de ella._

…

_Solo tengo que abrirla…_

_Solo eso…_

_Que dirá?_

Al rato Ryoma decidió subir a su habitación para abrir la condenada carta a solas. Pero en vez de hacer eso, solo puso la carta en su escritorio y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como esperando que la carta se abriera y leyera sola.

_Por que me enviaría una carta, osea, siendo como es ella, me llamaría!_

_Pero esto me deja pasmado…una carta? Para tomarse la molestia de escribirla debe ser importante…o estoy siendo paranoico y la carta no tiene nada de especial…la abro y ya…_

- si eso haré, la abriré! –se dijo a él mismo Ryoma

- eso es lo que haré – volvió decir mientras agarraba la carta en manos

- ahora lo haré! –se volvió a decir sin mover un dedo mas…

- si esperas un poco mas llegaremos al año nuevo hermanito! –dijo Ryoga viendo detenidamente cada movimiento de Ryoma desde que ingreso a la habitación.

- Ryoga? Cuando entraste? –le pregunto Ryoma un poco sobresaltado, pues se había asustado cuando escucho a su hermano hablar justo detrás de él.

- Ah, eso, es que acaso estabas tan distraído para no notar que estaba en esta habitación aun antes de que entraras? Esta también es mi habitación por si no te acuerdas Ryoma Chan. –dijo Ryoga sonriendo entre dientes.

- Vete, necesito estar solo –le echo Ryoma.

No, si quieres estar solo ve al baño, como dije, esta también es mi habitación. –le planteo

- …esta bien has lo que quieras…-dijo Ryoma mientras dejaba la carta en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y lo cerraba con llave.

- No la leerás? –pregunto Ryoga

- A que?

- A la carta de Sakuno, es de ella no? Escuche a mamá decir que provenía de Inglaterra, y si mal no recuerdo esa adorable niña nieta de Sumire se mudo allá.

- Eh, eso no te incumbe Ryoga, no te metas en donde no te llaman –le dijo fríamente.

- Tienes…miedo de lo que pueda decir? Hermanito? – dijo Ryoga tratando de tentarlo así Ryoma leía la carta.

- No.

- Entonces por que no la lees?

- Por que lo que pueda decir, no me interesa –dijo al salir de la habitación.

- Ay! Ryoma…por que eres tan terco? Jum… te ayudare un poco… -dijo Ryoga mientras sacaba de entre sus cosas lo que parecía ser una navaja suiza.

Ryoma había salido de la habitación, por que estaba esperando que su hermano al no tener a alguien a quien molestar, se fuera de la habitación, la verdad si quería regresar y leer la carta, pero con Ryoga ahí dentro seria imposible…

Por suerte su prima Nanako, le pidió que fuera a comprar unas cosas a la tienda, se despejaría mejor fuera de casa…

Mientras caminaba a la tienda, le fue inevitable pensar en la carta, en Ryuzaki, y en que le diría! Estaba perplejo, jamás nada ni nadie le había echo estar tan ansioso y preocupado al mismo tiempo, eran sensaciones inexplicables, pero mas que nada nuevas….

_**Nuevas….**__me recuerda a aquel día…7 de junio…_

**Flashback **

**Había por lo menos una docena de personas despidiendo a otra en el aeropuerto temprano en la mañana, muchas alegres, pero otras no tanto…**

**- te extrañaremos Saku Chan Nyah! –decía un chico de pelo colorado-**

**- arigato, Eiji Kun…- decía Sakuno**

**- no olvides escribir eh! –le dijo su mejor amiga.**

**- Si Tomo Chan, ya todos me dieron sus E-mails, les escribiré, no se preocupen**

**- Pero Sakuno, no todos tenemos correo electrónico – le dijo Momo.**

**- Bueno, entonces a los que no tengan, les escribiré una carta.**

**- Que buena eres Sakuno! En verdad te extrañaremos, pero aunque te mudes, no olvides visitarnos de vez en cuando –le dijo Oishi**

**- Si, Oishi San, de eso estoy segura, algún día volveré…- dijo Sakuno mostrando una sonrisa.**

_***Atención, atención, el vuelo con destino a Londres saldrá por la puerta 201 en 20 minutos, se les pide por favor que a aquellos que tomen el vuelo a Londres vallan abordando. Muchas gracias.***_

_**Repito el vuelo con destino a Lon**__dres sal…_

**- bueno chicos, creo que es la hora… -decía Sakuno **

**- si, bueno, que tengas un buen viaje cariño! – le decía Sumire.**

**- si abuela, volveré, te lo prometo! Pero por favor, no llores, que me harás llorar a mí –dijo con dificultad Sakuno.**

**- Si, si, disculpa a esta vieja sentimental, te extrañare Sakuno, Seigaku no será lo mismo sin ti **

**- Es verdad Sakuno, yo no tengo muchas amistades, me dejas sola –le decía Tomoka.**

**- Pero Tomo Chan, tienes a los chicos, ellos son tus amigos verdad chicos?**

**- Si! –dijeron todos, bueno casi todos, Ryoma no decía ni una palabra.**

**- Papá, mamá, adelántense, vallan abordando yo ya voy –les dijo a sus padres, dándole su bolso.**

**- De acuerdo hija, no tardes…**

**- Etto…Ry…Ryo..Ryoma Kun…p-pu-puedes emm… venir un minuto? –le pidió Sakuno al príncipe.**

**- Ryoma no dijo nada, solo asintió y la siguió hasta donde ella fue, la siguió hasta la puerta de abordaje.**

**- Ella se puso frente a él, y empezó a hablar, él no hizo otra cosa más que escucharla…**

**- Ryoma Kun…yo no quería irme sin antes…decirte algo…**

**- y que será? Ryuzaki? –dijo Ryoma mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos.**

**- Yo…te acuerdas de nuestra conversación en la terraza del colegio?**

**- Mmm… si… por?**

**- Entonces recordaras que me aconsejaste…verdad? Sobre lo de resolver lo que me faltaba…**

**- Si, lo recuerdo, y lo hiciste? Pudiste resolverlo? O le diste algún cierre?**

**- Yo…estoy apunto de hacerlo…**

**Fin del Flashback. **

Los recuerdos de Ryoma fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por unas bocinas desesperadas…no estaba prestando la debida atención a la calle y por suerte aquel sonido lo paro a tiempo a unos centímetros de un auto que tenia luz verde para cruzar…

**¡Niño por Dios! Ten cuidado! **

_Me salve por un pelo_ –pensó Ryoma mientras esperaba el semáforo para poder cruzar.

Por fin se había decidido, apenas llegara a casa leería esa carta!

- Ryogaaaa! – se escucho a Ryoma gritar el nombre de su hermano desde la habitación.

- Que pasa hermanito? –dijo Ryoga llegando a la habitación.

- Nada de que pasa hermanito! Que has hecho! Has abierto mis cosas…donde esta Ryoga?

- Donde esta qué hermanito?

- No te hagas! La carta, donde esta la carta? –Ryoma estaba muy muy enojado

- Que carta?

- No te hagas el desentendido! Sabes a que me refiero!

- Pero Ryoma! Tu mismo dijiste, que no te interesaba! Si no te interesa por que la buscas tanto?

- Por que la sacaste de donde la había dejado! Hurgaste en MIS cosas! Eso me enoja! Devuélvemela! –le exigió.

- Espera, si no la vas a leer, para que la quieres?

- Para tenerla ahí, de adorno! Da-me-la!

- Tarde Ryoma, la acabo de tirar…

- Ti…rar? Hablas de…los residuos?

- Si, eso mismo, pensé que te ahorraba el trabajo, como tiraste muchas cartas, también tiré esa!

- Pero a las demás no las había guardado bajo llave!

- Ryoma, si la quieres recuperar, será mejor que te apresures, por que esta pasando el camión de la basura… -mencionó Ryoga viendo hacia la ventana.

- Que? Rayos! –dijo Ryoma y salio corriendo hacia fuera.

Me gustaría decir que llego a tiempo, pero no lo logro, solamente llego para ver al camión alejarse y doblar la esquina…

- ah, que pena Ryoma no llegaste…bueno igual, no te era algo importante… -dijo simple Ryoga

- importante….TU QUE M***** SABES QUE ES IMPORTANTE!

- Uh estas enfadado Ryoma…entonces si era importante…

- Claro que lo era, claro que lo es! Por dios lo tenia bajo llave Ryoga! Crees que pondría bajo llave algo que no me interesara! Como hiciste para forzar el cajón? Mejor dicho, como pudiste?

- Lo aprendí en mis andanzas con la mafia…ese tipo me dejo algo útil, jeh

- Bueno, espero que estés feliz Ryoga…acabas de perder algo que realmente me….importaba…

- Entonces…esa chica…Sakuno te importa?

- Púdrete, Ryoga, a partir de este momento no eres mas hermano mío –dijo cortante Ryoma entrándose a la casa.

- Ay, Ryoma –dijo Ryoga suspirando- te importa tanto que tu mente se nubla de tal forma que no te das cuenta que te engañe… jum, crédulo, de verdad creés que le haría eso a mi hermanito menor? –dijo para si mismo Ryoga mientras Sacaba de su bolsillo una carta aun cerrada.

Ya la noche había caído y era hora de ir a casa de Eiji, mas el no tenia ganas de ir, ya que el estar ahí con todos reunidos los mas probable era que lo felicitaran por su cumpleaños, y eso es lo que menos quería; solo quería olvidarse de este día de una vez, que este día no fuera 24 de diciembre sino otro día mas, común y corriente, por que por mas que intentara poner cara de póker * no podía, se le notaba a leguas su….tristeza?

_Si, estoy triste…por que me pongo triste? Es por la carta? O el hecho de que hoy la única persona que esperaba que me saludara no esta…_

_Pero todavía podría llamarme…_

_Tonterías… ya son casi las 21.00 y yo ahora me voy a casa de Eiji y no volveré a casa hasta la madrugada del 25…necesito un celular…_

- O'chibi! Si viniste! –dijo Eiji abriendo la puerta a la cual Ryoma había llamado.

- claro Eiji, te dije que vendría no? –dijo Ryoma entrando a la casa

- Hola Ryoma! –saludaron todos

- Estaban todos allí, sus compañeros de curso, Tomoka y todos los titulares…y la familia de Eiji claro…

- Toma Eiji, ponlos en tu árbol. – dijo Ryoma tendiéndole a Eiji un gran paquete que al parecer eran los regalos de navidad.

- Ryoma, te molestaste en comprar regalos! Que bueno! –dijo alegre Eiji mientras colocaba los regalos de Ryoma en el árbol junto a los de los demás.

- Claro Eiji, yo cuando vivía en America festejábamos navidad, sé como se festeja.

- Y tirabas…

- No. No era mi estilo tirar fuegos de artificio. Pero Ryoga si lo hacia, yo solo miraba –explico Ryoma.

- Oh, bueno, cuando sean las 00.00 no solo vas a ver, también te voy a dar algunos –dijo feliz Eiji

- No quiero, no me gusta –se negó

- Vas a ver O'chibi que si vas a tirar jiji –dijo Eiji burlonamente.

- Bueno chicos si están todos, vamos a comer! Tengo mucha comida así que espero que coman todo! –dijo la mamá de Eiji.

Ya en la mesa, todos estaban esperando la comida, y lo que Ryoma estaba tratando de que no pasara, inevitablemente pasó…

- ah por cierto Ryoma –dijo Momo- Feliz cumpleaños!

- uuuh cierto! También es el cumpleaños de Ryoma me había olvidado! Feliz cumple! –dijo Oishi

- y así todos se le abalanzaron tirándole las orejas o pegándole* claro, amistosamente.

- que se siente ser mas viejo Ryoma? –pregunto Momo.

- si, que se siente cumplir 15? –pregunto Fuji

- lo mismo que sentiste tu al cumplirlos Fuji, de echo ustedes ya saben lo que se siente cumplir 15, y también 16 y algunos 17 y…

- uuuh O'chibi! Me haces sentir viejo! Para ya de decir edades! –dijo Eiji con un aire deprimido

- okey. –contesto Ryoma

La cena no fue la gran cosa, cada uno comió un poco de todo, había comida de todo tipo, oriental, occidental, exótica…afrodisíaca…no mentira de esa no había.

Todos estaban felices y contentos. Al terminar la cena Eiji insistió en abrir algunos regalos, solo algunos para pasarse la ansiedad, todos asintieron sabiendo que no había otro remedio a las insistencias de Eiji, aparte ya eran las 23:30 ya casi era la hora.

_Supongo que ya puedo resignarme _– pensó Ryoma con tristeza.

Y así cada unos fue abriendo un regalo…solo uno…todos agradecían al dueño de respectivo regalo por lo que había recibido.

- q-que es esto? –pregunto Ryoma viendo el regalo de Momo

- oh, Ryoma, es un amplificador…-contesto Momo

- un…amplificador que es eso? Para que sirve?

- Ah eso…me encontré a tu hermano Ryoga comprándote tu regalo antes de ayer y me dijo que te gusta tocar la guitarra y que te iba a regalar una eléctrica, entonces el me contó, que no le alcanzaba el dinero que le habían dado sus padres más sus ahorros, para comprarte también el amplificador, sin el amplificador no puedes tocar una guitarra eléctrica, entonces yo le dije que no se preocupara que yo te lo iba a regalar, él se alegro mucho, me agradeció y me mostró cual te gustaría mas, pero Ryoma, no pareces sorprendido… -explico Momo

- Ay Ryoga! –dijo Ryoma suspirando- _que manipulador es! –_pensó luego.

- Ryoma no sabia que tocaras la guitarra, eres todo un Harry Menfis –dijo Eiji

- Harry Menfis?..Eiji!...es Jimi Hendrix! –corrigió Ryoma

- Bueno, eso no sabia que sabias tanto de música –volvió a decir Eiji

- No...eso no…ay no importa…gracias Momo, es…inesperado! –dijo Ryoma, no quería ser descortés, no sabia cuanto había costado aquello así que no dijo nada.

Todos estaban ocupados abriendo cada uno un regalo, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, Eiji mando a abrir a su mamá ya que ellos estaban por salir al patio para empezar a ver cuando las primeras luces de colores que adornaran el cielo osea los fuegos artificiales.

Una vez todos habían salido al patio, la mamá de Eiji había llamado a todos para que entraran y tomaran "una copa" por que ya se acercaban las 12.

Casi, como los chicos obedientes que son todos entraron a la casa, todos menos Ryoma quien todavía observaba el oscuro cielo nocturno. Eiji se dio cuenta de eso y se quedo acompañándolo aprovechando la seña que le hizo Momo desde la entrada.

- Eh, Ryoma, no vienes? –le pregunto Eiji poniéndose a su par-

- ah..eeh, si, ya voy Eiji, solo estoy…

- pensando? A que si? bueno, piensa todo lo que quieras total es gratis –le decía Eiji- sabes Ryoma, todavía no te he dado tu regalo de cumpleaños-navidad como te prometí sabes…

- no te preocupes por eso Eiji, igual, no esperaba nada.

- Oh, yo se que si esperabas algo Ryoma, o mas bien _alguien –_dijo en susurro Eiji, susurro que Ryoma escucho pero no le dio demasiada importancia. – de todas formas si te tengo un regalito Ryoma, pero para que te lo de debes cerrar tus ojos –le indico Eiji

- No me tomaras el pelo* verdad Eiji? –dijo Ryoma con desconfianza

- No hombre! Hazme caso, ciérralos

- Esta bien- contesto Ryoma para después cerrar sus ojos- ya esta.

- Bueno, no los vallas a abrir…te pondré una venda para que no trates de espiar eh!

- Eiji, ya eso es demasiado –se quejo Ryoma mientras Eiji le clocaba la venda en los ojos-

- Ya esta, quédate aquí, voy a buscar tu regalo y recién cuando este aquí te quitare la venda –le indico Eiji

- Esta bien, ve. Yo me quedo aquí –le dijo Eiji

Ryoma se quedo parado en el medio del patio un rato, hasta que sintió unos pasos acercársele lentamente, supuso que era Eiji volviendo con su regalo, así que este le llamo, no le gustaba estar ciego a la espera de algo, era bastante incomodo.

Sintió que Eiji se paro frente a él y no hacia ningún movimiento, hasta que sintió que Eiji le quitaba la venda. Una vez que se la quito, se quedo con los ojos aun cerrados.

Eiji, voy a abrir los ojos, esto me esta incomodando bastante y –Ryoma abrió los ojos- y…

Y Ryoma se quedo helado, realmente helado ante lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Se los refregó un poco para ver si estaba aluciando o algo por el estilo pero lo que veía era real.

Sakuno estaba parada frente a él, viéndolo con una sonrisa…

Y el boquiabierto de la impresión…

- hola Ryoma Kun, tanto tiempo! – dijo Sakuno saludándolo. Mas Ryoma seguía estupefacto y no decía nada. – que bueno que llegue a tiempo, por que quería felicitarte personalmente y…

_Sa…Sakuno? Aquí? Ahora? Vino hasta acá…solo para saludarme?_

- e…espera, como? Como viniste hasta acá? Cuando? No estabas en Londres? –le pregunto de golpe-

- oh, pero Ryoma, yo…avise que vendría a pasar las fiestas aquí, le dije a Tomoka, y ella por teléfono me dijo que les dijo a ustedes, y que Eiji me invitaba a su fiesta, además, les envié una carta a cada uno diciéndoles…y en tu carta puse…puse..emm…que acaso no la leíste? –pregunto Sakuno algo ruborizada-

_- Eiji! Te matare maldito!y a Ryoga también! –_pensaba Ryoma- oh, no, no me habían dicho nada, pero si recibí tu carta, pero Ryoga la tiro por equivocación y yo no tuve la oportunidad de leerla, pero…

- Jeh, no te disculpes Ryoma, esta bien, no tienes que explicarme nada, estoy aquí o no? Eso es lo importante –dijo Sakuno viendo a Ryoma a los ojos.

- Si, si, cierto, y…viniste sola?

- No, vine con mis padres y mi abuela, Eiji invito a toda mi familia, así que vinimos todos… -explicaba ella

- Ah ya veo, y por cuanto se quedaran?

- Me temo que no mucho, hasta pasado el año nuevo nada mas…es una estadía corta, pero aun así, me alegra haber venido

- A mi….lo mismo digo.

- …

- Y este…te ves…diferente…Sakuno –menciono Ryoma. Pues si, Sakuno estaba algo cambiada, ahora tenía el cabello suelto, estaba ondulado y se lo había recortado a media espalda, tenía un vestido blanco con bordes y un detalle plateado, y usaba unas sandalias negras. Su cabello estaba semi recogido.

- Je, si, estoy mas alta! –dijo Sakuno al ver la diferencia de altura que le llevaba a Ryoma era menor.

- Si, pero yo también eh crecido, también te cortaste el cabello –señalo él

- Si, es que, si molestaba un poco, je

- Te lo dije, tener el cabello largo no es …

- Recomendable para realizar actividades deportivas…lo se, lo se, me lo decías siempre en cada entrenamiento. Pero no creas que me lo corte por eso, sino por que…

- Londres te lo recomendó? –dijo burlón – en que mas te habrá cambiado Londres?

- Bueno, en algunas cosas…ahora hago danza, y me va bastante bien en la escuela, aunque…

- Yo me refería a otro tipo de cambios…has cambiado…. Sakuno? –pregunto Ryoma deseando que su respuesta fuera un no.

- No, no se, a que te refieres Ryoma…

- Me refiero a que si…sigues siendo la misma Sakuno Ryuzaki que conozco?

- No…Ryoma…no creo serlo…

- Entonces has seguido lo que te aconseje ese día en la terraza?

- Si, lo hice…seguí tu consejo…aquel día… en el aeropuerto…

**Flashback.**

**- como que estas apunto? No lo has hecho aun? Pero ya es tarde ya te vas – le dijo Ryoma. Estaban en el aeropuerto.**

**- no, es que lo estuve pensando mucho, pero por fin, eh encontrado las palabras adecuadas para irme tranquila y sin preocupaciones…**

**- bueno, eso es algo positivo…-le dijo Ryoma.**

**- Si, Ryoma, yo tenia que hablar con tigo antes de irme, es algo importante –le dijo Sakuno muy seria.**

**- Si, dime…**

**- Yo…emm…este, yo el otro día que estaba llorando, era por que como ya te había dicho no quería separarme de las personas que considero importantes en mi vida, las que quiero…mi abuela, mis amigos…**

**- Si, lo recuerdo, también e dijiste que no tenias nada que te atara aquí –le recordó Ryoma**

**- Si, mentí un poco en eso, por que en realidad si, hay algo que todavía me ata a este lugar…y eso es lo que quiero arreglar…yo sé que si saco este peso de encima…podré irme tranquila…y dejarlo atrás.**

**- No te entiendo Ryuzaki, Como puedes deshacerte de algo que te esta atando? - le preguntó Ryoma**

**- Te responderé Ryoma Kun…**

**Mas Sakuno no hizo ningún comentario, no hablo, no dijo nada…**

**Hizo algo mejor que eso, por que ya saben lo que dicen, una acción vale mas que mil palabras…bueno, en realidad es una lagrima…o eso creo, pero en este caso no.**

**Ryoma se quedo inmóvil al ver a Sakuno acercándosele peligrosamente cerca de él a su parecer, por que no estaba seguro de que iba a hacer.**

**Sakuno se le acerco a Ryoma para darle un beso muy cerca de sus labios, a ambos esos escasos 5 segundos que duro el beso, para ellos había durado 3 horas, por que? No lo sabían.**

**Sakuno cuando tomo su distancia, para volver a ver la cara sorprendida de Ryoma, también se sorprendió, pues pensó que iba a tener la misma cara inexpresiva de siempre, pero se ve que en verdad fue algo inesperado lo que acababa de hacer…**

**Ryoma abrió la boca seguro para decir algo al respecto de lo que acababa de hacer Sakuno, mas ella lo paró, poniendo el dedo índice entre sus labios para que la dejara hablar a ella.**

**- antes de que digas algo Ryoma…tengo algo que decirte **

**- pep- trataba de hablar Ryoma**

**- no, déjame a mí. Mira Ryoma Kun, yo se que a veces soy muy habladora, y que a ti no te gusta eso, pero necesito decirte algo muy importante, permíteme hablar…**

**- esta bien…habla – dijo Ryoma una vez que Sakuno había apartado sus mano de su boca-**

**- Sabes Ryoma, yo quería…agradecerte todo lo que haz hecho por mi…los entrenamientos, las practicas, cuando me acompañabas a casa…aunque todo era de alguna forma obligado, tu lo hacías lo mismo, aunque no habláramos tanto como me hubiera gustado, aunque a veces solo tenias pocas palabras para dirigirme, yo aun así, me sentía feliz, por que estaba contigo…nunca te lo dije pero…yo…te quiero mucho Ryoma…mucho…de una forma que tu nunca me entenderías, por que sé no sientes lo mismo, pero aun así, quería decírtelo, aunque tu no me correspondieras…  
quería sacarme esto de encima, quería decírtelo antes de que me fuera…eso es lo que me estaba atando aquí, pero estoy feliz de poder desatar ese nudo.  
ahora podré seguir tu consejo, y darle un cierre…**

**- Sakuno…yo –trataba de hablar Ryoma mas había sido interrumpido otra vez por Sakuno**

**- Ryoma, gracias. Por ti eh conocido el sentimiento mas lindo y puro de todos, gracias a ti, aprendí lo que es amar a alguien, y por siempre estaré agradecida. Conocerte fue lo mejor que me a pasado jamás.**

_**Atención, atención, a los pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Londres que saldrá enseguida por la puerta 201, se les pide por favor que vallan abordando. Muchas gracias.***_

**- Sakuno! Yo…por que? Ahora! Me lo dices? Mira ya te vas! Yo…quiero decir…**

**Pero Ryoma una vez más fue interrumpido, pero esta vez no por Sakuno, quien estaba por fin dándole la palabra y escuchándolo, los demás habían aparecido para saludar a Sakuno, si que su momento a solas había terminado, y mal momento, por que Ryoma realmente le quería decir…**

**- Sakuno, es hora de que vallas abordando –le dijo Sumire**

**Sakuno miro a Ryoma, él le dirigió la mirada, y ella le sonrío, él le respondió de la misma forma.**

**- si abuela, adiós chicos –se despidió saludando con la mano mientras iba cruzando la puerta que llevaba a la pista donde estaba el avión, entrego sus papeles, y espero a que la puerta se cerrara.**

**Ryoma quiso en ese preciso momento ponerse entre la puerta, quería detenerla, necesitaba hablarle!**

**Pero no tubo las agallas de hacerlo delante de todos…**

**La dejo simplemente ir…**

**Y se lamentaba profundamente por eso, desde ese preciso momento…**

**Desde ese 7 de junio las cosas no fueron iguales para él. **

**Fin del flashback.**

- entonces, dejaste todo atrás? –pregunto Ryoma

- si, Ryoma, lo hice –le respondió

- no.

- No?

- No creas que te libras de esta Ryuzaki! –dijo de golpe Ryoma un poco exaltado.

- Que?

- Si…no te permito dejar nada atrás, no hasta que yo hable!

- Hablar? Si, dime Ryoma –le dio pie a Ryoma para que hablara.

- Aquel día…bueno, tu dijiste...hablaste solamente tu! Y cuando yo quería hablar no me dejabas! Después cuando me dejaste te tuviste que ir! Ni siquiera te importo que tenia para decir! –dijo Ryoma un poco disgustado

- Ah, es que Ryoma, mi vuelo ya se iba –se justifico

- No es suficiente, yo dude en detener ese avión con tal de que me escucharas! Pero, vos te fuiste! No te detuviste a ti misma! –le reclamo él

- Capaz, que estaba esperando a que tu me detuvieras…yo… -Sakuno no aguanto mucho tiempo sin soltar lagrimas, lagrimas que hace mucho estaba guardando-  
- estaba esperando a que trataras de detenerme, aunque fuera inútil , aunque aun así yo no me pudiera quedar … si me lo hubieras pedido, aunque fuera a ultimo momento... Yo no soy adivina Ryoma, no tengo ni idea de lo que piensas tú, o de lo que sientes.

- Sakuno, no llores…yo te lo diré todo!

- Okey, dime Ryoma…

Todo fue como un Deja vu. Pero invertido, por que, una vez mas las palabras sobran y las acciones dicen todo e incluso más…por que era ahora Ryoma quien besó a Sakuno, pero este beso, no fue como el de Sakuno, este beso tenia mayúscula en cada letra, por que era uno en la boca.

El dulce primer beso de ambos.

Ambos con los ojos cerrados…

Ambos con el corazón latiéndoles a mil, perfectamente sincronizados…

Que mas podía ser eso mas que Amor?

Ninguno de los dos sabía en que momento cada uno se había puesto mas cómodo, ya sea de Sakuno rodeando el cuello de Ryoma, o Ryoma sosteniendo el rostro de Sakuno entre sus manos.

Aquella escena en el jardín se ilumino de repente por las luces que brindaban los fuegos artificiales, los cuales se empezaban a ver…

Y al empezar a escucharlos, ambos se separaron y miraron al cielo…

- Ryo-Ryoma… Feliz Cumpleaños.. –dijo Sakuno ahora mirando a Ryoma-

- Feliz Navidad Sakuno – le contesto él…

Y alguien llego a interrumpir el momento.

- uy perdón si los interrumpo chicos, pero Saku Chan, la vie…es decir, Sumire quiere hablar con tigo.

- Oh, Eiji, gracias, hablaremos mas tarde Ryoma.- le dijo ella, y se encamino al interior de la casa.

- Y Ryoma, te regale lo que querías o no era así? – le dijo Eiji con picardía aprovechando que se encontraban solos.

- Eiji, te mataría, por que me manipulaste de una manera increíble, se pusieron de acuerdo para ocultarme todo, y también con Ryoga para no darme la carta que me había enviado Sakuno. Pero aun así, te agradezco el regalo, si me gusto.

- Que bueno Ryoma! Si, admito que con los demás si formamos un complot, pero lo que dices de tu hermano… no le habíamos dicho nada…

- Que? Ay Ryoga, te matare! –comento con furia Ryoma pensando en que le haría a su hermano cuando llegara a casa.

En otro lugar…específicamente en la casa de Ryoma….

- jajajajajaja ay! Me matas, me matas Ryoga! Haber vuélvela a leer! Es increíble!

- Si, pero no le vallas a decir a Ryoma que leímos su preciada carta si no ay si que me mata!

- Jaja, pero esta espectacular, de quien dices que es la carta?

- De Sakuno Ryuzaki.

- Uh, es la nieta de la vieja! Haha, mejor aun, lo molestare hasta el cansancio, haber vuelve a la parte en que dice que regresara y que es por él, y jajaja, vuelve a leer esa parte! – decía Nanjiro retorciéndose de la risa. Tomarle el pelo a Ryoma era lo que mejor hacían estos 2

Desde que había llegado Sakuno, varios días habían pasado, y ninguno de los dos, ni Ryoma ni Sakuno habían desperdiciado su tiempo, esta semana aprovecharon para pasar tiempo juntos y así ponerse al día, pero desde esa noche en que por fin pudieron hablar acerca de sus sentimientos, no volvieron a tocar el tema para nada, ya que los dos sabían que esto era como un sueño del que despertarían pronto, pues de vuelta la cuenta regresiva para que Sakuno se volviera a ir seguía avanzando. Entonces Ryoma decidió, dar el primer paso para acabar con esta tortura, en la noche de año nuevo…

Mientras de vuelta las luces brillantes decoraban el cielo de año nuevo, en una plaza a las afueras de la ciudad donde muchas personas se habían ido a festejar, se encontraban Ryoma y Sakuno algo alejados de la multitud, en la cima de una pequeña colina donde no había nada mas que un árbol muy grande…

- no es hermoso Ryoma? – pregunto Sakuno mirando el espectáculo

- si, pero aun así, no me siento feliz… -dijo Ryoma

- ah? Que pasa Ryoma a que te refieres? –pregunto Sakuno preocupada

- mañana te vas Sakuno y yo…no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo…-hablo algo apenado-

- ah, si, yo también lo eh pensado Ryoma Kun, pero, ya hable con mis padres, mi abuela también hablo con ellos y no hay manera de convencerlos para que me quede a vivir aquí otra vez –decía Sakuno mirando hacia el suelo.

- Supongo que es normal, son tus padres…

- Si, pero Ryoma, podremos hablar seguido, y volveré para las vacaciones, lo prometo –dijo con una sonrisa

- Sabes Sakuno, no te lo había dicho hasta ahora pero cuando te fuiste, me hiciste mucha falta, el no tenerte todos los días rondando hizo bajar rotundamente mi rendimiento en el equipo –

- Pe-pero y eso por que si tu eres todo un maestro y-

- Si, pero, supongo que me acostumbre tanto a tu presencia cuando juego y a tus ánimos que sin ti, es como jugar sin raqueta, o sin pelota, ya verás lo que logras verdad? –dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Sakuno

- Yo no sabia que te sintieras así…de verdad lo siento Ryoma, me encantaría quedarme y que todo vuelva a ser como antes pero

- Créeme que si te volvieras a quedar, nada mas seria como antes…nosotros no seriamos como antes…por que supongo que…estaríamos juntos…

- Pero Ryoma ahora estamos juntos y no veo cambio…

- No me refiero a eso… me refiero a "juntos" – explico Ryoma con un gesto tan simple como tomarle la mano a Sakuno para que entendiera-

- Ryo…Ryoma, que me estas queriendo…

- Sakuno, yo quiero que me hagas una promesa…prométeme que mientras estés en Londres, no posaras tus ojos en nadie mas, no quiero que nadie mas ocupe tus pensamientos, no de la forma en que yo ocupo los tuyos…

- Yo…yo…nunca podría pensar en otra persona que no seas tu Ryoma.

- Que bien, por que nadie mas ocupara mis pensamientos…prometido?

- Prometido!

Al día siguiente en el Aeropuerto estaban como la otra vez, todos los chicos, reunidos para volver a despedir a Sakuno…

Ya estaban por abordar el avión, y Ryoma quería despedirse de Sakuno, como tenia que ser! pero…como rayos lo iba a hacer si estaban todos ahí?

Sakuno sabía que Ryoma no es muy demostrativo y menos frente a tanta gente así que lo comprendió, y solo lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla como a los demás…

Se dirigió al anden para abordar y cuando la puesta se abrió Ryoma sintió esa escena como un flashback, como otra oportunidad! Fue como regresar en el tiempo para arreglar lo que hizo mal, y no la iba a desaprovechar por que lo estuvieran mirando…

Así que se trago su gran orgullo y se apresuro a detener a Sakuno, y la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, Sakuno quedo totalmente sorprendida, no se esperaba aquello, así que torpemente devolvió el abrazo. _"desperdicie ya una vez esta oportunidad, no lo volveré a hacer, no dejare irte sin decir nada, sin hacer nada, esta vez te diré lo que la ultima vez no pude…Sakuno…quiero que te quedes…no te vallas...quédate con migo…"_

Sakuno escucho esas palabras en su oído, y comenzó a llorar, pero no era de tristeza…

"_Sabes Ryoma, la otra vez, espere esto, pero como ahora, la otra vez también te hubiera dicho lo que te diré ahora…_

_Gracias Ryoma, por todo, por estar con migo, por hacerme sentir así, por tratar de detenerme, auque fuera inútil…_

_Quiero que sepas que aunque no este aquí, aunque no estemos juntos físicamente…lo estamos aquí –dijo poniendo su mano en el corazón- _

_Y mientras lo estemos de aquí, nunca estaremos separados…me entiendes? Ryoma?"_

Ryoma interrumpió el abrazo para mirar a Sakuno a los ojos, y sonreírle…

_Perfectamente _dijo y sin ninguna traba, no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para besar a Sakuno, como tenia que ser, no le importo nada, solo eran ella y él, no le importo nadie mas…

Una vez que se separaron lentamente Sakuno fue alejándose de Ryoma aunque sus manos aun estaban entrelazadas, pero estas se iban separando a medida que Sakuno empezaba a avanzar hacia la puerta de acceso al avión…

Inevitablemente su unión física se separo pues Sakuno ya estaba del otro lado de la puerta la cual se empezaba a cerrar…antes de perder contacto visual Sakuno dijo unas palabras que fueron distorsionadas por el gran ruido que hacían los motores de avión al encenderse…pero que no hacia falta escuchar para entender sus labios…

Ryoma le contesto, y al igual que leyó él sus labios, Sakuno lo hizo con los suyos…

Una vez que el avión se marcho, como era de esperarse los chicos empezaron a burlarse de Ryoma, y a armarle una escenita, pero a Ryoma no le importo nada de lo que le dijeran…estaba feliz, por que era verdad lo que le dijo Sakuno, aunque estuvieran separados, él se seguía sintiendo junto a ella en el corazón, y no se sintió vacío, se sintió completo, ahora todo en su vida se había arreglado, y aparte…que no faltaba poco para las vacaciones?

Estaba claro tanto para él, como para Sakuno, no era una despedida, era un hasta luego.

_"I love you_

_I love you too_."

Fin…

Por ahora…

* * *

bueno, gracias por leer. Quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones. De los *

no saque el termino "cara de poker" por la canción poker face de lady gaga, el tener cara de póker significa no demostrar ninguna emoción en el rostro, se la denomina asi por que nl el famoso juego de póker, para apostar no tenes que demostrar lo que te ah tocado en las cartas así tenes la posibilidad de ganar…es complicado de explicar pero espero que me entiendan.

Acá en Argentina, cuando cumplimos años, los chicos principalmente no se dan un abraso o algo cariñoso, se pegan claro que amistosamente pero por lo general al cumpleañero lo patotean, es raro pero es así.

Tomarle el pelo a alguien significa engañarle, intentar burlarse de él o hacerle creer algo que no es cierto.

Con eso aclaro las partes confusas de la historia.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, si es cierto, me recontra Salí de personaje con Ryoma, pero no sabia como plasmarlo, así que intente lo mas que pude no cambiarle la personalidad o el carácter, pero no lo eh logrado del todo, en fin.

Esta historia vendría a ser un trailer (se escribe así?) por que le daré continuación en un futuro.

Eso si es que la historia a gustado, ustedes que opinan?

las ultimas frases en ingles, son las que se dijeron Ryoma y Sakuno por las dudas no entendian.

Bueno, se me olvidaba decirles, que espero que hayan pasado lindas fiestas, y que este 2011 traiga muchas cosas buenas, yo empecé el año con todas las pilas, energías, y buena onda, así que solo tengo 3 metas para este año.

1 poder entrar a la universidad

2 encontrar empleo

3 escribir muchas cosas bonitas…

Bueno, el amor donde quedo? No pedí nada, si llega, llega, sino, bueno después se vera. Jeje

Como dije antes, actualizare 1 vez a la semana, así que no se preocupen.

Se me olvidaba decirles, no se si será correcto o no, pero no leí nada en fanfiction que prohibiera decir direcciones de e-mail, y si dice, bueno, llámenme culpable.

Les voy a dejar mi mail para que a quien le interese, podamos hablar, me gustaría hablar con ustedes n_n

Mi mail es yuuki_ (original verdad?)

Si me agregan los acepto!

Espero que sigan leyendo lo que escribo, agradezco todos sus comentarios!

Nos vemos!

Que pasen una linda semana, y para los que están de vacaciones disfrútenlas, por que yo me la pasare todo enero estudiando!


	13. AVISO! leer importante!

Hola a todas…

Bueno, antes que nada… tanto tiempo!

Como han estado todas?

Bueno, les cuento que yo muy pero muy ocupada, y es en serio…

Veran, el dia que publique el ultimo cap, al otro dia tenia q empezar a estudiar, para el ingreso a la universidad, las clases comenzaron el 1 de febrero, y todo enero que me lo tome solamente para estudiar, ya saben la fuerza de voluntad que tuve que tener para no acercarme a la pc.

Bueno, el 7 de febrero fue el primer parcial, me fue mal…necesitaba un 70% para tener 4 q con esa nota aprobas en la facultad. Saque 68% sip, me queria matar!

Y bueno, después dieron la fecha del 2º parcial el cual iba a ser el 9 de marzo, y a ese parcial lo tenia q aprobar SI Ó SI. por que solo podemos recuperar un solo parcial, y tenes q aprobar los 2 parciales para ingresar…

Bueno,l el 2º parcial lo tuve la semana pasada, y me fue re bien., tambien me mate estudiando! Los resultados los dan el lunes 14 de marzo, asi que estoy re ansiosa, pero estoy segura que en este si me fue bien. Asi que me tome este finde de descanzo, ya que no tengo mas clases presenciales en la facultad, solo tengo q presentarme cuando den la nota, y después para el dia del recuperatorio, asi que ya estoy en mi casa…por supuesto que estoy estudiando para el recuperatorio pero como ya estudie eso para el 1º parcial, no es tanta la carga…

No puedo creer que en 2 meses me haya estudiado de arriba abajo 3 libros! De los que son el ingreso…

Todavía no me lo creo…

Bueno, a lo importante…

Miren, como no puedo disponer del tiempo necesario para escribir la historia voy lentamente, recien estoy escribiendo 5 hojas de lo que seria el cap 13. y bien podria subir lo que tengo, peor yo quiero escribir capitulos un poco mas largos, pero dadas las circustancias subire capitulos mas cortos, pero no menos interesantes…

Asi que para esta semana subire el cap que sigue, ya casi lo acabo, asi que solo me queda pasarlo a Word…

Perdonen si tarde siglos en hacerles saber de mi… pero la verdad me habia bajoneado mucho cuando me dieron la nota del 1º parcial, pero, ya no mas, yo se que es un esfuerzo necesario, una vez q ya pueda ingresar a la universidad todo va a acomodarseme mejor…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap extra que subi en enero, y con respecto a que si lo seguire la respuesta es si, pero en otro fic que hare mas adelante, como a mediados de año, primero me quiero dedicar a este.

Bueno chicas, en esta semana subire el cap 13. pero como seguro estan a la espectativa, a la espera o como se diga… les dare un pequeño adelanto, algo asi como un trailer de lo que vendra esta temporada… hasta entonces nos vemos y deseenme suerte!

Adelantos….

- oh, no te puede gustar el! Tomoka que desperdicio de gusto!

- Pero me encanta en especial cuando mira y saluda! Es un Dios!

- Tu y tus superficiales gustos, ni siquiera lo conoces…

- que milagro verte temprano en la mañana eh Ryuzaki?

- No se de que hablas yo siempre estoy aquí en las mañanas –le dijo a Ryoma nerviosa

- A si Ryuzaki? –dijo Ryoma acercandosele quedandose casi a nada de distancia-

Sakuno estaba helada, no sabia por que se estaba acercando cada vez mas… pareciera como si fuera a…

_- No…espera esto no puede estar pasando! _Ryoma!– lo nombro para que se dejara de acercar la estaba poniendo nerviosa pero el seguia acercandose a sus labios…

- sabes que te matare tarde o temprano verdad Ryoma? –dijo enfadado

- te tengo mucho miedo

- lo tendras, me vengzare por esto!

- que estas mirando Eiji?

- No puedo creerlo!

- Que?

- Mira alla arriba! Es…

- Ooh, wow! No puede ser

- Que miran?

- Eso –dijo señalando hacia la montaña

Uno a uno fue observando con detalle y mas de uno quedo con la boca abierta, no la creian capaz a ella de poder llegar a ese punto…

- se te vencio el plazo querida lo sabias?

- Si, lo se Jiro…

- Y que decidiste?

- Yo…

- entonces, que te parece si hacemos una alianza eh?

El chico quedo mirando a la chica con la que se habia encontrado hacia unos dias y la propuesta que esta le tenia, no lo dudo…

- acepto…Natasha.

- respondeme! –grito nervioso-

- que te importa!

- tienes razon….

La pelea fue disolvida por la llegada de dos personas totalmente inesperadas.

-genial, mas problemas…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado lo que vendra!

Y que les haya despertado curiosidad!

Muy bien, en el cap anterior intente dejar mi correo electronico pero se ve que la pagina no lo admitio asi que lo escrbire de una manera que se me permita, ustedes sabran como ponerlo por supuesto…

Mi mail es:

Yuuki (guion bajo) rossi (arrroba) jot mail punto com

Por supuesto el jot va con h y unido con mail .

De vez en cuando se me conectar, mas que nada para hablar con mis familiares que estan en el extranjero. Asi que una que otra vez me podran encontrar.

Bueno chicas, nos estamos viendo!


	14. Ironia? naa!

****

Hola a todos! como estan!

**bueno, jeje disculpen la demora, pero la espera valio la pena... les cuento que...**

**chicas ENTRE! pase el famoso ingreso de la universidad! oficilmente soy una estudiante universitaria, no saben mi felicidad, hace una semana y media que paso esto, y en esa semana y media que teniamos de vacacione termine de escribir el cap...hoy empeze las clases, hoy tuve mi primera materia: problemas del conocimiento y formas del razonamiento jurídico. cortito el nombre...XD**

**nos mostraron el libro que ibamos a usar este semestre, por que todas nuestras materias son semestrales ( 6 meses) y tenemos 6 al año, osea la primera mitad del año tenemos 3 ( problemas del...etc, derecho romano y introduccion al derecho)**

**chicas estoy algo asustada, solo de la materia que tuve hoy el libro es inmenso! no les miento, si esa materia es asi, las 2 restantes deben tener un libro similar o peor! estoy muy asustada! pero bueno, me tengo que poner las pilas, como en el ingreso que no me deje desanimar por el primer parcial que me habia ido mal, estudie mas y en el segundo me saque 9! volví a esforzarme el triple para el recuperatorio y me saque un 8 asi es como entre!**

**lamento muuucho haberlas echo esperar! pero no se preocupen ahora estoy mas tranquila y hasta que no nos empiezen a dar con un caño en la facultad, seguire escribiendo, ayer empece a escribir el cap 14 y ya va por la mitad...**

**este cap es algo especial hay mas RyoSaku...como me lo pidieron aqui esta! este cap es el numero 13, por que el numero 12 fue la historia extra, la cual tambien puenso continuarla en el futuro, por ahora quiero enfocarme en esta la cual, asombrosamente a llegado a la mitad, apartir de ahora habra mas conflictos, mas romance, y mas humor...y posiblemente estara terminando por el cap 20 o 22. ya vere eso...esperen...22 no es la mitad de 13, no, al revez, 13 no es la mitad de 22, corrijo, por el cap 26, jeje (que bueno que mi carrera nada posee de matematicas sino voy frita u_u)**

**bueno, sin mas rodeos les dejo leer el cap 13! disfrutenlo!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 13: **ironía? Naa!

Era temprano en la mañana, el sol iluminaba la habitación de los chicos haciendo que todos se metieran completamente debajo de las frazadas para que la molesta luz les dejara de pegar en sus delicados ojitos.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, hasta que un ruido perturbo el delicado equilibrio entre silencio y calma…

pipipipipi... Era el molesto sonido que acababa con la armonía de esa habitación, el pequeño objeto que causaba tales ruidos estaba al otro lado de la habitación, fuera del alcance de todos, y como habían planeado anteriormente, alguien a la fuerza tenía que hacerlo…

Pues había un plan y ese era….

**Ayer por la noche…**

- chicos, pondré el reloj despertador aquí arriba del buró –avisaba Tomoka a los demás que compartían habitación-

- pero Tomoka, así no podrás apagarlo, estaría muy lejos –le aviso Oishi a su compañera-

- Oishi Kun, esa es la idea, últimamente nos cuesta levantarnos por lo que nos levantamos tarde, levantarse tarde significa menos tiempo en el día para divertirse, lo que da como resultado un… ojala hubiera tenido mas vacaciones en el futuro, así que por eso, nos tenemos que levantarnos temprano! Si pongo el despertador cerca, alguien lo apagara y seguirá durmiendo junto con los demás, si lo pongo aquí, alguien si o si tendrá que levantarse, por que no se apagara solo, ese alguien que se levante, por favor despierten a los demás sea como sea, mañana tenemos que irnos temprano! –ordeno Tomoka

- Tomoka Chan, por que tanta presión –pregunto Eiji-

- Ah, pues eso es simplemente porque…NO PODEMOS LLEGAR TARDE MAÑANA! Mañana nos quiero temprano en la montaña! Mañana es el festival de ignaguracion y no me voy a perder la banda que esta invitada al evento! Tenemos que llegar temprano para ir adelante del escenario!

- Va a venir alguna banda que te gusta Tomoka –pregunto Momo

- Siiii! Van a estar los Jonas! – grito con felicidad!

- Jonas? Quienes son esos? – indagó Momo

- Momo! Como no vas a saber quienes son! Por Dios! Osea, ac-tua-li-za-te! –dijo Tomoka con prepotencia-

- Jonas?...no son los cantantes Yankees que son hermanos? –menciono Fuji-

- Si si! esos mismo ah –suspiro ella recordándolos uno por uno.

- Ah, no me digas Tomoka Chan que te gustan esos! –dijo Eiji

- Como que esos! –dijo con cierto enojo- si son los mejores, son tan lindos

- Jaja, sii, claro. Haber y dime cual es tu canción favorita?

- Canción? Em…esa…ya sabes…la que mas se escucha…- dijo ella.

- Pero cual? -volvió a preguntar Momo

- Esa! La que dice…la lala lalalala laaaa, -intento cantarla, intento, realmente-

- Tomoka…no te sabes ninguna verdad? – predijo Momo

- Eh, jeh jeh, es que…no me gustan mucho sus canciones…- dijo con pena

- Entonces por que tanta emoción por ir a verlos! –dijo Eiji

- Pues…porque…osea, son "Los Jonas" a quien no les gustan! Si son hermosísimos!

- Bue, entiendo tu fascinación por los eh… lindos chicos Yankees? Pero me imagino que por lo menos sabes quien es quien verdad? – le pregunto Momo, sabiendo de ante mano su respuesta-

- Claro que si! como no voy a saber!, están….John…Neik y…el de la batería es…el menor…ya sabes eh…Kenny por supuesto!

_- Ni cerca estuvo…y nosotros tenemos que "ac-tua-li-zar-nos"? _-pensaron varios de ellos.

- Bueno, basta de tanta charla, a dormir, que mañana hay que levantarse temprano…por cierto, el despertador tiene una pequeña trampa así que no se desesperen cuando intenten apagarlo.

- A que te refieres Tomoka! –pregunto preocupado Eiji-

- El que se levante a apagarlo lo vera Eiji no te preocupes…

**Fin de ayer por la noche.**

Pipipipipipipi…el despertador seguía sonando y todavía nadie se levantaba, todos estaban comenzando a irritarse, pero quien seria capaz de levantarse para apagar el despertador?

- ah esta bien lo apago yo! –dijo Ryoma con irritación.

*PUM fue el sonido que se escucho después, si, el tiro una zapatilla contra el objeto sonante, el cual paro de repente, claro que esta también había caído al suelo.

- ya ta! –dijo y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada para seguir durmiendo.

Pero a los 3 minutos…

piipipipiipiipiipiipipiii…

Otra vez había empezado a sonar, otro objeto se le fue arrojado, por el mismo chico de antes, pero este no paraba…

- maldito reloj! Porquenotecallas! –dijo furioso Ryoma mientras por fin se levantaba y pisoteaba una y otra vez el reloj para intentar romperlo, esto no ocurrió sin embargo se paro.

Cuando Ryoma le dio la espalda para volver a su cama, el reloj como burlándose volvió a sonar y esta vez mas fuerte.

- ah! F….. reloj, porque? –Ryoma se volvió sobre sus pasos agarro el reloj abrió la ventana, iba a tirar el reloj, pero cuando extendió la mano para aventarlo este ya no estaba en su mano…

- eh, Ryoma Kun, tienes que oprimir el botón y se para. –explico Sakuno, que se levanto para parar el reloj.

- Bueno, mi manera era la mas rápida –dijo Ryoma

- Pero la correcta es esta –dijo Sakuno colocando nuevamente el reloj en su lugar-

- Bueno como sea, ya esta apagado…por cierto, que milagro verte temprano en la mañana eh Ryuzaki? –dijo Ryoma.

- No se de que hablas yo siempre estoy aquí en las mañanas –le dijo a Ryoma nerviosa

- A si Ryuzaki? –dijo Ryoma acercándosele quedándose casi a nada de distancia- bueno, entonces soy yo el que se levanta con los ojos cerrados todas las mañanas debe ser por eso que no te veo cuando me levanto – le expreso con claro sarcasmo.

- Oh, entonces debe ser eso…oh también puede ser que cuando quiero regresarme a MI cama por las noches no puedo por que esta fue usurpada o no?

- Si no te levantaras de TU cama por las noches a hacer quien sabe que, esta no seria ocupada.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de padecer sonambulismo Ryoma! –se quejo Sakuno

- Dicen que el sonambulismo es un trastorno psicológico…-menciono Ryoma

- Que? Me estas insinuando que necesito un psicólogo? –le pregunto Sakuno con indignación

- No, como crees –dijo Ryoma, y sonrío muy a su manera- te estoy insinuando que estas trastornada.

- Ryoma! –dijo con fastidio Sakuno.

- Que! Oye no es para tanto, era una broma…

- Aun así, te gustaría que te dijera trastornado?

- No, por que yo no entro en el perfil del trastornado. –aclaró

- Entonces en cual perfil entras?

- El inmutable, por supuesto –dijo con orgullo

- Oh, así que eres inmutable, bueno esta bien, recordare eso…-menciono Sakuno captando el interés de Ryoma

- Así? Y por que lo recordarías?

- Lo recordare para cuando pierdas los estribos…

- Perder los estribos? Que te parezco caballo? Aparte eso es muy difícil de lograr –aseguro Ryoma.

- Todo se puede lograr –insistió Sakuno

- Pero no esto, nunca podrías alterarme…

- Nunca digas nunca Ryoma Kun…

- Eso es irónico lo sabias? –le dio a entender

- También veo que eres especialista en descubrir ironías…bien! –dijo Sakuno en forma de cumplido

- Eso es más ironía…- repitió

- Se esta volviendo mi especialidad – aviso la chica alejándose de Ryoma

- A donde vas? Estas huyendo de nuevo Ryuzaki? –le menciono desafiante

- Huir? De que o de quien? De ti? Imposible, yo nunca huyo…

- Ya sabes lo que dicen…-estaba apunto de decir-

- Así? Y que dicen? –le pregunto Sakuno con curiosidad

_- Al que escupe al cielo…-_pensó_-_Nada olvídalo, mejor despertemos a los demás, sino Osakada armara un escándalo…

- Ah, cierto, okey, prosigamos… -indico

Mientras tanto en la cocina estaban las vie…es decir, las señoras abuelas de Sakuno tomando su te matutino y esperando a que los "niños" bajaran a tomar su desayuno, pero algo les indico a las venerables ancianas que eso ya había sucedido…

Un grito se escucho desde arriba, en las habitaciones…

"Echizen, eres un maldito enano! Me las vas a pagar! Como me vas a mojar así! Estas loco! Eres un piiiii (censurado)"

Después el grito fue seguido por unos rápidos pasos escaleras abajo que se dirigían precisamente a la cocina…

Apareciendo así primero Ryoma quien por alguna extraña razón estaba siendo perseguido por Momo quien estaba todo mojado…

- que buen despertar tienen los jovencitos de hoy- dijo con paciencia Sachiko-

- lo siento, te prometo que mis chicos no romperán nada…-le aseguro Sumire rodeada de una extraña aura negra maligna…

Por supuesto que el escándalo generado por estos dos chicos fue suficiente para no solo despertar a todos, sino que también fue merecedor de una gran reprimenda por parte de la entrenadora que no mostró compasión ni con Momo ni Ryoma cuando en el desayuno los obligo a comer un plato tradicional de esa zona llamado auag que consistía en bocadillos de la corteza del árbol mas nutritivo de la región bañado con miel, que no sabe bien, no se ve y no huele bien, haciendo que estos dos fueran de inmediato al baño…ese plato es el mas saludable y nutritivo, pero tiene el detestable efecto secundario de producir el vomito después de comerlo…pobrecitos, a veces Sumire era la peor.

El sonido de la puerta de entrada resonó en el lugar, así que Sakuno fue a ver de quien se trataba, pero no era mas que su amigo Haru quien pasaba a buscarlos.

Los demás ya listos y toda conmoción ya extinguida y controlada se despidieron de las amables ancianas y partieron a la montaña a ver a sus cantantes favoritos…

Al llegar al lugar donde se monto el escenario, aun era temprano por lo cual no había llegado mucha gente por lo que Tomoka pudo tener el lugar que deseaba, todos estaban impacientes…

De un momento a otro el predio se empezó a llenar de gente, como había dicho Sakuno que aquí en Yukiyama venia mucha gente extranjera para la famosa temporada de invierno era cierta pues a su alrededor se podían escuchar las conversaciones en ingles, chino, italiano, español, sueco, italiano, alemán, japonés, Frances, ruso, griego, portugués, cordobés, noruego, caribeño, bueno, etc.…

Había muchas personas también que tenían en su brazo la bandera del país al que pertenecían, ellos eran los que competirían mas adelante…

Francamente los chicos se estaban divirtiendo mucho, en especial cuando Tomoka junto con Haru empezaron a impacientar a los demás al ritmo de cuando empieza cuando empieza cuando empieza?

Sakuno quien parecía que no estaba allí en realidad se mantenía al margen de todo lo que estaba pasando, pensando en que seguramente hoy era uno de esos días que marcan tu vida para siempre, el mas atento de su grupo se percato que Sakuno simplemente estaba en la suya decidió hablarla para sacarla de su asimismamiento…

- oye Sakuno Chan, que sucede, deberías estar emocionada como Tomoka con esto de los cantantes Yankees! –dijo animadamente Eiji mientras Sakuno parecía haber vuelto a la tierra, y le sonrío-

- no Eiji Kun, esta banda no esta en mi lista de gustos- menciono-

- ah, con razón no estas emocionada, bueno quien te gusta? –pregunto Eiji- como cantante! No vallas a decir otra cosa, o mencionar a alguien de por aquí- dijo Eiji con burla por que sabia que ella se daría cuenta a quien se refería-

- bueno, me gustan los Black eyes peace…-dijo Sakuno sonrojada por el comentario anterior de Eiji

- ah! Ellos, son buenos, lastima que no haya sido el grupo invitado, seria mas divertido.

- Están hablando de música! –dijo Momo entrando de repente en la conversación-

- Si, Momo Chan! A ti que grupo te gusta? –le pregunto Sakuno con alegría-

_- Me alegra que te animes…parecías muy triste hace un rato Sakuno Chan_- pensó Eiji.

- A mi me gustan todas las bandas –menciono Momo

- Ah, entonces te gustan los Jonas también? –le preguntó Sakuno

- Bueno, no tanto en realidad, solo me gusta algunas de sus canciones…

- Ah, entonces…

La amena conversación fue interrumpida por alguien hablando desde el escenario gritando - "bienvenidos a esta ceremonia de apertura! Con ustedes sin mas espera les presento a las estrellas contratadas para que hagan ruido! Con ustedes los…los…-el hombre que estaba hablando se llevo una mano a un auricular que tenia en unos de sus oídos y completo- Jonas…Brothers!

Y así los famosísimos cantantes iniciaron su concierto con todo y fuegos artificiales, por supuesto el publico gritaba como loco, sobre todo las chicas!

Entre tanto quilombo todos se empezaron a separar y Sakuno decidió apartarse de la multitud así que se tomo un teleférico y ascender a la montaña hacia un antiguo mirador ubicado en la cima de esta la cual mas de una vez ella había visitado, para pensar, o descansar su cabeza, este lugar era el indicado, al llegar el lugar estaba completamente desolado, no había personas…_como siempre _pensó Sakuno al llegar y colocarse el la baranda de aquel mirador…

- todos están en el concierto –dijo para si- supongo que nadie debió notar mi ausencia ufff eso me favorece, este día va a ser largo…todavía no tengo idea de lo que hare…igual muchas opciones no poseo, o es la una o la otra…_aun me sigo preguntando que es mejor…amar y seguir siendo ignorada o estar con alguien con quien posiblemente despiertes el mismo sentimiento? Me gustaría que Ryoma me hiciera las cosas mas fáciles, que me de alguna esperanza, pero por lo que veo y lo conozco es una persona muy dura para expresar sentimientos…tendré que decirle yo…_

Ryoma –dijo suspirando

- Que? –le contestaron…

Sakuno se sobre salto al escuchar esa pregunta, no se lo esperaba pero a sus espaldas se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que Ryoma _desde cuando estaba ahí?_

- q…que que haces aquí Ryoma Kun? –le pregunto

- bueno…vi que te alejabas de la multitud, pensé que te habías perdido e iba a ir a buscarte pero cuando vi que tomaste el teleférico supe que te estabas alejando a propósito, así que te seguí .- le contesto él

- me…seguiste? Y eso por que? –cuestiono la chica

- Bueno de hecho eras la excusa perfecta para alejarme de tanta gente, les dije a los demás que iría a buscarte…

- Ah ya veo…_con que solo soy una excusa…Ryoma cada vez me das mas razones…_

- Por que viniste hasta aquí?

- Porque…supongo que estoy trastornada…recuerdas? –dijo con sarcasmo

- Si…no me digas que todavía estas enojada por lo que te dije esta mañana!

- No, por supuesto que no Ryoma Kun, no me enfada que me digan ese tipo de cosas…

- Ah bueno, osea que puedo llamarte así cuantas veces se me plazca

- Bueno Ryoma, tampoco es para tanto

- Entonces para que dices?

- Ah, olvídalo .dijo Sakuno derrotada-_ Ryoma a veces me sacas de quicio…_

- Dime como supiste que había llegado hasta aquí, estabas de espaldas no pudiste verme llegar…-indago Ryoma, tenía curiosidad…

_- En realidad llegaste en el momento que estaba suspirando tu nombre…seria genial decirle eso _tengo poderes mágicos y prevé que vendrías –dijo Sakuno con mas sarcasmo que antes

- muy chistosa- señalo Ryoma- no vas a decirme!

- Que quieres que te diga Ryoma? Te escuche venir es todo! –dijo Sakuno tratando de terminar dicha conversación, no se encontraba con ánimos para hablar con Ryoma ahora.

_- Estoy seguro que no hice ningún ruido al venir, imposible que me haya escuchado…_este lugar…has venido antes? –le pregunto

- Si, a mi me gusta mucho este lugar, cuando vengo al pueblo siempre vengo aquí y paso el tiempo…

- Es agradable…este lugar sabes a que me recuerda? – le pregunto Ryoma esperando una respuesta negativa-

_- Mmm en realidad si, pero no se si decirle…_si Ryoma, lo se

- Uh? Como lo sabes?

- Si te lo digo, te enojas sr inmutable –dijo con burla

- Hmph entonces si sigues enfadada…haber dime pequeña sabelotodo a que me recuerda?

- A la terraza del Seigun Gakuen, a donde vas a hacer de vago en las horas de clase, donde siempre me mandan a buscarte –le contesto Sakuno sin mirarlo-

- Fue suerte, supiste relacionar bien, es todo –le dijo Ryoma a Sakuno tratando de guardar su sorpresa ante el acierto de la chica-

- No Ryoma, es que…eres…- Sakuno se quedo callada, no sabia si lo que estaba apunto de decir seria conveniente-

- Soy…que soy? – le dijo Ryoma acercándosele pues pensaba que lo iba a hacer algún cumplido como suele hacer ella en momentos inoportunos…

- Eres _hermoso, maravilloso, lindo _predecible…-dijo como si de un cumplido se tratara-

El "eres predecible" fue un golpe bajo para el orgullo de Ryoma y por supuesto no se iba a quedar callado

- con que predecible eh? Bueno si lo soy entonces que queda para tu Ryuzaki?

- Nada, yo eh sido predecible toda la vida, pero por lo que puedo notar el comentario que te hice no fue tan predecible como te imaginabas…verdad Ryoma Kun? Y como no me pudiste predecir entonces quiere decir que estoy dejando de serlo.-aseguro Sakuno-

_- Eh? como sabe eso? Con que ya no la puedo predecir mmm…_tu comentario si fue inesperado, pero fue uno en un millón Ryuzaki, para mi, siempre vas a ser predecible…

- entonces tú Ryoma Kun a partir de ahora también vas a ser predecible para mí – le dijo Sakuno desafiante.

- Te estas volviendo muy perspicaz Ryuzaki, ya es la segunda vez…un reto mas y…te tomare como un rival –le dijo a Ryoma seriamente aunque sin mirarla, su orgullo estaba dañando…

- Tu crees? Crees que puedo ser una amenaza para ti?

- Cuando pase, ten por seguro que te detendré –le dijo con su sonrisa característica-

Un silencio prolongado se extendió entre ambos, desde la lejanía se podía escuchar la música proveniente del escenario varios metros abajo.

- tenemos que volver…los demás deben estar buscándonos –aviso Ryoma y se fue dirigiendo hacia la salida del mirador, pero Sakuno no se movió- Ryuzaki….me escuchaste? Andando –le ordeno

- vete tu si quieres, yo me quedare aquí otro rato…-le avisó

- no me iré solo, supuestamente yo había venido a buscarte así que si vuelvo será con tigo – le explico

- solo…un momento mas –pidió Sakuno seriamente a Ryoma. Este pareció aceptar pues volvió a la orilla del mirador y se apoyo en la misma baranda en la que Sakuno estaba.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo suyo…

_Tal vez debería decirle, nada pierdo…conteste lo que conteste igual hoy…se sabrá que pasara en realidad… supongo que solo tengo miedo a que se me rompa el corazón…no quiero sentir ese dolor…o mejor dicho, no quiero saber que se siente…ay Ryoma, que pensaras?_

_Volvió a dar la vuelta allí…ahora va para allá…_

Ryoma estaba viendo un águila revolotear por el aire a lo lejos pero un suspiro de Sakuno lo hizo darse cuenta que no estaba solo y el silencio estaba dejando de ser agradable para convertirse en incomodo…

_Que pasara por la cabeza de esta niña…esta actuando muy raro últimamente…no últimamente…desde que llegamos a este lugar comenzó todo! Mas bien…desde que estábamos en el colectivo esa noche…_

**Flash back**

**La película había terminado y las luces del transporte a larga distancia se habían apagado para el buen dormir de los pasajeros pero él no tenia sueño, ya se había cansado de escuchar música así que simplemente se quedo esperando, pero su aburrimiento lo canso demasiado, opto por combatirlo…**

_**Tengo ganas de ver el cielo…pero las cortinas están corridas…debería? Capaz que Ryuzaki se despierte si me siente abrirlas…mmm…no, no creo que se despierte parece estar profundamente dormida…**_

**Ryoma prosiguió a correr la cortina y apenas lo hizo quedo embelezado mirando el cielo súper estrellado, nunca había visto tantas estrellas…y la luna que se podía observar era majestuosa tan llena…tan grande..**

**Se quedo por vario rato mirando hacia fuera, en realidad no pensaba nada, solo miraba…**

**Por un momento desvío su vista a Sakuno quien se removía incómodamente pensó que talvez le molestaba la luz que se entraba por la ventana pero se dio cuenta que como podía entrar luz si era de noche.**

**Entonces descubrió que la luz que entraba era la luz que irradia la luna en su fase de llena.**

**No quería ponerse a pensar en ello pero le gustaba esa luz, tan diferente a cualquier otra, de la cual solo se puede observar contadas veces, no estaba ahí todas las noches, si querías verla tenias que esperarla; se sorprendió cuando vio que se había quedado observando a su compañera de asiento dormir bajo esa hermosa luz, debía admitirlo así dormida e iluminada lucia muy…hermosa…**

_**- Que estoy pensando! –**_**se reprimió- **_**por supuesto que no! **_**– se dijo a si mismo.**

**Se asusto un poco cuando Sakuno empezó a removerse de nuevo pero mas brusco, y mas lo hizo cuando ella suspiro su nombre "Ryoma" **

**Pensó que talvez se había dado cuenta que la estaba mirando pero estaba seguro que estaba dormida. Volvió a suspirar su nombre…**

**- Ryuzaki? –susurro para comprobar sus dudas pero ella al instante dejo de moverse y volvió a permanecer profundamente dormida.**

_**Debe estar soñando…pero porque me nombro? Estará soñando con migo? **_**Bah, **_**que va a hacer Ryuzaki soñando con migo?**_

**Ryoma se acomodo en su asiento ya para dormir pues le había bajado el sueño, cuando cerro sus ojos sintió….algo…**

**Al voltear su rostro se fijo que Sakuno había recargado su cabeza en su hombro…**

_**Bueno…no la despertare, no me molesta y aparte…se ve cómoda, simplemente no puedo despertarla, después se la cobrare…**_**pensó él, y volvió a lo suyo, no tardo mucho en quedarse dormido…junto a Sakuno.**

**Fin del flash back.**

Ryoma había encontrado la excusa perfecta para iniciar una conversación…

- últimamente suspiras mucho Ryuzaki –le dijo-

Ese comentario tomo a Sakuno desprevenida, ni ella se había dado cuenta que estaba suspirando…así que volteo a ver a Ryoma quien también la estaba mirando talvez esperando una respuesta.

- de verdad? No lo había notado…-contesto-

- bueno…mi madre, generalmente cuando se la pasa suspirando por ahí es porque tiene algún problema o preocupación…entonces supongo que eso lo hacen todas…a ti que te pasa? – le pregunto Ryoma no demostrando demasiado interés-

_- que le pasa por que me pregunta eso?_ Yo…tal vez…puede ser…pero…no creo que sea para tanto.

- Bueno cada uno se encarga de sus propios problemas, pero si ese no es el caso, si es lo segundo ya es diferente.

- Te refieres a una…

- Que te preocupa? –le pregunto sin rodeos. No sabia porque comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de saber, era algo complicado de explicar.

_- Se me nota tanto en el rostro? Porque para que Ryoma se de cuenta…y ahora que le digo…_yo…ni yo se que es Ryoma Kun…

- Te preocupas por nada?

- Mas que preocupaciones son dudas-aclaro Sakuno

- Entonces sácatelas –le aconsejo Ryoma de cierta forma-

Sakuno creyó conveniente esta situación, esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando…estaban solos…y Ryoma por lo visto tenia ganas de hablar, el único inconveniente era saber si realmente tendría el valor suficiente para decirle todo de una buena vez y salir de esta tortura a la que ella misma se estaba sometiendo…

_Que pasa si no me dice nada, y si no me vuelve a hablar…_

Se quedo pensando en cada posibilidad que podría ocurrir.

_Pero si eso sucede solamente confirma mas lo que me dijo Jiro, sobre que yo a él no le intereso, que pierdo? Creo que nada, y que gano? Bueno ya pensare en eso…tengo que intentarlo primero…_

- Ryoma Kun…- le llamo la atención para que volteara a verla-

- Que sucede Ryuzaki? Ya quieres que nos vallamos? –le pregunto

- Eh, no, por que? Tu… te quieres ir? –en ese momento volvió a dudar si decírselo o no-

Ryoma solo negó con la cabeza y atendió lo que estaba por decirle Sakuno.

- ah bueno…Ryoma Kun yo, acerca de mis dudas… me gustaría…_comprobarlas_

- decirme? Adelante te escucho…- le indico Ryoma que hablara-

- Ryoma Kun…yo tengo que decirte que tu a mi me…

El viento comenzó a soplar levemente revolviendo el cabello de ambos, silbando entre las montañas, el viento frío les hizo sufrir escalofríos a los dos pronosticando algo grande por que después de esa fuerte brisa…vino la completa calma…

* * *

bueno hasta aqui es el cap.

ya se seguro la mayoria de ustedes me quiere matar! no solo por el final, sino por algunas cosillas que decidi poner en el cap.

aclaro antes de que empiecen a decir... _ay no te gustan los jonas si son lo mejor de lo mejor, como me los vas a criticar asi, si todo el mundo los conoce con ellos no te metas _y etcetera etcetera etcetera...

bueno, si van a comentar algo asi, ahorresenlo...no estoy criticando a los jonas brothers, no estoy diciendo que no los conoce nadie, no estoy diciendo nada !

todo lo contrario, admito que no soy fanatica, no estoy todo el dia escuchandolos ni me vuelvo loca cuando los pasan por disney channel, pero admito que algunas de sus canciones estan buenas...

y ademas no niego que sean lindos, si son lindos, pero hasta ahi nomas, tampoco son unos sex simbols!

ni yo ni nadie que NO CANTE, puede criticar a cantantes o bandas famosas, por que al que dice esos cantan mal o sea lo que sea, lo dice de envidia por q el q lo dice no sabe cantar o no es famoso...

repito para que quede clarito **NO ESTOY CRITICANDO NI ESTOY EN CONTRA DE LOS JONAS BROTHERS! **

**a la persona necia que no le interesa lo que me molesto en decir aqui y se toma las molestias en comentarme cosas diciendo barbaridades le advierto que tomare las mismas medidas que tome en otra pagina la cual NO voy a mencionar en la que publique este capitulo y me llegaron unos 20 comentarios (record por que nunca nadie me comentaba) criticandome y algunas o algunos hasta insultandome por que segun ellos o ellas los habia difamado a los jonas brothers. la medida que tome fue simple, borre mi historia y mi cuenta, yo no escribo para que me digan cosas malas, en ese sentido, ya saben que yo admito criticas, se que no escribo bien y que me fala mucho (como diria Ryoma) para escribir un fanfic como la gente, criticas asi si les admito, pero de otro tipo como nose haber por ejemplo una chica me comento en la otra pagina : _sabes que ibas muy bien pero ya la arruinaste criticandome a mis queridos Jonas! acabas de echar a perder todo tu talento si se podria decir asi _y etcetera, no lo dire a todo por que no fue agradable...**

**chicas, lo escribo por que me gusta, no por nadie mas, sino por mi, y por divertir a las personas con lo que hago...no las voy a poner en la misma bolsa, hasta ahora los comentarios que me escriben son maravillosos, no me quejo de nadie aqui, pero si van a comentar este cap solo para decir "con los jonas no" abstenganse.**

**bueno, eso es todo lo que tenia para decir...otra cosa por las dudas...los fanfic que esten e fanficslandia a nombre de usuario Rosé no es plagio, por que soy yo misma, descubri esa pagina hace unos dias, y ta buena.**

**bueno, hasta el proximo cap, quien sabe capaz que en el proximo cap ya Saku se le declare a Ryoma! XD ya veremos!**

**nos vemos! suerte y mil gracias chicas por estar!**


	15. Trampas

**Hola chicas! Bueno, aqui les traigo el cap creo mas esperado, yo se que les deje mucha intriga en el cap pasado, pero las recompensare por eso...jeje, espero que disfruten leyendo el cap, asi tambien como yo disfrute en escribirlo..**

**n_n**

**un consejo, sobre las aclaraciones del final, yo pienso que para que entiendan un poquito mas deberian mirarlas al ultimo o como quieran...**

* * *

**Trampas**

— Ryoma tu a mi me…

— Oh, aquí estaban! Sabia que te encontraría aquí Saku! Estuvimos buscándolos por todos lados —

La casi confesión de Sakuno fue interrumpida gracias a la intromisión de Tomoka, y las palabras que estaba por decirle a Ryoma se disolvieron junto a la brisa que acababa de pasar; _frustración _esa era la palabra indicada para describir lo que Sakuno sentía en ese momento, no pudo evitarlo pero la mirada que le puso a su amiga, Tomoka no se la olvida mas, estaba ahí de decirle, si hubiera esperado un segundo mas!

_—nose por que pero me parece que acabo de interrumpir algo importante— _pensó Tomoka.

—Oh, aquí andaban — dijo Momo llegando también al lugar— los estuvimos esperando una eternidad que hacían?— pregunto Momo al descubrir cierta tensión en el lugar.

—Pssss, Momo Chan —le susurro Eiji disimuladamente— no se porque pero me parece que interrumpimos algo importante, Tomoka Chan al parecer también se dio cuenta de eso por que mejor no nos vamos.

—Eeeeh, bueno — Momo sobreactúo un poco y se rascaba atrás de su cabeza con nerviosismo no sabia exactamente que decir— chicos, solo veníamos a avisarles, el concierto ya termino así que nos adelantaremos, vámonos chicos! — dijo con efusividad y junto a Tomoka y Eiji salieron rápidamente del lugar dejando nuevamente solos a Ryoma y a Sakuno, ellos tan inocentes pensando que su intromisión y su repentina salida arreglaría las cosas y ellos dos seguirían hablando como si nada pero cierta tensión se había formado, Sakuno pensó que ahora estaba obligada a terminar lo que empezó a decir pues Ryoma no son los que se quieren quedar con la duda…

—Me decías? —dijo Ryoma cruzando sus brazos y prestándole atención a Sakuno.

_—Como suponía, Ryoma no se olvidaría en que situación estaban, va a ser muy difícil librarse de esta…aunque, ya que empecé, por que no terminarlo…es lo mismo igual__—_pensó Sakuno mientras removía sus manos nerviosa, desviando la mirada de la de Ryoma, sus ojos estaban fijos ahí mirándola.

—te iba a decir que…que…—Sakuno había empezado a dudar así que opto por lo mas fácil y rápido— no, déjalo Ryoma Kun, lo siento pero creo que te lo diré en otro momento, los demás estaban preocupados buscándonos, tenias razón, debimos habernos ido cuando me lo dijiste, vámonos nos esperan— dijo Sakuno y se fue dirigiéndose por el camino que momentos antes se fueron sus amigos.

Ryoma se quedo parado y pensó _huyes de nuevo…por qué? Que acaso…te me ibas a declarar o algo así? _Se le formo una sonrisa socarrona y dijo — hmph mada mada dane! — lo dijo suficientemente alto como para que Sakuno alcanzara a escuchar…

—eh, dijiste algo Ryoma Kun?— le pregunto Sakuno cuando vio a Ryoma alcanzándola caminando a su par

—en absoluto — le contesto, y bajaron para reunirse con los demás…

—oye Tomo Chan, crees que interrumpimos lo que supongo que interrumpimos? — pregunto con culpa Eiji, pues si era así había estropeado su propia meta que era que por fin esos dos hablaran respecto a sus sentimientos.

—Claro que lo hicimos, conozco a Sakuno y ella estaba apunto de decirle…— dijo Tomoka, no podía evitar recordar la mirada que le dirigió su mejor amiga, realmente había estropeado algo que se puede dar cada 1000 años aproximadamente— ay! No pudimos se mas inoportunos! —dijo con rabia.

—Tan cerca— opino Momo haciendo asentir a sus dos amigos.

—Pero Tomo Chan, los volvimos a dejar solos… crees que…— la esperanza de Eiji sin duda continuaba aún así…

—No, Eiji Kun, conozco a Saku y ella sin duda alguna va a — Tomoka inmediatamente fue interrumpida por

—Chicos espérennos! —les grito Sakuno a lo lejos haciendo suspirar de cólera a Tomoka, Momo y Eiji.

—Huir…—termino de decir Tomoka justo un segundo antes de que Sakuno junto con Ryoma llegaran hacia donde estaban ellos.

—Era obvio —dijeron Momo y Eiji al mismo tiempo.

Todos ya reunidos, fueron a donde se encontraron con los demás, para poder empezar a inscribirse en las competencias y demás eventos, había varias mesas de inscripción distribuidas por el lugar, con largas filas en cada una de ellas, Tomoka Sakuno y Haru, tardaron en encontrar su mesa y empezaron a formarse, los demás también se formaron con ellos pero había un pequeño problema con eso…

—eh, chicos — llamo Sakuno captando su atención— la mesa de iniciantes esta mas allá — explico señalando la mesa que mas fila tenia. Los demás vieron la fila pero algo no estaba bien…

—pero Sakuno Chan, allí solo ahí niños —indico Eiji

—eh, si, es que bueno, siempre es así, esa mesa es para los que no están inscriptos con anticipación, las demás mesas tienen ya una lista de nombres, que son los que vienen cada año con constancia, por eso ustedes deben recién empezar, por eso es que hay muchos niños, por que es la primera vez que vienen aquí al igual que ustedes, pero descuiden ellos se encargaran de colocarlos en un nivel adecuado, esto se divide por edades también, es un posibilidad pero eso depende del humor del inscriptora, mejor vallan y hablen con el.

—Bien supongo que no tenemos opción— menciono Momo con resignación— vamos chicos!

Después de algunos minutos de espera y con la fila avanzando lentamente, algunos de nuestros amigos se empezaron a impacientar entonces a alguno se le prendió la lamparita y decidió que se quitaría el aburrimiento molestando al mas pequeño…

—esto no esta bien…es decir, para Ryoma 0 problema por que casi todos son de su tamaño y puede pasar desapercibido, pero nosotros, ya somos grandes deberíamos estar con Sakuno y los otros. — dijo Momo sin desarmar la expresión de burla de su rostro.

—Momoshiro…cállate…ser "pequeño" como dices no me haces menos hombre que tu —le dijo Ryoma con una mirada enojada

—Jajaja —Momo empezó a burlarse— no me hagas reír Ryoma Chan! Eres un niño adorable — dijo Momo y agarro a Ryoma del cuello y froto sus nudillos sobre la cabecita de este. Ryoma enojado se aparto y le amenazo…

—Espera unos meses mas Momoshiro y ten por seguro que te pasare en altura y te hare pagar cada una que me has hecho.

—O no! Eiji tengo mucho miedo! Ryoma se vengara! —dijo Momo abrazando a Eiji ambos fingiendo miedo extremo…

—Si Momo Chan! Y… en un par de meses aaaah!—gritaron los dos llamando la atención de la gente…

—Inmaduros —les menciono Ryoma

—Ah—suspiro Momo— bella juventud…

Los chicos estuvieron un tiempo formando hasta que finalmente les toco su turno, y a cada uno se le entrego una planilla con 5 deportes obligatorios y otros 3 que debían elegir si querían y si con los 5 designados no alcanzaba el puntaje… les explicaron al organizador acerca de su situación y que les gustaría competir junto a su amiga Sakuno Ryuzaki y si seria posible que entraran a la lista de puesto, el organizador se sorprendió un poco pero los demás no entendían por que pero les dijo que no podía hacer eso por que era contra las reglas lo que si podía hacer era darles a cada uno de antemano 25 puntos así que de ese modo tendrían que ganar otros 25 para entrar en la lista por lo tanto solo tendrían que quedar 1º en 2 deportes puesto que los 1º puestos valen 15 puntos cada uno, los demás aceptaron felices, claro guardando el secreto de los demás niños que formaban la fila.

Pero no todos se lo tomaban en serio, algunos de los chicos solo se anotaron por diversión, la pregunta era, quien se lo tomaba en serio?

De inmediato cuando ya todos habían hecho su inscripción se pusieron a buscar a los demás que debían formar en otro lado, pero al llegar en donde los habían dejado no se los veía por ningún lado, ya no estaban en la fila y había demasiada gente alrededor haciéndoles mas difícil la tarea de encontrarlos. Empezaron a pasar los minutos y todavía no se podían reencontrar, pero Eiji pudo divisar a Tomoka y a Haru entre la multitud, así que fueron hasta ellos, pero aun faltaba Sakuno.

—donde esta Sakuno Chan Tomoka? —pregunto Eiji

—si, pesábamos que estaba con tigo—le dijo Momo

—descuiden, ella esta haciendo unos tramites extra con los organizadores no tarda en reunirse, ya le dije donde nos encontraríamos así que vamos hacia allá —les indico Tomoka y los demás no hicieron mas que seguirla.

—Así es que llegaron a donde estaba montado el escenario…

Se quedaron esperando un rato hasta que vieron que muchas personas se dirigían hacia donde estaban ellos, eran esas mismas personas que tenían en sus brazos la insignia de su nación osea su bandera…

No tardaron en quedar rodeados por todos ellos, en seguida Tomoka les dijo que se fueran hacia el fondo lejos de la multitud porque advirtió que desde allí no podrían ver nada y los demás se preguntaron que debían ver exactamente, cuando por fin llegaron a donde Tomoka y Haru querían les explicaron…

—Verán, es que una vez que se hacen las inscripciones se fijan en el registro del año pasado para volver a fijar las posiciones en el ranking, los que compitieron el año pasado están y yo quiero ver en que posición me pusieron este año!— dijo Tomoka con entusiasmo.

—Yo también!— repitió Haru

—Ah, ya veo, entonces, cuando las pasaran? — preguntó Taka San

—Pronto, pronto…y ustedes, ya se anotaron chicos?— Indago Tomoka

—Por supuesto jeje, y hicimos algo de trampa, va a ser muy divertido—dijo Momo

—Trampa? Como es eso Momo Chan?

—No, nada, olvídalo Tomo Chan, Momo esta bromeando, como vamos a hacer trampa!— dijo nervioso Eiji

—Okey, como digan.

—Oye Tomoka y se gana dinero aquí?— pregunto con interés Momo

—Que no! Por supuesto, pero eso solamente lo hacen los dueños del ranking

—Dueños del ranking? Que es eso, o quienes son esos?—pregunto Kaoru

—A los 15 primeros puestos se los denomina "lideres del ranking" y a partir del puesto 15 empiezas a ganar dinero, eso si, tienes que llegar 1º y el premio aumenta mientras mas avances en el ranking.

—Tomoka si ganas alguna carrera me regalas tu premio? — pregunto Eiji con los ojos del gatito de Shrek.

—Eiji! Eso no se pide! —dijo muy disgustado Oishi —discúlpalo Tomoka.

—Si, Eiji Kun, pero supongo que podría compartir un premio con todos desde luego

—De verdad Tomoka? Eras la mejor! —dijo Eiji abrazando a Tomoka, mejor dicho sofocándola.

De repente del escenario bajo una pantalla gigante como la de los cines y se presento una imagen en esta y se dividió en partes mostrando una lista y a partir del puesto 15 cada nombre tenia su foto con una cantidad determinada de estrellitas al lado.

Esta pantalla salía tan en silencio que nuestro grupito de amigos no se dio cuenta ya que todos ecepto Eiji le estaban dando la espalda.

Eiji perdió su vista en esa lista y lo que encontró lo dejo boquiabierto preocupando a sus amigos que no sabían que le pasaba y que no se avivaban de mirar hacia donde Eiji miaba pasmado.

— Eiji?— llamo Oishi— que pasa? Eiji!—volvió a llamar sin respuesta

— sa…sa…lado…le…pa…salepantallanombre —Eiji trataba de decir todo al mismo tiempo no entendiéndosele nada de lo que decía.

—Kikumaru habla claro quieres! No se te entiende nada!—le ordeno Tezuka haciendo que Eiji dijera las cosas bien.

—Miren allá—y señalo el lugar de la pantalla detrás de ellos, los demás voltearon a ver y buscaron que era lo que sorprendió tanto a Eiji y quedaron igual…

—es…es…—dijo Momo

—Increíble—lo completo Kaoru.

—oh chicos, por fin los encuentro! Yo…

—Saku Chan!— salto Eiji sobre Sakuno, tomándola desprevenida perdiendo el equilibrio e inevitablemente cayendo a la nieve

—Q…que pasa Eiji Kun!— pregunto Sakuno sorprendida por el arranque de Eiji

—Te felicitoo!— grito Eiji todavía encima de Sakuno.

—Ya Eiji déjala, la estas aplastando! —dijo Oishi

Eiji se quito de encima y ayudo a Sakuno a pararse y cuando lo hizo efusivamente volvió a abrazarla, Sakuno no entendía el por que de tantos abrazos, aunque sabia de sobremanera que Eiji era cariñoso y abrazaba así a todo el mundo en todo momento…

—que sucede Eiji Kun, por que…

—Saku! Por Dios, no lo sabes?— le pregunto Tomoka a su mejor amiga

—No Tomo Chan, que sucede?—le devolvió la pregunta a Tomoka mientras trataba de desprenderse de Eiji.

—Sakuno, mira hacia allá…—le señalo Tezuka.

—Sakuno lo hizo y quedo igual que sus amigos…

—Estas 4º Sakuno! En el ranking! Estas 4º entre 50! — dijo emocionado Eiji

—Oh, pero…por que? El año pasado no termine en ese puesto, sino mucho mas abajo…

—Si eso es verdad, por que no vas a averiguar que sucede, yo también debería por que estoy igual que tu, mírame yo estoy 9º…

—Y yo estoy 5º pero yo me lo merezco —dijo con orgullo Haru

—Si, pero mira quien esta 3º! — le señalo Tomoka a su amigo

—Jiro…—dijo Haru

—Si, Jiro, ese no hizo nada para estar allí, es mas, mira! Esta incluso un puesto antes que Sakuno, eso si debe ser un error! Hay que decirles a los organizadores de inmediato!

—Eh Tomo Chan, no seas mala con Jiro el no…

—Ay Sakuno, en este mundo odiamos a gente sin razón…—trataba de decir Tomoka

—Si Tomo Chan pero aun así no creo que…

—Pero la diferencia esta en que yo si tengo razón!—dijo Tomoka con todas las llamas a su alrededor

—Ey Sakuno, mejor déjala, ya sabes como es ella…—le aconsejo Haru

—Si, tienes razón, mejor vamos a averiguar que sucede…

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero déjame hablar a mi! Tu eres demasiado blanda—pidió Tomoka— vamos andando!

—Eiji Kun, si me sueltas, podré moverme — le dijo a Eiji

—Oh, lo siento Saku Chan— se disculpo y soltó a Sakuno para dirigirse a donde Sakuno, Tomoka y Haru los guiaban…

Al llegar al lugar hicieron ingresar a Sakuno y a Tomoka a una pequeña oficina y los demás se quedaron esperando afuera.

En un rato las chicas volvieron a salir y todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que le dijeran, pero Sakuno les explico que las pusieron en ese puesto por la antigüedad que ellas tenían y que también el merito que ganaban con cada competencia, no se trataba de ningún error. Pero eso no es todo lo que Sakuno sabia, por supuesto que también había otra razón pero a esa no la diría, después de sacarse las dudas Sakuno les pregunto a los chicos que deportes les había tocado a cada uno y a que hora eran sus eventos, la mayoría tenia las competencias al día siguiente por la mañana pero Momo y Kaoru tenían una en un par de horas y el ski en velocidad era su competencia. Se trataba de bajar una pendiente y ganaba el que menos tiempo tardara en descenderla, la competencia era de a uno y Kaoru estaba primero que Momo ya que era en orden alfabético. Sakuno se ofreció a ayudarlos a ambos con las practicas antes de la hora indicada; así que todos fueron a ver como se preparaban, fueron hasta una pendiente y ahí Sakuno les dio algunos consejos, pero la rivalidad entre esos dos es inevitable así que se lo estaban tomando muy en serio, después de explicarle todo lo que debía Sakuno les indico que siguieran practicando hasta las 13:00 que era la hora de la competencia.

Cuando se dirigían al lugar indicado Eiji tropezó fuertemente parando el andar de todos…

—Auch—se quejo Eiji quien había dado de lleno su rostro en la nieve

—Que sucedió Eiji?—pregunto Oishi ayudando a levantar a su amigo.

—No lo se, de repente me caí…no, mas bien estoy seguro que me hicieron tropezar, sentí algo entre mis pies antes de caerme…

—No culpes a otros por tu torpeza Eiji Sempai —dijo Ryoma

—Un momento…tu ibas detrás de mi O'chibi! Tu lo hiciste! Por que? — acuso Eiji con lagrimas en los ojos, falsas por supuesto—

—No dramatices Eiji, Echizen no haría eso, por que mejor no miras bien por donde pisas?— regaño Oishi a su amigo.

—Pero…pero…Oishi…no me crees?— pregunto Eiji triste haciendo que Oishi se sintiera culpable.

—Okey, te creo, te creo, tranquilo…—le mintió, lo dijo solamente para que no se sintiera mal— Echizen, no lo vuelvas a hacer eh, no es gracioso—regaño falsamente al mas pequeño para que Eiji dejara el tema.

—Hmph…bien, no lo volveré a hacer—contesto Ryoma pensando que Oishi lo había regañado de verdad, pues aunque nadie le creyó a Eiji y que pensaron que el mismo se había tropezado en verdad Ryoma lo había echo caer a propósito, el porque? Ni él lo sabia, solo sentía que debía hacerlo, sentía que se lo debía a Eiji, _se lo merece _—pensó— _aunque no se por que._ Bueno algunas veces hacemos las cosas sin razón, simplemente así de la nada…

Así se hizo la hora de la competencia de los chicos y le tocaba a Kaoru, Sakuno se acerco antes de su partida a decirle una ultima cosa, de ese modo Kaoru empezó, y como pensaron todos hizo un buen tiempo 2'05".75. ahora le tocaba a Momo quien no paraba de alardear a cerca de que si Kaidoh bajo en 2 minutos él lo haría en 45 segundos, el comentario que realizo Momo le hizo comer nieve, pues Kaoru quien se había vuelto a reunir con todos le tiro una bola de nieve, el conflicto se evito gracias a que le tocaba a Momo salir, Sakuno le dijo lo mismo que a Kaoru y así Momo realizo su ruidosa partida, pues la política deportiva de Momo era grita y ganaras mas…cuando le tomaron el tiempo a Momo se sorprendieron bastante…

—E…están iguales…sorprendente —dijo con asombro el coordinador del evento mientras veía su cronometro 2' 05".75

—Que haremos ahora? A quien le damos el 1º lugar?— le pregunto el otro coordinador

—mmm…buena pregunta…

—Estuvieron los dos muy bien! —los felicito Sakuno con alegría.

—Gracias Sakuno, pero ya sabemos quien es el mejor— dijo Momo mirando a Kaoru.

Dicho comentario volvió a generar otra pelea de estos dos pero esta vez ni intentaron detenerlos, ya se cansarían o harían las pases lo que ocurra primero.

Pronto recibieron los resultados que estaban esperando…

—Bueno, por primera vez en esta competencia les daremos el 1º lugar a Momoshiro Takeshi…

—si! gane! En tu cara víbora!—se burlo Momo señalando molestamente a Kaoru.

—y a Kaoru Kaidoh —termino de decir el coordinador, haciendo tragarles las palabras a Momo.

—Pe…pe…pero como! Hice mejor tiempo que este— dijo Momo refiriéndose despectivamente a Kaoru.

—Lo siento, pero ambos tuvieron exactamente el mismo tiempo, ni una centésima mas, ni una centésima menos…no se preocupen a los dos se les sumaran los mismo puntos los cuales son 25 a cada uno—dijo el señor y se retiro, no sin antes firmarle las planillas de competición a cada uno.

—Bueno supongo que es mejor que nada—dijo Momo desilusionado por no ganarle a Kaoru como quería.

—Te dije que nunca podrías ganarme Fuss— hablo Kaoru.

—Ya veremos eso…ya lo veremos…

Después de las felicitaciones de los chicos, Sakuno decidió invitarlos a tomar un helado para festejar, pero todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo que seria mas adecuado tomar algo caliente, ya que el clima no estaba para algo tan frío como un helado así que se dirigieron a un lugar recomendado por Haru, se trataba de una confitería donde daban unas meriendas increíbles y tomando en cuenta que se les había pasado la hora del almuerzo, decidieron optar por esa opción.

El lugar era muy agradable con mucha decoración en el frente, se podía decidir si consumir dentro o fuera, los chicos decidieron que fuera seria mas divertido pues el lugar por dentro estaba repleto así que fueron y eligieron dos mesas para juntar, porque una no les alcanzaría para todo el grupo, a la hora de ordenar todos pidieron algo clásico, un submarino con crema, pasaron un grato momento en ese lugar y cuando terminaron decidieron dar un paseo por el centro y los alrededores, entre la multitud que iban atravesando Sakuno tropezó con alguien y esto genero un tipo de conflicto.

—lo siento yo no lo vi—se disculpo Sakuno, pero una disculpa no seria suficiente para la otra persona…

—Why do not you look where you're going girl? [1]— contesto el chico que tropezó con ella.

—Eh? Ingles?—dijo Sakuno confundida, no le había entendido nada—q…que dijiste?

—Do not you understand? Get out of my wa...[2]—el chico paro lo que estaba apunto de decir al ver mejor con quien se había tropezado e inmediatamente le ofreció disculpas a Sakuno, claro que Sakuno no entendía mucho de lo que decía.

—Disculpa, pero no hablo ingles, no puedo entenderte —le trato de explicar Sakuno con algunas señas para que entendiera…

—I'm sorry, really sorry, i'm a fool i did not know it was you! You're...you're...Ryuzaki Sakuno right? Glad to meet you in person, i'm your fan, today i saw on the list of posts, you reached a high this year since i congratulate you! [3]—dijo el chico

Sakuno se fijo mejor en el chico y pudo divisar en su brazo la insignia de Australia.

—oh, eres de Australia, debes venir para las competencias!—le dijo pero lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos se entendía…

—i'm sorry but i don't understad you [4] —le explicó, o por lo menos eso trató.

—No lo entiendo…—le dijo Sakuno a sus amigos…

—Y como entenderle Saku Chan, habla demasiado rápido—le dijo Eiji.

—Esperen, Ryoma habla el ingles mejor que el japonés, que te lo traduzca!—dijo Momo viendo a Ryoma quien no estaba muy conforme con la idea…se le notaba en el rostro…

—Yo no soy doblador de nadie, si no saben ingles no es mi problema, estudien! —se negó Ryoma desconsideradamente.

—Ryoma Kun…no seas malo…por favor si? —le insistió Sakuno logrando que Ryoma cediera.

—Mmm…esta bien pero con una condición Ryuzaki…

—Si, Ryoma, cual?—le pregunto

—Después te la digo, ahora que quieres que le diga?

—Eh, está bien, pregúntale si viene para las competencias…

—Okey—le respondió a Sakuno y dirigiéndose al chico australiano le dijo— Ey, you, she asks if you come for competitions…[5]—

—Oh yes of course!, can you say that...[6]—trato de hablar el chico pero...

—Dice que sí, Ryuzaki—le contó Ryoma.

—Oh, pregúntale en que puesto se encuentra…

—Ya, que—dijo resignado Ryoma— ey, you, what position are you?[7]

—Oh, i'm at number 12! Ey boy you tell her that...[8]—pero nuevamente fue interrumpido

—Dice que en el 12 Ryuzaki, algo mas que decirle?—pregunto con impaciencia

—Em…no, creo que no, bien despídete de mi parte y que talvez nos veamos en las competencias…

—Okey— y dirigiéndose al chico— bye bye! —y dejo al chico con la palabra en la boca y así los demás retomaron su camino nuevamente…

—Pero el chico misterioso volvió a detener a Sakuno y le dijo algo que tampoco pudo entender…

—eh, wait!—dijo el chico tomando el hombro de Sakuno— I…um…i was wondering if you…the beautiful Sakuno would want to go out with me...you know...like a...date...if you want of course! [9]—dijo el chico algo apenado.

Sakuno miro los ojos del chico, y sintió que le estaba diciendo algo importante, así que le pregunto a Ryoma…

—Ryoma Kun, me puedes decir que dijo?—pidió Sakuno con amabilidad a Ryoma quien no se pudo negar…

_Oooh como negarme_—pensó Ryoma—_ esto va a ser digno de ver…_

_Esto va a ser divertido—_pensó otro del grupo…

—ah—suspiro Ryoma con pesar—esta bien Ryuzaki, el dijo: "espera, yo me preguntaba que hizo una persona como tu para quedar tan arriba en el ranking siendo una niña apenas"— le mintió Ryoma vilmente a Sakuno quien sin duda le creyó a Ryoma y disgustándose con el chico…

—en verdad dijo eso?—le pregunto a Ryoma.

—Si, creo que te esta subestimando Ryuzaki—le dijo Ryoma francamente

—Bien, pues dile que primero no soy una niña! Y dile que hizo él para quedar 12? Si no se esforzó lo suficiente como yo que ni merece participar!—le dijo a Ryoma enojada—anda dile dile! —le insistió

—Okey…—diriguiendose al chico— she says she's sorry but can not and do not want this too busy to deal with stakeholders like you guys...[10]

—Really said that? I had been told that Ryuzaki Sakuno was very sweet and affectionate and never rejected a simple date...i find it strange that she says that sort of things...[11]—dijo el chico mirando sospechosamente a Ryoma...

—Ey ey ey... noy my fault you're the only loser that can not convince her...and let it just screw up, realize she is not interested...[12]—le respondio Ryoma

—You know, i'll stay quiet...it seems to me that your rola as translator you do very bad! I do not inspire confidence child! [13]— le dijo muy enojado a Ryoma.

—Ryoma Kun...esta todo bien? Porque se enojo tanto?— pregunto Sakuno quien seguía sin entender aquella conversación…

—Este tipo es muy raro, primero me dijo que el esfuerzo del que hablar es menos si eres una chica y que si llegaste en donde estas es por que debiste haber usado algún tipo de truco, y yo le dije después que no es mi culpa ni la tuya de que sea un perdedor que ni con su mas grande esfuerzo puede llegar hasta donde tu has llegado y que piense lo que piense eso no lo va a ser mejor que tu Ryuzaki, después él me contesto que ninguna persona lo puede superar y que da por hecho que te puede hacer morder el polvo cuando quiera…que opinas al respecto Ryuzaki?

—Qué que opino? Dile que es un idiota!...no espera, no le digas eso, dile que no discutiré con personas como él, por que me rebajaría a su nivel que de por sí ya es demasiado bajo…

—Que buena respuesta Ryuzaki—y dirigiendose al pobre chico— she says please stop insisting that even if you ask a million times will continue refusing to you and anyone that comes with it because she already has someone to love, so please ask you do not push it that really has things to do, ah! and that was a pleasant conversation but do not expect to see you again.[14]

El chico quedo perplejo y solo podía quedarse mirando como el grupo se alejaba, pero algo no le quedaba claro…porque ese chico se iba con esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro, sintió mucho cólera, pero que podía hacer, si le hablaba directamente a Sakuno no lo podría entender, y el estaba seguro que Sakuno no le dijo las mismas cosas que le tradujo ese "detestable mocoso" como había nombrado a Ryoma, pero habían unas palabras que son conocidas por todos los idiomas…bueno…momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas…

El chico volvió a tratar de alcanzar a Sakuno y a una corta distancia le grito…

—wait Sakuno! I…I…I love you!—grito llamando la atención de mas de unos en el lugar.

—eh?—Sakuno se paro y volteo hacia el chico con el que acababan de hablar— eso si le entendí!— dijo Sakuno y dirigiéndose a sus amigos—eso significa te quiero verdad chicos?

—Eh, si Saku Chan, pero porque te viene con eso ahora después de decirte todas esas cosas?— pregunto Eiji con duda.

—No lo se—contesto Sakuno vendo de nuevo al chico acercarse hasta ella, demasiado, asustando un poco a Sakuno y poniendo alerta a los demás, "quien sabe lo que hará este loco" pensaron ellos.

—Sakuno Ryuzaki, I love you and I know that if you can understand![15]—dijo el chico tomando a Sakuno de las manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

_Dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma, y los ojos de este chico…—_pensaba Sakuno y sintió curiosidad sobre lo que acababa de decir— se que dijo mi nombre y te quiero, pero hasta ahí le entendí, pero no creo que sea malo, o si?— pidió la opinión de sus amigos.

—Mmm_…_no lo se Saku Chan, todo esto se me hace muy extraño—dijo Eiji

—Si! quieres que lo haga irse de una vez Sakuno?— le pregunto Momo mirando feo al chico…

El chico miraba a Sakuno hablar con sus amigos, talvez le estaba pidiendo un consejo así que se le ocurrió otra excelente idea…expresión corporal!

—Sakuno— nombro el chico— I love You— dijo señalándola a ella y colocando una mano en su pecho señalando a su corazón.

—Ryoma, dime que va diciendo que con estas señas se le entiende un poquito mejor— pidió Sakuno nuevamente a Ryoma

—okey, pero me debes el doble, él dice: te quiero…

El chico siguió con sus señas y luego dijo —you're a pretty girl and look like a good person, want to go out with me?[16]—y luego señalo a Sakuno y después utilizo el anular y el medio de cada mano simulando dos personitas caminando para terminar señalando el sol.

—Que dijo Ryoma?—pregunto Sakuno

—eh…yo…segura que quieres saber Ryuzaki? —pregunto Ryoma fingiendo asombrosa indignación…

—si, si dime, que con las señas algo se entendió—contesto Sakuno.

—Como digas, te lo digo textual pero…

—Pero que Ryoma, Dilo de una vez —se impaciento Momo, no sabia por que pero tenia ganas de golpear a ese chico.

—El dijo: eres una chica fácil? por que la gente habla muy bien de ti, debe ser por algo, quieres con migo…?ya sabes, no te diré lo que dijo explícitamente Ryuzaki—dijo Ryoma mirando al chico y si las miradas matasen el pobre australiano chico estaría enterrado mil metros bajo tierra.

A mas de uno se les desfiguro la cara, Sakuno quedo sorprendida y no podía creerlo! Como se atrevía!

—como se atreve este!—Momo iba a saltar a golpear al pobre chico pero fue detenido por Tezuka.

—Momoshiro!—le dijo duramente—deja que Sakuno arregle esto sola!

—Esta bien pero no se tiene que quedar así—se volvió a calmar Momo, pero ganas no le faltaban…

—And Sakuno, you say? Come from?[17]—dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano esperando a que la tomara...

—Que dijo Ryoma—pregunto Sakuno

—Dijo: y Sakuno, que me respondes? Que le responderás Ryuzaki? Dime y yo se lo digo…—se ofreció voluntariamente el obediente Ryoma.

—No Ryoma, déjalo yo se lo digo directamente en un lenguaje que seguro entenderá— y luego Sakuno tomo la mano del chico sorprendiendo a todos, peor más con lo que hizo Sakuno después…

—Aaah!—Grito el chico, pues había recibido un tremendo rodillazo en su entrepierna haciendo que se encogiera.

—Sakuno, react that way! I made you![18]—dijo el chico enojado y sosteniéndose sus adoloridas partes...

—Que dijo Ryoma!—le hablo a Ryoma enojada

—Te lo resumo, te dijo perra—mintió Ryoma sonriente viendo la cachetada que le dio después al maldito aquel.

—Baaka!—Le dijo enojada al chico y después le ordeno a sus amigos que se fueran cuanto antes-

—Baka?—se pregunto el chico—_ that is in spanish…I think that in Spanish means cow... cow? why she said cow? __[19]—_se quedo pensando el chico adolorido y avergonzado pues la gente se paraba a verlo ya que algunas personas habían estado presenciado el espectáculo.

Al ir avanzando en su camino los chicos se reían y felicitaban a Sakuno diciéndole que si hubieran sido ella hubieran hecho lo mismo, aunque Momo insistía en que había sido muy blanda con el tipo y que se merecía aun mas, mientras que Ryoma mantenía una sonrisa orgullosa que no se la podía quitar.

Por el resto de la tarde los chicos pasearon y pasearon yendo desde centros comerciales a museos mas visitados, pasaron después de todo una tarde grata y agradable, todos compartiendo cosas, contándose, confiando, la mayoría decía que hacia falta un viaje así para reafirmar amistades y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso.

Pronto se hizo la hora de volver a casa pues el sol estaba cayendo así que pegaron la vuelta.

Nadie se esperaba en casa una pequeña fiesta organizada por Sumire y Sachiko en celebración por Sakuno, Tomoka y Haru quienes habían alcanzado niveles tan altos este año.

La sala estaba decorada principalmente con blanco y celeste, los colores del invierno y había una mesa repleta de dulces y comida, a los chicos les brillaban los ojitos por tanta comida, de inmediato todos se prendieron de los alimentos, todos estaban muy contentos, las ancianas tuvieron mas tarde que abandonar el recinto porque tenían una reunión con otros adultos en la casa vecina así que se retiraron dejando solos a los chicos, advirtiendo antes de que no rompieran nada, así los jóvenes continuaron con su fiesta .

Después de comer decidieron hacer el famoso juego de las sillas musicales claro que no todos jugaron, Tezuka, Kaoru, Inui ni Ryoma jugaban y bueno quien se los imagina jugando ese juego.

En un momento Sakuno quedo fuera del juego y fue a sentarse un rato al sofá que estaba en el extremo de la habitación parecía preocupada así que Ryoma se sentó también y le pregunto que le sucedía, mejor dicho, se lo pregunto con sus palabras a su manera…

—Que pasó Ryuzaki, te cansaste de huir?— le pregunto aunque no estaba seguro si ella iba a captar la indirecta.

—ah? Disculpa Ryoma Kun, estaba divagando…que dijiste?—pregunto Sakuno distraída, o al menos eso quería dar a entender…

—respondiendo a una pregunta con otra? Buena jugada…—le dijo Ryoma, dejando mas confundida a Sakuno…

—Ryoma Kun…este…gracias por lo de esta tarde…fuiste de gran ayuda— dijo Sakuno resaltando lo sucedido con ese chico extranjero.

—Gracias? Hmph, no olvides lo que te impuse a cambio, me debes el doble, recuerdas?—hizo recordar a Sakuno acerca de las condiciones que acordaron.

—Oh, cierto…y bueno, dime te escucho…—le indico a Ryoma que hablara.

—Mmm…bueno, una es que…me digas la verdad—dijo Ryoma

—La verdad? De que Ryoma Kun?—pregunto Sakuno.

—Yo no soy tonto, tu no eres una persona que padece sonambulismo…sé que haz estado yéndote por las noches y volviendo poco antes del desayuno, que haces Ryuzaki…

Sakuno quedo perpleja, la había acorralado! No tenia idea que decir…bueno talvez contar la verdad algo distorsionada…

—Yo…eh, AY Ryoma, eres…inengañable…—menciono Sakuno, Ryoma sonrío ante eso— yo salgo en las noches por que voy a la montaña a practicar…cada año hago lo mismo, no es algo nuevo para mi…—y quedo mirando al piso, no podía hacerle frente a la mirada de Ryoma esa mirada como si quisiera leerte el alma.

Ryoma la miraba tratando de ver si era cierto lo que le estaba diciendo…lo analizo un momento y encontró una gran falla en su teoría…

—ah, con que de eso se trataba…no sabia que los teleféricos anduvieran a esas altas horas de la madrugada—dijo Ryoma con falsa ignorancia.

_Ay no! No pensé en eso, tengo que pensar rápido!—_pensó Sakuno— no lo hacen…igual no subo a la montaña, yo practico de otra forma, no todo es como piensan de estos deportes, si bien tienes que aprender a descender bien y rápido y en snowboarding tienes que hacer muchos saltos, lo básico no esta en eso; es como si siempre estuvieras practicando como caminar, aunque ya sabes caminar, si lo sigues haciendo, cuando quieras correr lo harás mejor y mas rápido, te cansas menos…no espero que me entiendas…— contó Sakuno quien se armo una perfecta filosofía en menos de un segundo.

—pero dijiste que ibas a la montaña no? Entonces eso me hace pensar que subes hasta allí— siguió interrogando Ryoma quien no creía mucho en lo que le decía aunque tuviera coherencia.

—Yo nunca dije que subía, yo dije que iba a la montaña, la cual tiene cima y pies, no? Por algo le dicen el pie de la montaña…—contesto audazmente Sakuno.

—Bien…no puedo desmentirte…—calló Ryoma—entonces, supongo que no te molestara mi presencia…—insinúo Ryoma.

—Tu…presencia? Quieres decir que…—trataba de decir Sakuno pero fue interrumpida por Ryoma.

—Mañana te acompañare…me servirá de practica también después de todo, tengo que aprender a deslizarme en snowboard primero que nada verdad? Y tu dijiste que si quería me enseñarías…recuerdas?— le recordó a Sakuno cuando tuvieron esa pequeña pelea cuando reto formalmente a Ryoma…

Sakuno miro sorprendida a Ryoma y se avergonzó.

_Trágame tierra!—_pensó ella. —no olvidas nada, verdad Ryoma Kun?—pregunto Sakuno algo perturbada.

—hmph, que pasa Ryuzaki, no me digas que lo habías olvidado…hasta apostaste lo que sea a que me derrotarías en tu propio juego…y también recuerdas que iba a hacer el que perdiera…

—no, por supuesto que no, solo que no pensé que tu, me pedirías ayuda a mi, en algo en que tu mismo te metiste…que piensas…por que te ayudaría, según tu, es muy fácil lo que hago, es mas todo es muy fácil para ti recuerdas?

_—Buena respuesta. _Bueno si estuviera en tu lugar no temería en enseñarte, todo lo contrario, te enseñaría todo para que así sea mas digno ganarte…aunque si me enseñas corres el riesgo de que te supere, es por eso que no quieres eh Ryuzaki?—Ryoma había utilizado el viejo truco de la psicología inversa.

—Entonces enseñarte es un arma de doble filo, eso crees? No tengo miedo de enseñarte, tengo la suficiente confianza, además tu no puedes superar en un par de clases 7 años de entrenamientos intensivos y avanzados y competencias…debiste creer eso no? No eres superman Ryoma…—dijo Sakuno con gracia.

_—Esta niña cada día me sorprende mas, como es posible que de vuelta las cosas de esa forma—_pensó Ryoma_— _no, no soy superman, pero soy Ryoma Echizen, con todo lo que ese nombre, mí nombre implica y creo que con eso basta o no?—le contesto a Sakuno.

—Si, es verdad, tú eres un chico muy impresionante Ryoma Kun…—dijo Sakuno.

Ese comentario hizo que Ryoma la mirara y alzara una ceja.

—eso fue un cumplido? Pensaba que estábamos en una especie de discusión…capaz que solo yo lo creía—dijo Ryoma y sonrío haciendo que Sakuno se pusiera nerviosa…

—eh, yo…este…quise decir…no…eh…yo…

—así que piensas eso de mi? Y que mas puedes decir de mi, es la única cualidad que me ves Ryuzaki?—le pregunto Ryoma.

—No…es decir si…no, lo que yo intento decir es que…pienso que toda persona…es…es decir tiene…em…—Sakuno trataba de arreglar lo que había dicho pero lo único que logro fue embarrarla mas…

—No te estoy entendiendo Ryuzaki…—dijo Ryoma disfrutando esto, verla nerviosa por su causa lo divertía.

—Eh, olvídalo Ryoma Kun…y discúlpame tengo que ir a…buscar unas cosas…—dijo Sakuno levantándose pero fue detenida por Ryoma jalándola nuevamente al sillón esta vez sentándola muy cerca de él…

—Estas huyendo de nuevo Ryuzaki?—le pregunto a Sakuno sin soltarle el brazo.

Sakuno mas nerviosa que antes dijo que no sabia de que hablaba…

—a no? Bueno, me diste esa impresión esta mañana cuando pusiste de excusa la intromisión de Tomoka, Eiji y Momo cuando estábamos hablando…ahora puedes terminarme de decir lo que dejaste inconcluso…—le indico Ryoma que hablara.

—Y…yo…no…no creo que este sea el mejor…—pero fue interrumpida…

—No me importa…dime…no te dejare ir hasta que no me lo digas—dijo seriamente Ryoma, serio en el sentido que de verdad no la dejaría ir, por que su semblante era tranquilo.

—Pero Ryoma Kun, me gustaría decírtelo…bajo otras…circunstancias…—dijo Sakuno nerviosa, mejor dicho muy muy nerviosa, no podía decírselo cuando todos lo demás estaban presentes, claro que estaban muy enfrascados en otros asuntos como para darse cuenta que estaba sucediendo, al menos eso pensaba Sakuno, ya que muy disimuladamente los demás estaban atentos de lo que estaban haciendo y hablando esos dos, pero eran tan disimulados que hasta Ryoma de verdad creyó que no sabían que estaba pasando.

Ryoma estaba sospechando algo, creía saber que era lo que Sakuno tenia para decirle y quería confirmarlo, no quería forzar a Sakuno, pero algo le decía que tenia que hacerlo, tenía un presentimiento extraño…

—Ryuzaki soy una persona paciente, pero ya te lo dije…no te dejare hasta que me lo digas…entiendes…—siguió insistiendo Ryoma.

Sakuno no tenia opción, le diría, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que hasta Ryoma lo escuchaba…

—esta bien Ryoma Kun…yo tengo que decirte que tu….

**Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn….**

Si bien Sakuno lo dijo! Al fin logro decirlo, Ryoma solo vio sus labios moverse porque alguien no despegaba su dedo del timbre que de por si era fuerte, hasta que paro…

—lo siento, no te oí por el timbre Ryuzaki que dijiste?—volvió a preguntar Ryoma

Sakuno se quería morir! Le costo un montón terminar la frase completa para que Ryoma no la escuchara…estaba muy sonrojada y no creía poder volver a decirlo…Ryoma empezó a presionar un poco mas a Sakuno

—Ryuzaki, no te distraigas, estabas diciendo que yo…—trato de hacer ir al grano a Sakuno recortándole las palabras…

—tu…Ryoma creo que ya te diste cuenta que tu…

—oye Sakuno, alguien toca la puerta porque no vas a…

—Momoshiro abre tú! Estamos hablando no te metas!—dijo muy enojado Ryoma, estaba harto de recibir interrupciones y mas ahora que su presentimiento se hizo mas fuerte.

—Esta bien, eres un gruñón Ryoma!—le contesto Momo, aunque veía en la situación en que estaba Sakuno, y quería ayudarla, salvarla…en fin fue a abrir la puerta…

—Si, Ryuzaki continua yo que!—dijo Ryoma ya impaciente esto estaba tardando mucho y sentía que el tiempo por alguna razón se le estaba terminando…

—Ryoma desde siempre tu me…

—Sakunoooo!—se escucho una voz muy irritante entrar a la sala…

—Jiro Kun…—dijo Sakuno mirando a su amigo que acababa de entrar de repente.

—Tu amiguito no me quería dejar entrar, debes educarlos mejor no lo crees? —dijo Jiro disgustado y viendo a Ryoma sostener el brazo de Sakuno y manteniéndola tan cerca de él temió lo peor…

—Sakuno querida vine por que tenemos que hablar—dijo Jiro mirando feo a Ryoma…

—Jiro, yo…—trataba de decir Sakuno pero fue interrumpida por Ryoma…

—Que no vez que estamos hablando?—dijo Ryoma enojado…

—Sakuno, podrás hablar después con tu amigo, a el lo vez durante todo el día y el año también, en cambio a mi me vez solamente algunos días cada año, no crees que tengo prioridad maldito mocoso?— le dijo dirigiéndose esta vez a Ryoma.

—No me importa que Sakuno te vea un minuto al año, ahora yo estoy hablando con ella, así que vuelve por donde viniste!— dijo Ryoma pasando por alto que había llamado a Sakuno por su nombre…

_—Ryoma Kun me llamo por mi nombre!—_pensó con alegría Sakuno…

Jiro vio la felicidad en el rostro de Sakuno y decidió jugar sucio…

—Sakuno, no me hagas enojar…sabes que no te gusta verme enojado por que después te cuesta obtener mi perdón, sabes que soy una persona orgullosa y no te quiero guardar rencor…

Sakuno pudo entender entre líneas…no seria posible que Jiro dijera…no! Tenia que…

—Jiro! Déjala en paz!—interrumpió Tomoka—siempre te estas metiendo en lo que no te importa y…

—Tomoka, te lo advierto, las cosas no son con tigo cierra la boca—le dijo a Tomoka con una mirada tan fría que asusto un poco a Tomoka dejándola muda por primera vez en su vida.

_Usare la palabra mágica a la que Sakuno no se puede negar…_Sakuno esta bien, haz lo que quieras…—dijo Jiro con esa mirada que Sakuno conocía muy bien…—me decepcionas Sakuno, me voy— dijo y al rato se escucho el sonido de la puerta…

_Se fue, ufff—_ pensaron todos con alivio, ahora esos dos podrán seguir con lo suyo pero algo en el rostro de Tomoka los preocupo…y más aun con lo que dijo luego…

—No, Saku no le hagas caso él solo esta…

—Ryoma Kun…Per…perdóname por favor—dijo Sakuno de golpe soltándose del agarre de Ryoma y yéndose por donde Jiro se fue…afuera.

Ryoma aunque quedo de cara [20] se preocupo por el reaccionar de Sakuno.

—Ese maldito infeliz!—grito Tomoka muy disgustada y golpeando con su puño la mesa.

—To…Tomoka…que paso…por que reaccionas así?—pregunto preocupado Oishi, pues nunca había visto tan enojada a una chica.

—Ese Jiro…maldito, sabe perfectamente como manipulas a Sakuno!—dijo con enojo.

—A que te refieres?—pregunto con interés Ryoma.

—Ese tipo sabe que las palabras "me decepcionas" son muy fuertes para Sakuno! Con esas palabras puedes manejarla…

—Pero Saku Chan parecía muy mal cuando salio— menciono Eiji preocupado mirando la puerta por donde había salido Sakuno.

—Chicos, es una larga historia y es algo personal de Sakuno, no estoy segura de que se los pueda contar…

—No te preocupes Tomoka, si Sakuno lo siente nos contara—comento Tezuka.

—Saben que creo…que Jiro es el error en la vida de Sakuno—dijo con tristeza Tomoka.

—Tomo Chan…no creo que sea para tanto, después de todo, no son amigos?—dijo Eiji con inocencia…

—Saben, Sakuno tiene un gran defecto…no puede ver la maldad en las personas…ella no puede juzgar a Jiro como lo hago yo, desde el día en que ella me presento a Jiro, me dio un mal presentimiento…y no creo ser la única verdad?—hablo Tomoka esperando a que alguien mas opinara como ella, y acertó, por que todos los que estaban allí les paso lo mismo con ese tipo.

—A mi de entrada me cayo mal—dijo Momo

—Igual que a mi—Kaoru se puso de acuerdo con Momo, un acontecimiento que puede repetirse cada 100 años…

La conversación de los chicos de pronto fue interrumpida por Jiro quien volvió a la sala un poco apresurado y empezó a decir algo, cuando Sakuno entro después e interrumpió lo que Jiro estaba diciendo.

Jiro entonces le dijo a Sakuno que ya que estaba allí, que les diga ella, o prefería que él lo hiciera, Sakuno miro a todos sus amigos que estaban pendientes de lo que fuera a decir, y no tuvo opción mas que hablar ya que Eiji acababa de decir "vamos Saku, cuéntanos! Confía en nosotros, yo se que si, nosotros confiamos en ti, y la confianza es mutua, no te preocupes" y eso simplemente la venció…

Jiro le había tendido una vil trampa y había caído.

_Jiro…esta bien…tú ganas…_

Sakuno no pudo evitar que se le formara un nudo en la garganta…

— Es que…lo que Jiro trataba de decir es que—empezó a hablar mirando a cada uno de sus amigos pero luego de posar su mirada en Ryoma, quien este podría jurar de que vio lagrimas en sus ojos…

— Yo…acepte a Jiro…a partir de ahora somos…novios…eso era chicos…—finalizo Sakuno generando el silencio mas incomodo de todos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Muy bien ahora antes que nada paso a explicar los términos señalados con [nº]

[1] Por que no miras por donde vas niña?

[2] No entiendes? Te dije que te quitaras de mi cami…

[3] Lo siento, realmente lo siento, soy un tonto, no sabia que eras tu! Eres…eres…Ryuzaki Sakuno verdad? Un gusto de conocerte en persona soy tu fan, te vi en la lista de puesto, alcanzaste un puesto alto este año, te felicito!

[4] Lo siento, pero no te entiendo

[5] Ey, tu, ella pregunta si viniste por las competencias

[6] Si por supuesto! Puedes decirle que…

[7] Ey tu, en que posición estas?

[8] En el numero 12, Ey chico dile que…

[9] Em, yo…me preguntaba si tu…la linda Sakuno quisiera salir con migo, tu sabes, como en una cita, claro si tu quieres…

[10] Ella dice que lo siente pero no, no puede y no quiere que esta demasiado ocupada como para lidiar con chicos interesados como tu.

[11] En serio dijo eso? Me habían contado que Ryuzaki Sakuno era muy dulce y cariñosa y que nunca rechazaba una simple cita y encuentro extraño que ella diga ese tipo de cosas.

[12] Ey ey ey, no es mi culpa de que seas el único perdedor que no logro convencerla ya déjalo solo fastidias, date cuenta de que no le interesas.

[13] Sabes, no me quedare tranquilo, se me hace que tu papel de traductor lo haces pesito, no me inspiras confianza niño.

[14] Ella dice que por favor dejes de insistir que aunque se lo pidas un millón de veces seguirá rechazándote a ti y a todo aquel que le venga con lo mismo por que ella ya tiene a alguien a quien querer así que te lo pide por favor que ya no insistas, que en verdad tiene cosas que hacer, ah, y que fue una grata conversación pero que no espera verte de nuevo.

[15] Te quiero y se que a esto lo entiendes.

[16] Eres una linda chica y una buena persona, quieres salir con migo?

[17] Y Sakuno que dices, vienes?

[18] Por que reaccionas así, que te hice?

[19] Eso esta en español…creo que en español quiere decir vaca…vaca? Por que me dijo vaca?

[20] Quedar de cara quiere decir que te dejan de lado de manera estrepitosa. Por ejemplo: cuando te dejan plantada, o plantado quedas de cara. Se entiende verdad?

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capi! Es el mas largo de la historia que eh hecho y es un poco para compensar mi ausencia por estos últimos meses, pero ahora les diré, que para el prox cap, van a tener que esperarme, por que ya han puesto fechas de parciales y me tocan en la 1º semana de mayo, y tengo que ponerme en serio a estudiar, osea no podré adelantar casi nada por un tiempito, pero lo que valla adelantando, ya que no puedo acercarme mucho a la pc cuando me pongo seria con los estudios una buena amiga me ayudara con respecto a pasar los capítulos a Word, así que si se publica antes de lo esperado el próximo cap, se lo deben a mi amiga Arelys, también conocida como Sora-tsuki13 ^^ en verdad es una buena amiga!**

**Así que bueno ya saben que hacer si el prox se adelanta…**

**Bueno, a los que me pidieron mas RyoSaku…y? les gusto? Quedaron satisfechos? Eh? EH? Jeje, ah y por favor, no me odien…por lo que puse al final del cap, le faltaba algo de dramatismo a la historia, y con respecto al titulo que le puse al cap…trampas…hubo muchas trampas en esta parte de la historia, haber si pueden descubrirlas a todas…**

**Otra cosa!**

**Les doy un premio a la que haya sabido de ante mano de que a Sakuno la iban a interrumpir cuando estaba en el mirador con Ryoma jajaja…pero Ryoma no es tonto, lento, que digo lento recontará archi mega ultra lento si, pero no tonto.**

**Otra cosa, a quien le dio lastima el pobre chico Australiano?**

**Jeje ya sabrán mas de el más adelante no se preocupen, que es un personaje que recompensare por lo que le hizo Ryoma…**

**Bueno, gente, me voy despidiendo que tengo que ir a estudiar…**

**Así que nos veremos pronto! Deséenme suerte para los parciales que nos recomiendas aprobarlos si queremos ir bien con las materias, y ya se que no me tengo que poner nerviosa! Quien esta nerviosa…yo no! n_n'**

**Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad!**

**Nos veremos en el prox cap!**

**Las quiero!**


	16. Después de la tormenta ¿vuelve la calma?

**¡Hola chicas! ( y chicos si hay alguno XD) ¡tanto tiempo! **

**si ya se que me tarde algo, pero no dispongo del tiempo suficiente para pasar el cap a word, por suerte cuento con una buena amiga que me facilita el trabajo, asi que si subi el capi hoy agradezcanselo a Arelys (Sore-Tsuki13) jeje es una persona grandiosa, me ayudo a elegir el nombre del desafortunado australiano, estuve pensando muchos pero nos decidimos por Niki, asi que los derechos de autor es de ambas sobre ese personaje ^^ asi que bueno, ustedes saben que usualmente no pido que me dejen...Rivews (¿asi se escribe?) pero yo creo que le tendrian que decir algo a mi amiga que hizo esto posible, y bueno, ustedes se preguntaran, por que seguro lo hace, de como me fue en los parciales...bueno, hasta ahora solo se el resultado de 2, en uno (el que poco y nada estudie) me saque 4 (ojo, en la universidad desde 4 para arriba se aprueba) osea q aprove, y la otra que me mate estudiando y que escribi 4 hojas de respuesta me saque un 3 =( si si, me quise matar...me falta estudio, ahora a fines de Junio tengo los segundos parciales, y despues el 1 de julio vacaciones si! de invierno =P que clishe XD asi que, ojala me valla bien, tambien quiero agradecer los comentarios que me dejaron en mi ausencia, hace tanto qure no entro a la pag... las extrañaba! T_T bueno chicas, estoy algo feliz y algo triste...mañana 7 de junio en mi cumpleaños, cumplo 19, si, ya estoy vieja...la verdad tendria que estar feliz, pero mañana va a ser largo, ya que no va a ser lo mismo, es el primer cumpleaños que paso si mi mamá y va a ser dificil...asi que bueno, quiero que disfruten este cap, que es el ultimo que escribire y publicare...**

**con mis 18 años...eeeh, no se asusten,que a la historia la sigo hasta el fin! jeje =P**

**quiero que lo disfruten, nos vemos chicas!**

* * *

_**Después de la tormenta ¿vuelve la calma?**_

Era una noche tranquila, no se podían apreciar mucha variedad de sonidos, más que el ladrar de los perros o el trinar de los grillos a la distancia, tampoco había que preocuparse por el rugir de los motores de los autos, pues la calle más cercana estaba bastante alejada, solo quietud se podía oír en esta noche totalmente despejada, las luces de la calle se filtraban por las cortinas de la habitación, haciendo visible las siluetas en la oscuridad.

Pocos eran los sonidos que en ella se encontraban también; el _tic tac _de las agujas del reloj avanzar, gastando cada segundo, cada minuto, y el inconfundible son de las respiraciones al dormir; pero ciertamente para oír cada ruido, alguien tenía que estar despierto y en esa habitación habían dos personas que por más lo intentaran no podían conciliar el sueño, ocupados en pensar, pensar cada situación pasada, recordando cada palabra dicha, cada momento vivido, cada sentimiento descubierto.

Ambos miraron la oscuridad, como si esta fuera a resolver sus problemas…

La sobrecarga de estrés y la adrenalina corriendo por su sangre, eran una bomba de tiempo.

Estaban cansados de permanecer así, quietos, evitando moverse como si con eso pudiera ponerlos en donde deberían estar, sumergidos en sus sueños, en su mundo perfecto, en la realidad deseada…

No podía más, no aguantaba la situación, no soportaba esa incomodidad en la que se encontraba…

Se removió entre las frazadas con brusquedad, tenía ganas de gritar… de salir corriendo…

Lo percibió de inmediato… entonces no era el único… _— así que también estás despierta… -_fue el pensamiento de Ryoma, quien había acabado de notar que Sakuno estaba en las mismas condiciones. — _Seguramente también piensas que estás sola… __¡Te haré saber que no! ¿Cómo esperas que duerma después de todo ese teatro que armaste? No te volverás a escapar… _— pensó de nuevo Ryoma mientras al igual que hizo Sakuno, se removía en su cama; pero Sakuno no estaba a la expectativa como él, ella estaba perdida en sus recuerdos… — _¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?—_ Pensó ella… mientras recordaba lo que algunas horas antes ocurrió…

_**Flashback…**_

— Me decepcionas mucho Sakuno — dijo Jiro para después irse de la casa.

Todos se sintieron aliviados de que él se fuera, pero la única que se dio cuenta de lo que sintió fue Tomoka, quien trató de detenerla pero fue inútil.

-—Ryoma-Kun… dis… discúlpame por favor – dijo Sakuno para luego ir tras Jiro.

Una vez afuera divisó a Jiro unos metros adelante, corrió a alcanzarlo…

— Ji… ¡Jiro-Kun! ¡Espera, No te vayas! – le pidió sosteniendo su brazo más él no volteó a verla, quería hacerla sentir mal, y lo logró…

— ¿y por qué no debería, Sakuno? ¡Eh! – le dijo de espaldas – dame una buena razón – le habló muy disgustado volteando a verla.

— yo… eh… Ji… Jiro-Kun… ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué reaccionas así? – le preguntó Sakuno cabizbaja.

— ¿Por qué?... ¿me preguntas ''por qué''? oh, ¡Pero si ya me imagino como fue la cosa! Le habrás dicho todo al mocoso, ¿verdad? – preguntó Jiro, refiriéndose a Ryoma.

— te… te equivocas, yo todavía no le he dicho nada… — aclaró Sakuno.

— ¡Pero, estabas a punto de hacerlo, llegué en el preciso momento! De verdad, no me imaginaba que tuvieras el valor de hacerlo… ¿te gusta sufrir, Sakuno? – preguntó con cierto tono malicioso.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Jiro? – preguntó algo enfadada.

— te le ibas a confesar, ¿y luego qué?, no me vayas a decir que esperabas a cambio un _''Yo también''_, ¡ja! – se burló cruelmente.

Mas Sakuno se quedó callada, era cierto, no había pensado en que pasaría cuando se le confesara a Ryoma, pero la ilusión siempre estaba, ella esperaba que él le correspondiera, pero en como lo decía Jiro, parecía imposible, y eso la entristeció de sobremanera.

— yo… yo no espero nada – dijo un poco dudosa, y eso Jiro lo notó – yo solo quiero que sepa lo que siento por él, aunque para él no signifique nada… — explicó Sakuno.

— lo que me dices no tiene sentido… entonces, ¿para qué molestarse?... solo gastaras saliva e incluso quizás lagrimas, ¡Porque no me negarás que saldrás corriendo después!

— seguramente… me conozco, pero aun así, ya no tendré tal carga… -

— ¿y lo soportarás? Él de por sí es indiferente, pero por lo menos te habla, ¿no te dolerá que ya no lo haga más? – dijo Jiro sonriendo mientras esperaba que Sakuno le diera la razón y se dejara de tonterías.

Pero la reacción de la chica fue muy diferente a como él se lo esperaba. Sakuno levantó su mirada y posó sus ojos color rubí sobre los café de Jiro, y le brindó una sonrisa sincera…

— sabes, Jiro-Kun… yo nunca esperé nada de Ryoma, porque con su presencia me bastaba, es verdad que no habla mucho y tiene sus propios intereses muy diferentes a los míos, pero aunque él tenía cosas que hacer, siempre me acompaña cuando se lo pido; cuando tengo algún problema él me ayuda; me da consejos… aunque solo se refieran al tenis; critica mi cabello ya que dice que lo tengo muy largo, pero nunca me ha dicho que me lo corte; me tiene una paciencia increíble y por todo eso y más, él me gusta, Ryoma no es de los que huyen, él afronta todo lo que se le presenta… sé que puede que me rechace o se quede callado, me hará saber con respeto que es lo que piensa, tiene un buen corazón y dudo que me deje de hablar, de hecho estoy segura que me tratará como siempre… eso es lo bueno de él, no tiene prejuicios y aunque tenga un carácter difícil de tratar, me gusta que sea así y yo seguiré manteniendo mi cabeza en alto, estas cosas son desafíos que la vida te pone… la vida sigue con o sin Ryoma – terminó de hablar Sakuno, su postura no había cambiado desde que empezó a hablar, ella seguía firme.

Jiro se desesperó, él no quería que ella se le confesara al mocoso, era evidente que el mocoso aquel no le diría que no pero tampoco que si, y ante la más mínima duda no se arriesgaría… tendría que usar esa ''carta''…

— entiendo Sakuno, en verdad te gusta el enano ese… muy bien, adelante, dile, dile lo que quieres, porque lo que sentirás cuando te rechace e ignore será lo mismo que yo siento ahora, y no me vengas con eso de que es diferente, porque no me has respondido nada desde que me declare… ¿¡Crees que no puede a mí también! ¡No tienes idea de todo lo que te amo Sakuno! Y tú me das vuelta la cara, yo te acepto tal y como eres… pero te aseguro que ni Ryoma ni los otros bastardos que tienes por amigos saben acerca de quién eres en verdad… ¿o me equivoco? – dijo con una sonrisa extraña, haciendo que a Sakuno se le paralizaran los nervios.

— Jiro… tú sabes porque lo oculto… por favor no… — suplicaba Sakuno, pero la terquedad de Jiro era infinita.

— ¿… lo digas? Jajaja – rió con maldad – _te tengo donde quería –_ pensó – por supuesto que no lo diré, solo si aceptas salir conmigo… — puso la condición que Sakuno temía.

— pero Jiro-Kun, yo no siento eso por ti, te quiero pero de otra manera… — dijo Sakuno.

— entonces… déjame intentar… – dijo Jiro mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Sakuno, pero cuando ella levantó su mirada y lo vio tan cerca, se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer, pero no reaccionaba – hacer que despierte ese sentimiento en ti, por mi – terminó de decir mientras colocaba sus brazos, rodeando a la chica y acercándose a ella cada vez más…

— _Jiro… yo… yo no sé qué hacer… ¿Qué voy a hacer?… ¿Qué hago?— _pensaba Sakuno, mientras la distancia entre ellos se acortaba cada vez más.

Sakuno alcanzó a apartarse casi 1cm antes de que Jiro posara sus labios sobre los suyos, haciendo que él solo besara su mejilla.

— lo-lo siento Jiro-Kun, pero yo… yo no estoy lista para besar a nadie, no es porque eres tú… incluso se lo rechazaría a Ryoma-Kun – explicó Sakuno nerviosa.

— Sakuno, tienes 13 años… no me digas que no has besado a nadie – dijo Jiro con una sonrisa burlona.

— no… no, es que yo… yo…-

— no me pongas la excusa de que no sabes, ¿Cómo aprenderás entonces?... si quieres te…

— ¡No! – se apresuró a decir Sakuno, sumamente avergonzada – yo siento que soy muy chica aun, además, mi abuela cree que… -

— oh, lo olvidaba… tu nunca puedes decepcionar a nadie, hablando ya del tema… crees que tus amigos no se decepcionaran contigo si descubren que les has ocultado cosas tan importantes como ''eso''… — indagó Jiro, cruzándose de brazos.

— no sé eso con exactitud, pero lo que sí sé es que es que no solamente yo quiero que no sepan ellos, es un asunto familiar y sin ofender Jiro, pero no te tienes que entrometer en eso – dijo Sakuno.

— ¡Pero si son tus amigos, sabrán entender y guardar el secreto, ya que tú confías plenamente en ellos! ¿No es así? Después de todo, Tomoka sabe todo y no ha abierto la boca en todos estos años…

Sakuno no sabía que decirle, él tenía razón, pero ella no quería decirles, no sabía muy bien el porqué, pero así lo sentía ella, después de todo, si las cosas seguían bien su rumbo, todos se darían cuenta tarde o temprano, tal vez quería disfrutar estos últimos momentos en el anonimato.

— Bien Sakuno, no te preocupes, les diré por ti – dijo Jiro de repente y volvió apurado hacia la casa, haciendo que Sakuno entrara en desesperación… ¿Cómo lo detendría una vez que empezara a hablar?, interrumpirlo se vería sospechoso, ya vería que se le ocurría en el momento, tenía que alcanzar a Jiro, quien acababa de entrar a la casa.

Así que se apresuró a detenerlo, pero ya era algo tarde, pues Jiro había anunciado que ella tenía algo importante que anunciarles a todos. _Pero Jiro… ¿No era que les ibas a decir tú? No esperarás que yo lo haga… ¿verdad? Porque sabes que no lo haré…_

— ¡vamos Saku-Chan! ¡Confía en nosotros, nyah! ¡Cuéntanos! ¿Qué es eso tan importante que dijo Jiro que dirías? –

_¡Una trampa! ¡Me tendió una trampa! – _Comprendió Sakuno – _él sabe que no les diré, pero como él ya anuncio que tengo algo que decir, tendré que decir algo… caí como la mejor… está bien Jiro, tú ganas… creo que venderé mi alma al diablo, solo espero que todo se pueda aclarar por la fuerza… - yo no puedo evitar mirar la cara de expectativa de todos… Ryoma… no, no debo llorar… tengo que permanecer tranquila y fingir bien, sino todo se arruinará._

— _lo que Jiro trataba de decir es que… acabo de aceptar salir con él… a partir de ahora Jiro y yo somos…_

**Fin del Flashback**

Sakuno se tapó completamente, hasta la cabeza, recordar eso la ponía mal, deseaba que todo fuese un mal sueño pero tenía que afrontar la realidad…

Ryoma notó entre la oscuridad la acción de Sakuno y sonrió –_ debes estar frustrada- _pensó él, no sabía porqué pero podía sentir la angustia que reflejaba Sakuno, él sabía cómo se sentía y lo frustraba a él por no saber el porqué. – _¿No deberías estar feliz?... ahora que estas con ese idiota… eres una tonta Ryuzaki ¡Te estás mintiendo a ti misma! … ¡Descubriré lo que ese tipo usa para manejarte aunque sea lo último que haga! – _pensaba Ryoma mientras recordaba la reacción de él y de todos cuando Sakuno dio a conocer semejante suceso…

**Flashback**

— Jiro y yo somos novios – dijo Sakuno mirando a todos en esa habitación.

Todos tardaron en asimilar las palabras dichas por Sakuno, pero no podían…

— ¿Q-qué? Saku-Chan? Perdona, es que creo que no oí bien – pidió Eiji mientras revisaba sus oídos en busca de algo, pero nada…

— lo que oíste, Sakuno… MI Sakuno y yo acabamos de ponernos de novios… deberían estar felices, es su amiga después de todo – dijo Jiro con una sonrisa triunfante.

— pero, Sakuno… tú… es decir… — Momo no sabía cómo decirle a Sakuno que no podía estar con Jiro porque a ella le gustaba Ryoma.

— ¿Qué tan difícil es de creer, niño? No estarás celoso… ¿o sí? – insinuó Jiro.

— celoso no, confundido sí, Sakuno, ¿Por qué entre tantos chicos ''lindos'' pues… no necesariamente tiernos, tuviste que elegir a este que no tiene nada de especial? – dijo Momo por supuesto haciendo referencia a Sakuno que debía estar con Ryoma, no con Jiro. Sakuno se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y para que le creyeran, tendría que fingir… mentir como las mejores…

— Momo-Chan, yo creo que con una persona que conoces hace mucho y compartieron muchas cosas puedes estar… Jiro es… una persona especial para mí, y lo quiero, no es una sorpresa que estemos juntos…-

— pero Saku-Chan, a ti te gus-… — Fuji afortunadamente fue a taparle la boca a Eiji antes de que dijera algo que no debía…

— ¡Sakuno! ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo enojada Tomoka - ¡No me vengas con esto ahora! ¡¿Con él? – Señaló a Jiro - ¡Tú te mereces algo mejor! ¡No puedo creerte! O será que… — se detuvo un momento para analizar las cosas – Jiro… eres un maldito… [Censurado]

— Sakuno, mira lo que me dice tu amiga… ¿No vas a defender a tu novio? – le ordenó a Sakuno, quien no se podía negar a los caprichos de Jiro.

_¡Ponte seria Sakuno! ¡Tienes que hacerle creer a Tomoka que es real!_

— ¡Tomoka! ¡No le digas esas cosas a Jiro! ¡Sí eres mi mejor amiga, debes respetar mis decisiones! Lo siento pero no te permito que insultes a Jiro – dijo Sakuno fingiendo enojo, muy bien actuado.

— Sakuno, te conozco mejor que nadie… anda, que esperas… — dijo Tomoka esperando algo de ella, pero Sakuno la seguía mirando decidida – lo siento Sakuno pero no puedo aceptarlo como tu novio, imposible… — dijo Tomoka.

— ¿Entonces no quieres que Sakuno siga siendo tu amiga, Tomoka? – Preguntó Jiro – porque si no me aceptas a mí como su novio, Sakuno tampoco tendría que aceptarte a ti como amiga, ella me quiere y yo también ¿Por qué nos separaríamos por el capricho de una niña mimada? –

— ¡Sakuno! ¿Vas a permitir que me hable así? – dijo Tomoka muy triste.

— ¿lo aceptarás entonces, Tomoka? – preguntó Sakuno.

— Ni soñando, antes de hacerlo prefiero raparme la cabeza – respondió Tomoka.

— Tomo-Chan, si eres mi amiga tienes que aceptar mi relación – pidió Sakuno.

— ¡Entonces no quiero ser más tu amiga! ¡Eres una tonta! – gritó Tomoka antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

— tenía que pasar tarde o temprano amor, esa chica es una mala influencia en ti… y tú, mocoso ¿Qué opinas? – dijo refiriéndose a Haru.

Haru miró a Jiro y comprendió a la perfección que estaba pasando… _— Jiro, eres un maldito _— Sakuno, no estoy de acuerdo, pero respeto tu decisión, solo espero no estés en un error… — dijo y se marchó de la casa, no sin antes despedirse.

— bueno, será mejor que me valla yo también, ya es tarde, mañana te veo amor – dijo Jiro para darle un beso en la mejilla a Sakuno e irse, pero no sin antes despedirse con su amable ''Nos vemos perdedores'' hacia los chicos.

Sakuno quedó un poco ensimismada y esto preocupo un poco a los chicos.

— Saku-Chan, ¿te encuentras bien? — pregunto Eiji poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sakuno.  
Sakuno reacciono y deposito la mirada en los chicos quienes supuso que esperaban a que dijera algo.

— Eh, si Eiji Kun, no te preocupes— contesto ella.

— Sakuno, no me quiero meter mucho pero ¿nos puedes explicar que fue todo eso?— pidió Momo, haber si les podía aclarar las cosas

— Bueno…yo…Jiro hace tiempo viene diciéndome sus sentimientos, así que decidí darle una oportunidad— dijo Sakuno

— Pero, Sakuno, ¿tu que sientes por él? — le pregunto Fuji

_¿Que siento por Jiro? Ni yo misma lo sé. — _Jiro es una persona importante para mi, a estado a mi lado mucho tiempo— contesto

— Bueno Saku Chan ¡así cualquiera! Todos tienen a una persona especial, mírame a mí, Oishi es especial para mí, hemos estado juntos desde 1º y hemos compartido muchas cosas pero no le voy a pedir ser mi novio ni nada parecido ¡nyah! — trato de explicar Eiji.

— Eiji tiene razón. Sakuno, ¿no estarás confundiendo la amistad con amor? — preguntó Oishi.

Sakuno se quedo pensativa y quiso cambiar de tema, tenia ganas de llorar y no quería demostrarlo.

— Chicos, ¿les importaría acabar con este asunto mañana? Es tarde, estoy cansada aparte algunos de ustedes mañana tienen competencias, vallan a descansar— les ordeno Sakuno para irse dirigiendo a la escalera pero al pasar al lado de Ryoma este la tomo del brazo y le dijo que no habían terminado de hablar en un tono disgustado mas que tranquilo.

— Ryoma, no estoy ahora para tu terquedad, y no se de que quieres hablar tanto— le dijo Sakuno para después soltarse— aparte tu nunca hablas y ya no tengo que hablar nada contigo— finalizo para irse a la habitación, dejando a un Ryoma con sus ojos abiertos para después mostrarse enojado y apretó sus puños con furia.

— Ryoma, estas…—trato de hablarle Momo a su amigo.

— ¡Cállate!— le dijo y también se fue arriba dejando a Momo con las palabras en la boca.

— Chicos, aquí pasa algo extraño— dijo Eiji, comentario que a lo lejos Ryoma escucho e inmediatamente estuvo de acuerdo, _aquí pasa algo raro ¡y descubriré que es! _Dijo para si mismo.

**Fin del Flashback**

El sonido era casi imperceptible, trataba de hacerlo así pero un sollozo en el silencio no se confunde con nada.

_¿Por qué le dije esas cosas a Ryoma? Con el avance que había tenido con él… ¿Qué me sucede? Siento que mi mundo se derrumba…mi mejor amiga herida por mi culpa y Ryoma seguramente no volverá a hablarme después de cómo lo traté ¡todo me esta saliendo mal! _— pensaba Sakuno tratando de aguantar su llanto pero otro doloroso suspiro sonaba.

Ryoma lo sabia, estaba escuchando detenidamente a Sakuno sollozar, no entendía porque pero tenia ganas de ir a consolarla pero…era demasiado orgulloso para eso…

De repente distinguió una silueta en la oscuridad que se acercaba a la cama de Sakuno, no podía distinguir de quien se trataba hasta que este le hablo en susurros a Sakuno que por más susurro que fuera los podía oír perfectamente.

— Sakuno, por mas disimulado que lo intentes…puedo escucharte— hablo una voz al lado de ella sorprendiéndola.

— ¿Fu-Fuji Sempai?— preguntó— ¿Qué haces levantado? — le susurro ella.

— ¿Y tú que haces llorando? Admito que me gusta ver el sufrimiento ajeno, pero cuando es de una chica no lo puedo tolerar, lo siento. — se disculpo.

— Ah, no, yo lo siento, te desperté Fuji Kun, es que tenia una pesadilla, por eso, no te aflijas— mintió ella.

— Sakuno, yo puedo percibir la mentira en los ojos de las personas, pero, aun que no pueda ver tus ojos, se que me has mentido… ¿quieres hablar al respecto con migo?— se ofreció Fuji.

— N-no, de verdad, estoy bien —dijo Sakuno mientras se acomodaba en la cama, trataba de poder distinguir el rostro de Fuji pero la oscuridad no se lo permitía, por la posición en que estaba notó que él estaba de cuclillas al lado de su cama.

— Entiendo…cuando quieras hablar o contarme que te sucede llámame, yo te escuchare y tratare de brindarte una solución, ahora solo quiero darte mi apoyo, ¿quieres que me quede a tu lado hasta que consigas dormir?— se ofreció amablemente Fuji.

— Gracias— dijo Sakuno en forma afirmativa dándole a entender que si quería. Fuji sonrió y tomo una de las manos de Sakuno para que se sintiera acompañada hasta que se quedara dormida; y así fue, lentamente la respiración de Sakuno fue tomando un ritmo mas lento y tranquilo y antes de quedarse completamente dormida pudo soltar de sus labios un "gracias Syuusuke Kun"

Fuji decidió volver a su cama no sin antes arropar a Sakuno y sonreír. Sakuno había logrado despertar el mismo sentimiento protector que él tenia con su hermano Yuuta…recordaba que Yuuta era igual cuando estaba triste, él se quedaba a su lado hasta que este se durmiese. Él veía a Sakuno como que hermanita que siempre quiso, era un sentimiento totalmente fraternal, pero también sabia que no logro dar a entender eso a cierto chico que sabia que estaba despierto también y que había estado escuchando todo.

_Seguramente se debe haber enojado con migo—_ pensó Fuji—y también se_ que no debe saber por que, eres tan predecible Ryoma, ¿Cuándo podrás darte cuenta?— _fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de dormirse.

Durante la mañana los chicos tuvieron un dulce despertar, mas que dulce, un sabroso despertar, porque un aroma peculiar interrumpió sus sueños…uno a uno fue abriendo sus ojos y empezar a levantarse, algunos bostezando, otros desperezándose.

— ¡que huele tan bien nyah!— hablo primero Eiji tratando de percibir que podía ser.

— Sumire debe estar haciendo el desayuno, pero esta vez si que lo hizo bien— dijo Momo estirándose.

Pero sus incógnitas quedaron resueltas cuando Oishi ingreso a la habitación avisando que bajaran a desayunar que los demás los estaban esperando.  
Los que dormían en esa habitación bajaron y se dirigieron a la cocina y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la inmensa cantidad de cosas que había para comer, ni en los mas lujosos hoteles daban esta clase de desayuno, y mas se sorprendieron al descubrir que ni Sumire ni Sachiko fueron las autoras de tan fascinante festín mañanero, sino la que lo preparo todo fue nada mas y nada menos que Sakuno.

Inmediatamente y como era costumbre en él, Eiji corrió a abrazar a su amiga quien se había tomado la molestia en preparar los alimentos que llenarían su estomago, pero Eiji no fue el único que le dijo algo…

— Veo que alguien que yo conozco cocina ¡muy pero muy bien!— hablo Momo refiriéndose por supuesto a Sakuno.

— Si, y también yo conozco a alguien que para hacer semejante desayuno tuvo que levantarse muy temprano— dijo Tezuka— ¿ a que hora te levantaste Sakuno?— le pregunto el capitán

— Ah, pues, no me fije, pero al juzgar por la luz del sol, serian las 7am. — calculo, aun teniendo a Eiji colgado de ella.

— Ah, Sakuno sabe la hora al juzgar la posición del sol, interesante, interesante…— dijo Inui para si mismo mientras anotaba los datos en su libreta.

— ¡Para que te molestaste Sakuno! ¡Debiste haber dormido mas!— menciono Oishi.

— Es que, no pude, una vez que me despierto es imposible volver a dormirme— explico Sakuno.

— Bueno, suficiente hablar, ¡vamos a come! — dijo Momo sentándose a la mesa.

Los otros lo siguieron y prosiguieron a comer, y una vez más felicitaron a Sakuno ya que la comida sabia mejor de lo que se veía.  
Sakuno parecía más animada como de costumbre y todos lo quisieron relacionar a que había empezado a salir con Jiro, pero no se habían quedado muy convencidos.

Tomoka y Sakuno no se habían hablado en todo el desayuno y eso preocupo a los demás, pues pensaban que aquella pelea había sido superficial pero al parecer no.  
Sakuno les pregunto quienes tenían que competir ese día y los que respondieron fueron Fuji, Oishi, Tezuka y Eiji. — Nos toca slalom— contestaron.

— esa competencia es por equipos, de 3 integrantes cada uno— empezó a explicar la chica— la competencia se conforma de dos equipos con colores que los representan, ustedes tienen que rodear los puntos con sus colores correspondientes que van estar repartidos por la pista. Tienen que ir descendiendo y pasarle la posta al compañero que se posicionara metros mas abajo, cuando eso suceda, el compañero tiene que pasárselo al siguiente quien se encargara de llegar a la meta.

— Oh, ya veo y nosotros ¿podemos elegir el equipo?— pregunto Oishi.

— No, el equipo lo deciden los coordinadores del evento. Les puede tocar con cualquiera, esta competencia es muy importante suma muchos puntos.

— Oh, ¡que bien nyah! Eso nos viene muy bien, que bueno que a nosotros nos dieron puntos de reg…  
Momo se había apresurado y le había tapado la boca a Eiji, eso de que a ellos les habían regalado puntos era un secreto, si alguien se enteraba podría acarrearle problemas al hombre que les hizo el favor, lo mejor era no decir nada.

— Eiji, ¿Qué decías?— pregunto Sakuno sospechando de la actitud que mostró Momo.

— Eh, que…a…que estamos muy emocionados, ¿verdad chicos? — hablo muy nervioso Eiji.

— Ah, bueno me alegra eso, aun así, no se decepcionen si no ganan o algo, vinieron a divertirse solamente— aconsejo Sakuno a sus amigos.

— Y tu Saku Chan, ¿cuando te toca?— pregunto Eiji

— A mi me toca la semana que viene, cuando abran las nacionales, siempre las primeras competencias son para incluir gente a la lista. Tienen un tiempo límite para llegar a los puntos de clasificación.

— Oh, ¡no nos habías mencionado eso Sakuno! ¡Yo quiero competir contigo!—dijo muy desilusionado Eiji.

— Calma Eiji, ¡veras que si! ustedes son muy talentosos, esto no será difícil para ustedes ¡se los aseguro!—dijo Sakuno con entusiasmo— bueno chicos les daré un consejo, cuando salgan, tienen que empezar a…

Sakuno les fue diciendo como tenían que hacer para llegar con facilidad a los puntos donde tenían que realizar el slalom cada uno tomaba nota mental, no querían hacer el ridículo en la competencia.

En otra parte…

— Bien, ¿ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer?—pregunto el personaje misterioso numero 1.

— Por supuesto, ¡tenlo por seguro!— le contesto el personaje misterioso numero 2.

— ¡No te equivoques! Por que solo tendrás una oportunidad.

— Solo eso necesito…

— Genial.

Cuando los chicos llegaron al lugar de salida de los competidores esperaron al coordinador para que les dijeran los grupos. Cuando los armaron resulto que en el equipo rojo estaban Eiji, Fuji y Miki. Y en el azul, Oishi, Tezuka y Kaito.

Los chicos se sintieron aliviados por tener a unos de sus amigos con ellos solo faltaba localizar al que restaba que no conocían. Sakuno al preguntarle quien les había tocado se sorprendió al escuchar un nombre en particular.

— eh, les toco con "él"— dijo Sakuno poniendo énfasis en el "él".

— ¿A quien te refieres?— pregunto Oishi.

— Verán, ese tal Kaito es un misterio, cada vez que viene además de captar la atención de todos con sus trucos de magia, nunca muestra su rostro, creo que se cree un súper héroe o algo así. — les contó Sakuno.

— ¿Qué? ¿viene enmascarado o algo por el estilo?—pregunto Tezuka.

— No, pero tienes unas gafas para la nieve oscuras y estas les cubren casi todo el rostro, por lo que nunca se le ve. Tampoco nunca se las quita—dijo Sakuno—pero…en realidad no lo dudo por lo que Kaito es nombre de chico, pero bien podría ser una chica haciéndose pasar por chico, pero no lo creo puesto que seria difícil engañar a los organizadores para hacer una cosa de esas.

— ¡nyah! Pero Saku Chan, ¿no lo han escuchado hablar? ¡Así se sabría!— vislumbro Eiji.

— No Eiji Kun, eso tampoco…bueno supongo que seguirá siendo un misterio.

— Ah, ¡solo debe ser un bromista que se cree que es genial! Solo es un excéntrico. — dijo Momo.

— Bueno excéntrico o no nunca lo eh visto perder una competencia, siempre llega primero en todo, lo mas extraño es que hasta ahora nunca se lo ah visto competir en equipo—hablo Tomoka quien desde que se había levantado solo la habían escuchado decir "hola"

— ¡Oishi! Si son equipo ¡les tendrá que hablar Pregúntale algo! ¡Nyah!

— Eiji, mejor hay que dejar las cosas así…

— Pero…— Eiji fue interrumpido por los parlantes que pasaba un mensaje…

"_Atención, Atención, los equipos rojo y azul a la pista 9, los equipos amarillo y verde a la pista 15, los equipos naranja y violeta a la pista 3…"_

— oh, ¡les toco competir entre ustedes chicos! Bueno ya saben que hacer…tengan cuidado y…

— no te preocupes Sakuno, somos grandes sabemos cuidarnos—dijo Tezuka.

— ¡Nyah! ¡Gracias por preocuparte por nosotros!

— Eiji, por favor, no intentes nada con Kaito—le pidió ella.

— Claro que no Saku—dijo Eiji guiñándole un ojo.

— Fuji, cuídalo, sé que intentara algo—le pidió a Fuji.

— Descuida Sakuno, se controlarlo—la tranquilizo.

— Eh, Fuji, a todo esto, nosotros no sabemos quien es ese tal Niki— hablo Eiji.

— Debe ser una chica, busquémosla antes de ir a la pista, el equipo debe estar completo.

— Chicos ¡los esperamos en la meta! ¡suerte!— le grito Momo a lo lejos.

Los chicos decidieron ir a las pistas a ver si sus respectivos compañeros ya estaban allí. Cuando llegaron les pidieron unas identificaciones especiales que tienen todos los competidores que por supuesto ellos también tenían y les dieron unos chalecos con sus respectivos colores de equipo.

Al adentrarse mas al lugar pudieron divisar otras personas con otros colores, y esos equipos ya estaban completos esperando su turno.

Los chicos llegaron a una pista pero no era esa, puesto que los puntos del slalom eran verdes y amarillos, no encontraban su pista; luego a lo lejos pudieron divisar al que faltaba del equipo rojo.

— Fuji te equivocaste, Niki no es un ella, es un el. — indico Eiji.

— Tienes razón— le contesto su compañero.

Al lado de Niki había un grupo amontonado de gente rodeando a alguien, los chicos enseguida se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba.

— Kaito es muy popular ¡Nyah!— dijo Eiji.

— Al parecer si— le contestaron sus amigos.

Cuando los chicos se aproximaron al lugar para reunirse con los miembros que faltaban se percataron de una pequeña sorpresa…  
Niki era nada más y nada menos que aquel pobre chico australiano que Sakuno había golpeado el día anterior. Fue una coincidencia que les agrado…

— ¡oh eres el extranjero indecoroso!—dijo Eiji señalándolo. Enseguida Niki se dio cuenta de quienes eran… ¡deseo que lo tragase la tierra! Aun seguía confundido el pobre, pero no quería causar más problemas así que simplemente ignoro a Eiji y Fuji cuando se le acercaron a hablarle.

— Eiji, no te entiende, acuérdate quien hacia de traductor— le recordó Fuji.

— Tienes razón, pero Ryoma no esta por aquí. — señalo él.

— No necesitamos de Ryoma, Eiji, yo también hablo ingles. — comento Fuji tomando por sorpresa a su compañero.

— Oh ¿de verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué no dijiste nada ayer?— le pregunto a Fuji, quien no sabia si decirle la verdad o no.

— Veras Eiji, yo quería comprobar algo por eso lo oculte, pero déjame decirte que no juzgues a este chico el no tiene la culpa solo es una victima de un vil conspirador— le explico Fuji.

— Pero Fuji, ¡este tipo les dijo cosas muy feas a Saku Chan!

— Después hablare sobre eso contigo, primero que nada tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo. Estoy seguro que Tezuka y Oishi dejaran que Kaito tome el ultimo lugar, para que él valla hacia la meta, yo propongo que aquí salga primero Niki, te entregue la posta a ti, para que finalmente me la pases a mi, debes bajar lo mas rápido que puedas, solo has bien el ziczac en cada punto por que si pasas uno por alto nos toman la carrera como perdida. —explico Fuji.

— ¡Wow! ¿Como sabes eso?—le pregunto Eiji.

— Yo conozco estos deportes, los veo cuando los pasan por la tele en las olimpiadas de inverno, aparte yo de niño a veces iba a esquiar con mis abuelos y ellos me enseñaron muchas cosas. Mis abuelos viven en Canadá. — comento Fuji.

— Ah, que bueno, pero tienes que explicárselo a Niki.

— Si ahora lo hago…

Mientras tanto Oishi y Tezuka trataban de calmar a la multitud que estaba alrededor de Kaito, para cuando llegaron a él se asombraron, era cierto que no se le podía ver el rostro.

Cuando la multitud por fin dejo de "acosar" al chico, este se dirigió hacia ellos y alzo la mano en gesto de saludo, ellos correspondieron y prosiguieron a presentarse, aunque sin respuesta por parte de Kaito, igual es lo que los chicos esperaban de tan excéntrico chico, si, decidieron quedarse con el apodo que Momo le había puesto, concordaron que le quedaba a la perfección.  
Luego empezaron a discutir sobre el orden en que saldrían pero Kaito se adelanto y señalo a Oishi e indico el número 1 con su mano, luego a Tezuka con el 2 y luego a él mismo pero con la V de victoria. Los chicos entendieron la indirecta de su compañero y después se separaron dispuestos a irse a sus respectivas posiciones.

Los miembros de ambos equipos ya estaban en sus lugares correspondientes y estaban esperando la largada.  
Eiji se sorprendió cuando descubrió que Tezuka al igual que él estaban 2 para pasar la posta y eso seria igual a competir con él en un mano a mano, él pensaba que Oishi estaría en ese lugar, lo puso nervioso, no estaba seguro si podría pasar a su capitán, después pensó que no tenia que temer, es cierto que Tezuka es un As en el tenis, pero esto…no era tenis.

Un sonido fuerte fue el indicador de que la carrera debía comenzar, ambos equipos enseguida dieron el arranque tomando envión y dirigiéndose montaña abajo. Ninguno de los dos tomo demasiada velocidad puesto que tenían que hacer el slalom correctamente y si aceleraban de más podrían pasar por alto alguno de ellos, y si iban muy despacio corrían el riesgo de quedarse clavados en la nieve.  
El que tenia mas desventaja era Oishi quien había aprendido a esquiar hacia unos días por lo tanto Niki era mas experimentado que él y por supuesto el fue el primero en llegar hasta Eiji para entregarle la posta quien empezó a tomar carrera, para cuando él finalmente había llegado hasta Tezuka, Eiji ya llevaba medio de su parte en ventaja la suficiente para ganar, cuando Tezuka llego a la mitad del suyo, Fuji ya había partido para la meta.

— esto esta ganado nyah— dijo para si mismo Eiji mientras veía a Tezuka recién hacer el intercambio con Kaito.

Fuji se aproximaba cada vez más a la meta, vio hacia atrás y no veía señales de su oponente, asumió que debía estar muy atrás como para verlo.

— no era tan bueno como decían— se dijo.

Cuando Fuji paso la última banderita donde debía realizar el slalom recién pudo tomar velocidad aun quedaba un largo trayecto hacia la meta.  
De repente Fuji vio una sombra pasar rápidamente a su lado.

— ¡no! ¡No puede ser, ni siquiera iba detrás mío!—dijo él.

Mas lo imposible resulta posible cuando lo ves con tus propios ojos…

_¿como me alcanzo? ¿¡En que momento!_

Pero Fuji no se rindió, piso "figuradamente" el acelerador y se le puso a la par a Kaito, se colocaron ambos muy juntos, guardando las distancias para no chocarse entre si, pero no lo suficiente como para no escuchar algo que Kaito dijo que lo dejo a su rival muy sorprendido.

— nunca te confíes— le dijo Kaito y riendo tomo mucha velocidad de golpe y lo dejo atrás en cuestión de segundos, obviamente Kaito cruzo la meta antes que él brindándole la victoria a su equipo.

Kaito no termino de quitarse siquiera los esquís que una multitud de chicas se abalanzaron sobre él.

— ¡Fuji!—llamo Eiji llegando hasta su amigo— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¡Pensé que ibas adelante por mucho!

— Lo siento Eiji— se disculpo Fuji— eso creía yo también, pero salio de la nada— comento.

Pronto los chicos se fueron dirigiendo donde se encontraba Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji y Fuji, pero antes de que llegaran hasta ellos Fuji tomo rápidamente a Niki, quien acababa de bajar, y se lo llevo lejos, no sin antes advertir a Eiji de que no dijera nada acerca del australiano y que le diga a los demás que se reunirá con ellos mas tarde.  
Cuando los chicos le preguntaron a Eiji por Fuji este solo atino a decir…

— ¡no voy a decir nada! Eh, este…quiero decir que Fuji se fue… ¡si! ¡al baño!— dijo no dejando conforme al resto.

— Felicidades Oishi, Tezuka, ¡ganaron!— dijo Sakuno amablemente.

— Si, pero si no fuera por Kaito eso no hubiera pasado—comento Oishi.

— Si, tuvieron suerte de que les tocara con ese tipo— hablo Kaoru.

— La manera en que rebaso a Fuji fue impresionante, no se que se creerá ese tipo pero en serio, es bastante raro, quien en su sano juicio…

— Eh, Momo Sempai— llamo Sakuno, pero este hizo caso omiso.

— …tiene que desprender tanto misterio, como dije antes, debe ser un excéntrico que lo único que quiere es llamar la atención…

— Eh, Momo Chan…— esta vez fue Eiji quien intentaba captar su atención pero este ni caso, seguía hablando.

— …fíjense que no me intimida, si lo tuviera al frente le diría unas cuantas palabras…

— Eh, Momo…—llamo nuevamente Sakuno.

— Si, dime Saku…—dijo él, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una mano en su hombro derecho, que hizo que este volteara y al hacerlo de repente palideció.

— Ka…Ka…Ka—intentaba formular Momo, por la impresión que le había dado la repentina aparición de Kaito quien había escuchado lo que dijo hace un momento.

— ¡Kaito San!—dijo sorprendida Sakuno.

— Bien, aquí me tienes, ahora puedes decirme las palabras que hace un momento querías dirigir a mi persona— hablo Kaito sobresaltando al resto que lo había escuchado, en especial Momo.

— Ha…ha…¡hablo! ¿Oíste Saku? ¡Él habló!— formulo Momo.

— Si, lo oí— respondió.

— Bien, estoy esperando— dijo Kaito— ¿Qué me querías decir?

— Yo…este…— Momo no sabia que decir, así que le pidió ayuda a sus amigos, ¡_quien sabe de que será capaz este loco! _Pensó— chicos…auxilio— dijo casi imperceptiblemente.

Inmediatamente Sakuno se interpuso entre Momo y Kaito y haciéndole una reverencia se disculpo por su amigo.

— disculpe Kaito San, él no quiso faltarle el respeto.

Kaito sonrió y dirigió su mano a una de las orejas de Sakuno —"tienes algo aquí"— dijo y después frente a ella apareció una bella flor— para ti— dijo él.

Sakuno tardó un poco en captar lo que estaba pasando, pero aun así instintivamente tomo la rosa blanca entre sus manos, iba a darle las gracias, pero fue detenida por Eiji quien empezó a interrogar a Kaito…

— ¡nyah! ¡Oye tú! Según Saku, tu no hablabas, ¿Por qué lo haces ahora?— pregunto.

Kaito lo pensó un poco y luego miro a Eiji y dijo— mmm…eso era, porque no tenia nada para decir— hablo con un tono burlón.

— y aparte, ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Tienes locos a todos, ¡ya muéstrate!— dijo esta vez Momo.

Kaito pasó su mano por su cabello oscuro y rió— es que…no quiero deslumbrar a nadie con mi belleza, les estoy haciendo un favor…no quiero que se enamoren de mí perdidamente…

— ¿¡Qué! No juegues ¿quieres? Eres un engreído—dijo un furioso Kaoru.

— Bien, ¿quieren la vedad? En ese caso, no muestro mi rostro por que…soy un top model, ¡muy famoso!

— ¡Deja de jugar y dinos la verdad! ¿Quien eres?— hablo Ryoma.

— Soy conocido en todo Japón, soy admirado por muchos, en especial por bellas jovencitas como esta— dijo abrazando a Sakuno por los hombros.

— ¡Kaito San!— dijo con asombro Sakuno, pues le incomodaba que un extraño la abrazara con tanta confianza.

— Eres un irrespetuoso, ¡suéltala!— ordeno Tezuka.

Kaito sonrío picadamente y rodeando el cuello de Sakuno con sus brazos dijo— hum… ¡oblígame!— y se dirigió a los chicos con una mirada retadora aunque ellos no podían ver sus ojos, ya que tenia las gafas de nieve aun puestas.

— Kaito San, me estas incomodando— dijo Sakuno.

— Oh, lo siento Sakuno Ryuzaki— se disculpo Kaito.

— ¿Como sabes mi apellido?— pregunto con sorpresa

— ¿Por qué no lo sabría? Eres famosa por aquí, Sakuno Ryuzaki, 13 años, puesto 4º del ranking— Kaito estaba relatando un estilo de biografía de la chica.

— ¡Nyah! Dinos algo que no se sepa, es obvio que la conoces, esta dentro de los mejores 10, también salio en la pantalla de la cabaña donde pasan los saltos del las pistas— musito Eiji.

— Ustedes no merecen que les diga nada de lo que no se sabe— hablo Kaito y se acerco al oído de Sakuno y le empezó a susurrar…

_— Déjame terminar…tú, dulce Sakuno, mejor conocida como la princesa del hielo…Okita Saki…_

— co-como…— intento decir Sakuno pero fue interrumpida por Kaito.

_— ¿Lo se? Me di cuenta enseguida…haber por donde comienzo…tus padres son tenistas famosos tu padre tiene el apellido Ryuzaki, por eso te conocen y tu identidad esta registrada como Sakuno Ryuzaki, pero tu compites tanto como Sakuno Ryuzaki como con tu otra identidad…tu alias…Okita Saki, Okita es el apellido de soltera de tu madre y "Saki" es una unión de la primera silaba de tu nombre con la ultima de tu apellido…tu eres la famosísima Okita, me pasas de fama a mí, el fabuloso Kaito…_

— yo…eh…yo…—balbuceo Sakuno.

_— Tus amigos no saben nada…ya lo sé, ¡yo lo se todo!_

— Ey remedo de niño bonito, ya suelta a Sakuno, la estas molestando— grito Momo.

— ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?— pregunto Jiro llegando.  
Jiro percibió un ambiente extraño y vio que Sakuno estaba muy cerca de…

— ¿Quién rayos eres?— pregunto dirigiéndose a Kaito.

— Kaito, para servirte— dijo con una educación típica de los británicos.

— Si, puedes servirme, ¡soltando a mi novia!— le respondió con prepotencia.

— ¡oh! ¿De verdad es tu novio querida princesa?— pregunto Kaito.

— Bueno…pues si—contesto ella, quien aun no se acostumbraba a decirlo tan abiertamente.

— Oh, entonces debes amarlo o ¿no?

— ¡Te dije que la soltaras payaso! Sakuno por que te dejas abrazar con gente como este idiota que quien sabe de donde salio, ven aquí en este instante, y deshazte de esa flor que tienes ahí, de seguro te la dio este [piiii*] —dijo Jiro mas enojado que antes.

— Si, y debes amarlo mucho, mucho ¿verdad princess?—volvió a hablar Kaito mirando a Sakuno.

— Eh…yo…— Sakuno miro a Jiro, luego a Kaito— si, por supuesto—le contesto.

— Mmm…—Kaito se le quedo mirando y le dijo— sabes querida Sakuno, los sentimientos puros reprimidos por la voluntad humana son como la calma estrepitosa en un mar revoltoso…presagian tormentas…piensa en eso ladie…

De pronto Kaito se soltó de Sakuno y se disponía a irse pero nuevamente la insistencia de Eiji por descubrir el misterio del famoso Kaito lo obligo a detenerlo.

— ¡nyah! Kaito espera, anda, dinos, ¿por que te cubres el rostro, acaso eres tímido o algo?— pregunto Eiji.

— ¿Quieres la verdad mi amigo?— indago Kaito.

— Si, si, si, si, si— dijo Eiji con insistencia.

— Bueno, la verdad es que no muestro mi rostro ya que soy buscado en todos los distritos de Japón, sé que han oído hablar de mi, solo que no como Kaito, sino como Kid, "The Phamton Tief"— confeso él.

— ¿Kid el ladrón? ¿El de los periódicos?—pregunto Oishi.

— ¿El que robo el mes pasado el museo de Tokio? ¿Ese Kid?— interrogo Momo.

— Oh ¡Kaito! ¡Quiero que digas la verdad!— renegó Eiji.

— Eiji…creo que lo que dijo es cierto…— hablo Oishi algo temeroso.

— No lo creo— dijo Ryoma— si dijera la verdad, no nos hubiera contado…

— Ah—dijo Kaito levantando un dedo señalando a Ryoma— a menos que creyera que no me iban a creer aunque se las dijera…

— ¿eeh?— formularon todos.

— Muy bien mis amigos, me retiro pero les aseguro que algún día nos reencontraremos…

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que Kaito tiro unas extrañas cosas al piso lo que hizo que saliera mucho humo y cuando este se disperso, Kaito se había marchado sin dejar ni una huella en la nieve. Los demás se quedaron pensando en como hizo para irse sin deja rastro.  
Jiro se dirigió muy enfadado a Sakuno y le empezó a reclamar un montón de cosas sobre lo que había acabado de pasar, por supuesto las aclaraciones de ella no bastaron para él y este le dijo que le tenía que hablar en privado así que ambos se fueron de ahí.  
Los demás observaron con impotencia lo sucedido ya que Sakuno les pidió que dejaran las cosas así y se despidió diciendo que se verían de nuevo en la casa.

Una vez que Sakuno se fue con "su novio", todos se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que Fuji volvió a honrarlos con su presencia, le reclamaron el por que de su repentina desaparición pero este solo se excuso con que no encontraba los baños, se quedaron pensando un momento en que podían hacer ahora ya que su guía se había ido, Kawamura empezó a hablar acerca que a él mañana a la tarde le tocaba algo llamado patinaje de velocidad a 500 mts, pero que no sabia lo que era pero se hacia una idea, y que si se trataba de patinar el no sabia. Inmediatamente Ryoma se dio cuenta que a él también le tocaba eso y admitió que no sabia patinar y que no lo haría ya que eso es para chicas, igual Momo lo convenció al decir que sabia que se echaría para atrás y que si ni figuraba en la lista después tendría que cumplir lo que había pactado con Sakuno, este acepto sin mas así que Tomoka los empezó a guiar a un estadio de patinaje de esa disciplina que estaba algo alejado del centro, los demás la cuestionaron pues ellos habían visto perfectamente uno en el centro, enseguida Tomoka les explico que "ese" es para hacer patinaje artístico, no para el patinaje en velocidad, los chicos se preguntaron la diferencia la cual disiparon cuando llegaron a dicho estadio.  
Era cierto, este estadio nada y poco tenia que ver con el otro ya que parecía una pista atlética de esas que están alrededor de las canchas de fútbol solo que en vez del suelo color ladrillo dividido con esas líneas blancas era de todo hielo y rodeaba todo el estadio pero en el centro había un escenario.

Así Tomoka quien sabia patinar muy bien, les intento enseñar a los chicos, a todos ellos, algunos tenían mas facilidad que otros, pero ni Tezuka ni Ryoma lo hacia nada bien, apenas podían mantenerse 5 segundos de pie, luego perdían tremendamente el equilibrio. _"¿crees que tenga que ver con su carácter?" _fue la pregunta de Eiji a Oishi lo que hizo que todos rieran, Tomoka les dijo que para patinar bien tienes que soltar el cuerpo que al principio si se vera gracioso pero después aprendes sin hacer tantas maromas al avanzar. "_En ese caso, gracioso queda totalmente fuera del diccionario de estos dos" _dijo Inui. _"esta bien para Tezuka pero Ryoma debe aprender si no quiere hacer el ridículo mañana"_

Por el resto de la tarde, le intentaron enseñar a Ryoma, pero bueno "Roma no se construyo en un día".  
Cuando empezó a oscurecer decidieron volver a casa.

Pasaron varias horas y la noche ya había caído casi era hora de la cena y todavía Sakuno no aparecía, eso preocupo a los demás…

— son las 9 de la noche ¡y todavía Saku no aparece!— dijo Tomoka.

— Si, deberíamos decirle a Sumire— recomendó Oishi.

— No, la meteremos en problemas, mejor la llamare al celular…  
pero cuando Tomoka marco el numero, escucharon un sonido, mas bien una música proveniente de arriba.

— No me digan que olvido su celular arr-  
_"hola"— _se escucho al otro lado de la línea…

— ¿Sakuno? ¿En donde estas?— hablo Tomoka por el teléfono.

"_en casa, ¿por?"_

— ¡como que por que! ¿¡Por que no nos avisas! ¡Estábamos preocupados por ti!

"_Haber espérame ya bajo…"_

Cuando Sakuno bajo hacia la sala Tomoka le reclamo su falta de consideración, mas Sakuno se defendió y dijo que se había quedado dormida. Palabras van palabras vienen se genero una fuerte discusión entre ambas, que los chicos intentaron calmar pero no había caso…

— ¡eres una tonta Sakuno! Y yo todavía preocupándome por ti…

— Pues ¡yo no tengo la culpa, que quieres que te avise en donde estoy y que estoy haciendo si anoche saltaste diciendo que no querías ser mi amiga ya mas, sin contar que en todo el día no me dirigiste la palabra!

— Pero no pensé que te lo tomaras tan en serio, ¡y si anoche te dije eso fue para ayudarte un poco con el infeliz de Jiro y que te dejara en paz!

— Entonces avisa si es para ayudarme, ¡estuve todo el día triste por que no me hablabas! Y ahora cuando lo haces ¡es para criticarme!

— Estaba esperando a que te disculparas, por que sinceramente esperaba a que lo hicieras, lo que hiciste anoche no me hizo gracia, y en la forma en que actuaste, ¡no sabia que fueras tan falsa!

— Yo no soy falsa, pero ¡es cierto en que me tratas de controlar todo el tiempo!

— ¡Eso te lo metió en la cabeza Jiro! ¡Tú no piensas así!

— Bueno eso tal vez sea porque pienso por mi misma…

— ¡Si te dejas influenciar así por mala gente como esa, no me interesa seguir siendo tu amiga! Jiro te convirtió en la cosa que eres ahora, ¡una anti Sakuno! Mentirosa y desconsiderada, ¡como él!

— No me…¡ay! Sabes que piensa lo que quieras, ya me queda claro que…que…—Sakuno se detuvo por un momento y se dio cuenta que con la que estaba peleando era con su única y mejor amiga, ¿que estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo llegaron a esto?— ¿porque estamos peleando?— le pregunto a Tomoka.

— Que ¿Por qué? Por que ¡no se que rayos te pasa Sakuno! ¿Por que actúas así? ¿Donde esta la persona dulce que era mi amiga?

— No puedo…seguir así…solo puedo lograr que me pasen por encima…

— ¿eso piensas? ¡Tu misma te dejas! Ya déjalo así y trata de devolverme a mi amiga porque la persona que esta frente a mi ¡no es ni la sombra de Sakuno! No me gusta decirlo pero como la única amiga que tengo…tenia—se corrigió— esperaba otra reacción de tu parte a todo este problema…supongo que es otra decepción que puedes sumar a tu lista…sabes que, ¡mañana mismo me iré!

Seguido de todo este quilombo cada una se dirigió arriba y se encerraron en cuartos distintos. El ambiente que había quedado demasiado tenso y los chicos se quedaron viendo los unos a los otros sin saber que decir…

Las chicas no quisieron cenar y permanecieron aisladas del resto. Sumire había comenzado a preocuparse y cuando intento hablar con su nieta esta solo le negó el acceso, así que desistió de su intento por "calmar las aguas". La única que salio del encierro fue Tomoka quien bajó para hacer una llamada pero no tuvo suerte, al parecer sus padres no estaban en casa y quien la atendió fue una prima quien estaba cuidando a sus hermanitos. Cuando quiso volver a subir una vez mas, fue detenida por los chicos quienes le preguntaron si era cierto de que iba a irse, mas solo pudieron obtener una respuesta vacía sin justificaciones "_si, no tengo mas nada que hacer en este lugar" _y desapareciendo por las escaleras no dijo nada mas. Pero cuando entro nuevamente a la habitación se sorprendió al descubrir a Ryoma sentado en una de las camas.

— quiero estar sola, si no te molesta— se dirigió fríamente a Ryoma.

— ¿Hum? Aislándote no resolverás nada, eso debes saberlo. — contesto él.

— Te recomiendo que nunca trates de hablar con una chica cuando tiene los nervios de punta— le recomendó Tomoka, pero Ryoma continuo sin inmutarse.

— Eres tan transparente como ella— dijo Ryoma— se nota que tienes ganas de llorar, no te hagas la fuerte.

— ¡Y tu que sabes! Mira Ryoma no quiero pelearme también contigo así que por favor vete antes de que-

— De que ¿Qué?— interrumpió Ryoma— ¿antes de que te quiebres?

— ¡Antes de que te saque a patadas!— dijo Tomoka muy enojada.

— Tsk, no te creo— respondió él.

Ciertamente Ryoma tenía toda la razón, Tomoka no resistió, lo estaba aguantando por demasiado tiempo, rompió a llorar como Ryoma había previsto, él no dijo nada, simplemente la miraba, no era del tipo que consolaba. Esperó a que la chica se calmara un poco, pues tenía algo que decirle…

— tú sabes algo acerca de todo esto, y que nosotros no tenemos ni idea. — empezó a iniciar la conversación.

— ¿Que te hace pensar eso Ryoma?— pregunto Tomoka mientras se refregaba los ojos.

— Tu sabes que utiliza el bastardo aquel para manejar a Ryuzaki a su antojo—sentencio él— y quiero saber de que se trata…

— ¿Como estas tan seguro que…

— Tu misma lo dijiste "con esas palabras puedes manejarla" fue textual, eso es lo que me lleva a pensar eso…

— Estas equivocado, es cierto que con esas palabras hagas sentir mal a Sakuno, pero solo puedes llegar a persuadirla…—explico la chica.

— Ya veo…solo que…yo ya lo se Osakada— le confesó Ryoma haciendo que Tomoka se sobresaltara.

— ¿Que es lo que sabes?— pregunto asustada.

— En realidad ella esta siendo obligada por Jiro, me parece extraño que ella decida salir con ése de la noche a la mañana, ese cuento no me lo trago…

— Ah, con que es eso…Ryoma…tú no estarás… ¿celoso?

— No hace falta que conteste eso, ¿por que debería yo estar celoso? Solo quiero saber por que Ryuzaki se comporto así anoche, prácticamente salio corriendo detrás de ese tipo, como si ese "me decepcionas" fuera mas bien un "si no vienes lo lamentaras" a mi me sonó mas a eso.

— Se supone que no lo puedo decir— contesto Tomoka.

— "se supone" que ya no eres mas su amiga, los votos de silencio, o como quieran llamarlo ustedes las chicas ya no tiene vigencia… ¿por que deberías guardar los secretos de alguien que tu dijiste que no era mas tu amiga?

— Tienes razón Ryoma— respondió Tomoka— te contare por que Sakuno actúa así con esas palabras…  
Veras cuando Sakuno era una niña de tan solo 5 años sus padres depositaron sobre ella una enorme carga…

* * *

**bueno, espero que les haya gustado, quiero aclarar que Kaito no me pertenece le pertenece a...a...Gosho Aoyama, solo lo tome prestado por que lo amo y me parece genial! XD**

**espero que les haya gustado el personaje invitado de este Cap, otra cosa, si descubren la parte en que hago homenaje a una famosa pelicula, los incluyo en el proximo cap, al que lo descubra primero ^^ espero que tengan suerte en descubrirlo!**

**nos vemos chicas, y sorpresa, ya son las 0:06, ya tengo 19 viva viva! soy mas vieja T_T que se le va a ser! jeje**

**byebye!**


	17. P&P Pasado y Presente

**¡Hola a todas! como estan tanto tiempo, jeje, bueno antes que nada me tengo que disculpar con todas ustedes por tardar mas de un mes en la actualizacion, pero en recompenza les traigo el cap + largo que eh escrito, y este cap asumo es el mas importante, jeje, bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecer a mi querida amiga Arelys (Sora-Tsuki13) por ayudarme siempre a decidir entre algunas ideas que tengo y ella me saca de mi indesicion, asi que gracias amiga ¡vales oro! y sobre mi, dejenme decirles que no tengo mucho que contar, ahora se me acercan los finales en la facu y queria subir este cap antes de ponerme a estudiar por que sino despues no lo subia mas...**

**quiero que sepan que eh recibido varios comentarios y que aun no eh descubierto como contestarlos, pero se los agradezco a todas ustedes, sin ustedes no soy nada, y me hace feliz que lo que escribo les guste, aunque aun no escribo del todo bien eh mejorado bastante en lo que mas fallaba, osea la narracion. me siento orgullosa que sirva de inspiracion a algunas de ustedes para escribir sus propios fics, de verdad que yo nunca lo hubiera empezado a hacer sino fuera por algunas escritoras que me inspiraron tambien, la primera vez que subi un fic, me senti nerviosa como una semana, ya que decia en que me meti, y en varias oportunidades vacile en borrarlo, pero como vi que habia gente que lo leia decidi dejarlo y continuarlo haber que salia y heme aqui XD bueno solo queria decirles eso, que las quiero mucho a todas y me alegra alegrarles el dia n_n**

**sin mas, les dejo que lean el cap, aclaraciones al final.**

* * *

** P&P Pasado y Presente**

Una tarde soleada en Los Ángeles era difícil de pasar en especial cuando el sol alcanzaba su máxima temperatura, en esos casos, las personas suelen refugiarse en sus casas, con ventiladores o aires acondicionados, o van a alguna piscina municipal, o salen de vacaciones que es lo que usualmente se hace en el verano.

A tan altas temperaturas no se ve mucha gente al aire libre, pero en los clubs estaban aquellos fanáticos del deporte que le son fieles al sudor y a la hidratación constante.

Particularmente se podían observar a dos de esas personas jugando en una cancha de tenis de polvo de ladrillo, por el marcador estaban por el tercer set, iban uno a uno y el final del partido se acercaba.

Un poco alejado de dicha cancha había unas cuantas sillas con una sombrilla que brindaba la única sombra del lugar, había una pequeña niña, sola, durmiendo incómodamente.

La chica inconscientemente después de dejar de oír el tok de la pelota, abrió sus ojos viendo que las dos personas que antes jugaban se acercaban a ella.

Amablemente la pequeña le extendió una botella de agua a cada adulto los cuales se sentaron con ella a su lado.

Después de recobrar el aliento, los adultos comenzaron una conversación con la niña.

— ¿Y que te pareció que mami ganara Saku?— habló la mujer a su hija quien se había levantado para dirigirse hacia donde estaba su madre para que la cargara en sus rodillas.

— Me parece genial mami, pero papi no jugo cono en la tele— dio su opinión la nena haciendo que sus padres rieran.

— Por supuesto que no mi amor, esto solo era entrenamiento, ni papi ni yo jugamos en serio, aparte, TU PADRE— dijo la mujer con tono acusativo mirando a su marido— me dejo ganar…

El padre haciéndose el desentendido dio la negativa a lo expuesto por su mujer aunque era cierto, la había dejado ganar…

— Kenji, te conozco mejor que nadie, esta bien, como si alguna vez te fuera a ganar, la diferencia es abrumadora— dijo la mujer con un aire depresivo oscureciendo la atmosfera a su alrededor.

Su esposo la consoló aduciendo que por eso no hacían Gran Slams mixtos, porque, aunque ella sea muy buena, es decir estaba casado con una de las mejores tenistas, pero la diferencia de fuerzas entre hombres y mujeres no da la posibilidad a victorias por parte de "las chicas" como él había dicho, frente a los "hombres muy machos" como denomino a los de su genero.

Comentario que no cayó muy bien a la mujer, lo que se pudo percibir por el tic nervioso que tenía en su rostro.

— ¡Ay pero que modestos son los hombres!—dijo con sarcasmo— otro machista que agregar a la lista.

_Genial, creo que volveré a dormir en el sofá._

— Mami, mami— llamó la pequeña— ¿Qué es machista?— preguntó con inocencia.

— Machista, querida hija mía, es lo que tu padre es—contestó la mujer sin dar una respuesta clara.

— Oh, ¿es por que papi es varón?— preguntó la niña.

— Veo que entendiste el punto hija, muy bien— dijo la madre abrazando a su hija.

— Bueno, cambiemos de tema, es una notable desventaja que madre e hija se comploten contra el único hombre de la casa, ¡no! — se corrigió— de toda la familia— terminó lo último con un orgullo notable en su tono de voz— hija, dime, ¿no estas emocionada por que dentro de poco empezaras el kinder garden?— le preguntó dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba su hija y comenzar a alzarla por los aires.

— ¡Si papi! Hare mas amiguitos— dijo entusiasmada.

— También conocerás otros lugares, hija— habló la madre, levantándose para guardar su raqueta en un bolso.

— ¿Otros parques? ¡Que bueno!— dijo riendo ya que su padre la puso a dar vueltas en el aire.

— También una ciudad nueva, un país nuevo…— empezó a enumerar la madre.

— ¿Qué?— dijo la nena asustada— ¿Cómo que otro país?

El padre dejo de pronto a su hija en el suelo y se arrodillo para llegar a su altura.

— Si, Sakuno, es tiempo que lo sepas hija, nos mudaremos a Londres— habló despacio Kenji para que Sakuno comprendiera.

— ¿Londres? Bueno papi, pero aunque nos mudemos ¿podré ir al kinder?

— Claro que si hija, podrás ir. Pero tienes que aprender a hablar ingles, como sabrás solo entre nosotros— dijo refiriéndose a Noriko, madre de Sakuno y él— hablamos japonés, allá tendrás que aprender por la fuerza, ya que comenzaras tu educación.

— ¿Ingles? Lo eh escuchado mucho, en la tele, a veces cuando salimos, y ¡La tía también!

— Bueno hija estamos en USA, es normal, creo que no hicimos tan bien el inculcarte nuestro idioma, debimos hacerlo con el ingles, pero es que era mas fácil que aprendieras luego el ingles que el japonés…

— ¡La tía me enseña papi, ella lo habla lo se!— dijo Sakuno feliz, pero el semblante de sus padres no era precisamente feliz, creían que su hija aún no había comprendido.

— Eh, Saku, hija, la tía no te podrá enseñar…nos vamos a mudar, la tía se queda— habló el padre con palabras que ella podría entender.

— Pero, la veré seguido para que me enseñe, ¡Lo haré!

— Hija, Londres queda en Inglaterra, es en Europa, otro continente, dudo mucho que…volvamos a vivir aquí— confesó Kenji.

La pequeña enseguida cambio su sonrisa por una mueca de pena, sus padres sabían que vendría lo inevitable…

— Pero…pero…Matt…yo… ¡quería ir al kinder con Matt! ¿Matt puede venir?— preguntó Sakuno con esperanza.

— Saku, Matt, querrá quedarse con su papá y con su mamá, piénsalo, si fuera Matt el que se fuera y te pidiera que te vallas con él, ¿Nos dejarías?— dijo Noriko.

La pequeña Sakuno al comprender la seriedad del asunto y que no volvería a ver a su mejor amigo en todo este basto mundo no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar…

Los padres intentaron consolarla pero en ese momento lo mejor era que se desahogara.

— Saku, ya, nos rompes el corazón… ¡mira, estamos seguros que la comunicación entre Matt y tu seguirá!— habló la madre de Sakuno mientras la abrazaba.

— Si, además, si siguen jugando como hasta ahora, se encontraran en los Gran Slams, mírame a mi, yo en el pasado Us Open me encontré con un compañero de colegio con el cual jugábamos tenis juntos de niños, hasta salimos de fiesta…— contó Kenji.

Sakuno al escuchar mejor a su padre se pregunto algo en particular…

— ¿Fue esa noche que mami te tiro la vajilla nueva porque no llegaste hasta la mañana?— preguntó sacando a relucir semejante anécdota.

Kenji sudó frío cuando su hija renombro aquel asunto, le había costado mucho hacer que su esposa se olvidara del asunto  
_definitivamente volveré a dormir en el sofá._

— Eh, princesa, papi solo lo hizo una vez y—

— Y NUNCA LO VOLVERA A HACER ¿VERDAD MI AMOR?— dijo Noriko bastante enojada— mira que llegar ebrio a casa— dijo para sí misma.

— Pero amor, yo estaba muy feliz, después de todo había ganado el partido…

— Si, ¡y tenias otro esa misma mañana! No comprendo como pudiste ser tan irresponsable, si no te hacia "intoxicar con agua" no se que hubiera pasado.

— Noriko, a veces—

— Papi, papi— interrumpió Sakuno— ese hombre ¿era tu amigo de la infancia?— preguntó desasiéndose todo rastro de tristeza en su rostro.

— ¡Por supuesto! Y si tu eres buena como papi, mas bien como mami, te re encontraras con Matt, ¡te lo aseguro!— dijo Kenji dándole tranquilidad a su hija quien se entusiasmo mucho con el asunto y que dijo que quería ser la mejor para poder re encontrarse con su mejor amigo.

Kenji se emociono muchísimo ya que él le había enseñado todo lo que su hija sabía y a esa edad, ya sabía como pegarle a la pelota, enseguida le pregunto a Sakuno si quería que le enseñara algo que le iba a servir de por vida. Su hija por supuesto no se negó y se dirigió a una de las canchas con su padre, colocándose uno a cada lado de la cancha, Kenji lo primero que hizo fue darle algunas instrucciones, el objetivo era que fuese de un lado a otro pagándole a las pelotas que él le tiraría.

Claro que Kenji mantenía un ritmo lento para que su hija pudiera hacerlo, pero las pelotas que ella trataba de devolver no pasaban la red, así que no tuvo mejor idea que decirle que tenia que aplicar mas fuerza en los tiros, después de unos cuantos intentos más, la pequeña, con gran esfuerzo logró pasar la red, a pesar de que le había costado un montón siguió haciéndolo gracias al aliento que le daba su madre y su padre quien había dicho que estaba orgulloso de ella, "no toda niña de 4 años logra eso"— fue exactamente lo que pensaron ambos padres.

La chica que se esforzaba en mantener el peloteo, la hacer un mal movimiento se detuvo y soltó la raqueta estrepitosamente y quedo mirando a la nada y de pronto comenzó a llorar.

Su padre quien se preocupó mucho rápidamente corrió, saltó la red y fue hacia donde estaba su querida hija, le preguntó que le sucedía, pero ésta solo se atenía a llorar y sostenerse el brazo. Kenji lo quiso revisar pero al siquiera tocarla Sakuno lloró aún más fuerte, al no poder determinar que sucedía los padres decidieron llevarla al doctor.

Le hicieron un chequeo y el doctor examinó detenidamente a Sakuno, le dio unas píldoras para el dolor y le Mendo a hacer unas radiografías y algunos estudios "solo para estas seguros".

Los días fueron pasando y aunque el dolor seguía no era tan fuerte como al principio aunque no se iba ni con la medicación.

Pronto el doctor los llamó para darles los resultados de los estudios.

Cuando llegaron y entraron al consultorio Kenji y Noriko se preocuparon al ver la expresión en el rostro del doctor.

Antes de darles los resultados se dispuso a hacerle una revisión a Sakuno, le hizo unas preguntas acerca de si se había disuelto el dolor y Sakuno le explicó que había sentido en los últimos días.

Hecha la revisión el doctor tomo asiento y colocó las radiografías en un reflector.

— Verán, eh examinado los estudios detenidamente y mas de una vez, para estar 100% seguro, todas las veces que lo revise eh llegado a la misma conclusión, incluso le eh pedido a varios colegas míos que los revisaran también a ver si tenían otra perspectiva pero todos coincidieron con lo mismo— el doctor hizo una pausa como para que los padres se prepararan de alguna forma.

— Bueno doctor y ¿Qué…que encontró?— preguntó Noriko con un enorme signo de preocupación, así el doctor una vez mas comenzó a hablar…

— Verán, lo que eh podido observar es que su hija tiene una pequeña deficiencia en la articulación principal de su hombro derecho, al juzgar por los estudios esto no se adquiere durante el tiempo sino que, ella ya nació así, lo que intento decir es que le falta un determinado desarrollo de—

— Pero doctor— interrumpió Noriko— ella antes no se quejaba de nada, hasta jugaba lo mas normal, ¿Cómo pudo tenerlo desde que nació? ¿Cómo pudo pasar por desapercibido una cosa así?

— Bueno, las consecuencias de este "déficit celular" como suele decirse, suele aparecer cuando el músculo, el cual trabaja conjuntamente con las articulaciones, tendones y demás, se somete a un fuerte estrés ó tensión, en pocas palabras, a esto se lo llama tendinitis bicipital— dio el diagnostico final el doctor, aunque aún quedaban un montón de dudas por parte de los padres.

Los padres miraron a Sakuno quien estaba en la esquina del consultorio jugando con unos juguetes que le ponen para que los niños jueguen, ella estaba al margen de todo lo que allí se estaba hablando.

— Pero doctor, ella…eso…tiene cura ¿verdad?— preguntó Kenji esta vez.

— Bueno como se trata de un daño que se asemeja permanente, considerando su edad, si no se le empieza a tratar, con los años empeorará y tendría dolor constante y tendría que vivir tomando una medicación.

— Eso quiere decir que si tiene cura— habló Kenji.

— Más que cura, es un tratamiento, a largo plazo, cálculo que de 1 ó 2 años.

— ¿Y de que se trata doctor?— preguntó Noriko.

— Bueno, cuando se le pase por completo el dolor que tiene ahora, el cual se logra inmovilizando el hombro por un tiempo corto, se le tendrá que hacer una serie de infiltraciones interarticulares, la cantidad de estas se va a ir extendiendo conforme pasen los años, a partir del segundo año de empezado el tratamiento ya solo bastara a que sea una vez por año. Mientras este tratamiento este en marcha lo tendrá que acompañar con una serie de fisioterapias que servirán para acostumbrar articulaciones y músculos.

— Pero doctor, eso significa que ¿no podrá llevar una vida común?— dijo Noriko preocupada.

— Yo no eh dicho eso, Sakuno podrá hacer todo lo que quiera, no tendrá inconvenientes si sigue el tratamiento, la lesión quedara bajo control, la tendinitis bicipital suele afectar no mas de dos zonas, en este caso solo lo eh visto en su hombro, tranquilos no es degenerativo ni se extenderá.

Eso dejó más tranquilos a los padres de Sakuno, pero aún quedaba un pequeño detalle.

— Por supuesto esta de mas decir que su hija no podrá realizar actividades que puedan forzar el hombro mientras este iniciado el tratamiento, y es preferible que aún después de que este finalice tampoco forcé demasiado la zona, pero mientras tanto puede correr, saltar, lo que desee…

Kenji y Noriko sintieron una punzada en sus corazones porque se habían dado cuenta lo que eso significaba.

— Miren, yo se lo que están pensando, ustedes son conocidos, son tenistas que juegan a nivel profesional y yo entiendo que también querían que su hija fuera como ustedes y sabemos que los niños siempre siguen el ejemplo de sus padres pero tienen que hacerle entender que es por su propio bien, pueden alentarla en cualquier otro deporte como el futbol, aunque no sea un deporte muy de chica, pero si lo desean, puede empezar a acostumbrarse a usar su brazo izquierdo si no desiste de querer jugar como ustedes— explicó el doctor.

— ¿Que se vuelva zurda? No lo sé ¿y si tiene lo mismo en el hombro izquierdo?—preguntó Kenji.

— No es probable, le haré otro estudio para estar seguro, pero por lo pronto empiecen a tratar de explicarle que es lo que le pasa.

— Eso intentaremos doctor, bueno traeremos a Saku a revisión mas adelante, y si lo dispone podrá empezar el tratamiento.

— Okey, muy bien, los veo en una semana entonces. — se despidió el doctor de la familia.

Una vez que la familia regresó a su casa, se preguntaron como iban a hacer para explicarle tantas cosas a su pequeña hija. ¿Qué padres están preparados para decirle a su hija que no podrá realizar su sueño?

No seria fácil eso era seguro…

Por supuesto que le explicaron lo mejor y más delicado que pudieron, ella pareció comprender sin problemas, pero lo que más les rompió el corazón fue la tristeza que derramó Sakuno al comprender que si no podía jugar mas al tenis, jamás se convertiría en una profesional como sus padres, lo que significaba que no podría competir en los Gran Slams, lo que conllevaba jamás reencontrarse con Matt, eso la destruyó y solo sus padres lo que pudieron hacer fue sentirse mal y acompañar a Sakuno en su cuarto hasta que se calmara, finalmente ella se durmió y luego bajaron hacia la cocina, necesitaban tomar un café.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba al respecto, había sido un largo día, pero los lamentos no se hicieron esperar…

— Le di mi palabra, y…no la voy a cumplir, es lo que mas me duele— habló Kenji revolviendo el contenido de su taza.

— Sabes, creo que esto, no va a funcionar Kenji, yo—

— ¿Estas terminando con migo?— preguntó preocupado Kenji pensando que su querida esposa no lo quería mas pero estaba equivocado.

— ¡No, tonto! Estaba hablando de nuestros planes, de nuestra vida…esta mal pretender llevar a Sakuno de aquí para allá con nosotros, no puede vivir desprendiéndose de cada amigo que haga, primero es el tal Matt, y después valla a saber cuantos mas habrá de los que se tenga que despedir, veo cuan doloroso es para ella, no quiero que cargue con ese sufrimiento…

— Entiendo lo que dices, pero nosotros tenemos una carrera que implica eso, vivir temporalmente a donde vallamos…y por más que nos instalemos en un lugar fijo eso conllevaría a que uno de los dos se quede en casa a cuidarla y ambos sabemos que dadas las circunstancias es muy difícil— explicó Kenji terminando su café y llevando su taza hasta el lavavajillas.

— Sabes amor, hace vario tiempo eh estado pensando en llevar a Sakuno a nuestro hogar, a mí me gustaría que ella creciera allí— dio a relucir su deseo Noriko.

— ¿Japón? Si, yo también, debo admitir que lo extraño, seria algo bueno para ella, crecer, aprender la cultura, los valores, la educación, pero nosotros…— intentaba decir Kenji que ellos tenían que cumplir sus sueños y Noriko enseguida entendió a que se refería.

— ¿Y si la dejamos con tu madre? Se haría cargo por un tiempo, hasta que nosotros nos podamos asegurar un futuro…iríamos seguido ya que va a estar con Sumire…

— Sabes yo había pensado lo mismo, parece buena idea, que comience allí el kinder, o mejor dicho "parvulario".

Los adultos que estaban hablando en la cocina no se dieron cuenta que Sakuno había despertado y que había bajado por un vaso de agua, aún estaba algo adormilada pero al escuchar que estaban hablando de ella se detuvo antes de ingresar a la cocina y se dispuso a escuchar parte de la conversación…

"_aunque es una pena que no cumpla su sueño, es lo que mas lamento"_— le escucho decir a su madre.

"_si realmente es una decepción que no pueda jugar tenis aunque_…"

Sakuno se quedo helada al escuchar aquello, ya más aún lo que le siguió luego…

"_pero pienso que será una buena experiencia para ella irse a Japón y quedarse con su abuela, es mejor que llevarla con nosotros que vamos a estar viajando a cada momento aparte allá podrá realizar bien el tratamiento…_

Simplemente no quiso escuchar más, subió rápidamente a su habitación donde comenzó a llorar en silencio, sus padres estaban decepcionados de ella, ya nunca podría ver la felicidadde su padre cuando ella hacia algo bien en el dichoso deporte, estaba dolida, sus padres la alentaban tanto que ahora que no tenia la posibilidad siquiera de ser como ellos, se tendría que ir de su lado. Iba a vivir con su abuelita, eso no era tan malo, pero aún así le dolía…

— Nunca más…decepcionare a nadie…es horrible…esta sensación en mi pecho…no se que es pero…duele mucho…nunca más…lo prometo— se dijo a si misma, desconociendo que esa promesa la acompañaría de por vida desconociendo los problemitas que le podría traer.

Meses después, sus padres llevaron a Sakuno a Japón donde se quedarían un tiempo para dejar en claro todo lo relacionado al tratamiento en manos de un doctor de cabecera nuevo.

Semanas más tarde ella comenzó el parvulario como allá se le denominaba al kinder garden.

Los primeros días fueron muy felices para Sakuno, se divertía mucho, tantas cosas nuevas por hacer, aunque había ocasiones en que extrañaba a su amigo, sin saber todavía que con el paso del tiempo lo iría olvidando poco a poco.

Pero como tanto lo temía, llegó el día en que sus padres debían partir…

"_Estaremos una temporada en Londres"_

"_Descuida Saku nos verás por TV."_

"_Vendremos seguido a verte y estar contigo"_

"_Llamaremos cada día"_

Bueno era inevitable que ellos se fueran, estaban empezando a ser conocidos y la fama implicaba muchas cosas, aun así tanto Sakuno como a sus padres les dolía por igual.

Pronto sus días felices terminaron y solo podía sentir tristeza, las encargadas del parvulario se habían empezado a preocupar, el comportamiento de Sakuno no era el adecuado del de una niña de 5 años.

Por supuesto que ellas estaban al tanto de su situación así que lo relacionaban con eso y que pronto pasaría, solo necesitaba tiempo.

Sakuno comenzó a alejarse de los otros niños, no participaba en clase, no tenía ganas de realizar ninguna actividad, durante el recreo en el patio de juegos siempre estaba sola hasta que en uno de ellos una niña se le acercó y le preguntó porque siempre estaba sola y…

— Oye— llamó la niña— ¿Por qué estas sola de nuevo?— le preguntó mirándola desde una distancia mayor pues ella estaba de pie y Sakuno sentada.

— Yo…no…lo sé— contestó Sakuno confundida.

— Eres extraña niña— exclamó la chica— ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar con migo?— la invitó tomándola de la mano y llevándola con ella hacia los columpios, aunque ella se resistió.

— No, no puedo— dijo Sakuno.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto la nena.

— Es que mi doctor…dijo que no hiciera movimientos bruscos después del tratamiento— explicó Sakuno como pudo, aunque a la niña enseguida le entro curiosidad.

— ¿Qué tratamiento? Dime ¿estás enferma niña?

— Si, pero descuida no contagio ni nada, verás…

Sakuno le explicó lo que le había pasado en su brazo y aquella niña pareció entender.

— ¿Por eso es que estás tan triste?— le preguntó.

— Bueno, no, en parte, gracias a esto, tengo que dejar de jugar a lo que más me gusta…

— Ah, ya veo, bueno, no te preocupes, ¡nosotras encontraremos una nueva forma de jugar juntas, y mas divertida!— dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

Esto alegró mucho a Sakuno y con la niña durante el resto del día inventaron muchos juegos que ella podía jugar.

Al terminar el día, tenían que venir a recogerlas pero antes se tuvieron que presentar pues el tiempo se les había pasado y no se habían dicho sus respectivos nombres.

— Por cierto, ¡que mal educada soy! No te pregunté tu nombre…—dijo la chica.

— Mi nombre es Ryuzaki Sakuno— contestó tímidamente.

— ¡Encantada de conocerte! Mmm….¡creo que te diré Saku Chan! Suena mas lindo, quiero que seamos buenas amigas ¿si? ¡ah por cierto! Mi nombre es Osakada Tomoka, ¡pero tu puedes decirme Tomo Chan! me gustó mucho conocerte Saku Chan, mañana jugaremos otra vez, pero mañana ven con una sonrisa, ¡te queda mejor! Bueno amiga, vinieron a buscarme ¡nos vemos mañana Saku!— le gritó alejándose y corriendo hacia la puerta.

Sakuno desde ese momento se sintió muy feliz, había hecho una amiga. Las cosas iban mejorando y con el tiempo esa tristeza que tenía por las cosas pasadas se fue disipando y desde aquel día Tomoka y ella fueron inseparables…

* * *

— […] y con el tiempo ella realizó exitosamente el tratamiento y junto con la fisioterapia dio tal resultado que el doctor le dijo que si lo deseaba podría jugar tenis como una persona común solo que de a poco y con cuidado para no sufrir la misma lesión.  
La lesión hasta ahora no le volvió a molestar y su hombro se presume curado aunque se tiene que seguir haciendo infiltraciones anuales y de vez en cuando tiene que hacer sesiones de fisioterapia pero ya el músculo se ah acostumbrado y no le va a generar problemas nunca más, aún así ella no tuvo la confianza suficiente para volver a jugar tenis de nuevo y cuando sus padres supieron que si podría jugar de nuevo se pusieron muy felices y aliviados pero ella les confesó que nunca lo volvería a intentar, ella pensó que había vuelto a decepcionar a sus padres por lo que ellos le habían insistido a que lo volviera a intentar pero ella se negó rotundamente, sus padres se sintieron mal y Sakuno vio eso en sus rostros así que les dijo que no se preocuparan que ella encontrará su propio camino, algo en lo que ella destaque y en algo que la haga tan profesional como ellos, sus padres le dieron su apoyo y lo cierto era que ella no había vuelto a jugar tenis…

…hasta que apareciste tu…Ryoma.—

Cuando Tomoka finalizó su relato, Ryoma quedo algo absorto, no tenía idea de que una persona tan alegre como lo es ella hubiera tenido una niñez tan difícil.

No sabía, es más, ni se le había ocurrido que Sakuno pudiera tener alguna lesión y que por eso cuando jugaba tenis era algo torpe, pero al descubrir esto se le vinieron a la mente distintas situaciones en que capaz si mirando mas detenidamente se hubiera dado cuenta…

Flash back.

Era un mediodía de verano, en el patio de la escuela, Sakuno estaba practicando a hacer el drive solo con su raqueta, Ryoma quien se dirigía hacia las canchas masculinas, donde se estaban jugando los partidos del ranking para ser titular, desde la distancia veía como la chica de trenzas estaba hacer algo parecido al drive, pero si de verdad lo intentaba, lo hacía fatal. Se le acercó, ya que de todas formas tenía que pasar por su lado.

"_Lo sigo sintiendo extraño"—_ le escuchó decir una vez cerca, mas ella no se había percatado de eso.

La golpeó ligeramente con su raqueta en sus pantorrillas para corregir su postura, actitud de la que ella se asustó, pero al ver que era él, abrió su boca para decir algo pero con la interrupción del chico finalmente no pudo.

"_piernas muy juntas"_

"_mala posición"_

"_cabello muy largo"_

Empezó a nombrar Ryoma, enumerando con su mano levantada, mas Sakuno se le quedó viendo de atrás ya que el chico continuo avanzando, dio un suspiro, tenia razón, lo hacía mal, aunque, no tomo en serio lo de su cabello, pero en lo demás había acertado, no quedaba otra seguiría esforzándose.

Fin del flash back.

Ryoma comprendió a lo que se refería Sakuno esa vez que dijo "lo sigo sintiendo extraño" era quizás su brazo que se había desacostumbrado con el paso del tiempo, y así empezó a recordar algunos momentos en los cuales "criticaba" a Sakuno porque no jugaba bien, y él cuando se juntaba con ella en el fin de semana para entrenarla siempre le recalcaba los mismos errores y lo que le había dicho aquella vez…

"_no lo tomas en serio, si sigues así creo que ni con mi ayuda mejoraras"_

Ahora sabía que todas esas cosas que le decía la hacían sentir mal.

Con que no era un capricho que Sumire tuvo de poner a entrenar a Sakuno tan insistentemente, si era verdad lo que Tomoka le había contado, ¿Por qué ella cambió de opinión y lo quiso volver a intentar?

¿De verdad había sido él el responsable del cambio en ella?

Pero aún no entendía ¿Por qué no le había dicho que tenía una lesión? No la habría tratado tan duro de saberlo, acaso ¿no confiaba en él?

Ella siempre hablaba de cualquier cosa con él, ¡y no se había dignado en contarle algo tan importante! ¿Por qué ocultarlo? Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, la pelea que él tuvo con ella el otro día fue porque él había dicho que…

Flash back.

— No me culpes Ryuzaki, nunca fuiste buena para los deportes, ¿Por qué seria diferente esta vez?— dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Si solo me has visto jugar tenis y que yo sepa tenis no son todos los deportes, ¡es solo uno!

— Bueno, pero eres algo torpe, y las personas como tu, no son buenas en los deportes.

— ¿Por qué generalizas las cosas? ¡No generalices! Y para tu información Ryoma, yo no juego mal al tenis por que sea torpe…

— Entonces te falta coordinación. — agregó Ryoma.

— ¡Tampoco, si que sé coordinarme, coordinación es lo último que me falta!

— ¿Y bien? Por lo que me dices pensare que juegas mal al tenis apropósito, si dices ser coordinada…un consejo Ryuzaki, que no se te suban los humos por que tus padres son profesionales, ya que a ti no se te pega la frase "de tal palo tal astilla".

— Nunca…nunca, ¡nunca me vuelvas a comparar con mis padres Ryoma! ¡Tu no sabes nada, nada! No sabes nada de mí, ¡no tienes derecho a decirme algo así! ¡Tú no sabes el verdadero motivo por el cual no puedo jugar bien al tenis! Y ¿decirme que tengo los humos arriba? ¡Ja! ¿Te has visto tu? ¡Crees que todo es fácil para ti! Sabes, si eres excelente en algo ¡no significa que lo seas para todo!...

Fin del flash back.

¡Había sido un verdadero idiota! Pero aún así, primero le reclamaría por que no se había dignado a contarle, después pensaría en disculparse…

¿Pero como abordar el tema? Si ella no se lo había contado era por que en realidad no quería decírselo y si él iba y le reclamaba por no contarle algo que supuestamente no tenía que saber ya que las únicas personas que lo sabían era su familia y su mejor amiga, eso traería otra pelea con Tomoka por contarle a él. No cabía duda de que era un asunto delicado, ¡ay! usualmente él no se preocuparía por ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo le estaba empezando a frustrar ese tipo de actitudes que últimamente estaba teniendo ¿¡por que actuaba de esa manera!

"_Debe ser la altitud"— _se trataba de convencer a si mismo, aunque la verdad era otra muy distinta, en fin, tarde o temprano se tendría que dar cuenta…

De repente algo cruzo su mente…esa era la noche en que…

Flash back.

— Yo nunca dije que subía, yo dije que iba a la montaña, la cual tiene cima y pies, ¿no? Por algo le dicen el pie de la montaña.

— Bien…no puedo desmentirte…entonces, supongo que no te molestara mi presencia…

— ¿Tú…presencia? Quieres decir que…

— Si, mañana te acompañare…me servirá de práctica también después de todo, tengo que aprender a deslizarme en snowboard primero que nada ¿verdad? Y tú dijiste que si quería me enseñarías… ¿recuerdas?

Fin del flash back.

_Que conveniente— _se dijo a si mismo_— que conveniente…_

Sakuno, una vez más, puntual como un reloj, se despertó inmediatamente cuando dieron las 3 am. Miró a su lado y despertó a Oishi quien estaba durmiendo en un futón al lado de la cama.

"Oishi Kun"— llamó ella hasta que Oishi se levantó preguntándose que pasaba.

Volveré a mi habitación, gracias por permitir quedarme aquí, ya estoy mas tranquila así que no se preocupen— le explicó Sakuno.

Lo que había sucedido fue que tanto Sakuno como Tomoka que se habían encerrado en habitaciones distintas, Tomoka en la que ellas compartían con Momo, Eiji, Fuji y Ryoma. Y Sakuno lo había hecho en la de Tezuka, Oishi, Takashi, Inui y Kaoru.

Sakuno se había recostado en una cama y se había quedado completamente dormida, los chicos cuando tocaron la puerta y no advirtieron ningún "pase", entraron y se encontraron con esa escena, Oishi para no molestarla había decidido dormir en un futón.

Así que cuando Sakuno se despertó, confundida por que no reconocía la habitación se dio cuenta que se había dormido en la habitación de los demás chicos.

Había despertado a Oishi con la excusa de que se regresaba a su habitación, pero lo cierto era que se tenía que ir, como todas las noches; se negó a encender las luces así que empezó a caminar hacia el piso inferior de la casa a ciegas, cuando llegó abajo tomo un bolso que estaba en el sillón y se dispuso a dirigirse hacia la puerta de entrada, pero algo la tomó desprevenida, por instinto iba a gritar pero de repente sintió que una mano tapaba su boca y otra rodeaba su cintura, ella estaba asustada, el atacante estaba detrás y ella vulnerable.

Con la adrenalina del momento su corazón había tomado un ritmo muy acelerado que fue detenido en un segundo cuando el "supuesto intruso" le susurro en su oído izquierdo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?… ¿Ryuzaki?— le habló Ryoma.

Sabía que se asustaría cuando le agarró el hombro, pero cuando presintió que iba a gritar le tuvo que tapar la boca y para no repetir la experiencia de la pasada noche la agarró de la cintura para que no lo golpeara de nuevo.  
Sakuno a pesar de quedar como piedra, también se sintió aliviada de que no fuera un ladrón que habría entrado a su casa, solo se trataba de Ryoma…un Ryoma que todavía no la soltaba y no podía hablar…

— Mhmgmñghmñnñ — trató de decir Sakuno pero Ryoma no se lo permitía.

Hasta que el chico se dio cuenta la dejó libre para que pudiera hablar.  
Una vez que la liberó, Sakuno se volteó hacía él, ambos no se distinguían nada bien, la oscuridad no los dejaba…

— ¡Valla Ryoma, ya es la 2º vez que me asustas así! Pensaba que era un ladrón o algún loco psicópata…bueno por lo menos no se trataba de un ladrón…— dijo Sakuno, claro que ambos hablaban en murmullos muy bajos pues, si los demás los escuchaban hablar en medio de la sala a altas horas de la noche, bueno, no se vería normal…

— Me parece ó ¿Me dijiste loco psicópata? Bueno por lo menos no me golpeaste como la última vez— alegó Ryoma recordándole a Sakuno lo que había pasado la otra noche.

— Bueno, ya, pero ¿Que haces levantado a estas horas? ve a—

— Soy sonámbulo— se ¿justifico? Ryoma— ¡es más! sigo dormido solo que puedo mantener una conversación coherente mientras lo estoy.

— Muy gracioso Ryoma— dijo Sakuno con sarcasmo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro tu si puedes justificarte con algo tan absurdo como el sonambulismo pero yo no!

— ¡Basta ya Ryoma! Es tarde, hace frío, ¡vuelve a la cama a dormir!— le ordenó Sakuno olvidando a quien iba dirigida.

— Lo hare si tu lo haces también— le contestó Ryoma.

— No juegues Ryoma vete a—

— Tu, ya lo olvidaste, ¿cierto? ¿Te recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos anoche? La cual no terminamos ya que me dejaste regalado¹ para ir corriendo atrás de ese idio— Ryoma detuvo el insulto dedicado a Jiro y a cambio lo reemplazó por el "alias" correspondiente— de ese nuevo noviecito tuyo…

— Oh, ya veo, bueno Ryoma sobre eso yo—

— Recuerda que tú después de todo dijiste que si lo necesito me enseñarías, o acaso después de todo no pensaras que te podré superar— dijo Ryoma con un orgullo reconocido en su tono de voz.

— Pero… ¡n_o puedo llevarlo! Haru esta… ¿Qué hago?_

— Ryuzaki, ¿que esperamos?— insistió Ryoma.

_— Ya sé, lo siento Ryoma…—_ está bien, pero antes de irnos…ve y búscate un abrigo que hace mucho frío afuera a estas horas…

— De acuerdo…— empezó a caminar— ¡ah! Y, Ryuzaki, solo para que lo sepas, cuando intentes irte cuando valla a buscar lo que me pediste no te servirá cerrar la puerta y llevarte la llave— dijo Ryoma mientras le mostraba un manojo de llaves que tenia en su mano para luego irse hasta arriba— espérame aquí— le ordenó él esta vez.

Sakuno quedo completamente anonadada, ¡como puede ser posible que él se diera cuenta de sus intenciones! ¿Qué? acaso ¿era una especie de psíquico o algo? Creo que el mote de genio no debería ser de Fuji, pero lo más importante,

¿Como Ryoma tenia esas llaves? Si mal no recordaba solo había 4 juegos, las que tenían sus abuelas, Tomoka y ella, era extraño…

Pero que haría ahora, Ryoma no tardaba en volver y todavía no se le había ocurrido nada…

Creo que lo llamaré— se dijo para después marcar un numero con su teléfono móvil.

_Haru, soy yo, escucha, acerca del entrenamiento de ahora veras, no podrá ser es que se me presentó un inconveniente y…_

…

_Si ya se que nos queda poco tiempo, pero ¡lo compensaré! De verdad, se que podemos solo dame esta noche, entiende cuando nos juntemos te lo explicare todo, ¡por favor!_

…

_Ay gracias Haru, te prometo que va a ser la única y última vez que te pido algo así. Por cierto, Kumiko sensei todavía no llego ¿no?_

…

_¡Genial! Oye Haru, aprovechando que estas allí, hazme un enorme favor, ve a la vitrina de exhibición y saca—_

…

_¡Exacto! ¡Gracias Haru Kun! T-te tengo que cortar, lo siento, apaga las luces cuando salgas, ¡adiós!_

Sakuno al escuchar que Ryoma se acercaba de nuevo tuvo que cortarle a su amigo, pero por suerte había alcanzado a decirle todo lo que quería…

Ya estoy, ¿vamos?— dijo Ryoma llegando hasta Sakuno, ignorando por completo la llamada que había realizado Sakuno.

si, vamos— afirmó la chica, y ambos se dispusieron a salir de la casa…

Estuvieron caminando por algunos minutos, las calles estaban completamente desiertas y su única compañía era el frío y las luces que alumbraban las calles del pequeño centro de esa ciudad invernal, no hablaba ninguno de los dos, de cierta forma disfrutaban el silencio que se estaba manteniendo, solo escuchaban sus pasos avanzar, el cielo estaba completamente nublado y amenazaba con llover, aunque por supuesto que el agua que saliera de esas nubes se convertiría en nieve antes de tocar el piso y además estaba—

— Ryuzaki, ¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó de repente Ryoma deteniendo a Sakuno e interrumpiendo a la narradora…

— Bueno, como te lo había dicho, yo práctico mucho y hoy se me apetece practicar patinaje— contestó la chica.

— ¿Patinaje? Pero ¿En donde piensas hacerlo? Son las 3 de la madrugada.

— Si, ya lo se, no te preocupes, solo sígueme y mira bien el camino así no tienes problemas cuando te regreses— le dijo Sakuno retomando el camino.

— Dirás cuando "regresemos"— le corrigió él.

— Yo regresaré a las 9, ¿Resistirás toda una noche sin dormir? Aparte, tu hoy tienes una competencia ¿no? por eso ¡tienes que dormir bien!

— No eres mi madre Ryuzaki, ni siquiera mi madre me manda a dormir, dije que te acompañaría y eso voy a hacer.

— ¡Ay esta bien haz lo que quieras!— dijo Sakuno resignada—_ ¿Qué le sucede a Ryoma últimamente?— _pensó— y dime, ¿que te toca?

— Patinaje en velocidad, 500 mts. — contestó

— Ah, cierto, había escuchado a los chicos hablar de que Tomoka los había llevado a donde se hace esa competencia y les enseño a patinar…

— Si, pero yo—

— Hemos llegado— dijo Sakuno interrumpiendo lo que estaba por decir Ryoma.

— ¿Qué, las pistas Holson H&A? eh, Ryuzaki, esta cerrado— dijo obviamente Ryoma al ver el edificio totalmente cerrado.

— Ya lo sé, entraremos igual— dijo Sakuno acercándose a las puertas del recinto.

— Ryuzaki, a esto se lo llama allanamiento y esta penado en muchos países, incluido este— habló Ryoma

— ¡Ay Ryoma! A veces tienes que quebrantar las reglas para lograr lo que quieres— dijo Sakuno extrañando a Ryoma.

— Raro…y ¿como supones que vamos a entrar? Es que acaso ahora me vas a decir que sabes forzar cerraduras…

— Exacto— afirmó ella mientras se sacaba una prensa del cabello y empezaba a "forzar" la entrada, o por lo menos eso le pareció a Ryoma, quien pensaba que todo esto era un chiste

"_Como si de verdad Ryuzaki supiera forzar una cerradu"—_

— ¡Listo, entremos!— dijo Sakuno abriendo la puerta del lugar e ingresando en establecimiento.

— ¿Qué?— dijo Ryoma sorprendido entrando al lugar junto a Sakuno— espera Ryuzaki, ¡esto es ilegal!— dijo Ryoma con un ápice de desesperación en su rostro

— ¿Que pasa Ryoma? No me digas que ¡temes que nos vengan a arrestar!— dijo Sakuno divertida.

— ¡No! solo que no quiero problemas— admitió Ryoma.  
Sakuno rió ante esto, de verdad le divertía que él creyera algo así…

— Descuida Ryoma Kun, no forcé la cerradura, te engañe, abrí la puerta con esto— dijo mientras le enseñaba unas llaves.

— ¿Las llaves? ¿Cómo las obtuviste?— preguntó Ryoma confundido…

— Mi tía es la dueña del lugar, ella me las presa cuando tengo que venir aquí— le explicó.

— ¿Tu tía es la dueña?— indagó Ryoma.

— Si, aunque más bien que tía, es la mejor amiga de mi abuela Sachiko, pero ella insiste en que le diga "tía".

— Entiendo, bueno me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio— dijo algo disgustado.

— Es que quería tomarte el pelo, te lo debía por asustarme, debiste ver tu cara cuando simule forzar la puerta— se burló Sakuno.

— Así que te estabas burlando… ¡Y en mi cara! Bueno felicidades no muchos logran tener el coraje para hacerme eso— dijo Ryoma tan modesto como siempre— menos mal, ya pensaba yo que había acompañado a robar a una trastornada maniática ladrona juvenil, que bueno que no se trataba de ninguna ladrona juvenil.

— ¡Ey! Que me estas queriendo de— pero Sakuno paro lo que estaba por decir cuando advirtió que Ryoma extrañamente se le estaba acercando demasiado, no podía pensar claramente así que atino a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, aun así el seguía aproximándosele, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca él…

_¿Q-que pasa? ¿Por qué se me esta acercando así? _

Sakuno estaba nerviosa viendo como se le iba acercando Ryoma al parecer sin razón aparente, ella estaba tan incomoda con esa cercanía que él estaba teniendo que solo podía dar pasos atrás, hasta que llego a chocar contra al parecer era la pared, y Ryoma, en el ultimo segundo, se corrió un poco al costado de forma que quedo mirando justo al lado de Sakuno.

La razón por la que Ryoma se le "acercara" a Sakuno no era ella, sino lo que estaba detrás de ella, en la pequeña vitrina que había en la pared cubierta por un vidrio, en ese atril iluminado por luces amarillas estaban unas cuantas fotos algunas en blanco y negro otras en color, y varios trofeos y medallas que estaban en exhibición. Sakuno suspiro al darse cuenta lo que había captado la atención de Ryoma, pero de pronto un temor cruzo su cabeza.

_Ay no, será posible que Haru no haya…_

— Eh, Ryoma Kun, ¿Pa-pasa algo?— atinó a preguntar nerviosa.

Más Ryoma estaba concentrado en mirar cierta foto que estaba en ese atril.

— Ryuzaki, esta foto…— dijo señalando lo susodicho— ¿eres…tu?

Sakuno palideció, ¡Dios! Estaba en un gran problema, se le acerco para ver a la fotografía a la que se refería y un gran consuelo le cayó por completo…

— Ah —dijo para reír un poco— no Ryoma, la de la foto es mi abuela Sachiko, cuando tenía mas o menos mi edad— respondió ella con alivio.

— ¿Tu abuela? Pero se parece mucho a ti, ¿Segura que es tu abuela?— indagó Ryoma mientras seguía mirando la fotografía.

— Ay si Ryoma, aparte la foto esta en sepia, no te parece que si fuera mía ¿tendría que estar a color?

— Bueno, tienes razón pero para eso existe el efecto de sepia en las cámaras digitales, en fin, ¿Que hace tu abuela aquí?— seguía preguntando.

— Ella era una patinadora muy famosa en su tiempo, ganó la medalla de oro en las olimpiadas, y ella patinó para el club de este estadio de joven, que pertenecía al padre de mi "tía" por lo que ella es un símbolo de aquí— contó muy superficialmente Sakuno, saciando la curiosidad de su compañero.

— Ah, ya veo, bueno, entonces es obvio que son familia, era idéntica a ti. Oye Ryuzaki, podrías encender las luces de este lugar, ¿no?

Sugirió Ryoma pues los atriles de exhibición eran los únicos que tenían luces, pero el resto del edificio estaba aun en oscuras, así que Sakuno se dirigió hacia unos interruptores que tenia cerca, y cuando los encendió inmediatamente todo el lugar se inundo de una luz brillante, dejando ver el recinto en todo su esplendor, era amplio, había una tribuna alrededor de la pista y un lugar donde al parecer era algún tipo de cantina, era realmente digno de ver.

Empezaron a caminar mas al interior del lugar, mientras Sakuno le contaba un poco de la historia de tal estadio.

_"Este estadio se construyo a principios de los 30' y desde entonces este pueblo empezó a tener renombre ya que se empezaron a hacer el sistema de pistas de esquí y a construir los estadios de pistas de hielo, en los años 50' este lugar tuvo el privilegio de ser anfitriona de los juegos olímpicos de invierno y desde ese momento es un gran foco del turismo, y para la temporada invernal se hacen importantes competencias"_

— Después este lugar quedo en manos del abuelo de mi tía, quien se lo heredo a su hijo quien se lo dejo a ella. — termino de contar Sakuno, mientras Ryoma se quedaba viendo la inmensidad de la pista. Sakuno notó eso así que le pregunto…— Ryoma, quieres entrar, yo lo hare por eso es que vine hasta aquí, así que ya que estas aquí, puedes prepararte para la competencia que tienes mañana…— le dijo ella, creando una especie de inseguridad en Ryoma.

— Yo, no tengo patines así que, ve tu, yo me quedare ahí— dijo señalando la primera fila de la tribuna— para presenciar como te caes— dijo Ryoma de una forma muy presumida.

— Ryoma, se nota que nunca me has visto patinar— dijo Sakuno con un poco de fastidio en la expresión de su rostro— dime ¿cuanto calzas?

— 38* ¿Por?— preguntó con desconfianza.

— Acompáñame— le indicó Sakuno y ambos se dirigieron a un extremo del lugar donde parecía ser un estilo de cambiador y en unos estantes habían lo que parecían ser…— aquí tienes— dijo extendiéndole un par de patines negros como los que se usan para jugar hockey— son 37, siempre se piden un talle menos por lo que no tendrás problemas.

Ryoma recibió los patines y se les quedo viendo como diciendo con la mirada "_por que a mi",_ Sakuno se sentó en unos banquitos que había allí especialmente colocados para cambiarse el calzado, y sacó de su bolso unos patines blancos y empezó a colocárselos.

Ryoma la imito y se sentó en el banco de su lado para empezar a hacer lo mismo, pero…

Una vez que Sakuno terminó, pues no había tardado casi nada, se levanto dispuesta a dirigirse a la pista pero al ver que Ryoma parecía "luchar" para colocarse los patines decidió acercársele para averiguar si tenía algún problema.

— Eh, Ryoma Kun, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?— preguntó Sakuno al ver que su compañero intentar de ajustar sus patines.

— No, no, ya termine…— dijo terminando de hacer un nudo no muy confiable a los ojos de Sakuno, ni a los suyos realmente, es verdad que no tenia idea de lo que había hecho, ya que cuando fueron ayer por la tarde a ese estadio con Tomoka, Fuji había sido el que lo había ayudado a colocárselos, y suficiente se humillo para dejarlo ayudarlo, no le pasaría lo mismo ni menos con una chica, el nunca admitiría algo así.

— ¿Seguro? Debes saber que si entras a la pista con los patines mal colocados eh intentas patinar te doblaras el pie y talvez te desguinces, si no te lo sabes poner, te ayudo, no es fácil las primeras veces, mira te enseño…

Y Sakuno decidió a ayudar a Ryoma sin su consentimiento pero eso no importaba, Ryoma no quería desguinzarse, así que estuvo atento a lo que hacía ella, cuando termino, ya sabía como hacerlo para la próxima vez.  
Sakuno ingreso a la pista y se puso a patinar alrededor de esta a una velocidad algo alta, Ryoma quien seguía en la entrada de esta, todavía no había puesto un pie en el hielo. Sakuno se dio cuenta de que Ryoma permanecía ahí inmóvil y se le acerco rápidamente frenando de golpe a un centímetro de él bañándolo de hielo**

— ¡Ey!— se quejo Ryoma mientras se sacudía el hielo de su ropa— ten más cuidado— le advirtió.

— Lo siento Ryoma, pero si no hacía eso, te iba a chocar. — se disculpó. — Que pasa Ryoma, no te quedes ahí, ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó al ver a Ryoma vacilar al querer entrar.

— No, es solo que…_no se patinar rayos, me voy a caer apenas pise el hielo _que ya voy a entrar. — dijo para poner sus pies adentro de la pista y milagrosamente para él, no se cayó.

— Ah, bueno, pensaba que no entrabas por que no sabias patinar, pero Tomoka les enseño ¿O no?— indagó Sakuno quien estaba parada a una distancia cercana a Ryoma.

— Si, lo hizo. Bueno casi— admitió Ryoma.

— ¿Como que casi? ¿Les enseño o no? haber muéstrame como patinas, avanza derecho. — le ordenó a Ryoma señalando la dirección en que tenia que ir.

Así que Ryoma hizo lo que dijo, pensando que si no se había caído al entrar era por que ya le estaba tomando la mano a esto, pero cuando deslizo sus pies, bueno le quedo claro a él y a Sakuno también que no tenía ni idea.

Ryoma empezó a abalanzar los brazos para tratar de mantener el equilibrio pero a cada movimiento que hacía mas estaba cerca de caerse, hasta que resbalo y cayo para atrás golpeándose la espalda contra el frío y duro hielo, se quejo por supuesto.  
Sakuno inmediatamente se acerco a él y lo ayudo a levantarse pero cuando lo hizo al soltarlo volvió a perder el equilibrio y se venia otra caída, pero esta vez Sakuno lo detuvo.

— Ryoma Kun, ¿Estas bien? Entonces Tomoka no les enseño, lo siento pensé que lo había hecho, de lo contrario nunca te hubiera dejado entrar solo a la pista. — se disculpo Sakuno aun sosteniendo a Ryoma del brazo para que no cayera de nuevo.

— Estoy bien Ryuzaki, eh tenido peores caídas, esto no es nada. — dijo Ryoma, bueno de alguna forma tenia que levantar su orgullo.

— Bueno ¿Estarás bien si te suelto?— preguntó ella.

— Claro que si, no soy un niño para que me estén ayudando— dijo Ryoma con molestia.

Por como lo había dicho Sakuno supuso que le molestó que le hubiera sostenido, así que lo soltó inmediatamente, se dio la vuelta para seguir patinando pero no alcanzo a alejarse unos metros cuando escucho un golpe, Ryoma se había caído de nuevo, esta vez no le presto atención y siguió con lo suyo, _según él puede arreglárselas solo así que…_

Ryoma otra vez quedo adolorido pues no había sido una caída muy delicada que digamos y de nuevo sobre su pobre espalda, pero aun así no le pediría ayuda a Ryuzaki, intentaba pararse de nuevo pero no conseguía hacerlo, cuando lo logró, cayó de nuevo esta vez de frente sobre sus rodillas, esa caída fue peor pero él era demasiado terco para resignarse así que lo volvió a intentar una vez mas. Se mantuvo de pie por unos instantes y decidió que era hora de empezar a avanzar, así que muy lentamente dio un paso, si paso, no se animaba a deslizarse todavía, y después dio otro y otro, así comenzó a caminar lentamente atravesando la pista. Sakuno lo miraba de lejos, por que ella seguía patinando alrededor de la pista, decidió hacerlo enojar un poco a ver si admitía que necesitaba ayuda, así que empezó a patinar yendo en su dirección.

— Ryoma, me equivoque, la verdad patinas muy bien, seguro ganaras mañana en tu competencia podrás cruzar caminando la meta— dijo con un claro sarcasmo a Ryoma sacándole una mueca de desagrado.

— ¿Puedes dejar el sarcasmo? Yo no tengo tu misma experiencia, solo necesito un momento y enseguida patinare ¡y mas rápido que tu!— le contestó Ryoma.

— Muéstrame. — lo retó ella, no pararía hasta que lo admitiera. — si llegas hasta mi sin caerte ni una sola vez, admitiré que eres mejor patinador que yo.

— Espero que no te arrepientas de haber dicho eso— dijo Ryoma, para después ir acercándosele lentamente a Sakuno cuidando de no volver a perder el equilibrio y caer.

La distancia fue cada vez haciéndose menor, y cuando Ryoma estaba apunto de llegar hasta ella, Sakuno patino para atrás quedando nuevamente algo alejada de Ryoma, enseguida Ryoma se quejo de eso, a lo que Sakuno justifico nunca haber dicho que permanecería en el mismo sitio así que Ryoma comprendió que si ella seguía haciendo eso no llegaría jamás, si la quería alcanzar tendría que deslizarse, entiéndase patinar, en vez de caminar.

Pero había un riesgo, ese era el de caerse, y lo había presenciado esa tarde cuando Tomoka intento enseñarle a él y a los demás, con caminar no había ningún problema pero si intentaba patinar se caía, así que se arriesgaría.

Tomo un fuerte impulso y salio deslizándose rápido hacia donde estaba Sakuno, pero al momento de ultimar el otro pie para avanzar de la misma forma, se sorprendió al salir precipitadamente en otra dirección, quiso volver por donde iba, pero esta vez sintió que hizo algo mal por que empezó a dar algunas vueltas sobre el eje de la cuchilla del patín derecho, cuando por fin se detuvo, decidió que después de todo caminaría.

Sakuno permaneció en el mismo lugar esta vez, esperando a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para alejarse nuevamente, así que cuando llego el momento de hacerlo, Ryoma hizo algo mal e iba a caerse para atrás de una manera no muy delicada, si lo dejaba caerse, se golpearía la cabeza, pero cuando se le acerco para evitar que cayera, Ryoma la sorprendió agarrándola del brazo y llevándola con él al frío y duro hielo.

Ambos cayeron, y Sakuno al estar retenida por Ryoma no pudo evitar caer encima de él, golpeándose y golpeándolo con su peso.

Los dos estaban tendidos en la pista adoloridos por la caída que no había sido muy suave que digamos.

Sakuno quien todavía estaba encima de Ryoma se trató de levantar pero su brazo aún estaba siendo retenido por él.

Ryoma también quería levantarse, pues el hielo no es nada cómodo sin contar que se estaba congelando, pero todavía tenia algo pendiente.

— Si bien me gusta que estén encima de mí aplastándome…— empezó a decir Ryoma resaltando el sarcasmo pero no termino de decir lo que quería ya que fue interrumpido por la chica que estaba aun encima de él.

— Bueno Ryoma, podría levantarme de encima de ti pero ¡tú no me dejas!— señalándole que aún la tenia agarrada.

— Lo hare cuando admitas que soy mejor que tu patinando— dijo

— ¡No! te caíste no lo hare, dije que tenias que alcanzarme sin caerte— le reprocho.

— Te alcancé antes de caerme, no es mi culpa que vinieras hacia mí antes— le dijo Ryoma con toda la razón del mundo.

— ¡E-eso es trampa, quise ayudarte!— le dijo nerviosa

— No tenías por que, estaba fingiendo, sabia que vendrías si fingía caerme— le confesó Ryoma.

— ¿Que tu que? ¡Eres un tramposo! Bueno supongo que eres mas astuto que yo, esta bien, eres mejor patinando que yo Ryoma, ahora que lo dije quieres soltarme así me levanto— dijo mientras se tocaba su frente que le dolía

— Ya decía yo, ¿Que te sucede?— le pregunto viendo que se sostenía la cabeza.

— Me golpee la frente al caer, no es nada— dijo restándole importancia.

— Ahora que lo dices a mi también me duele la frente, debiste ser tu, me golpeaste con tu cabecita— dijo burlonamente— deberías de tener mas cuida— pero Ryoma paro de repente lo que estaba por decir al notar algo en el rostro de Sakuno.

— ¿Que pasa Ryoma?— dijo Sakuno preocupándose pues Ryoma la estaba viendo mucho a la cara.

— Tienes…te lastimaste el labio tienes sangre, ¿no te duele?— preguntó Ryoma viendo una pequeña herida en el labio inferior de Sakuno.

— ¿Que? — dijo llevando la mano hasta su labio sintiendo una punzada de dolor al tocar la zona— ¡Aunch!— se quejó— no me di cuenta hasta ahora, como pa— pero Sakuno también dejo de decir lo iba a decir y también se le quedo viendo fijamente a Ryoma.

— ¿Qué?— atinó a decir Ryoma

— Tu…tu también, tu labio sangra—dijo señalándole la zona.

Ryoma se llevo su mano a la boca también y se dio cuenta que era cierto, también tenia el labio lastimado, pero como…

Ambos que aún estaban tirados en el hielo procesaron la información, que al parecer tardaba en llegar a sus cerebros.

Si ambos tenían dos golpes en común, y para que sus labios sangren en la misma zona, al caer debieron…

Al llegar a una conclusión, increíblemente la misma, aunque no la dirían, Sakuno atinó a enrojecer del dedo del pie a las puntas de su cabello, y se levanto de repente apartándose un poco de Ryoma para tratar de calmar su vergüenza, rápidamente creo una excusa para salir de allí como rayo.

_Voy al baño a lavarme_

Dijo para irse disparando.

Ryoma quedo en el suelo de la pista aún tocándose su labio, se levanto y una sonrisa vino a su rostro, y dijo algo aunque nadie lo escuchara…

_Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki._

* * *

Era temprano por la mañana, y unos jóvenes estaban desayunando preguntándose por dos compañeros que faltaban.

Habían despertado hacía unos momentos y todos estaban hablando de cosas monótonas y rutinarias. Estaban todos en la mesa excluyendo a los adultos quienes salieron temprano al centro, estaban por terminar de desayunar cuando se percataron que la puerta de la cocina se abría para dejar entrar precisamente a las personitas que faltaban esa mañana.

Se notó que ellos no se percataron de que estaban allí, pues cuando vieron que se abría la puerta todos habían quedado en absoluto silencio. Así que los chicos que recién ingresaban parecía que no querían hacer notar su presencia, pero lo que ellos no se habían dado cuenta era que ellos estaban allí, viéndolos entrar con cautela, se rieron ante eso, así que para llamar su atención uno de ellos tuvo que hablar…

— Valla, valla, valla, pero miren quienes llegaron, ¿A que fiesta fueron y no nos invitaron eh?— dijo Momo viendo con gracia los rostros de Ryoma y Sakuno que se sorprendieron por que no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban todos ahí.

— Si, ¿Son estas horas de llegar? Espera a que Sumiresita se entere— dijo Eiji en falso tono acusativo.

— Y a donde estuvieron, primero Sakuno llega a estas horas, pero ¿Tu Ryoma?— hablo Fuji incomodando a los dos chicos recién llegados, de verdad no sabían como explicarse.

— ¿Sakuno que paso? Anoche me despertaste para decirme que te volvías a tu habitación— dijo Oishi

— Bueno…yo…yo— trataba de decir Sakuno y la verdad no sabía que decir, así que supuso que decir la verdad no haría daño, pero es que no sabía si a Ryoma le molestaría. — yo fui a— pero Sakuno fue interrumpida por Ryoma quien hablo por ambos.

— Me enseño a patinar— soltó Ryoma de golpe confundiendo a todos, pues no asimilaban la palabra enseñar con "a Ryoma".

— ¿Qué, que? Haber dilo de nuevo Ryoma creo que oí mal— pidió Momo mientras se destapaba los oídos.

— Escuchaste bien, ya lo dije, le pedí que me enseñara por que ayer en la tarde no aprendí nada y hoy tengo una competencia— repitió Ryoma, la verdad decir eso había sido un golpe a su orgullo muy grande, él admitiendo que necesitó ayuda, suficiente tuvo con anoche…

Ayer por la noche…

Después de que Sakuno fuera al baño y se calmara un poco de toda la anterior situación y convencerse a si misma que solo es una gran y extraña coincidencia volvió a la pista observando de lejos como Ryoma intentaba sin éxito patinar como se suele hacer, de verdad era malo para eso, sabia que él no lo admitiría y sabía también que no le pediría ayuda, lo mejor era actuar por su propia cuenta…

— Escucha Ryoma— dijo acercándosele nuevamente— se que es difícil para ti admitir que tienes un problema pero tienes que saber que si sigues así con ese nivel, mañana harás el ridículo, se que eso no te gustara así que ¿Que dices si te ayudo a—

— Ya te lo dije Ryuzaki, no necesito ayuda, yo puedo hacerlo solo— siguió diciendo con terquedad Ryoma.

Sakuno suspiro resignada, de verdad era…tonto no era la palabra pero se le acercaba bastante, se preguntó si la psicología inversa funcionaria con el, no, no son de los que caen con eso…así que lo pensó un poco, y invento una psicología inversa a la inversa que podría funcionar…

— Claro que no puedes hacerlo solo Ryoma, mírate no puedes mantenerte en pie, y la otra pista no es como esta, la otra es inclinada. — volvió a insistirle a su terco amigo.

— Ya se eso, pero puedo arreglármelas sin tu ayuda— repitió el chico.

— Okey Ryoma, entonces hazlo tu solo, no te ayudare— dijo Sakuno dándole la espalda— no dudes en que seré la primera en burlarme de ti mañana, y te lo recordare siempre con un te lo dije. Al final tu serás el que se incline ante mi a honrar mi grandeza ya que no clasificaras, y ya sabes lo que apostamos la otra vez, ¿Verdad? Va a ser increíble, el gran Ryoma Echizen, el mejor jugador de Seigaku, se inclinara ante una chica que no le llega ni a los talones, yo misma me ocupare de divulgarlo.

Ryoma escucho cada palabra, y se pregunto que seria peor, pero no le pediría nada, pero sin embargo le diría…

— Yo…aun te debo un reto, habíamos quedado que la competencia de snowboard de la pista diez demostraríamos quien es el mejor, si no clasifico, nunca podrás probar que eres mejor que yo. — dijo Ryoma haciendo voltear a Sakuno hacia él.

— Y entonces, ¿Que propones?

— Yo te ayudare a ti, a que puedas tratar de demostrarlo.

— _Que extraña manera de aceptar mi ayuda pero no puedo esperar mucho de Ryoma._ No te conviene ayudarme a intentar demostrártelo, ¿No estarás cometiendo un error?— preguntó acercándosele.

— Claro que no, tu lo estas por hacer, el mas grande error de tu vida, te lo aseguro— le contestó Ryoma con orgullo.

— Bueno, de los errores se aprenderá, supongo— dijo extendiéndole una mano a Ryoma, quien la tomo.

De una extraña forma Ryoma acepto la ayuda que Sakuno le brindaba, lo que no le gusto a Ryoma fue que al principio Sakuno tenga que llevarlo de las manos, pero según ella así aprendería a deslizarse, en fin no fue fácil, pero no había lugar a las quejas.

Increíble, la psicología inversa a la inversa había funcionado.

Volviendo al presente…

— Haber si entendí bien, tu Ryoma ¿Le pediste a Sakuno que te enseñara a patinar a las 3 de la madrugada, y fueron al estadio que esta en el centro que resulta que Sakuno tiene las llaves ya que es de la mejor amiga de su abuela Sachiko?— completo Momo, quien después de que le contaran la historia aun no lo podía creer, pero si Sakuno lo confirmaba entonces era cierto.

— Veo que tu cabeza logro relacionar ideas para entender algo tan simple Momoshiro— dijo Ryoma ya fastidiado de toda esa situación.

— Increíble que le pidieras ayuda a alguien— dijo Momo.

— Cállate Momoshiro, sino le contare a la her—

— Esta bien, esta bien, me callo— se apresuro a decir Momo, siempre ese maldito enano lo extorsionaba con lo mismo— _ya veras, llegara el día en que yo te extorsione a ti._

— Nyah, así que solamente fueron a patinar ¿eh?— dijo Eiji con un tono que no le gusto a ninguno de los dos.

— Si Eiji Kun, así es. — contestó Sakuno.

— Oh ya veo y patinar incluye no sé… ¿Labios?

— ¿Que? No, que dijes Eiji Kun— mencionó Sakuno

— Ah, entonces me equivoque, pero entonces, ¿Por que tienes el labio lastimado precisamente igual que O'chibi ah?— dijo Eiji con una sonrisa burlona que no cabía en su rostro.

— Ah es verdad, ¿Sakuno que te paso?— dijo Momo acercándose a verle la boca a Sakuno. Mientras que Fuji se acerco a ver la de Ryoma, sin su consentimiento.

— Fue un accidente, yo—

— Valla Ryoma, le partiste el labio, eres un salvaje— dijo Momo burlándose. — en fin, la juventud, la juventud.

— Nunca te enseñaron a ser delicado con las damas, aunque la dulce Sakuno no se quedo atrás, se nota que le respondió con la misma intensidad— dijo Fuji también riéndose.

— ¿Seguros que fueron a patinar eh?— insinúo Eiji.

— Q-que…si…yo…solo fue…emm…— intentaba explicar Sakuno, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada.

— Ay un 85% de probabilidades de que se hayan caído y se hayan golpeado al caer— dijo Inui entrando a escena a salvar la situación.

— Si, eso paso— se apresuró a decir Sakuno, dándole la razón a Inui.

— Espera, espera, Inui dijo 85%, ¿Donde quedo el otro 15% que falta?— indago Momo.

— Bueno, lo que falta puede deberse a lo que ustedes insinuaron, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que ese 85% se convirtió en 100%, porque ambos tienen el mismo golpe en su frente lo que valida mi suposición. — vislumbro Inui sorprendiendo a todos, sin duda Inui era un observador implacable.

— Bueno aun así, si se golpearon ahí ambos tuvieron que choc— pero Fuji fue interrumpido por dos señoras que entraban a la cocina.

A Ryoma y Sakuno les volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando llegaron Sumire y Sachiko a salvarlos, es que ya ellos suficiente tenían con ese asunto y era vergonzoso para ambos, aunque en verdad no se hayan percatado de nada con esa caída, solo se trataba de una gran coincidencia, de eso se trataban de convencer ambos.

Afortunadamente una vez que todos terminaron de desayunar no volvieron a tocar el tema, y pronto tenían que decidir lo que harían por la mañana pues a la tarde Takashi y Ryoma tenían que competir, así que a uno de ellos se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que "si Sakuno le dio clases privadas al O'chibi, entonces también tiene que ayudar a Taka San porque sino es trampa" por supuesto todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso así que Sakuno los llevaría a Holson H&A de paso para que lo conozcan también.

Se dirigieron allí y pasaron la mayoría de la mañana patinando, y riéndose de las bromas que se hacían los unos a los otros, pero todos notaban algo en particular, y eso era la enorme distancia que había entre Tomoka y Sakuno quienes todavía estaban peleadas, y estuvieron planeando una manera de que se contentaran, así que idearon un plan para que se quedaran solas y ninguna de las dos pudiera alejarse, la mente maestra del plan fue Fuji, quien había visto como unos empleados del lugar estaban guardando unas cosas en una especie de almacén donde se olvidaron la llave puesta en la puerta, ahora el problema era como atraerlas.

Y a Momo se le ocurrió que uno de ellos fingiera que estaba atorado allí dentro y que llamaran a todos para ayudarlos a salir y que Tomoka Y Sakuno se pongan en frente para empujar la puerta, así que al momento de empujarla quien este dentro abra la puerta de repente y que cuando ellas salgan disparadas al interior el que este dentro salga rápidamente y se cierre la puerta, bueno el plan tal y como lo había formulado Momo no salio como se espero pero no por eso no funciono, así que una vez que Sakuno y Tomoka los estuvieran amenazando un buen rato a que abrieran esas puertas de lo contrario Seigun Gakuen se quedaría sin equipo de tenis, los chicos se mantuvieron firmes en que no les abrirían hasta que ambas hablaran y se reconciliaran. Hubo un par de amenazas mas y una que otra empezó a doblegar a uno de ellos "entiéndase Momoshiro" por lo que dijo Tomoka de que ya vería que le diría a ese tal Kamio y a Kippei Tachibana que estaba saliendo con Ann a escondidas y que le harían cuando se enteren de quien a estado haciendo faltar a Ann al colegio lo mataran lenta y dolorosamente, Momo quien se desespero por que solo Tomoka sabia eso ya que ella y Sakuno lo habían descubierto un día, los demás chicos no podían creer lo que escuchaban, excepto Ryoma que lo sabia. Al convencer a Momo de que no les hiciera caso a las amenazas de Tomoka ahora había sido Sakuno quien los había amenazado y su amenaza fue mas fuerte que la de su "amiga" lo que dijo fue…

_Me parece raro que Tezuka este inmiscuido en esto, pero ya cuando le cuente no quiero imaginar lo que les hará cuando regresen a Tokio***._

Con una amenaza así quien no se asustaría, en solo imaginar lo que les haría su capitán los hacia sudar a todos, pero Inui ya se había hecho cargo de los que no les simpatizaría la idea… ya que tanto Oishi como Tezuka estaban ocupados buscando algo que supuestamente se les perdió en el camino.

Las chicas se resignaron, sabían con quien estaban tratando, se rindieron y se sentaron en el suelo a esperar a que alguien se diera cuenta que estaban allí.

Las dos estaban mudas, no hablaban entre si, era realmente incomodo, pero pensaron que a los chicos no les gustaba verlas peleadas, y cada una había empezado a recordar como había empezado todo esto…

— Perdóname Tomoka, todo esto es culpa mía, no me merezco una amiga tan buena como tu, tienes razón, yo no se que me sucede, por favor…per-perdóname— hablo primero Sakuno ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas ya que había comenzado a llorar.  
Tomoka quien se sorprendió por lo que dijo su amiga, no dejo que toda la culpa recayera en ella, y le dijo que no era la única que había actuado mal, ella lo dijo por que había roto su promesa de no decirle a nadie lo de su secreto del pasado, pero no le diría eso, solo dijo que ella también tenia la culpa por no sentarse a hablar como gente civilizada y que la perdonaba si ella la perdonaba. Ambas se miraron y se sonrieron, se abrazaron y una vez que se habían amigado, Tomoka no pudo saciar su curiosidad…así que antes de pedirles a los chicos que las dejaran salir ella le pregunto…

— Haber Saku, ahora cuéntame que lo de "fue un accidente" no me lo creo, ¿Que paso entre Ryoma y tú anoche? ¿Acaso se besaron? ¡Te le confesaste! ¿Te dijo que si?— empezó a bombardearla con preguntas y Sakuno no hacia mas que enrojecer, tenia que aclarar ese asunto, solo le dijo la verdad y que había sido un golpe que tuvieron cuando ambos habían caído, y que no se le confeso, solo le enseño a patinar. Entonces Tomoka le dijo entonces si solo fue un accidente por que te cubres la herida con maquillaje, si solo fue un accidente no tendrías por que, a lo que Sakuno le dijo que por mas accidente que fuese, no podía ir por ahí con el labio partido, aparte que no todos se saben la historia que van a pensar cuando los vean a Ryoma y a ella con la misma herida en el mismo lugar, Tomoka lo pensó y tenia razón, hoy en día se mal piensa demasiado.

Los chicos seguían esperando fuera de esa puerta a ver si ya se arreglaban esas dos, la espera valió la pena, nunca estuvo mas acertada esa frase, cuando por fin después de media hora recibieron el "chicos ya nos arreglamos", todos suspiraron con alivio, ya podrían estar tranquilos sin tanta tensiones alrededor. Así que antes de que abrieran la puerta Eiji se acerco a preguntar…

_Oigan chicas no le dirán a Tezuka ¿Verdad?_

Y por su parte Momo

_Ni a Kippei o Kamio ¿o no? _

Las chicas sonrieron y dijeron

Les diremos si no nos abren a las 1

Si no nos abren a las 2

Si no nos

Los demás se apresuraron a abrirles y las jalaron hacia fuera diciendo

Ya están afuera, ya están afuera no llegaron hasta 3, no les digan por favor lo último que dijeron Momo y Eiji se pusieron de rodillas a rogarles.

Las chicas rieron ante eso y empezaron a hablar entre ellas.

— No lo se Saku, tu que dices, ¿Les decimos?

— Mmm no lo se, talvez, después de todo nosotras no perdemos nada

— Como que nada Saku Chan, perderás a mi a tu mejor amigo Nyah

— Quien dijo que eras su mejor amigo, yo la conocí primero

— Pero ella me quiere mas a mi— dijo Eiji sacándole la lengua a Momo

— Ya, ya chicos, los queremos a todos por igual, tranquilos no les diremos a nadie.

— No decir a nadie ¿Que?

Ahora el premio Novel a la llegada mas inoportuna del año es para…Tezuka y Oishi de Tokio Japón un aplauso por favor.

Si señoras y señores, estos dos no escogieron un momento mas inoportuno para llegar por que aun no se había presenciado un momento tan justo.

Todos empezaron a sudar, oh lo que Tezuka les haría cuando se entere de que habían encerrado a las chicas en un oscuro, frío, pequeño y sin mucho oxigeno almacén. Se prepararon psicológicamente para los que les esperaría cuando volvieran a casa, pero el cielo los quiere demasiado ya que las chicas le dieron una historia convincente a Tezuka quien los felicito por supuestamente salvarlas de las garras, o mejor dicho de las patas de una enorme horripilante y venenosa araña, quien ellos cuando la vieron empezaron a gritar como quinceañeras (sin ofender a las quinceañeras) para luego pisarla una y otra vez hasta que dejara de ser una amenaza para las dos jovencitas.

Si lo que supuestamente las chicas no dirían era que ellos se habían asustado "al igual que ellas" de una inocente arañita.

Tezuka a veces es un poco crédulo.

Bueno ya era la hora de volver hacia la casa, tenían que almorzar, y Ryoma aunque no lo admitió públicamente, tenia que dormir un par de horas o se quedaría dormido en media competencia, todos iban de salida cuando algo capto la atención de uno de ellos, quien se tardo un poco mas en llegar a las puertas de salida del estadio.

_Con que de eso se trataba_ pensó él, y siguió su camino con los demás…

Cuando llegaron a casa a almorzar, todos felices y contentos pues no solo por que habían ayudado a reconciliar a las mejores amigas que habían jurado ver, sino que también lo estaban por que Sumiresita y Sachiko les tenían una sorpresa al llegar, una flamante torta de postre, a penas la vieron quisieron pasarse el almuerzo pero las ancianas, es decir, las abuelas de Sakuno les advirtieron que no, que tenían que almorzar primero así que como jóvenes obedientes hicieron caso.

Por supuesto que al terminar, no quedó ni la migaja de la torta, otra cosa que era cierta era que a estos chicos les gustaba lo dulce.

Por su parte Ryoma se fue a tomar una reconfortante siesta, ya que no había dormido desde anoche y para la competencia que tenia en unas horas tenia que estar fresco como lechuga, así que los demás chicos lo dejaron dormir.

Las horas pasaron volando y ya era hora que todos partieran hacia el estadio especialmente construido para el patinaje de velocidad, el estadio se llama "Yosh Ice", y pertenece a unos hermanos muy famosos y ricos que son de America, Taka y Ryoma no sentían ningún nervio, Sakuno les había explicado en que consistía la competencia, se trataba de que cada uno individualmente tenia que hacer 500mts en el mejor tiempo, el que menos tardaba ganaba. Por eso era necesario que ambos supieran patinar por lo menos lo básico.

A Taka le dieron el mismo consejo que le daban para jugar al tenis, pero como todos sabemos Taka San no se "enciende" sin una raqueta en su mano, así que solo esperaron lo mejor. No había tanto público viendo la competencia pero las pocas personas que había se hacían notar, también había muchos extranjeros. Cuando llego el turno de Taka, todos le desearon suerte, aunque todos sabían que ambos, él y Ryoma tenían muchas posibilidades de ganar esto ya que la mayoría de los concursantes eran niños, de entre los 7 y 11 años, ellos eran los más grandecitos en esto, así que todo quedaba entre Taka y Ryoma…

Taka termino el recorrido con un tiempo muy bueno, 5:46. Y era uno de los mejores tiempos.

Después de algunos competidores más le tocaba a Ryoma, quien no estaba nervioso para nada, solo tenia que superar ese tiempo y ganaría.

Se preparo para salir, y cuando sonó un disparo, salio lo mas rápido que pudo. Después de todo Sakuno no enseñaba nada mal, estaba patinando demasiado bien, pero lo que le preocupaba ahora era superar el tiempo de Taka, así que acelero lo más que pudo.

— ¡Valla el O'chibi si que va rápido Nyah!

— Los patinadores de velocidad pueden alcanzar una velocidad de hasta 70mph, claro los profesionales— menciono Inui.

— Y a cuanto creen que valla él— preguntó Momo.

— Calculo que a unos 30mph no lo se con exactitud, pero lo que si se es que va mas rápido que tu Taka San— le dijo Inui.

— ¿Oh de verdad? Bueno, es lo que se podía esperar de Ryoma, además tuvo una buena profesora— dijo refiriéndose a Sakuno quien sonrío por eso.

— Se imaginan si se cae o estrella a esa velocidad, seria catastrófico— dijo Eiji.

— No lo creo, solo tendría contusiones— menciono Inui.

— Bueno ni me lo digan, yo tuve algunos problemas al frenar, me costo mucho a la velocidad en que iba pero al fin lo logre. — contó Taka.

— Que bueno que me fije en ese detalle y te enseñe como se debe frenar ¿Verdad Taka Kun?— dijo Tomoka.

— Si, te lo agradezco, a ti también Sakuno.— le dijo viendo a las chicas—eh ¿Sakuno?— volvió a llamar a Sakuno pero ella estaba con la vista perdida en la pista viendo a Ryoma patinar a gran velocidad, y estaba temblando, eso alarmo mucho a los chicos.

— ¡Sakuno que te sucede!— dijo Tomoka zarandeando a su amiga para que despertara del transe en el que estaba.

— To-Tomo Chan…di-dime que…dime que le enseñaste a Ryoma a frenar— dijo muy preocupada.

— ¿A Ryoma? ¿Que no le enseñaste tu?— le preguntó viéndola a los ojos.

— N-No, pensé, que…que ya le habías enseñado. — confesó haciendo que todos tomaran su misma expresión.

— Haber si entendí, Ryoma esta patinando a mas de 30mph sin tener idea como detenerse— habló Momo

— Pues…si— dijo Sakuno.

— Sakuno, la pista después tiene una curva, me imagino que le enseñaste a virar sino se estrellara con la barrera de contención. — dijo Tomoka.

— Tomo Chan, le enseñe lo básico para que pudiera realizar la competencia, y la competencia era de 500mts planos, ¿Que haremos? ¡se estrellara!

— Solo no entren en pánico…lo mejor es—intentaba hablar Tezuka pero alguien lo interrumpió.

— ¡El O'chibi se magullara! ¡Paren la competencia!— empezó a gritar Eiji.

— Le digamos a los organizadores, ellos lo detendrán cuando llegue a la meta— dijo Oishi.

Y todos se dirigieron rápido a avisarle a algún organizador mientras veían como Ryoma cada vez mas se acercaba a la meta, tenían menos de 2 minutos para evitar que Ryoma sufriera algún tipo de accidente.

Ryoma ya casi llegaba a la meta, y sabia que estaba haciendo mejor tiempo, lo tenia ganado, no fue tan difícil después de todo.

Cuando cruzo la meta alcanzo a oír, y con 5:20 el ganador Ryoma Echizen.

Lo había logrado, había ganado. Pero algo vino a su mente, ¡como se detenía esta cosa!

_Ryuzaki no me dijo como frenar, ay no— _pensó al ver aproximarse una curva.

_¡Como rayos se gira!_

Pero no alcanzo a descubrirlo, la curva se le había pasado y se estaba dirigiendo a 30 mph hacia una pared de contención.

_Esto va a dolerme— _se dijo para taparse la cabeza con sus brazos y esperar el impacto.

* * *

Eran las 7 pm de la tarde, y un grupo de adolescentes regresaba a casa después de una tarde de diversión y sustos.

Todos iban riendo, hablando del acontecimiento mas reciente, la gran performance de Ryoma en la competencia, la cual no había resultado limpia.

Todos se reían del desenlace que tubo tal inesperado problema que tuvieron que resolver.

— A por favor Ryoma, ¡No te enojes! solo estamos diciendo que tuviste suerte que él apareciera y te…"rescatara"— Momo dijo lo ultimo sin evitar reír a carcajadas.

— Momoshiro, si no te callas, le diré a—

— Esta bien, me callo, Eiji síguele tu por mi, que a ti no te tiene amenazado— le pidió a su fiel compañero que siguiera molestando al mas pequeño

— Okey Momo Chan, Ey Ryoma ¿Que se siente que te salven cual princesa fuera?— dijo haciendo a todos reír.

— Inmaduros— musito Ryoma.

— Ryoma Kun, lo siento, supongo que fue culpa mía— dijo Sakuno con una expresión muy triste en su rostro.  
Ryoma suspiro, no quería que se sintiera mal por eso, él tampoco se había dado cuenta del detalle de aprender a frenar.

— No te preocupes— dijo colocando su mano en la cabeza de Sakuno— después de todo, no resultó, "tan" mal, supongo que tengo que agradecer que él estuviera ahí, le debo una. — dijo Ryoma recordando lo que había pasado hacia unas horas…

* * *

Los demás veían con impotencia como Ryoma se dirigía a aquella pared, no habían podido avisar a tiempo a los organizadores para que lo detuvieran y la colisión iba a ser inminente, muchos cerraron los ojos para no ver como se estrellaba el pobre chico, en realidad solo lo hicieron Tomoka y Sakuno, los demás si lo veían. Hasta Inui lo estaba grabando ya que pensaba mandarlo a Discovery Channel para que lo pasaran en alguno de sus programas de desastres en el deporte.

Lo último que vieron de Ryoma fue como se protegía la cabeza antes del impacto, pero de un momento a otro, alguien apareció de repente, iba muy rápido, venia de otra dirección, nadie lo había visto ingresar a la pista ya que estaban concentrados en Ryoma, ágilmente se dirigió al chico, y antes de que este se estrellara lo llevo por delante y lo cargo de una forma muy inusual, y por lo que él iba mas rápido que Ryoma pudo llevarlo consigo unos metros, hasta que perdió el equilibrio y callo, pero fue menos grave esa caída a la que pudo haber tenido Ryoma si se hubiera dado contra la pared, aun así, el hasta ahora misterioso salvador, había protegido bien a Ryoma de esa caída también, quedando Ryoma encima de él.

Cuando Ryoma asimilo lo que había pasado, pues todo pasó muy rápido, se levanto de encima del misterioso salvador y se sorprendió al descubrir quien era…

— ¡Tu!— dijo mirándolo a la cara, o mejor dicho a lo que se podía observar.

— Les dije que nos volveríamos a ver, pero bajo que extrañas circunstancias ¿Verdad?— dijo Kaito con burla.

— ¿De donde saliste tu?— indagó Ryoma.

— Soy tu ángel guardián niño, un gracias me haría pensar mejor de ti.

— ¿Mejor de mi? te diré que— pero Ryoma fue interrumpido por sus amigos que se le acercaban corriendo pero por no tener patines ninguno, si habían entrado a la pista sin patines, era difícil que llegaran hasta él.

— ¡Kaito San! ¿Que haces aquí?— se acercó Sakuno quien era la única que llevaba patines por lo cual había llegado antes que los demás— ¿Ryoma estas bien?— dijo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

— Estoy bien Ryuzaki, pero para la próxima enséñame a frenar ¿ne?

— No te preocupes querida princesa— dijo Kaito acercándosele, a lo que ella retrocedió, no sabia si creer o no en quien dijo que era la otra vez.— _lo salve por ti— _le dijo al Oído, a lo que ella solo pudo pronunciar un gracias.

Los demás llegaron enseguida a donde se encontraban, y le agradecieron a Kaito por salvar a su pequeño huraño. A lo que él dijo que no era nada, era un placer salvar jovencitos huraños como él, y advirtió que lo tienes que cuidar mejor por que no siempre iba a haber un Gran Kaito para rescatarlo, a lo que los demás rieron, y él se volvió a despedir y desaparecer misteriosamente como la ultima vez…

_Nos volveremos a ver. _Dijo él.

* * *

— Supongo que si, pero también como apareció se fue, la verdad no creo que él sea en verdad Kid el ladrón, sino no te hubiera ayudado— dijo Sakuno quien caminaba al lado de Ryoma.

— A menos que sea como Robin Hood, el que roba para los necesitados— entro en la conversación Tomoka.

Ahora el Oscar a la mejor interrupción and the winner is…Tomoka, ¡Un aplauso para ella!

— ya lo dije y lo vuelvo a decir, es un excéntrico con altos aires de grandeza— dijo Ryoma.

— Mira quien habla, pero ese excéntrico te salvo, Ryoma— dijo Momo.

Y una discusión empezó a formarse Ryoma vs. Todos, por quien tenia razón, pero por fin habían llegado a la casa, y entraron riéndose de un comentario que hizo Eiji acerca de las damiselas en peligro de las películas de antes comparándolo con Ryoma y su gran salvador.

Cuando ingresaron a la casa, y entraron a la sala se sorprendieron por encontrar a dos personas allí, esperándolos…

— ¡Sakuno!— dijeron cuando los vieron ingresar.

— ¡Papá, Mamá!— dijo Sakuno quien no cabía en su sorpresa.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, decidi poner varias cosas en este cap, asi que todo esto son fruto de algunas ideas que me vienen en la noche, ahora pasare a aclarar algunos puntos, o terminos locales que puedan ser confusos para los que no viven aqui...**

**dejar "regalado" a alguien significa dejarlo de lado para hacer otra cosa que se considera menos importante.**

**aca en Argentina el calzado se mide con numeros, por ejemplo, yo tengo el pie chiquito calzo 35/36 y juzgue mas o menos por lo que mide Ryoma en cuanto podria calzar, pero por mas que investigue, en ningun lugar se dice cuanto calza. **

**si investigo mucho para hacer el fic, no me gusta poner falsas conjeturas :P asi lo de la "enfermedad" de Saku por fin se aclaro, la tendinitis bicipital no es invento, existe de verdad.**

**yo hize patinaje artistico por un tiempo (ya mencione que me gustan los deportes de invierno XD) asi que les explico que cuando se va rapido y frenas de golpe (se frena raspando el pie que va atras con la cuchilla de patin de lado) se alza el hielo que se pica por la friccion del patin sobre el hielo y si estas cerca te baña con eso, te queda toda la ropa con hielo picado, es similar al hielo que hay en las paredes del freezer(congelador- heladera).**

**respecto a cuando dice Sakuno, lo de cuando regresen a Tokio, no se muy bien si Seigaku esta en Tokio, perodonen si me equivoque de verdad.**

**otra cosa, lo que dijo inui de que un patinador profesional puede alcanzar los 70mph es verdad tambien, jeje bueno solo queria aclarar esas pequeñas cosas que pueden causar confusiones, asi que eso es todo por ahora, como dije, espero les haya gustado y que esperen al proximo cap, no quiero decir cuanto falta aun para que termine pero como ustedes veran ya las cosas se van aclarando, y eso es un indicio...**

**con respecto a la cosita que les dije en el cap pasado de que habia una parte en la que honraba a una pelicula famosa, como nadie dijo de que peli se trataba ni en que parte estaba, las vislumbrare...**

**— oh Kaito ¡quiero que digas la verdad!— renegó Eiji.**

**— Eiji...creo que lo que dijo es cierto— habló Oishi algo temeroso.**

**— no lo creo— dijo Ryoma— si dijera la verdad no nos hubiera contado...**

**— ah— dijo Kaito levantando un dedo señalando a Ryoma— a menos que creyera que no me iban a creer aunque se las dijera...**

**bueno esa era la parte con la que honraba a una peli, pero de que peli se trata...les dare, otra oportunidad para que adivinen, pero esta vez a la que adivine no saldra en el cap, pero le cumplire el deseo de que me diga algo que quiera que pase en la historia y con gusto veré donde lo agrego...**

**por favor agradezcamos al otra vez invitado especial Kaito, el cual tome prestado a su dueño Gosho Aoyama, y los personajes de Prince of Tennis los tome prestados de Takeshi Konomi. todos los derechos reservados (siempre quize decir esoXD)**

**bueno ahora si me despido y hasta el proximo capi!**

**aaah, se me olvidaba, tengo Facebook, busquenme como yuukirossi.(la imagen es de Karupin XD) por cierto en varias oportunidades quize dar mi email pero se ve que la pag no me deja, es facil es Yuuki (guion bajo) rossi arroba hotmail punto com, espero que asi no me lo bloquee.**

**hasta la proxima n_n**


	18. La sorpresiva llegada

**Hola espero que me perdonen por la demora, eh tenido algunos problemas. aqui esta la continuacion, disfrutenla =)**

* * *

**Capitulo 17: La sorpresiva llegada.**

Después de que todos pasaran una agradable y preocupante tarde, ya estaban llegando a la casa, iban todos felices y contentos riendo y bueno, todos menos uno de ellos que estaba siendo el blanco de todas las bromas que se les ocurría a sus amigos…

— ¡Nyah! ¿Saben a qué me hizo recordar toda aquella situación? A las películas en blanco y negro de antes cuando no tenían sonido y se escribía lo que decía el actor después de la escena jeje— rió Eiji— ¡si, de verdad! Kaito vendía a ser el caballero heroico y Ryoma su "damisela" en peligro jajaja— empezó a carcajear Eiji junto con todos los demás, a excepción de Ryoma que era la victima de las burlas, _de todas formas cuando lleguemos a la casa se distraerán con otra cosa que no sea a costa mía—_ pensaba Ryoma aguantando y tratando de canalizar su ira, si, Ryoma estaba enojado, pero la verdad era que sus amigos, si así se los podría llamar ya que "para amigos como estos para que tener enemigos" esa frase quedaba al pelo*, no desperdiciaban ni una sola oportunidad para molestar al más pequeño del grupo (en todo sentido).

— Jaja Ryoma, que mal educado de tu parte, en las películas la dama le da un beso al héroe como agradecimiento por salvarla y Kaito se fue limpio, ni tu numero le dejaste jaja— dijo Momo y una vez mas todos volvían a burlarse riendo más que nunca, en verdad Ryoma trataba de ignorarlos pero ya eso era demasiado y tenía que actuar, no solo le habían tocado su orgullo si no que también se metieron con su integridad masculina y eso ya era suficiente…

— Si, no le di mi número a él, pero ¿sabes con quien si intercambie número Momoshiro? Con Kippei ¿lo conoces verdad? Creo que le haré una llamada informativa…— amenazó Ryoma sacando su teléfono celular.

— ¡ya dejen en paz a Ryoma! ¿él qué culpa tiene de que lo salvaran como a una pobre chica débil?— regañó, o eso intento, a los chicos tratando de contentar a Ryoma pero no logro mucho…

— Eso no te ayuda mucho— dijo Ryoma mientras marcaba un numero en su teléfono lo que hizo que Momo se desesperara y le rogara de rodillas que no lo hiciera, "acaso no te importa la integridad física de tu mejor amigo" fue lo que alegó Momo a Ryoma quien le contestó que quien le había dicho que él era su mejor amigo, si Ryoma era un chico desligado del resto de las personas y no tenía corazón para hablar, Momo se ofendió, o eso dio a entender…— ¡cómo puedes decir eso Ryoma! Hieres mis sentimientos, como que no soy tu mejor amigo, ¡con todo lo que hemos pasado juntos!— Ryoma ante tal drama solo revoleó los ojos y prosiguió a llamar por teléfono. — si tu eres mi mejor amigo como dices, entonces ¿por qué te empeñas en molestarme?

— ¡Po-po-por favor Ryoma no lo llames!— dijo Momo de rodillas abrazándose a la cintura de Ryoma haciendo que este se tambaleara— ¡mira te lo estoy rogando de rodillas, me estoy humillando a este punto por favor!— pero al ver que no daba resultado se desesperó mas— ¡ese tipo me arrancará la piel de mi lindo cuerpecito, me despedazara y destrozara! Ya sabes que él tiene la fama de rudo, haré lo que tú quieras, ¡lo que quieras!— dijo Momo perdiendo la razón al decirle eso a Ryoma.

— Lo que quiera…mmm…en ese caso…— Ryoma empezó a pensar cada posibilidad de manipular a su amigo, le agradaba tener un poco de control y poder sobre un chico que encima le llevaba un año, se vengaría por tantas burlas de su parte, él sonrió, asustando a Momo, había encontrado la cosa perfecta para que él hiciera, terminaría mal parado pero… esa era la idea después de todo, si a veces Ryoma era tan malo como Fuji…

— Eh, eh, eh, eh, ¡alto ahí!— dijo Eiji— descuida Momo Chan ¡yo Eiji, te salvaré de tu tirano! O'chibi, si tú le llamas al hermano mayor de Ann, yo le daré los derechos de copyright a Momo del video que filmó Inui con MI cámara de video de tú peliculita personal— dijo Eiji salvando la integridad física y honor de Momo.

— No me digan que… ¡me capturaron en video!— dijo Ryoma totalmente descolocado, estaba en problemas…

— ¡Gracias Eiji! De verdad ¡muchísimas gracias!— dijo Momo ahora abrazando a Eiji, su salvador, quien tenía una cámara de video en mano, ahora Momo tenía más o menos la misma arma que Ryoma, ya no temería más a las constantes amenazas del menor por delatarlo con Kippei, era libre, libre para hacerle lo que quisiera, ahora sí que lo molestaría hasta el cansancio de nuevo, admitía que últimamente se estaba conteniendo por esa razón, y es que nunca lamentó tanto haberle contado a Ryoma sobre su vida amorosa. Momo empezó a reír malévolamente agarrando un DVD que le dio Eiji— ahora sí pequeña zarigüeya del mal— dijo refiriéndose a Ryoma— estamos a mano, si le llegas a llamar a Tachibana, yo me encargaré de difundir este precioso video a todo Japón y alrededores y ¡pobre de ti si me vuelves a amenazar de nuevo con avisarle algo! Recuerda esto, yo tengo tu dignidad en mis manos…

— Y tu recuerda esto— le contestó Ryoma— yo tengo tu integridad física y también me atrevo a decir tu hombría en mis manos ya que dudo mucho que Tachibana te deje tus partes que te hacen hombre intactas, te castrará, toma eso en cuenta. — finalizó Ryoma guardando su teléfono resignado, no podía hacer mucho si Momoshiro tenía ese DVD, la escena era casi de película, pero no cualquier película sino de esas del viejo oeste con dos combatientes enfrentándose en duelo, solo faltaba la planta rodadora de fondo…

— Eh, Momo aún no te he cedido los derechos de mi video— dijo Eiji.

— Por faa, Eiji, cédemelos ¡yo les daré un mejor uso! ¡No te arrepentirás te lo aseguro!— trató de convencer a Eiji.

— Eiji, ¡yo te compro los derechos!— se apresuró a decir Ryoma, aún tenía una oportunidad, si lograba conseguir que Eiji le diera ese video se ahorraría mucha humillación.

— Mmm…dame un precio O'chibi tu sabes cómo son estas cosas, el que da más es el que gana.

— Te doy 1000 yenes—dijo Ryoma.

— Eiji, Eiji, yo te doy 2000 yenes— le subió Momo la oferta a Eiji.

— Oh, je, ¡una subasta se ha formado! ¿Quién da más?— dijo Eiji juguetón.

— 5000—contra oferto Ryoma.

— 5500— ofreció Momo.

— 6000— volvió a subir Ryoma.

— 6500— una vez más dijo Momo.

— Eiji, yo te doy 10000 yenes— se inmiscuyo Fuji en la subasta.

— ¿eh? ¡Fuji tu para que quieres el video!— dijo Ryoma enfadado, no tenía tanto dinero, pero podría sacar de su cuenta bancaria después, pero había un inconveniente con eso…— Eiji, yo te doy 1000 dólares— dijo Ryoma haciendo que los demás lo miraran confusos.

— ¿Por qué cambias la moneda así O'chibi?— preguntó Eiji.

— Es que yo no tengo tantos yenes, pero tengo una cuenta en el banco pero con dólares, es lo que he estado ahorrado cuando vivía en América— explico Ryoma.

— Ah ya veo, pero veníamos con tantos yenes que ahora tan solo "un" mil me parece poco— dijo con razón Eiji.

— Pero Eiji, 1000 dólares estadounidenses equivalen a 100.000 mil yenes— aclaró Ryoma.

— ¿100.000 yenes? ¡wow en mi vida les había puesto la mano encima a esa cantidad!— exclamó Eiji

— Y que dices Eiji, ¿trato?

— Si no hay alguna contraoferta si—dijo Eiji.

— No lo sé, eh Fuji ¿Cuánto tienes ahorrado?— preguntó Momo desesperado.

— Y en casa tengo unos 50.000 y mi hermana puede prestarme otros 30.000, y tu ¿Cuánto tienes?

— Yo debo estar alcanzando los 32.000, eso nos da un total de 112.000, que dices Fuji, ¿compartimos?— preguntó Momo con esperanza.

— Por supuesto— respondió Fuji con una sonrisa.

— ¡Nyah trato!— dijo Eiji mientras Momo festejaba su victoria, pero…

— Eiji— llamó Ryoma poniendo a todos a la expectativa.

— ¿Si O'chibi?

— ¿Y que te parecen 2.000 dólares?— preguntó Ryoma descolocando a Momo.

— ¡Wow! 200.000 yenes, ¡genial! ¡trato hecho O'chibi!— dijo Eiji para finalizar la "subasta".

_— Maldito enano burgués* _— pensó Momo— oye Eiji, no creo que de verdad Ryoma tenga esa cantidad de dinero.

— ¿Tú crees Momo chan?— dudo Eiji.

— Por supuesto, es decir, piénsalo ¿Cómo, o cual sería la razón de que un enano pre-púber como Ryoma tuviera tal cantidad?— el comentario de Momo nuevamente hizo reír a todos, menos a Ryoma claro está.

— No le hagas caso Eiji, lo dice por envidia, por supuesto que tengo esa cantidad, la estaba guardando para algo importante pero esto alcanzó mas prioridad— aclaró Ryoma.

— Bueno, no puedo decidirme Momo y Fuji perdieron pero… no quiero que se peleen. O'chibi prometo destruir el CD con el video si tú prometes no volver a extorsionar a Momo…

— Está bien, prometo no volver a extorsionar a Momoshiro— dijo Ryoma mientras levantaba su mano derecha.

— No confío en él Eiji, haz que borre el número y podrás destruir la evidencia— dijo Momo desconfiado.

— O'chibi… — intentó decir Eiji pero Ryoma se adelantó.

— Si ya se, ya se…okey, borraré el número— dijo Ryoma sacando su celular para mostrarle a Eiji como borraba el número.

— Bueno, muerto el perro se acabó la rabia* — dijo Eiji mientras rompía el CD a los ojos de Ryoma quien ahora estaba más tranquilo— ¡Nyah! Ahora que los dos se arreglaron ¡dense un abrazo!— pidió Eiji efusivamente.

— ¡No!— respondieron ambos dándose la espalda el uno al otro.

— ¡oh, vamos chicos! Aunque sea dense las manos— insistió Eiji.

—Okey— dijeron ambos haciéndolo.

Ya acabado el pequeño problema y antes de llegar a la casa, a espaldas de los demás, Eiji y Momo se dieron 5* y sonrieron tras su complicidad…

— ¿Tienes una copia verdad Eiji? — le dijo al oído Momo.

— Dalo por hecho Momo chan, yo tengo todo planeado.

— ¡siempre puedo confiar en ti compañero!— dijo Momo golpeándole levemente la espalda.

— Para molestar al O'chibi lo que sea— dijo Eiji.

Por su lado Ryoma los miraba de reojo y sonriendo para sí mismo pensó _¿de verdad creyeron que no me lo vendría venir? No soy tonto, mada mada dane sempais…_

Los chicos felices y contentos se adentraron en la casa y ¡Oh sorpresa! Recibieron cuando ingresaron a la sala, allí habían dos personas hablando con Sumire y Sachiko.

— ¡Sakuno!— dijeron ambos poniéndose de pie y yendo hasta la susodicha.

— ¡Papá, Mamá!— dijo ella con la misma sorpresa ya entre los brazos de sus padres.

Los demás se quedaron viendo tal enternecedora escena del reencuentro y todos se sintieron…sapo de otro pozo… (Metáfora que se refiere a estar fuera de lugar o estar de más en alguna situación) Ciertamente ninguno de ellos encajaba…Y se sintieron de lado cuando comenzaron a hablar sin siquiera notar sus presencias, eran un punto, un mísero punto en el vasto e inacabado universo…  
Mientras tanto Sakuno y sus padres compartían los primeros momentos juntos después de tanto tiempo de no verse.

— ¡Sakuno, mi amor, te extrañamos tanto! —dijo Noriko con lagrimas en los ojos aun abrazando a su hija.

— Yo también mamá— respondió ella— también a ti papá— dijo viendo a su padre quien estaba a su lado.

— Y yo a ti mi querida princesa— dijo con cariño Kenji acariciando la cabeza de Sakuno.

— ¿Y a mi hijo, que hay para tu hermosísima madre? ¿Qué, acaso ya te has olvidado de mi? —habló Sumire haciendo un dramático escándalo.

— Por supuesto vieja que te he extr—  
Kenji no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Sumire le dio tremendo golpe a su hijo.

— ¡como que vieja! ¡respeta a tu madre Kenji Ryuzaki!— dijo furiosa Sumire.

— Ah, madre, ya soy un adulto, no me asustas—dijo con benevolencia pero al ver la peligrosa aura de su madre inmediatamente se retractó— ya, ya, ya, te hago caso, te hago caso, eres la madre más joven y hermosa del mundo, que digo mundo, ¡del universo! Hasta pareces una top model jejeje —rió nerviosamente e inmediatamente Sumire cambió su aterrador aspecto por una gran sonrisa.

— Oh Kenji, hijo mío, tu si sabes alagar a tu madre — dijo Sumire.

Después de esa escena todos en la habitación compadecieron a Kenji, no podían creer que Sumire era así hasta con la sangre de su sangre…

— Pero mírate hija, que grande estás, te has hecho más alta, ya eres toda una hermosa señorita, me recuerdas mucho a como era tu madre a tu edad— dijo Kenji, ahora redirigiendo la atención a Sakuno quien había enrojecido por el comentario de su padre.

— Ay papi, no digas ese tipo de cosas — pidió Sakuno.

— Pero hijita ¡es verdad! Mi bebé está creciendo — dijo Kenji con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

— Si, es verdad, es mas Saku, con tan bonita que te has puesto no me sorprendería si tuvieras novio, y si no apuesto a que tienes a muchos chicos siguiéndote — dijo Noriko inocentemente y bromeando con su hija de eso hasta Sumire se había dado cuenta pero con Kenji era otra historia, pues ahora, recién se había percatado de la presencia de los nueve chicos a quienes al notarlos ahí parados en la esquina del cuarto les mandó una mirada que más o menos decía así: "asesinaré a algunos adolescentes usurpadores esta noche". Esa mirada atemorizante hizo sudar a los chicos…

— Y esos— dijo despectivamente— ¿Quiénes son?— preguntó señalándolos.

— Ah, viste Saku, tenía razón, esos deben ser los chicos que te siguen ¿no?— dijo Noriko en broma.

— ¡¿Qué? —dijo furioso Kenji dirigiéndose a los chicos con incontables ganas de matar, castrar y cercenar y no precisamente en ese orden…

— Ah, ellos, no, no, no tienes que preocuparte Kenji, ellos son solo mis estudiantes, mi equipo, del que tanto te cuento siempre— aclaró Sumire.

— Eh… ¿Seigaku?— preguntó Kenji.

— Si, si, si— dijeron con insistencia los chicos.

— Aaah, ya veo, con que son "estos"— dijo más tranquilo— y ¿Qué hacen esos aquí?— volvió a decir con un peligroso tono de voz.

— ¡ay Kenji! Si te conté que los traería con migo de vacaciones—recordó Sumire.

— Ah, creo que recuerdo que me dijiste algo así— dijo quitando su intimidante mirada—disculpen chicos, pensé que eran unos de esos adolescentes **usurpadores **y **aprovechados, **pero no, no son así ¿**verdad**?— dijo Kenji levantando la voz para enfatizar algunas palabras haciendo que los chicos se pusieran nerviosos.

— N-n-no señor…sa-saku chan es solo nuestra amiga—dijo Eiji nervioso, pero eso solo hizo enfurecer más a Kenji.

— ¿Saku chan? ¡qué confianzas son esas con mi hija! Deberías referirte a ella por el apellido o en su defecto como Sakuno con honorifico san, pero ¿Saku Chan? ¡Es una aberración! ¿Qué clase de atrevimiento es ese? Debería—

— Querido , ¡ya! Deja tus celos de padre, tienes que admitir que Saku ya es grande y—

— ¡No!— interrumpió Kenji la interrupción de su esposa— ella sigue siendo mi bebé— dijo infantilmente abrazando a su hija.

— Pero Kenji, Sakuno ya tiene 13, está en la edad de que le empiecen a atraer los chicos, es más, apuesto a que a ella ya le gusta alguien ¿o no Saku?— dijo Noriko mirando a su hija quien estaba bastante avergonzada.

— ¡no digas esas cosas Noriko! La vas a confundir, por supuesto que a mi Saku no le interesa nadie, está muy chiquita para esas cosas— volvió a insistir Kenji, ¡oh si supiera! XD

— ¡Kenji! ¿te olvidas que a la edad de Sakuno, nosotros ya estábamos saliendo?— recordó Noriko a su esposo.

— Pero eso es diferente querida, yo…tu…emm… aparte los tiempos han cambiado ahora es diferente— dijo tercamente.

— Aparte Kenji, si mal no recuerdo, tú tenías problemas con mi padre, quien no nos dejaba salir juntos…— recordó.

— Por favor, no me recuerdes a tu padre, ese viejo terco—dijo resentido.

— Ujum… ¡ves! Y recuerda que yo lo odiaba por querer alejarte de mi lado y recuerda que también habíamos planeado escaparnos, pero afortunadamente mi madre lo hizo entrar en razón y nos dejo en paz…

— Sí, pero aun así el nunca me quiso, nunca me aceptó, siempre dijo que—

— Ya Kenji, deja el pasado en el pasado, ahora no quieres parecerte a él ¿verdad? Entonces deja en paz a Saku pobrecita, de seguro que ya le gusta alguien y seguramente querrá que algún día lo conozcas y lo apruebes, ¿o no mi amor?— preguntó dirigiéndose a Sakuno quien la miraba sonrojada, por supuesto que Noriko sabía que a su hija alguien le gustaba, ya que ella misma se lo dijo, cada vez que hablaban por teléfono le preguntaba las novedades de aquel chico de Seigaku, si, ella sabía que aquella personita especial estaba entre esos 9 chicos pero no sabía cuál de ellos era, pero esperaba descubrirlo pronto…

— ¡Nyah! Yo sé que a Saku le— Eiji fue detenido con lo que iba decir y no solamente por Momo, sino también se habían abalanzado contra él Oishi, Takashi, y Kaoru, ya que sabían que si Eiji terminaba la frase metería la pata*

— ¿Qué ibas a decir niño?—dijo Kenji portando nuevamente la aterradora mirada haciendo poner a Eiji azul del miedo.

— Yo-yo-yo

— Ya deja de martirizar a mis chicos, que ellos están aquí de vacaciones, Kenji, aparte, no tienes de que preocuparte, yo cuido muy bien de Sakuno y ¿Crees que permitiría que se involucrara sentimentalmente con alguno de ellos? Déjame decirte que yo sé muy bien quien le llega a los talones a mi querida nieta, por lo que no tienes de que preocuparte de ellos— dijo Sumire infiriendo que ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente bueno para Sakuno, eso en cierta forma hirió su orgullo, a todos, su entrenadora les había dado a entender que eran menos que nada…

— Es mi imaginación o ¿nos degradaron muy humillantemente?— dijo Eiji, todos suspiraron, Momo estaba furioso ¡como los van a menos preciar así! Ciertamente Saku era su amiga por lo que no tienen sentimientos amorosos para con ella pero eso que dijo Sumire los azoto de alguna manera.

— ¡como que no tiene de que preocuparse! ¿Qué nos está queriendo decir? ¡déjenme contarles que para ser "poca cosa" como dice, ya uno— ¡aaaaah, mi pierna!— se quejó gritando Momo mientras se sostenía la pierna que Kaoru le había golpeado muy fuerte por cierto.

— ¡pero qué rayos te pasa víbora! — dijo Momo enojado sobándose la pierna.

— Idiota— contestó simplemente Kaoru.

— Eeeeh, bu-bueno, jejeje…emm… Ke-Kenji, sé que no es el momento pero… ¡Yo siempre te estoy siguiendo, estoy al corriente de todo lo que haces… y no lo puedo creer que al fin te pueda conocer en persona, es un sueño hecho realidad!— dijo eufórico Eiji y con muchísima emoción y felicidad, lo cual había despejado la densa atmosfera que se había formado…

— ¿eh? ¡ah! Jeje, ay ¿de verdad?— dijo Kenji olvidando todo lo anterior.

— ¡Sí! Ya sé que es una presentación bastante rara pero ¿Puedo abrasarte? No puedo evitarlo, cuando me emociono abrazo a las personas— dijo Eiji abrazando a Kenji.

— ¡ah! Te entiendo, yo también hago lo mismo— habló Kenji mientras le correspondía el abrazo a Eiji, gesto por el cual se le subió el "autoestima" por no decir ego…— viste amor, ¡le gente me adora!— dijo mirando a Noriko quien hizo un gesto fastidioso con los ojos.

— Gracias amm…Eiji ¿verdad?— dijo dirigiéndose al joven quien aun abrazaba a su esposo, pero al notar que Noriko le hablaba se soltó de él— aumentaste a 100% el ego de Kenji, ahora no habrá quien lo aguante— dio por finalizada su opinión.

Eiji se la quedó mirando y mirando, intentaba decir algo pero solo balbuceos salían de su boca.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Eiji sempai, Oishi sempai?— preguntó Momo dirigiéndose a Oishi.

— Ah, pues, él es algo así como un fanático de Noriko…

— ¡Nyah! ¡Noriko Sama!— dijo emocionado Eiji ahora prendiéndose de Noriko quien perdió un poco el equilibrio por la efusividad del joven, quien la abrazo bruscamente.

— Eh, eem…jeje pero… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me abrazas? Pensé que tú querías a Kenji— dijo señalando a su marido.

— ¡Nyah Noriko yo te sigo desde tu 1º torneo en el Roland Garros— dijo Eiji con sus ojitos brillándole.

— ¿En mi 1º Roland Garros? Pero ahí no era tan conocida…— dijo Noriko recordando dicho torneo— en ese entonces Kenji era el famoso no yo— agregó.

— ¡Nyah! Pero aun así yo te conocí antes que a Kenji— dijo Eiji desprendiéndose de Noriko.

— Pe-pe pero ¿Cómo es posible eso?— preguntó Noriko.

— Es que, desde la primera vez que te vi quede totalmente enamo...emm maravillado, tu eres la principal razón por la que me haya interesado en el tenis, tú me inspiraste— dijo Eiji dejando boquiabierto no solo a Noriko sino a todos allí.— fue después que me entere que eras esposa de Kenji, yo ni sabia quien zanahorias era, supe que él también jugaba y cuando decidí ver un juego de él para ver si estaba a tu altura fue que me di cuenta que también era un gran jugador, así que de alguna forma es que también gracias a ti pude ver lo grandioso que era Kenji jeje— terminó su relato desconcertados a varios.

— A ver a ver, déjame ver si entendí, ¿tú me conociste a mí por Noriko?— preguntó Kenji señalando a su esposa.

— Em, si jeje— contestó Eiji.

— Pero Noriko ni siquiera en ese entonces era el 10% conocida de lo que era yo— dijo Kenji.

— Ah, yo no suelo conocer a los jugadores fuera de top 10 mundial, Noriko entre las tenistas femeninas estaba en el 8, suficiente como para que me interesara— dio a entender Eiji con una sonrisa sin percatarse de lo que acababa de generar.

— Así Kenji se hundió en una atmosfera de depresión y tristeza…

— Jejeje con que si… así que yo soy más conocida que el gran Kenji Ryuzaki— dijo Noriko hundiendo cada vez mas y mas a su marido.

Kenji empezó a llorar en un rincón tratando de ser consolado por su madre y Sakuno, ese había sido un duro golpe a su ego y autoestima…

— ¡Felicidades Eiji, eres el 1º en bajar a 0 el ego de Kenji! Me caes muy bien jovencito— dijo Noriko acariciando la cabeza de Eiji quien estaba feliz de la vida se dejaba.

— Nyah myah nya…— decía Eiji mientras ¿ronroneaba? Quien sabe…

— Ya papá…no te lo tomes tan mal, aparte Eiji Kun no ha hecho más que hablar de que por fin te conocería en todo el viaje hasta aquí— dijo Sakuno tratando de levantarle el animo a su padre quien estaba agachado en un rincón dibujando circulitos con su dedo en el piso.

— ¿De verdad?— preguntó Kenji dejando de llorar en su rincón.

— Bueno, en realidad decía eso porque—la boca de Eiji fue tapada por Noriko quien le dijo— Eiji Kun, te lo agradezco mucho, pero el orgullo de Kenji ya fue lo suficientemente pisoteado por hoy, di algo que le levante el ánimo ¿harías eso por mi?

— Si si si si si por ti lo que sea— contestó Eiji obediente— em, como decía, yo no podía esperar a conocerte Kenji ya que…ya que…— Eiji no sabía que decir ya que la verdad era que él estaba emocionado por que si estaba Kenji iba a estar acompañado de Noriko.

— Ya que es el mejor jugador que he visto, en cómo le gano a Guillermo Vilas fue…espectacular, él era el number one invicto en esa época, esa victoria tuya fue un verdadero hito, yo sí que te admiro mucho de verdad— dijo Momo haciendo resurgir a Kenji.

— Oh, ya veo, pero que puedo decir, ese tipo no sabía contra quien estaba jugando jejeje— dijo Kenji nuevamente con aires de grandeza.

— Y….100% nuevamente, ¡ay Kenji!— dijo Noriko suspirando.

— Bueno, ya que al fin me conocen, creo que es hora de que yo los conozca un poco a ustedes…— Kenji fue interrumpido por Sachiko quien llamaba a todos a cenar, así que se dirigieron a la cocina.

Despues de tantos sustos (infundados por Kenji), felicidad (por parte de Eiji) y tristeza (infundada por Eiji hacia Kenji) todos ya estaban sentados a la mesa cenando, y fue ahí que los chicos notaron algo curioso en aquella familia…

— Eeh, ¿no creen que Sakuno, Noriko y Sachiko pareciera que están haciendo las mismas cosas al mismo tiempo?— dio a vislumbrar Takashi haciendo que todos paren de comer y se fijaran en lo que señalaba su amigo.

Se notaba que eran familia esas 3 porque comían al mismo tiempo, de la misma forma, paraban a tomar agua al mismo tiempo, hasta parecía que parpadeaban al mismo tiempo y sus modales en la mesa eran excepcionales, era digno de ver…

— eyg, ¿gque tanto mirang a mi hijagh eehgg?— dijo Kenji de repente exaltando a todos.

— ¡Kengi Gyuzagyg, No habes cong la boca iena! ¡Así no te eguque!— dijo Sumire al igual que Kenji.

Y ahora era notable que esos dos eran familia.

— Que miedo da, me preguntó si yo me pareceré tanto a alguno de mis padres— dijo Momo

Eso hizo pensar a todos en como serian si fueran igual que sus padres…

— Jajaja eso es imposible, mi padre es un obsesivo por el orden y mi madre por la limpieza, todo lo contrario a mi—dijo Momo.

— Bueno yo creo que si tengo mucho de mi padre— dijo Takashi— menos el humor— agregó.

— Nyah, mis padres son de esos que les gusta el yoga, taichí y yo soy demasiado inquieto para esas cosas—dijo Eiji.

— Bueno mis padres son científicos…y yo juego tenis no creo que me parezca— hablo Inui.

— Si…claro—respondieron todos en forma sarcástica.

— Yo…—todos atentos a lo que Kaoru estaba por decir— soy exactamente igual— todos se imaginaron a los padres de Kaoru igual de intimidantes que él pero lo cierto que Kaoru con su familia era otra cosa.

— Yo más que a mis padres, me parezco mas a mi nee san—dijo Fuji, y todos desde ese instante le temen a la hermana de Fuji.

— Yo soy muy parecido a— estaba por decir Oishi

— ¿tu madre?— preguntaron todos

— ¿eh? No, mi madre es policía, iba a decir a mi padre, él se queda en casa a cuidar de mi bisabuela.

— Yo fui criado por mis abuelos por lo que tengo mucho de ellos— habló Tezuka.

_— Ah todo empieza a cobrar sentido_— pensaron todos.

— Y qué hay de ti Ryoma ¿te pareces a tus padres?— preguntó Momo.

— Mmm, no, yo me visto bien— contestó.

— No te creas Ryoma, te diré que si sacaste de tu vago padre, sacaste lo mal educado, arrogante, desinteresado y lo terco— habló de pronto Sumire— y fuera de eso no entiendo que habrás sacado de tu madre, es más aun pienso que Rinko es mucho para tu padre, pero se conocieron y bueno, lo demás es historia escrita.

— ¿usted tiene algo contra mi padre o no?— preguntó Ryoma.

— Si Ryoma, todo. — contestó

— Ah, igual que yo— le dio la razón.

— ¿De quién exactamente están hablando?— preguntó Kenji

— Pues de—

— ¡Nyah! Noriko San, como conoció a Kenji, ah ah?— pregunto con insistencia Eiji.

Después de la pregunta de Eiji, se produjo un silencio incomodo entre la familia, quien lo rompió Noriko riéndose a carcajadas quien lo siguió toda la familia menos Kenji todos se preguntaban que era tan gracioso, Kenji mientras tanto estaba cabizbajo y al parecer avergonzado. Una vez que pararon de reír, Noriko intentaba pasar a explicarles y de paso contestar la pregunta de Eiji.

— Bu- bueno, déjenme decirles…como nos conocimos yo y Ke-Ke— Noriko respiró hondo para evitar volver a reír— Kenji, querido, porque… ¿Por qué no les dices tú?— pidió Noriko.

Kenji levanto la mirada y estaba rojo como luces de arbolito de navidad, a los demás les sorprendió verlo asi…

— Yo…veo que han terminado de cenar, y ¿Quién quiere postre? ¿tu quieres postre?— dijo señalando a Tezuka quien intento contestarle pero se ve que Kenji en realidad no le importaba su respuesta porque paso de si— yo quiero postre, voy por el postre— y rápidamente se intento levantar para ir a buscar el famoso postre…

— Siéntate Kenji Ryuzaki— dijo Noriko agarrando a Kenji y volviéndolo a sentar a la mesa— mi madre le traerá postre a los niños y tú te quedas a contar la historia de cómo nos conocimos— dijo Noriko autoritaria y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

— Pe-pe-pe- ¡pero querida! Yo-yo-yo, emm, es decir tu-tu-tu-tuuu— Kenji había empezado a tartamudear y nadie le entendía.

— Tu tu tu, ¡pareces bocina de auto Kenji! Deja ya de tartamudear, sabes que eso me molesta ay—suspiro— me haces recordar a cuando eras un pequeño gatito asustado…

— Pishh…Momo chan ¿no crees que Sakuno tiene mucho de su padre?— preguntó Eiji en susurros.

— Sí, yo pensaba que eso lo había sacado de su madre, pero parece que el tímido es Kenji

— ¿Entonces qué saco de Noriko?—se preguntaron dejando esa incógnita.

Volviendo con la feliz pareja…

— Noriko, ¡acordamos no hablar de eso jamás!— exclamó Kenji.

— Si, igual que habíamos acordado no llegar hasta el otro día después de casarnos— le replico ella.

— Pero, amor, eso fue hace— Kenji empezó a contar con los dedos— 8, casi 9 años, ¡no me digas que aún estas enfadada por esa única y miserable vez!

— No, enfadada no, pero si lo recuerdo, te espere despierta y preocupada ¡toda la noche! Y para colmo llegar borracho y quisiste saludarme con un beso…— habló Noriko rencorosa.

— Pe-pero cariño, yo no estaba ebrio…—dijo Kenji en su defensa.

— ¡ah no, por supuesto que no! Ay Kenji si lo estabas, si hubieras estado sobrio no te hubieran dado los platos que te aventé— rememoro aquel acontecimiento.

— ¡pero querida!— intentó hablar Kenji.

— ¡querida nada! Ahora adelante, **cuenta la historia. **— dijo amenazante demostrando su fuerte carácter.

— Bueno yo, yo, yo, eeeh… ¡no puedo Noriko! ¡no puedo! Entiende que a estos jóvenes se les caerá un ídolo*

— Kenji Ryuzaki, si no lo cuentas tu, lo hare yo, ah y ahora solo por eso esta noche ¡dormirás en el sofá!— dijo enojada.

— Pero…— intentó refutar.

— Y por 2 dias—completó.

— Ah, Noriko, no seas tan—

— 2 semanas— dijo levantando 2 dedos.

— ¿2 semanas? Pero…

— ¿quieres que sea todo un mes?

— No, pero…

— Entonces ¡cállate!—finalizó ella.

Todos miraban mientras discutían y pasaban sus ojos de Noriko a Kenji durante su discusión, como si vieran un partido de tenis para ver quien se quedaba con el punto, que resulto ser de Noriko, el punto, el partido, el campeonato ¡todo!

— Bueno chicos, déjenme contarles, cuando conocí a Kenji teníamos 7 años, y Kenji no era precisamente un hombrecito cuando lo conocí-

— ¡oye!— se quejo Kenji.

— ¡cálla! Si no te gusta como lo cuento, ¡entonces cuéntalo tú!— dijo Noriko.

— ¡está bien! Lo contaré yo porque tú me vas a quemar* más de lo necesario. Chicos, antes de contar nada, les quiero decir que cuando era niño, era completamente maleable a los caprichos de mi madre, osea, su "amada" entrenadora.  
Verán, mi madre siempre quiso tener una hija, pero la genética le regalo el perfecto e impresionante espécimen de hombre que ven ahora, pero como mi madre es tan terca, hizo algo que siempre deseo hacer si hubiera tenido una hija, pero como era hijo único lo hizo con migo, así que en el verano de mis inocentes y dulces 7 años…me…ella me…me…— era algo tan vergonzoso que Kenji no podía terminar a frase…

* * *

**bueno pasare a aclarar algunos terminos que pueden resultar confusos.**

**maldito enano burgues* : Momo lo dice comparando a Ryoma con los burgueses de la edad media aquellos que poseian tanto capital como para tener a todos comiendo de su mano.**

**muerto el perro se acabo la rabia*: es una analogia, es como decir que ya acabado el motivo del conflicto entre partes ya no es necesario que sigan enojados entre ellos.**

**cuando dice "se dieron 5" es cuando uno choca la mano con su amigo, es un modo de expresion de compañerismo y complicidad.**

**Guillermo Vilas fue un jugador Argentino muy bueno.**

**cuando Kenji dice, se les caera un idolo es como cuando por ejemplo admiras tanto a alguien y lo tenes como un idolo y despues te enteras de algo que te deja perplejo y automaticamente te deja de agradar esa persona quien admirabas tanto.**

**bueno esos creos que son los terminos que mas o menos ustedes no entenderian ya que son modismos del lenguaje de mi pais.**

**una vez mas les pido disculpas por la demora de verdad, ultimamente mi vida a dado un vuelco de 180º y estoy tratando de enderezarla de nuevo.**

**cualquier cosa agregenme al facebook el cual es : yuuki rossi fair.**

**gracias por leer =)**


End file.
